Mirrored
by Alphie
Summary: From the Thing1 AU Remus learns to deal with the fact that his daughter is dating a werewolf.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Notes and Explanations

I thought it would be easiest to get all the notes out of the way so that I don't have to post them at the start of each chapter.  I've never done it this way before, but I just think it will work better this way.

For starters, I would like to thank everyone at the Werewolf Registry for their support and interest in this fic.  I am primarily writing the story for them – to stop the nagging!  LOL!  This is started as a random plot bunny that exploded into what may possibly be the darkest fic in the Thing1 compendium.

I would also like to give a personal thank you to a few special people involved in the story.  First of all, JKR – thanks for letting me and other fan fiction writers play in your world.  Thing1 – thanks for letting me take your characters and torture them yet again!  You're a great springboard for ideas.  Durayan – You are the best durn alpha reader in the history of alpha readers.  ALL of my fics would totally suck if it weren't for your suggestions and rewrites.  Alkari and Mincot – Thanks for Aussifying my fic!   The Good Doctor Monaco – Thanks for my title!

Now, if you are not familiar with the works of Thing1, you might be a bit confused.  Never fear, I'm going to catch you up.  This story is an AU.  It takes place after Goblet of Fire, and even considers a few of the things we learned in Order of the Phoenix.  However, Sirius is not dead.  We are in denial about that and are ignoring it for the purposes of THIS fic.  Someday I'm sure I'll get over the denial and write about him being gone, but not now.  Sirius is alive and well in this story.  

Here is what you need to know.  Remus is married to a healer named Katie.  They have three children – Malcolm, Roarke, and Annie.  At the time of this story, Malcom works as an Auror, Roarke has been out of Hogwarts for almost a year, and Annie is in her sixth year at Hogwarts.  The story centers around Roarke and the events that lead up to her wedding.

If you ARE familiar with the Thing1 stories, this takes place after Goblin Market and during/after The Gift (aka The Sweater Fic).  So Miri isn't alive at the start of the fic, but she will be by the end.  I know – confusing!

Now then, this it isn't a "happy" fic.  OH NO!  That's why I have given it an "R" rating.  Like I said, this is the darkest fic I think we've seen in the Thing1 series.  I will be dealing with werewolf rights and punishments.  The very nature of the plot forces the characters into self-evaluation, which will lead to arguments and frustration.  There are a few moments of violence and even some harsher language than I've ever used before in a fic.  And to top it all off, we have a touchy sexual relationship to deal with.  Don't expect vulgar swearing or blatant sex scenes.  Just expect a more mature fic than what I usually write.  

Now, if your curious about the fic, please continue reading!  If you want to catch up on the works of Thing1, you can find a complete list at .  I look forward to hearing your thoughts and comments on the exploded plot bunny that is "Mirrored."

Alphie  


	2. Chapter 1

_Wednesday, February 12  – 10:00 am  TC \l1 "_

Drab.  There wasn't any better description for this part of London.  Remus had been here several times, and the place never had looked any better.  All the buildings were dark and shabby.  The sun didn't even seem to shine as brightly in this area.  The only real color on this particular street came from a solitary, old, red phone booth standing at the end of the road.  

Remus made his way toward the booth.  His legs were still a bit stiff from the recent transformation, but he had become used to that decades ago.  At least the sun was shining and he wouldn't have to face a full moon again for a few weeks.  He casually stepped into the booth, shut the door behind him, picked up the receiver, and dialed 62442.  

"Welcome to the ministry of Magic," a polite female voice said.  " Please state your name and business."

"Remus J. Lupin.  ID number UKW 1961 – 2584.  I received a letter yesterday asking me to attend a meeting with Mr. Williams at the Werewolf Registry."

"Thank you," said the pleasant voice.  "Please take your badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Remus bit his lip.  This was always the worst part of having to visit Mr. Williams.  As if it wasn't bad enough that he had lived more than fifty years with the curse, as if it wasn't humiliating having to describe himself as a number, he was now expected to walk the halls of the Ministry of Magic with a badge labeling him as such. 

The badge slipped out of the coin return and Remus unwillingly pinned it to his robes.

Remus J. Lupin

**WEREWOLF TC \l2 "**

UKW 1961-2584

Visiting The Werewolf Registry

Everyone who visited the Ministry of Magic was required to wear one of these identification badges.  For werewolves, however, a special badge was required.  The square, silver colored badges had been charmed to glow red when the full moon drew close.  This way, werewolves would be easily spotted – and avoided.  Fortunately for Remus, the full moon had been two days ago, so his badge was a currently a dull silver.  

It hadn't always been this way.  For years, all it required was a name to get into the Ministry of Magic.  Any creature, whether it be a human or a beast, just needed a name to be identified.  However, an unregistered werewolf protesting the laws inflicted on his kind, ruined that so called freedom when he managed to enter the building on the eve of a full moon some twenty years ago.  The werewolf hid in a broom cupboard and waited for the transformation to consume him.  He then rampaged through the building in an attempt to prove werewolves were more powerful than unaffected humans.  He was wrong.  With in minutes, a squad was sent out to capture him, and the werewolf spent the rest of his days in the Lupus Claustrum – the Werewolf Prison.  Since then, the regulations concerning access to the Ministry Building had become rather stricter for werewolves.  

Remus was given the usual instructions about visiting the security desk where he would be searched and have to hand over his wand.  "Normal" witches and wizards were allowed to retain their wands after being searched.  Werewolves, and other beasts that might have a wand, were not so fortunate.  Just another reason Remus hated coming here.

He wasn't even certain why he was here.  He hadn't done anything wrong.  Well…it had been a few months at least since he had done anything wrong.  And even then he didn't consider rescuing his own child from being held prisoner by a bunch of Goblins wrong!   Surely this meeting wasn't about that?

Charles Dollholt, the security guard, took Remus' wand and placed it in a container next to another wand.  "Sorry, Mr. Lupin," he said sincerely.  

"It's no problem, Charles," Remus said forcing a smile.  

"What is the trouble this time?"   He closed the box and placed it on a shelf behind him.  

"I have no idea.  I was just told to come in today," Remus shrugged.

"Well, I should warn you then.  There's another one all ready down there." Charles said quietly.

Puzzled, Remus asked, "Another one?"

"Another…" Charles swallowed hard.  "…werewolf."

"Oh.  Hence the other wand in your keeping?" Remus asked pointing to the box where his wand lay.  

"Yeah, but this one is out of control!  Doesn't seem like he's too willing to play by the rules, if you ask me.  I would look out for him if I were you."

"Thanks," Remus said and headed toward the lifts.  Charles was a nice man in general, but the way he talked always bothered Remus slightly.  Saying things like, 'another one' and never referring to Remus as a man.  But Remus didn't dwell on it.  Some people were just prejudiced, whether they meant to be that way or not.  

Remus entered the lift along with two witches and another wizard.  The wizard got off on level seven, leaving Remus to ride down with the witches.  They chattered next to him happily until the door opened at level five and a very old and cranky wizard got on.  He plowed his way onto the lift, showing no awareness that someone else might be on board.  To make more room, Remus stepped closer to the other two witches, bumping slightly into one of them.  The younger witch's eyes darted form Remus's badge, to his face, and then to her companion's face, and she suppressed a gasp.

"Close quarters in here, isn't it?" Remus asked the witch as pleasantly and innocuously as he could.  He knew she was terrified of him, but he only smiled benignly at her.

The witch merely nodded and tried to avoid eye contact.  Suddenly, the lift gave a slight shudder and the two witches grabbed at the handrails in order to keep from falling

"One would think the Ministry of Magic would take better care of its visitors.  These lifts are in sore need of repair," he said conversationally.  "Visitors shouldn't be exposed to dangerous situations."

The witches stared wide eyes at him.

Turning away from them, Remus focused his attention on the door in front of him and the small journey there was to the next floor.  The door slid open and the pleasant voice announced their arrival at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.  Remus stepped out and heard a voice say, "See, I told you!  He _is _a…!

The other woman must have shushed her, as she did not finish her sentence.  Remus ignored them and headed to his right where Mr. Williams' office was located, in the Beast Division.  

As he approached the door, a loud voice, angry and colored by an accent Remus couldn't immediately place, filled the corridor.  "There is no bloody way I'm waiting that long!  You've got to be kidding me!  After what I just went through?"

Remus paused.  He heard the mumble of Mr. Williams' voice followed by more shouting.  

"I don't give a bloody rat's arse what the law here says!  I'm not a British citizen, and I'm NOT staying one more night!  I want to GO HOME!"

Another soft mumble, and then the sound of papers flying all over the room.  "Get it through your head, ghostie, I'm not filling out more paper work!  I hate this entire, soggy, cold country; it's a bleedin' armpit, if you ask me.  And I'm pretty sure this country wants to get rid of me, too!  So let's just send me back to the colonies, shall we, and stop all the agro!"

Australian. A rather angry Australian.  And from what he could tell, Mr. Williams wasn't issuing the proper passport for the man to return home.  

_Curious…I wonder why not?  Oh dear…did someone bite a tourist? TC \l1 "_

"Oh that's just rich!" the man spat.  "Like I want to face that yobbo again!  You put me in the same room as him and I swear I'll kill him!"

Remus thought it might be time to intervene.  He opened the door and caught the first glimpse of the owner of the furious voice.

It was indeed a young man.  He was rather oddly dressed, to Remus' mind.   His robes were nearly sleeveless, showing off his strong arms.  He wore a necklace made out of what Remus could only imagine were the teeth of some wild animal, and his sun-streaked blond hair hung haphazardly in his eyes.  He barely glanced at Remus.

"Excuse me," Remus said softly.  "I don't mean to interrupt but –"

"Then don't!" the young man said shortly.  

Remus narrowed his eyes.  "I beg your pardon, but there is no call to be rude."

"Kiss my arse, old man.  This doesn't concern you."

Remus cocked an eyebrow at the angry young man before him.   _Old man?_

"I'm afraid it does," said the wheezy voice of Mr. Williams.  "I'm sorry to bring you into this, Remus, but I needed someone who had experience dealing with…out of control young men!"

The stranger whipped his head around to look at the ghost.  "Out of control?  I have done EVERYTHING you lot of wankers have asked of me, and MORE!"

"Really? Then why did the Crowdens ask for you to be reassigned?"

"How the hell should I know?  Those oldies wouldn't be tolerant of the bleeding Pope, let alone me! They're older than this fart!"  The stranger nodded in Remus' direction.

"What did you just call me?" Remus said, not quite certain whether he should be offended or amused. .  

"I called you an old fart.  What's the matter, hearing aid not working?"

"My hearing is considerably better than average," Remus said piercingly.  He took a step closer to the man and looked him directly in the eyes.  "Apparently yours isn't, as you need to shout everything you say.  Rather unusual, as hearing is one of the senses that should be increased by your condition."

There was a pause as the young man just glared back at Remus.  Remus met the stare easily, and finally the other man looked away. "So who are you anyway? Another bloody bureaucrat with another list of regulations for me to follow?   Another "healer" sent to poke me and prod me and try experimental spells on me? A Ministry yobbo come to toss me in—what did they call it?  Azkaban?"

Remus found that he was becoming rather annoyed with the man.  "None of the above.  But if you prefer, I can see if I can find someone that fits that description for you."  

Mr. Williams cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Zetter, this is Remus Lupin.  Remus, this is Liam Zetter."

Remus offered his hand.  Liam, however, clenched his fists at his sides and said nothing.

Remus directed his attention to the ghost.  "Well, then, Mr. Williams, is there a reason you needed to see me?"  

"Mr. Zetter," the ghost continued, "has been staying with the Crowdens.  He received the bite back in November.  If you'll recall, I mentioned him the last time you were here, Remus."

"Yes, I do remember."

"I don't appreciate you talking about me behind my back, ghostie," Liam snarled.

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Williams never mentioned your name to me.  He only said that there was a new wolf of whom I should be aware."  Before Liam could interrupt, Remus added, "And he told me that, I'm sure, to let me know werewolf restrictions would be heightened yet again as one of us had actually passed on the curse."

"Us?" Liam looked over his shoulder at Remus.  "What do you know about it, mate?"

Remus gave a rather wan smile.  "Far more than I would like to know."

The frown on Liam's face started to fade as he realized what Remus meant.  His eyes darted down to the name badge on Remus' chest and then back up to his face.  "You're…you're a werewolf?"

"Brilliant deduction.   Rather slow getting there, though."  

Liam pulled his eyes away from Remus and leaned against the desk.  "You made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end when you came in the room.  I thought…I thought that meant you wanted to hurt me," he said softly.

Remus arched an eyebrow at Liam.  "Well, you _were_ being rather rude.  However that little uneasiness you felt at being in my presence is common when one werewolf meets another."  Remus frowned.  "I would have thought that the Crowdens would have explained that."

Liam shook his head.  "All they ever explained to me is that I have to have Wolfsbane Potion for the full moon and that I can't travel without an approved visa."

"Surely they told you more than that."

"Everything else was just so much waffle." He paused, and then said, "May have been my fault, though.  I wasn't comfortable sitting around the table chewing the fat with them about …about…"  He sighed and looked at the floor again.

Remus spoke softly.  "Did you know the one who—"

Liam abruptly kicked the desk.  "Know him!  He was my best mate!"

"Your mate?  Do you mean your…"  Remus knew he was venturing into a possible argument again, but he had to ask.  "…your friend?"

"Yeah, my mate."

_He must not know about THAT either! TC \l1 "_

"Some friend, the wanker!"

Remus shot a glance at Mr. Williams.  "So then we know who did this."

"Of course I know who bloody did this!  Oliver bloody Kent.  We've known each other since we were kids.  He took a year off after we finished school to travel.  He'd been through all of Eastern Europe.  Got his owl back in June to meet up in this wretched place.  He never told me he was…that he had a condition.  Not one bloody word!  But I came, and he attacked me.  I should have known something was up.  He kept talking about how we could do something really big…he wouldn't say what, only that I'd understand soon."

"Trouble is," Mr. Williams added, "we can't seem to find him.  He isn't registered, so he can Apparate where ever he likes under the guise of an unaffected human.  We suspect he was bitten during his travels in Eastern Europe, and failed to disclose his condition upon entry to the country.   There's been bloody hell to pay for this at customs, I understand."

This certainly was cause for concern.  Information, like the man's name and a photo of him, should be made known throughout wizarding and Muggle communities to make sure that he could not do what he had already done once.  Much as he hated the restrictions on werewolves, Remus hated more the thought that the curse might be passed on by an irresponsible man.  Remus found it particularly interesting that he hadn't heard anything about a renegade werewolf on the news.  Was there more to this story than he wasn't being told?  Was there something about this man that the Ministry of Magic didn't want getting out?  He would have to speak with Arthur about it first chance he could.

"I can't blame him for not registering," Liam snorted.  "Lot of good it does any one.  If I'd had known that this bloody number would stop me from getting home, _I_ wouldn't have registered either!"

"You clearly don't have much of an understanding of the implications of your condition," noted Remus, sharply

"I don't really give a stuff."

"Lucky for you then, Mr. Zetter, that you didn't have much of a choice," wheezed Mr. Williams.  "As I recall, you were found wounded and very close to death.  Had the mediwitch not attended to you, you would have died."

Liam rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "I'm not convinced that would have been the worst of all options."

Remus ignored the statement.  "Mr. Williams, why exactly have I been asked down here?"

"Ah, yes.  I'm surprised you didn't ask me sooner.  You see, Mr. Zetter is unhappy with certain restrictions imposed on him by his conditions." 

"Damn right, I am.  I want to go home!  I'm sick of the bloody Crowdens, and I am sick of this bloody country, and I am sick of this bloody office, and I am sick of YOU!"

"Unfortunately" Mr. Williams continued, unfazed, "Mr. Zetter will be unable to obtain traveling papers until he has proven he understands and is capable of managing his condition.  Not only that, but The Department for Regulation and Control of Dangerous Creatures will need Mr. Zetter's testimony if the renegade is located.  If Mr. Zetter leaves the country, we will lose our witness."

"I don't give a damn about your conviction rate.  I just want to go home!"  

Mr. Williams said nothing.

"And where do I fit in?" asked Remus, again ignoring the outburst from the young man.

"I was going to allow the lad to find a place of his own, since things are not working out with the Crowdens, and recommend he manage unsupervised until his trial.  However, I feel he needs someone he can learn from…ask questions of…in short, I'm asking you to be a sort of mentor for him while he waits for his attacker to be caught."

Remus sized up the young man.  He looked mad and out of control.  Even though Remus understood the frustration the man was feeling, he didn't think it a wise decision to allow this man freedom just yet.  He needed to be supervised.  There was so much he had to learn.  And Remus wasn't even sure if this man would be able to fully adjust to his new life.

But everyone should at least be given a chance.

"All right.  I'll do it."

"Now hold on, mate.  Don't I get a say in this?" Liam protested.

"No," Remus and Mr. Williams said together.  


	3. chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

_Friday, February 14 - 5:00 pm_

Liam stood in line, trying to remain calm and collected.  He could feel sweat starting to bead up on his face in spite of the fact that there was no place in England that seemed properly warm to him.   He hoped it wouldn't give him away.  He'd never done anything illegal before—well, at least nothing that had broken international law, but desperate times call for desperate measures.  And if Oliver could get away with a stunt like this, then so could he!  

His grip tightened on the passport in his hand.  He had paid a pretty penny for it, but if this worked then it would be worth it.  He didn't want to spend another minute in England.  He desperately wanted to see his family…and hope that maybe, just maybe there was a cure waiting for him.  His mother said she would visit an aboriginal witch to see if they had any suggestion.  There were no werewolves in Australia.  This meant one of two things to Liam.  There could be a cure that is being kept secret, or that there is no cure and Australia had just been fortunate to never have a werewolf cross its borders.  

_Or maybe, they all get … hunted …. _ 

The line was advancing forward;  it was very nearly Liam's turn.  He took in a deep breath and readied himself for the lies he needed to tell.  _Just lie doggo.   At this point, he didn't care how many laws he had to break.  He had done everything the Ministry had asked of him, gone like a circus animal through every stupid hoop they had held up for him.  And since none of it was any sodding use it was only fair for them to let him go home to his rellies.  That blasted family they had assigned him to was of no help to him.  And now that stodgy old drip thought he could be of help.  Liam laughed at the idea.  __As if an old man could ever know what I'm going through.  _

He had reached the front of the line.  The official asked for his passport.  Liam handed it over as nonchalantly as he could.  

"Where are you Portkeying to today?"

"Australia.  I'm going home."  Liam smiled at the man, hoping that would untie the knots in his stomach.  

"This is a new passport?"

"Yes, it is."  The knots twisted hard.

"This has been issued since you arrived here in England?"

"Yes."

"What happened to your original passport?"

"I lost it."  

"I don't see the Ministry's notes on that.  All this says is that it's new."

"They told me it was all in order," he said.  _Think!  THINK!!_

The man turned to the other, more severe looking official standing behind him.  "Take at look at this, will you?  This man lost his passport and the Ministry assigned him a new one without notating the original pass number.  Have you ever known this to happen?"

The second official said, quite sternly, "No.  Never."

Liam glanced down the corridor for a quick way out.  He might need to make a run for it, for the second official was now examining the passport very closely.  His eyes darted from the pass to Liam's face, all the while frowning.  

The official met Liam's eyes and said, "Come with me, sir."

"What's the matter?" Liam asked, trying to sound surprised.

"We need to resolve this passport matter, sir; please come with me.."  (Officials are always terribly polite in public in England.)

"If there is a problem, I think you should tell me now."  

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think it would be best if we discussed this in private."  

The man clamped a hand around Liam's upper arm and began to pull him towards a back room.  Panic rose in Liam's chest.  His new-found danger instinct flared and he yanked his arm away from the official, darting off in the opposite direction.

"Stop him!" the man yelled from behind.

Speed was something Liam had had even before he was bitten.  Now, with the extra strength the wolf gave him, he was very nearly impossible to catch.  He would have managed to get away had the official not closed the gate at the end of the corridor.  It slammed shut just as Liam reached it.  His body crashed into the silver bars and he fell backwards onto the floor.  The sound of footsteps fast approaching alerted Liam that guards were coming up behind him.  He quickly got back on his feet and pulled at the bars holding him captive only to screech in pain upon contact.

He looked down at his red, slightly burnt hands.  _Silver…Bugger!_

"_Patrificus Totalus_!" the guard shouted behind him.  His body went rigid, as if he had been bound in several places, and he fell over.  His head hit the solid ground with a thud and the world went black.

_Saturday, February 15 – 11:00 am_

His head ached as he reached consciousness.  He blinked his eyes, trying to focus but finding the room much too dark to do so.  There were sounds all around him – unfamiliar sounds.  And smells…

_Where am I? TC \l1 "_

He was lying on the ground in a heap.   The pervasive chill that seemed to inhabit this entire country made his body was stiff, but he pushed himself up anyway.  He felt like he did after the transformation – aches in places he didn't even know _could ache.  But the full moon had been days ago.  This pain came from being injured and left to heal without proper medication or treatment._

His nose was assaulted by a sharp, musky scent.  He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.  As his eyes adjusted to the dark and he got his first look at the room.  Glancing around, he could tell that he was in some sort of jail cell.  There were two yobbos in the cell with him, staring at him through the darkness with cold, blank eyes.  He immediately felt a shiver pass through him due to their presence.  Through the bars, he could see a few other cells, but it was too dark to see if they held any prisoners.  Liam slowly rose to his feet and walked to the gated wall to get a better look around.

"I wouldn't if I were you," warned one of his cellmates.

"Wouldn't what?"

"Touch the bars."

They were silver…just as the other bars had been. 

"What is this place?" Liam asked.

"The _Lupus Claustrum_," said the voice.

"Lupus what?"

"It's a prison for werewolves who aren't good little pups!" the second voice said mockingly.  

Liam took a step away from the two men.  "So then,  you are---everyone here…is a…"

"Werewolf.  Yeah," the first man said.  "What's the matter?  You got a problem saying werewolf?" the man snarled at Liam.

Liam bit back a retort with effort.   He sensed keenly that these men could do him an injury, and concluded that it would be quite unlikely that anyone might intervene on his behalf.  

"We don't get many new pups in here on days like this," said the second man.  "The moon wasn't full last night."

"Yeah, what did you do to land yourself in here?" asked the first man.

"Nothing.  I just tried to go home."

"Without proper documentation," said a new but familiar voice out in the darkness of the hall.  

Liam squinted, trying to find the face that accompanied the voice.  It was that old man the ghost assigned him too!  That Remus Lupin drip.  And there was a gruff looking guard with him.    __

"Why are you here?" Liam asked.

"You're under my direction, Liam.  When you make mistakes, I am notified about them.  Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, but the next time you chose to break the law, take the date into consideration."  Liam looked at him, bewildered.  "Valentine's Day.  It wasn't on my agenda to spend the evening in a jail with you."  Lupin stepped up to the bars, but didn't touch them.  "Not exactly what Mr. Williams had in mind, I think."

"Yeah, I thought with a touch of color it could be quite livable." Liam said sarcastically.

"I'm here to help you, Liam.  It would behoove you to behave yourself and not make jokes."

"I don't need your help!" Liam snarled.  

"Fine then.  Stay here.  Just be advised that they don't serve wolfsbane here.  Enjoy your next full moon without its aid."  Lupin turned to go.

Liam had only been through three full moons, and with all of them he had taken the potion the Crowdens had given him.  Even though the potion didn't make the transformation less painful, supposedly it did dull the need to hunt.  And besides, his companions in his cell looked bruised and bloodied and quite dangerous.  Going without the potion in this place was not something Liam wanted to experience – ever!

"Hold on," he called to Lupin, who stopped and turned to look at him.  "Can you get me out of here?"

"It's possible.  But you will have to agree to abide by all laws and the restrictions placed on you movements.  This means that you will not attempt to travel illegally.   And you'll have to be more closely supervised."

"I'm not moving in with you, old man.  I don't fancy men!"

"Good, because I don't want you in my home.  My wife and I don't need the company."  

Liam was quiet for a moment.  _Cheese and kisses?  He probably bit her and won't let her out of his sight!  _"So what do I have to do?"

"I pulled in a few favors and was able to get the Ministry to let you go.  However, I gave them my word that you would behave.  So if you step out of line again, you will have more to worry about than life in prison, for I will deal with you myself.  Now, there is a regular meeting for new wolves at the Registry once a week.  You will attend them.  You will also report to me for your potion prior to the full moon.  You will also stay in a supervised apartment until the time for the trial arrives.  And lastly, you will testify against your attacker."

"Supervised apartment? Like how supervised? "  

"There are guards at the entrance.  And don't plan on Apparating in and out.  There is an anti-Apparation ward over the whole building."

Liam rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of displeasure. "You're full of it."

"Or," Lupin added, "you're more than welcome to stay here."

"One jail is just as good as another, to my mind," said Liam.

"As you wish," said Lupin, turning to leave.  

"Wait!" Liam said, as the others behinds the bars began to laugh darkly. "You win, old man."

"I thought you would agree."

The guard opened the door and allowed Liam to exit.  Lupin thanked the guard and led Liam up some stone steps and into the front room to the fireplace.  Remus gave Liam Floo directions, stepped into the fire, and vanished in a burst of flames.  Displeased with being ordered around, Liam made some choice comments about the situation once he was alone.  He calmed down and stepped into the Floo.

He was whisked away past several fireplaces until he came to the one Lupin described.  They were in the lobby of a very dingy apartment building. 

"This is your new home, Liam," Lupin said gesturing around the room.  "You have apartment 204 B.  The witch at the front desk will have your key."

"This place is a bit iffy, isn't it!" said Liam in disgust.

"You do have a permanent room booked at the fine accommodations we just left.  Not very many places will allow a werewolf with a criminal record to stay with them."

"Hang on, mate, criminal record?" Liam protested.

"Did I or did I not just bail you out of prison?"

Liam only sighed in frustration.  "Well then, why did you _tell them I'm a werewolf?" _

"I had no choice but to tell them."

"Oh, that's just marvelous!  Why don't I just wear a little sign that says 'Caution! Dangerous Beast!'"

"That is, in effect, what the Ministry would like all of us to wear.  Every time a wolf breaks the regulations brings the Ministry that much closer to requiring exactly such a sign.  Liam, the hard fact is that no matter how hard you try to keep your condition a secret, people will find out about it eventually.  And it's also a fact that nearly everyone that finds out about you will be terrified of you.  I advise you to get used to the idea as soon as possible."

"Why don't you just tell me in plain English that my life is ruined!"

"I never said that.  Your life is altered and will be difficult, and that is completely unfair and undeserved.  But that can be said of a host of incurable diseases.  People manage to have fulfilling lives despite those things.  Your life will be hard, but it isn't ruined."

"Yeah…whatever."  Liam headed towards the oversized witch at the front desk, grumbling as he went.  


	4. chapter 3

_Monday, March 30 – 7:00 pm TC \l1 "_

"INHUMAN!  That is the only word that can describe the treatment we have been given.  Forcing us to add our names to a  registry so they can track us is INHUMAN!  Not allowing us to Apparate where and whenever we please is INHUMAN!  Declaring us as BEASTS is INHUMAN!"

The group cheered and applauded the speaker.  Roarke joined them in applause, but didn't add to the shouting.  Her father would notice if her voice sounded hoarse and she really didn't want another lecture of why she shouldn't waste her time at functions like this – even if he _did have a point.  After all, she was most likely one of the only unaffected humans in the room. _

"Common house pets are granted better privileges than we are!  Toads and cats are welcome at Hogwarts, but we are not!  Even HOUSE-ELVES are treated better than we are!"

Roarke held her breath, waiting for it.  Surely the speaker would mention her father.  It was well known amongst werewolves that the only one of their kind to attend Hogwarts all seven years was Remus Lupin.  Although there had been one other Hogwarts student who had been bitten in the summer between his fifth and sixth years, his parents decided it would be best for him to stay home instead of facing  the difficult changes to his life in public.  Even her father had attended Hogwarts anonymously; save for his best friends and the teaching staff, no one had known of his condition.  And other werewolves had been bitten after they graduated from Hogwarts.  

However, now there were two children ages eight and nine that had been bitten a year ago who were fast approaching the age where they should attend school.  When the incident happened, it incited a panic among the magical community.  It had been the first werewolf attack in more than a decade, and the first time that a child had been a victim since Voldemort's fall.  The miracle that either child had actually survived the attack was soon lost amid heated public outcry for more restrictive control of werewolves. Regulation was increased.  A measure was passed requiring all werewolves to submit blood samples to the Registry.  This measure went largely unenforced, however, as no one wanted to be the one to take the samples.   For a short time, werewolves were required to report to "safe houses" during the full moon for transformations.   Wider availability of the Wolfsbane potion, and the logistical nightmare of housing the approximate 197 known werewolves inhabiting Britain were serving to lessen the chokehold of regulations since the attacks.  

Public opinion held that they should not attend school.  Roarke had asked her father several times to come and speak on their behalf, but Remus would have none of it.  It wasn't that he didn't care about werewolf rights, because he did.   She knew he was working with the Hogwarts staff to make arrangements should the students attend.  But he didn't believe that wizarding society was ready for such demonstrative advocacy.  Many people held on to deep-seated fears and prejudices, and Remus felt that the best way to show others that he was not a threat was to live his life, and be as upstanding a citizen as he could.  Lead by example, not by riot.  More than once, Remus had stated the opinion that confrontation by werewolves served only to reinforce the negative stereotypes of werewolves as beasts.  

"Look at me now!  Do I look inhuman to you?" the speaker asked.

A collective, "NO!" rose from the group.  

"I am in total control of my senses and urges.  I am able to resist doing harm to another human being!  And yet I am considered a Beast for the fact that I change into an animal AGAINST MY VERY OWN WILL!"

Everyone booed the comment.

"I ask you, is it fair that vampires who need blood EVERY NIGHT are given the rights of Beings and we, who seek blood only once a month, and who can take suitable precautions at that time, are not?"

The noise that erupted at this question was deafening.  Roarke bit her bottom lip in concern.  The age-old fight between vampires and werewolves was always a cause for alarm.  This meeting could turn ugly any second.  Roarke turned and headed for the refreshment table at the back of the room.  It was an action that wouldn't draw too much attention, and it placed her very close to the door.  She innocently helped herself to a glass of pumpkin juice, positioned herself between the table and the door, and leaned against the wall.  

The only person close to her was a man sitting against the wall taking notes.  He obviously had pulled his chair to the back to avoid the crowd and collect his thoughts.  He was oddly dressed, and Roarke was curious as to who he was.  She had never seen him before, and this really wasn't the sort of place for the casual observer.  Was he with the press?  Perhaps a Ministry Errand boy sent to scoop out what's really going on these days.  A spy?  Hoping to figure out what sort of notes the man was taking, Roarke scooted closer to the man and glanced down at his paper.

It wasn't notes; it was a drawing.  The man was drawing the speaker in all her fury and rage.  It was magnificent!

"That's brilliant!"

"Pardon?" the man said glancing up at her.

"Your drawing - it's wonderful," she said honestly.

"Oh, thanks," he mumbled, and continued his sketch.

Not used to being ignored, Roarke attempted to draw him into conversation.  "Are you a professional artist?"

The man chuckled.  "Are you kidding?  Do you think I want to be poor for my whole life?"

"You could sell your work and become quite wealthy," Roarke offered.

"Sure...and become famous as 'the werewolf artist', I suppose.  No thanks."

"That's not what I meant," Roarke said, frustrated at the implication of the man's comment.  "I would never suggest that anyone use this condition to promote themselves to a position of wealth and status.  I was only trying to complement your work."     

For the first time, the man stopped his drawing and actually looked at Roarke.  She held his gaze for a moment and then turned to leave.  "Wait a sec!" the man called out to her.  

"Yes?" she said coldly.

"I'm sorry...I just..."  He gathered his thoughts.  "I'm sorry I snapped.  I'm just kind of new at this."

"New at what?"

He motioned around the room.  "This.  Being a.... werewolf."

"Oh.  You're not from around here, are you?"  She stepped closer to him.

"And I thank the stars above for that!"  Roarke frowned at this comment.  "Sorry again.  I just haven't had the best of time here in this soggy, waste of a country."

"Do you mind my asking what happened to make you dislike England so much?" 

"It's not that I don't like _England_.  If the sun would ever shine here, this place might actually be cozy."

Roarke grabbed a chair and pulled it next to his.  "So then, what is it exactly that you don't like?"

The man frowned.  "Well…it's the people."  He hurriedly added, "And I'm not saying that to offend you, because you're the first person I've met out here since my attack that tries to be decent."

"Attack?"

"Yeah, you know…full moon…werewolf…Liam says goodbye to his humanity."

Roarke sat back stunned.  "You were _just_ bitten?  While visiting from Australia?"  

"What gave me away?  Clothes or accent?"

"It was a little of both actually."

"Ah," Liam shrugged.  "To answer your question, yes, I'm new.  It's been four and a half months…Seems like a lifetime, though."

"Wow.  You seem to be adjusting quite well."

Liam rolled his eyes.  "It would be nicer if the bloody Ministry of Magic would let me go home.  But they insist on me staying until I can testify against the arse that did this to me."

Again Roarke was stunned.  "You mean, they have him in custody?"

"No, but they have leads."

Roarke wondered why she hadn't heard anything about this attack on the news.  She would have to ask her father if he knew anything about it.  But for the time being, she felt she should just concentrate on the problem at hand.  "Well, why can't you go home until the attacker is caught?"

Liam laughed wryly.  "Now see, why can't you work for the Ministry?  My troubles would be over if you were in charge!"

Roarke chuckled to herself.  "I don't think I would be very welcome at the Ministry.  I've been labeled as an activist, you see."

"What's wrong with that?  Someone in this swamp of a country needs to fight for our rights.  That's why I'm here.  I was curious to see if there was any hope for a decent future."

Roarke looked deeply into the man's face.  Her first impression was that he was harsh.  But after only a few minutes of conversation, she saw a real gentleness in his eyes.  She couldn't quite put a finger on what she liked about the man, but she new he would make a good friend.  He was honest – a quality lacking in many individuals these days.  He was genuine.  He didn't pretend to be something that he wasn't.  And he was handsome – not that looks ever affected the way she treated a person, but you can't deny good looks.

"Not to sound like a bad cliché, but the future is what you make it.  It will be as rotten or as wonderful as you want it to be."

"Well…that is a bad cliché."

Roarke laughed, and so did Liam.  He had a nice laugh, deep and soothing.  "I know," she said, fidgeting with her hands, "But do you understand what I mean?"

"I think you're trying to tell me what that old man keeps telling me.  That life doesn't have to suck just because I'm not...human."

"Old man?"

"This gray haired, drift of an old man they have working with me."

"Are you living with him?"

"No, thank God!  I don't think I would be able to stand seeing that bloke every day of my life.  He's just some guy that is helping me learn the ropes."

"Did he tell you about this meeting?"

"Are you kidding?  He told me to stay away from here tonight!"

Roarke sighed, "Sounds like my father.  He has never liked me coming to these things."  Wanting to change the topic, she asked, "I'm sorry, but did you say your name was Liam?"

"You've got good ears!"

Roarke blushed.  

"And your smile isn't bad either."

She blushed even more.  

"Are you gonna tell me your name?  Or will I just have to call you Shelia?"

"It's Roarke.  I should have introduced myself sooner."

"That's my fault.  I was a smart ass when you came over.  I thought you just wanted to harp on me like the rest of the general public."

"Nope.  I was only interested in the drawings."

"These?  Ah, they're crap.  Just doodles I do when I'm thinking."  He flipped through the note pad showing off dozens of sketches.  

"They're beautiful!  You really should become an artist."

"No thanks.  Drawing like this is what relaxes me.  If I did this for a living, I would end up hating it."

"So then, what do you do for a living?"

"Nothing yet.  I had just finished up with my training to become an architect when I came out here for a vacation.  I had a job lined up, but the bloody Ministry wouldn't let me get home in time to start."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."  And she really was.

"Thanks, but it isn't your fault.  Besides, my folks have been great and they make sure I'm not too broke to eat."

Roarke bit at her bottom lip.  "So then, they know.  I mean, you told them what happened?"

There was a pause as Liam looked directly into Roarke's eyes.  "Yeah, I did," he said softly.  "One of the most difficult things I've ever had to do."  

The gaze continued for a few more seconds.  His eyes were so blue.  Roarke swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.  "You're staying here – it's a good thing.  The man that did this to you needs to be punished.  There is no excuse for not taking the wolfsbane potion these days."

Liam broke eye contact.  "I don't agree.  Wolfsbane is hard to come by.  It's not as if everyone can brew it properly.  This last full moon, I had to travel a half hour every day for a week just to get mine."

"That's odd.  Why didn't you just Floo?"

"My supplier isn't connected to the network."

"So then use a portkey."

Liam cleared his throat.  "I'm not allowed."

"Why ever not?  I don't recall a law saying werewolves can't use a portkey!"  

"Well…you see…"  Liam licked his lips and ran a hand through his already tousled hair.  "I'm sure this will bring the conversation to a stop, but what the hell.  I tried to get out of the country without a proper visa.  Because of that, I'm not trusted with portkeys."

Roarke contemplated what he had said.  "I take it you got caught?"

Liam nodded.

"And…?"

"And…" Liam echoed, "I got tossed in that rotten prison for a night.  Lucky for me, that old man they've got hovering over me pulled some strings and got me out.  At least he's good for something, huh?"

At that moment the group of listeners cheered whatever it was the speaker had said.  Roarke and Liam both looked up at the front of the room where the speaker was standing to see what was going on.  

The speaker yelled over the cheering.  "I invite one of them to come here and prove to us that they can do with it!  I believe they will fail, and the Ministry will finally see that Vampires are a bigger threat than ANY of us!"

"Uh oh," Roarke said.  "I think that's my cue."

"What?" Liam said looking back at her.

This really wasn't the place to discuss her reasons for needing to leave.  However, Roarke didn't want to seem rude.  Hopefully Liam would understand without a full explanation.  "I'm sorry, but I need to get going."  She stood up, and Liam followed suit.  "It's late and my mum asked me to drop by."

"Sure.  No worries."

Roarke turned to leave, but there was something nagging at her insides to say something more to Liam.  There was just something about him that told her she needed to see him again.  However, she wasn't certain how to word it to _him_. 

_"You're a complete stranger, but I have this feeling we need to get together later?"  No, that's stupid.  _

"Hey, Liam?" she said turning around?   

He looked at her eagerly.  "Yeah?"

"I enjoyed talking to you.  I hope I'll see you at the next meeting."

"Yeah.  Me too."

There was another burst of applause and cheering from the group.  Roarke smiled and left the room.  

_8:30 that evening._

Roarke sat in the living room at her parent's home waiting patiently for her mother to return.  It seems that one of the men living in Roarke's building was a customer of Katie's, and Roarke was going to become a currier for a while.  In fact, her mother had suggested that she would pay Roarke if she wanted to be a currier while looking for other work.  Roarke said she would think about it.  

But she wasn't thinking about the currier job.  She was thinking about the man she met earlier that evening.  He had said he was attacked just a few months ago, and yet Roarke hadn't heard anything about it.  That was very unusual.  AT the time she considered asking her father about it, but surely he would have mentioned it to her by now.  Did her father even know about this?  And if he didn't know, should she tell him?

And how long would it take her to forget how amazing Liam's eyes were?  

_Where did that come from?_

"Still waiting for your mum, Firecracker?" her father said from behind the sofa.  

"Yes.  I suppose I should have asked how much stuff I would be carrying before I agreed to the job.  Based on how long it's taking her, I'm expecting her to come out with a few armfuls of remedies!"

"Katie is more resourceful than that.  She would give you a bag."

They both laughed.  

"So, how was the meeting?"  Roarke looked at her father in surprise.  "You don't need to pretend that you didn't go."

"Daddy, I knew they would be talking about those children that were bitten last year.  They need to be allowed in school, and you know it."

Remus sank onto the sofa next to his daughter.  "Yes, I know that, but I can't help but worry about you."

"Daddy, I'm a big girl.  I can take care of myself."

Remus looked at her as if he were peering over an imaginary set of spectacles.  "Uh huh.  Remind me again what happened last Christmas?"

"Ok, point taken.  But I just want to help."

"I know you do, and I'm proud that you want to change things.  However, something has happened recently that has me concerned.  I don't want you spending too much time at those meetings or at the Registry."

"Why not?  What happened?"

Remus shook his head.  "I'm not really supposed to tell you.  Believe me, it pains me to have to keep this a secret from you.  If word of this got out in any way, we might have a riot on our hands.  The Ministry is handling it and…"

At the mention of the Ministry, Roarke rolled her eyes and flopped back against the couch.

"Roarke, I know you don't trust them but you should really…"

"Daddy, they are horrible!  How you, of all people, can sit there and tell me to trust the Ministry of Magic is beyond me!"

"Ah – I see we're having a nice friendly chat by the fire," Katie said entering the room.  She held out two paper bags for Roarke to take.  "I hate to stop your argument, but the small one goes to Mr. Owan in your building.  The larger one is for Malcolm.  He said he would stop by your place and pick it up sometime this week."

"Right.  Sending him to check up on me?"  She gave a pointed look at her father.

"Actually, it was Malcolm's idea," Katie said.  "Can't your brother take you out for dinner without a motive?"

"Sorry, mum."  There was a pregnant pause as Roarke and Remus just looked at each other. 

"Firecracker, I just want you to be cautious.  Not everyone is as careful as I am."

He didn't say the words exactly, but Roarke got the full meaning.  Not all werewolves are safe.  Some actually enjoy the hunt.  "I know that, Daddy.  And I promise you, I am cautious."

Remus smiled and nodded.  Roarke stood to leave with the bags in hand.  Her parents showed her to the door with the usual pleasant good-byes.  She knew there was something else going on…something was really bothering her father…but she didn't press the issue.

Once the door was shut, however, Katie turned to Remus and asked, "Did you tell her?"

"No.  You know I can't."

"But Roarke wouldn't tell anyone."

"I can't risk it.  If word got out…the riot that would follow…"  He sighed heavily.  "If people knew that a werewolf under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion attacked someone on purpose - Katie, it would be over.  Everything we have ever fought for…it would be gone."

Katie didn't argue, because she knew Remus was right.


	5. chapter 4

_Monday, April 6 - 2:00 pm_

One week.  That's all it had been, but that was long enough.  He hadn't seen her for one week, and that bothered him for some reason.  Liam didn't understand why he wanted to see her again, but it really irritated him that he hadn't asked for her address before she left.  She said she wanted to see him again, but she gave no information of when or where he could find her.  Except for at those meetings.

He hadn't really enjoyed the meeting.  It was just more complaining about things he knew couldn't be changed, confirming that his life would never be normal.  But then she came along, and his whole outlook started to change.  She was…happy.  She had a gentle calmness to her that no one else there that evening possessed.  There was an air of confidence around her that said she wasn't ashamed to be a werewolf.  And it didn't hurt matters that she was easy on the eyes.  

_Gray eyes.  Beautiful!_

_But where have I seen gray eyes before?  I know I've seen them somewhere…_

He needed to know more about her.

That's why he came to the Ministry of Magic today.  He knew he'd have to humiliate himself with a flashing red badge, but at least he might get that old ghostie to give him her address.  With the full moon being three days away, her whereabouts were sure to be known.  

He thought about how he might approach the subject.  _"I'm wondering about a good-looking, young Sheila who is also an activist?  Goes by the name of Roarke?"_  

_No good._

Mr. Apparition would see right through that.  In fact, Liam reasoned that Mr. Williams would be against werewolves getting together in private.  Not that Liam wanted to date the mysterious Roarke.  He wasn't entirely sure werewolves were even allowed to date.  He just wanted to know her better.  Mind, a date wasn't entirely an undesirable option, if that were possible.  He decided he would just ask about activists - who's who and how could he get more information.  He would just play dumb about Roarke.  

_"There was this one…Roarke I think she said her name was.  She said some very interesting things.  DO you know how I might be able to contact her for more information?"_

Liam worked out the exact wording in his head as he opened the door to the Werewolf Registry.  And then he froze.

She was standing at the desk.

"I wish we could just show them that the children would be better off learning to live in a normal environment, rather than shove them away," she said to the ghost.

"You're fighting a difficult battle, my dear."

"I know.  If only my father would come to this.  He would be such a great help."  She shook her head sadly.

The ghost looked away from Roarke and over at Liam.  "Speaking of your father, I see Mr. Zetter has decided to calm down a bit."

"What?"  She turned around to see about whom the ghost was referring.  Liam was pleased to see she recognized him.  "Hi!" she said with a touch of surprise.  

"G'day Mr. Williams.  G'day Roarke."  _Be the gentleman your mother taught you to be!_

"What brings you here today of all days?" wheezed the ghostie.

"I was actually hoping…" Liam started, but changed his train of thought.  He couldn't just blurt out that he was hoping to see Roarke.  "…to find out when the next one of those meetings is going to be held."

Roarke smiled broadly.  "You're in luck.  I came to deliver the fliers for Mr. Williams to hand out.  It's in two weeks."  She passed Liam one of the fliers.  He took it without even looking at it.  "Will you be there?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

There was an uncomfortable pause.  Liam didn't want to continue talking about the meeting, but he wasn't ready to talk to her about anything else.  He usually thought out his conversations in advance.  His intent was to find out where he could meet up with her and _then_ talk to her.  He hadn't planned on actually having to do the speaking today.  And yet, here she was – obviously waiting for him to say something.  He only hoped it would be clever and witty.

"Well, I better get going," Roarke said with a hint of reluctance.  "Thanks Mr. Williams." She picked up her bad and headed to the door.  

"Anytime."  The ghost returned to his usual paper work.  "Say hello to your father for me." 

"If I do that, he'll know I've been here."  The ghost chuckled at her.  Liam figured it must be an inside joke.  "I'll see you in a few weeks, Liam."

"Hold on," he said opening the door for her.  "I'll walk out with you, if you don't mind."  Roarke nodded, and Liam shot a quick glance at Mr. Williams, hoping he wouldn't interfere.

He didn't.

"So, your father's still on you about those meetings?" Liam asked casually as they headed for the lift.

"Yes, he wasn't too happy about me going to the last one."

"Why did you tell him?"

She laughed.  "I can't keep secrets from my father.  He knows me too well."

They stepped into the lift.  Liam was relieved to find that they were alone.  He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.  Roarke stood across from him giving him his first good look at her name badge.  It wasn't red like his.  It was a dull gray.  

"How did you manage that?" Liam asked in utter bewilderment.

"Manage what?"  She looked down at her robes in confusion.  "Don't tell me I spilled lunch on myself!"

"No, you look fine.  It's just that your badge…I mean…"

"What about it?"

"No ID number.  It's just a normal…"

His eyes found hers instantly, and that's when he knew the truth.  _She isn't a werewolf!_

Roarke's hand flew to her badge to cover it.  "Oh God, you didn't think…You didn't think that I…"

Liam closed his eyes in defeat.  "Yeah, I did."

"Oh, Liam.  I'm so sorry!"

Liam shifted so that he faced the door.  He didn't especially want to look at her at that moment.  "Don't be.  There's no reason for _you_ to be sorry.  I didn't know that normal people went to those meetings, after all."

"Normal…?  Liam you are a normal person."  She took a step closer to him.  Liam had to do something before she tried to comfort him.

"I bet you get a kick out of being the brave human who dares to enter the lair of the werewolf."

She gasped in shock.  "What did you just say?"

"Standing up for werewolf rights…why do you even care?  What's this have to do with you, anyway?"

"I care!" she shouted.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and if I were you, I wouldn't be in such a rush to accuse a total stranger of being insincere in their actions!  I know more about werewolves than you appear to know!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You couldn't even tell the difference between me and the other people at that meeting.  My father can sense another werewolf meters away!"

"Your father's a werewolf!  Yeah, right!"

"Why else would this be so damn important to me?  I know first hand that this condition is manageable.  I _know_ you can live a full and wonderful life.  I've seen the possibilities.  _That's_ why I fight!"

The elevator door opened at the top floor.  Roarke stared hard at him.  A wave of guilt filled his heart as he watched her leave the lift and head for the exit at the end of the hall.  _Me and my big mouth!_

Not wanting to end the short acquaintance on such a disastrous conversation, Liam hurried after her.   He called out her name, but she didn't turn around.  

"Mr. Zetter!" someone shouted.  It was the man at the wand registration desk.  "Mr. Zetter, don't you want your wand back?"

Liam looked at the guard, and then back over his shoulder at Roarke.  "Mr. Zetter, werewolves MUST follow check out procedures!"

Everyone in the vicinity of Liam turned and looked at him – including Roarke.  She had stopped walking when she heard the guard mention the wand held in custody.  Liam noticed her take a deep breath and shake her head sadly.  It was an example of the very thing she was fighting against.  Liam understood the look of grief on her face.  

"Will you give me a few seconds?" he asked Roarke.  "Please?  I need to explain."  She nodded hesitantly.  A thrill of hope flooded through Liam's body before he turned to retrieve his wand.  

_3:00 pm that same day_

Food always made a good peace offering.  And of all peace offerings Liam had ever known, ice cream was the one that worked the best.  His personal favorite was toffee crunch.  Apparently, Roarke approved of the selection as she had nearly eaten her whole dish before Liam could return to the table with his own serving.

"Well at least we both like chocolate!" he joked as he joined her at the table.

"Sorry," she said putting the spoon down as if she had been caught in the act.  "I just eat fast when I'm angry."

"Yeah, well…you had every right to be.  I admit it.  I'm a cretin."

"No you're not.  You're just…"

"I'm just what?"  Liam couldn't wait for this answer.  

"You're just as angry as I am.  And you have more right to your anger than I do."

That wasn't the answer Liam expected.  "I'm not angry."

"Oh aren't you?  You're not angry that you can't go home whenever you please?  You're not angry over having your wand taken away from you?"

She had a point.  "That doesn't give me the right to accuse _you_ when I don't even know you."

"No, it doesn't.  But it explains why you did.  You probably thought I was someone who could sympathize with your situation.  Someone you can talk to – ask questions."

"I have one of those, remember?  I told you about the old guy."

"Yes, but maybe you need to talk to someone your own age, or even see how younger lycanthropes cope with the laws."  Their eyes met and that uncomfortable silence fell over them again.  "I don't know.  I'm just guessing."

"Well, it's a good guess," Liam admitted leaning back in his chair. 

"But I did find it interesting that you couldn't sense that I wasn't a werewolf," Roarke said taking another mouthful of ice cream.  

Liam slouched forward, his elbows on the table.  "I could sense a difference in you, but I thought it was just that you were nice."  _How stupid does that sound?_

Roarke was obviously stifling a laugh.  "Oh come on.  You have to be able to tell the difference."

"How?"

"I don't know.  I always thought it was just something that came naturally."

"Oh yeah, naturally.  Like sprouting fur and paws under a full moon is natural."

"That's not what I meant," she said softly.  

"The Crowdens – the family I was with at the start of all this – they kept giving me book after book to read.  But I didn't see much of a point to it. I knew I could hear better than I could before.  I could smell better.  I was certainly stronger.  Other than the bloody transformations, the only real draw back I saw at first was that red and green look like the same color now."

"You're color blind?"

Liam cocked an eyebrow.  "Don't tell me I actually know something about werewolves that you don't know!"

Roarke bit her lip to repress a smile.  

"Ah, now see, I cracked the joke to make you smile.  And here you stop me from having the pleasure of seeing it."

This time she didn't fight back.    
  


"Now was that so hard?"

"No, but in all honesty, I don't think you should joke about how little you know about your condition."

"What else is there to know?  That I have no rights?  That I'll be lucky to ever hold a job?  That I can't even get married…have a family…"

_Now where in the name of all that is holy did THAT come from?  _

"That's not true!  Which is my point.  You need to know more about your lycanthropy."

"Yeah, I suppose I do have some rights.  And if I keep it a secret, I suppose I can get a job."

"And the family…you can have a perfectly normal family."

There was that uncomfortable pause again.  Why did she have to bring up family?  And why did the idea of talking with her about a future family make him so…nervous?

"I don't know about that, actually.  I mean, I don't want to give this thing to anyone else."

Roarke shook her head.  "You really ought to do some reading.  Lycanthropy isn't hereditary, and you're technically only contagious for a few hours every 28 days.  This isn't a death sentence you have, Liam.  It's just a curse."

"Not a death sentence—just a _life_ sentence." Liam observed, bitterly.

"That's not entirely true, Liam.  You shouldn't think of it that way." 

"But you're only so accepting of it because your dad had to learn to live with it, right?"  Roarke started to say something, but Liam wouldn't let her get her thoughts out.  "I mean, your mum probably went though hell when he was bitten, right?"

"Er…well, actually…no, she didn't," Roarke said calmly.

Liam was a bit stunned.  "Wait a sec, did your mum _divorce_ your dad after he was bitten?"

"No.  My mother didn't know my father when he was bitten.  They met when he was in his thirties."

"So?"

"So…my father was bitten when he was a child."

Liam had to turn the information over in his head a few times.  "Your mother actually _chose_ to marry a werewolf?"

"My mother married the man she fell in love with.  He just happened to be a werewolf," Roarke teased.  "And they had three children  - none of us, might I point out – turned out to be werewolves."

Liam was still processing the information.  "Is your dad a wizard?"  

"Yes, and he's extremely talented when it comes to the dark arts.  He used to be a teacher at Hogwarts, in fact."

"He went to school as a child?  As a werewolf?"

"Yes!" Roarke stressed.  "You see why I think it's so important for those children to be allowed in school?  My father managed to get through seven years at Hogwarts without hurting anyone, and he did it long before they discovered the wolfsbane potion!"

Liam ran a hand through his hair.  If everything Roarke was telling him was the truth, and he had no reason to believe other wise, life didn't have to be so bad.  He might be able to actually live a life that bore some resemblance to normal.  "I really need to read up on this."

Roarke smiled.  "It's about time you admitted it!"  She reached under the table and rummaged around in her bag for something.  Liam leaned over, curious as to what she was looking for.  She pulled out a very worn copy of a book and placed it on the table in front of Liam.  

"Lycanthropy," he read the cover.  "Separating Facts from Fiction.  By Remus J. Lupin."  Liam snorted.  "Oh my God!  He wrote a book!"

"What?"

"The old man!  Who would have thought that an old wanker like him would have the guts to write a book?"

"Excuse me?"

Liam noticed that Roarke didn't seem too pleased at the comment.  "Sorry, I know this is your book, but you don't understand.  I know this bloke – this Remus Lupin fellow.  He's the guy the Ministry has watching over me.  And he is SO stuffy!"

"Oh…I see…"

Liam flipped through the book, glancing at chapter headings and titles.  "Good God!  He's got a chapter in here on sex!"  Liam laughed.  "I thought he was _joking_ when he mentioned his wife.  As if anyone wants to read about an old geezer and his pet wife and their mating habits!"  

Liam looked up at Roarke and froze.  Her lips were pursed and she did not look happy in the least.  Liam cleared his throat, knowing that he had just insulted what could be her favorite book on werewolves.  "Sorry.  I know I shouldn't tease, but why do you even have this?"

"Remus Lupin is my father."

_What?_

_No…It can't be…_

_Roarke LUPIN, her badge said.  The gray eyes…almond shaped.  The shape of her mouth is just like…_

_Oh God, how did I not see this!  She even looks like him!  _

Liam felt like sliding under the table and through the floor.  He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life.  Never before had he had such a disastrous case of "open mouth, insert foot" syndrome.  Usually when he was caught saying something foolish, he could smooth his way out of it.  But in this instant, he had absolutely no clue what to say or even how to proceed.  

"Shit," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Shit?" Roarke said mockingly.  "You insult my father _and_ my mother, and your only comment is 'shit'?"

"I didn't know he was your father," Liam said, unable to look her in the eye.

"Oh!  So if you had known he was my father, you would have told me you thought he was delightful and everything was peaches and cream between the two of you!  I see how it works!"

"No, Roarke, that isn't what I…"

Roarke stood up to leave.  "When I first met you, I thought you were harsh and crude.  But I gave you a second chance.  And then today at the Ministry, you accused me of being insincere.  I let it go, again.  Why?  I don't know!  For some stupid reason I thought you were interesting, and since you were dealing with some difficult times that maybe I should give you a break.  But this time…this time you've gone too far."  She grabbed up her book and shoved it into her bag.

"Roarke!" he called, but she wouldn't hear it.  She was out the door and into the street before Liam knew what hit him.  Liam stood up so quickly that his chair made a screeching noise against the floor.  He stormed after her, knowing for the second time that day he had royally messed things up.  He couldn't – he wouldn't leave it like this.  

"Roarke!"  She wasn't far ahead of him.  "Roarke!"  She still ignored him.  "ROARKE!"  This time, strangers on the street turned and looked at Liam.  He had caught up with her easily, and his hand clasp around her upper arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Just hang on!"

"Let me GO!"

"You'll cause a scene!"

"Good, then maybe you'll leave me alone!"

"I'm not going to leave you alone, Roarke, until you listen to what I have to say!"  

She stopped her struggling and Liam let go.  She made an impatient face at him and said, "Well?  What other insults do you have to sling at my father?"

"Now just hang on a second.  No, I don't particularly care for your father, but Roarke…" She started to walk away but he grabbed her arm again.  "Roarke!  Listen to me!  Your father must have done something right to end up with an amazing woman like you for his daughter!"

Roarke was silent, but her face remained stony.  

Liam took a deep breath.  "I'm sorry I said those things.  The fact that I don't enjoy your father's company does not give me the right to say awful things about him.  But I'm not going to pretend that I like him.  So please, before you walk away and never speak to me again, just accept my apology and understand that…" Liam could hardly admit it, but he knew he had to.  "…that I was just trying to impress you."

"Impress me?  With what?  Your insults?"

"No, my humor.  Where I'm from…everyone always tells me I'm funny.  I guess I was just…" He swallowed hard.  "I was just using it as a defense mechanism."

"Defense against what?"

"You," he simply stated.  

Roarke wet her lips.  "But I'm not a threat!"

"Oh, yes, you are.  You're intelligent, clever, witty, funny…and you have this uncanny talent of always being right.  You were the only person to even notice me at that meeting the other night.  You're the first person to have a conversation with me that has nothing to do with being a werewolf!  You just asked me about my sketches, not caring who or what I was.  And you sat down at a table – in public – and ate a meal with me."

"Ice cream is hardly a meal."

"There you go!  You're right again!  But the point is, you're the first person who has treated me like I'm just an ordinary man on the street.  And yet you've known from the start what I am."

"You mean a sarcastic prat?" Roarke teased.

"Did I mention that you're funny?"

Roarke smiled.  "Yes."  

"And just ever so slightly beautiful…did I mention that?"

Roarke looked away and tried not to smile.  "Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't trick me into thinking that you're charming.  Because you're not!"  Liam took a step closer to her.  "You have a very rude streak in you!"

"I know.  Maybe that's another thing you can help me work on?"

"Another thing?  What's the first thing I'm supposed to help you with?"

Liam reached into her bag and pulled out the book on lycanthropy.  "This."

"You want me to read to you?  Are you illiterate?"

Liam chuckled.  "Sort of.  When it comes to reading about this damned curse, I haven't been doing such a good job.  I thought you might actually help me out."

"You can borrow the book, if that's what you mean."

"I'd like that very much.  And I'd like it even more if you would agree to meet me say…Friday for lunch.  We could talk about it and you could correct me a few times.  I could stick my foot in my mouth a few times.  You know, same stuff we've been doing."

"Well, I would love to," Roarke said with an honest smile.  "However, Friday happens to be the full moon."  Liam took a step back.  "You'll probably want to rest up that after noon."

He nodded.  "Yeah…rest…if that's possible."

"I'm free on Sunday, though," Roarke suggested.  "If we met for lunch, that would give you a day to recuperate and get your strength back."

"No good.  I'm er…meeting your father on Sunday."

"Oh…well…that puts a damper on things."

"How about Saturday," Liam said quickly, changing the focus away from his meeting with Remus.

"I don't know.  Are you sure you won't need the rest?"

Liam smiled.  "I bounce back pretty well.  Saturday, twelve noon.  I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sounds nice.  But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't tell my father."

That surprised Liam.  "Why would I…"

"Now that I know who you are, I…well…I've heard him talk about you.  And er…I think it's safe to say that he enjoys your company as much as you enjoy his.  So when you see him this weekend, don't mention anything about me to him.  All right?"

"Of course."

She nodded and started walking away.  "I have to get going.  I have a delivery to make for my mum.  I'll see you on Saturday."

He waved at her as she disappeared into the crowded street, puzzled by the whole conversation.  She didn't want him to insult her father, and yet she agreed to meet him secretly.  She defends her father one moment, but then goes behind his back the next.  _How peculiar.  She may not be a werewolf, but she certainly has the aggression of one._  Liam most certainly would have to get to know her better.


	6. chapter 5

_Small note here…_

_I looked over the reviews and noticed that I totally forgot to upload chapter TWO!  So those of you that have been reading this have missed a whole – and very important – chapter.  Please go back and look it over as some of the things in the future might not make sense otherwise._

_Saturday, April 11 – 12:30 pm_

He was late.  Roarke was on time and Liam was late.  _Typical.  _She knew she looked very silly sitting all alone for half an hour in a crowded tavern with only ordering water.  Roarke now wished she hadn't told the bartender she was waiting on someone, as now it would be clear to him, and everyone he might chose to tell, that she had been stood up.  

With one last glance at her watch, she decided that she had waited long enough.  Trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, Roarke made her way to the door and headed down the Muggle street.  She was so angry with Liam that she had to do something to take her mind off of this dreadful day.

_Insensitive prat!  _

_She rounded a corner to find herself alone and unobserved.  With a soft pop, she Disapparated from the street and Apparated in front of her parent's home in Devon.  She wanted to talk to her mother.  Roarke didn't normally talk to her mother about men, but this was a special case.  Besides, Liam wasn't exactly her boyfriend.  Right now, Roarke just needed another adult female that might possibly understand the inconsistencies of men.   _

_She opened the door to the cottage and was met by the cheerful voice of her younger sister.  "Hi, Roarke!  Mum said you might stop in today!"_

_"Annie?  What are you doing here?"_

_"It's the Easter Holiday.  We have the week off."_

_"Oh, of course."_

_"What's wrong?  You look upset."_

_"I am."  Roarke peeked into her father's study but didn't see him.  That was curious, as Remus always spent the day after the full moon relaxing in his study.  Her mother was also nowhere to be seen.  "Where's mum?"_

_Annie's face fell.  "She's upstairs with daddy.  He's still in bed."_

_Roarke frowned in concern.  "What happened?"_

_"Just a bad night.  You know, with the moon at Perigee."_

_Roarke's heart skipped a beat.  "It was?"_

_"Don't tell me you forgot it was a full moon last night?"_

_"No…never.  But I…I didn't realize…"_

_Two terms the Lupin children learned early in life were perigee and apogee.  Full moon's came every twenty-eight days.  The degree of perigee and apogee changed from night to night.  But the moon was only ever at its highest degree of perigee twice a year.  And last night was that time._

_Oh God…Liam!  No wonder he didn't show up!_

_"Roarke, are you OK?"_

_Roarke snapped out of her thoughts with a powerful need to go and make sure Liam was all right, but she hadn't the first clue as to where he lived.  They had never exchanged addresses.  He had never even mentioned which part of London he lived in – that is, if he lived in London at all._

_"I'm fine, I just…I wanted to talk to mum about something, but I think that now…"_

_The thought hit her suddenly.  Her father was in charge of helping Liam; he helped Liam when he got caught trying to leave the country – Liam told her so!  Daddy HAS to know where he lives!  He HAS to!_

_Without an explanation to her sister, Roarke entered her father's study and began rummaging around on the desk.  _

_"What are you looking for?" Annie asked from the hall._

_"Daddy's been working on a case and I thought I would help him with it."  It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.  _

_"A case?  You mean, like a court case?"_

_"Yes.  Why?  Do you know anything about it?"_

_"He was working on it yesterday when I got here.  Mum told him to put it away as it would only make him more restless for the transformation."_

_"Do you know where he put it?"_

_"Yeah, it's just right there."  Annie pointed to a scroll lying on the table next to the sofa.  The label read, "Liam Zetter", much to Roarke's delight.  _

_ "Thank you!"  She carefully unrolled the parchment enough to find the address written on the top, though she was tempted to read on and see what her father's notes on Liam were like. She resisted, and just checked the address: 1351 Rosings Street, apartment 3F.  "Annie, can you do me a favor and not tell Mum and Dad about this?"_

_Annie smirked.  "Why shouldn't I?  You're not doing anything wrong, are you?  I mean, other than going through daddy's papers."_

_"I'm not doing anything wrong, but if you forget to mention that you saw me in here I promise to give you all my chocolate on Easter next Sunday."_

_"I'm not four years old anymore, Roarke.  Chocolate doesn't have the same appeal."_

_"OK then…How about I let you borrow my new dress robes?"_

_That caught Annie's attention.  "The Lilac ones?"_

_Roarke nodded.  "I know there is a ball at the end of the year.  I bet Griffin would love to see you in them."_

_Annie blushed just enough to confirm Roarke's suspicions that the Idiot Boy may have finally caught the attention he craved from her sister.   "It's not like that between Griffin and me."_

_"Oh it isn't?  Have you told him that?"_

_Annie, who had been leaning against the door, stood up very straight.  "You're trying to change the subject!  Now I believe the agreement is one set of Lilac dress robes in exchange for my silence?  I agree to your terms and expect the robes to be delivered to me in plenty of time for the ball."_

_"Done!" Roarke said shaking her sister's hand.  _

_1:30pm that same day_

_Roarke couldn't believe Liam lived in such a dreadful place.  It was drab and dirty, and the witch at the front desk was the perfect example of why Muggles thought all witches were old and ugly.  Roarke was disgusted that the Beast Division actually considered places such as this suitable for their work. Once more, it just showed her how unfairly lycanthropes were treated; a crumbling filthy old Muggle building was all they were worth.  She even suspected that the Ministry felt that they were actually being magnanimous in providing such accommodations._

_She went to the third floor and lifted her hand to knock on the door, but hesitated.  Now that she was here, she wasn't too sure she wanted to disturb Liam.  He was probably asleep, and it was best that he stay that way.  But Roarke felt too much guilt to just walk away.  She needed to not only make sure that he was going to be fine, but she needed to apologize for ever thinking that he would stand her up.  This was her fault.  She had suggested meeting after the full moon.  She should have known exactly what the moon would do to him last night. _

_She lightly rapped on the door and waited.  Nothing.  She knocked again, this time harder, and pressed her ear to the door.  She couldn't hear anything going on in the room for a long time.  Then, very faintly, she heard a deep moan.  _

_"Liam?" she said into the door.  "Liam is that you?"_

_Roarke heard a muffled crash followed by another moan.  Then silence._

_"Liam, it's Roarke.  Are you all right? May I come in?"_

_Roarke pressed her ear hard against the door, hoping to hear an answer, but didn't.  She twisted the door knob in her hand, but it wouldn't open.  She pulled out her wand quickly.  "Alohamorah!"  The door came open and Roarke peered around the side to look into the flat.  It wasn't much better looking than the rest of the building, but then Liam had had a rough night. There was no sign of him anywhere._

_"Liam, where are you?"_

_A sob came from the kitchen._

_Roarke crossed the room and looked into the very small kitchen, hoping to find Liam uninjured.  He was lying on the floor, his robes pulled tightly around him.  Bit of glass lay scattered around him.  His eyes were closed and he made no effort to stand up or even move.  _

_"Oh God.  Are you all right?  Of course you aren't all right.  You wouldn't be on the floor if you were all right."_

_Liam groaned._

_Roarke bent down and touched his face to find that it was cold.  She reached for the closest hand to find that it was even colder.  "You're freezing!  You feel like ice!  Liam, you have to get to bed!"_

_"I know," he managed softly with a shiver.  "I can't move.  It hurts too much."  He barley moved his mouth when he spoke._

_"Let me help you.  You'll catch your death if you don't get up off this cold floor."_

_"Can't kill me…maybe silver…"_

_"What?"  He wasn't making any sense._

_"Silver…injected in the blood…that's how you kill a werewolf."_

_Roarke didn't know how to respond to that.  Why was he even talking about this?_

_"Liam, let me help you to the bed.  You're talking nonsense."_

_"I can't die of the cold," Liam explained, his voice hardly a whisper.  "Silver…actually…doesn't sound so bad right now."_

_"That's it, you're getting up off this floor if I have to levitate you myself!"_

_"NO!" Liam demanded.  "The cold…helps…feels better."_

_"A soft bed would feel even better than the hard floor."  Without further discussion, Roarke took out her wand, conjured a stretcher, and started to move Liam onto it.  She had started to lift his arm when he let out a deep cry of pain.  Roarke stopped immediately.  _

_Liam whimpered.  "Christ…"  He took several deep breaths and opened his eyes for the first time.  He found Roarke's gaze easily.  "I just want this to stop."_

_Roarke nodded sadly.  "I know.  Please, let me help you to the bed."_

_"I never thought…" Liam started, taking a few shallow breaths after only a few words, "…that a beautiful girl…would try to get me in bed…and I would refuse."_

_Roarke gasped.  He's joking?  He's passed out on the floor in agony…and he's joking?_

_"Just go slow," Liam said, finally offering her a shaky hand.  _

_It was indeed a slow process.  Several minutes were spent getting Liam onto the stretcher while avoiding the glass.  Roarke placed it as close to his body as she could, so that he wouldn't have to move any further than necessary.  She knew Liam was trying desperately not to cry out in pain, but every now and then he would sob or moan.  Liam's breathing was shallow one moment, and haggard the next.  Roarke wasn't sure if he had the necessary ingredients in this spare flat, but she knew he was in need of a healing potion._

_Once he was fully on the stretcher, Roarke was able to levitate him easily over to the bed.  Then she slowly lowered him onto the bed and cast a spell to make the stretcher vanish.  Roarke tried to pull a blanket up over him, but he shook his head no.  He wasn't in the most comfortable position, but he didn't move except to free his half hidden face.  "Thank you," he said weakly.  _

_"Don't thank me," she said moving away from the bed._

_Roarke was surprised to see Liam reach out and take her hand.  His grip was loose, but it was obvious he was trying to keep her next to him.  "Don't go," he pleaded.  _

_Roarke slowly sat down on the edge of the bed.  "I'm not going anywhere."  With her free hand she gently brushed some of the hair out of his eyes.  "Did you hurt yourself at all?  I mean, is anything broken?  Are you bleeding?"_

_Liam gave a small shake of his head.  "Don't think so."_

_They sat in silence for a while – Roarke stroking his fringe and Liam slowly breathing.  She thought he had fallen asleep, but was mistaken when she saw his eyes open suddenly.  "I'm sorry…I missed our date."_

_"Don't be.  I should never have agreed to meeting you today."_

_"You know…I'm pretty strong.  And I've been hurt before.  But this…"  Liam licked his dry lips.  "I keep thinking it will get better…easier…that I'll get used to it."  His voice was very raspy.  Roarke knew he shouldn't be talking, but she also understood that he needed to talk.  So she let him.  "That first transformation…oh God…I thought I would die.  My bones…God…and my skin was on fire.  But it was just one night.  Right?  And I thought…surely the next one will be easier.  But it wasn't.  And neither was the next one.  Five times I've been through this now.  And I'll be damned if last night didn't hurt worse than the rest!"_

_Roarke bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to say.  Was there a correct something to say?  She had only heard her father speak of the pain a few times.  Even then, he never went into details.  He only ever said that it was painful, but that he would survive, and he distinctly discouraged coddling from the children; only her mother could get away with small doses of fussing in the privacy of their bedroom. Roarke now wondered how she did it month after month with never a word of anger or sadness.  _

_"The pull…I never understood what people meant when they talked about the pull of the moon.  Well…I do now!  Bloody thing wasn't even visible and yet it pulled on me all damn day!  I usually don't feel it until an hour or so before I transform.  But yesterday…I felt it all day.  Pulling…tearing me apart…but I wouldn't transform.  It wouldn't happen.  The pain wouldn't stop!  Hours and hours…"_

_He gave a soft sob which turned into a cough, but shed no tears.  "And when I did…transform…I couldn't get away from it.  I usually hide…in the kitchen…there are no windows in there.  I hate looking at it.  The moon.  But I couldn't get away last night.  I…howled…like a bloody caged animal!"  He buried his face in the pillow on the verge of breaking down._

_Roarke smoothed his hair again.  "The moon was at perigee last night."_

_"What?'_

_"Perigee.  That's why it hurt so much."_

_Liam looked up at her.  "What in bloody hell is perigee?"_

_"Well, it's all very complicated to explain without charts and such, but it has to do with the fact that the earth rotates on an ellipse, not a circle.  Not only that, but the axis of the earth is tilted.  So when the moon orbits around the earth, there are times when it is actually closer to the earth.  At those times, the moon looks larger in the night shy.  And if the orbit of the earth is positioned just right, the sunlight reflecting off the moon is very bright."_

_"So?"_

_"Last night, the moon was closest to the earth and at it's brightest."_

_"And that's perigee?"_

_"Well, the size of the moon and the amount of light reflected off of it varies from day to day.  The percent of perigee was at its highest last night."_

_"And how often does this happen?" Liam asked with a fear behind his voice._

_"Twice a year."_

_Liam groaned again burring his head in the pillow.  "And here I thought changing into a wolf every thirty days was the worst of it!"_

_"Twenty-eight," Roarke said without thinking._

_"Huh?"_

_"Well…er…the moon is full…er…every twenty-eight days…not thirty."_

_"For once I'd like you to give me some good news."_

_"Well, twice a year the moon is at apogee."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"The opposite of perigee.  Daddy says that the transformations are easiest on those nights."_

_"Now see…if you told me that on those nights…I wouldn't transform at all…that would be good news."  Liam closed his eyes in exhaustion, and there was another long pause in the conversation.  "How did you find me?" he said, suddenly opening his eyes again.  "I never told you where I lived."_

_"My father.  He has your address."_

_"And he just gave it to you?"_

_"N…no…he had it in his office."_

_"I see.  So he doesn't know you're here?"  Roarke shook her head no.  "And I suppose, being the perfect werewolf that he is, your father was out picking flowers with your mother this morning."_

_The comment stung Roarke's heart, yet she responded softly but firmly, "No, actually, he is just as bad off as you are. Only he did make it into bed more easily, I suspect," she finished with a slight smile_

_Liam closed his eyes again, smiling weakly himself.  He looked so peaceful just lying there, but Roarke knew he was still in pain – and very weak.  "Have you eaten anything today?"'_

_Something between a cough and laugh erupted from Liam's body.  "Roarke, I couldn't get up off the floor!  Do you honestly think I managed to get to food?"_

_"Then let me fix you something," Roarke said standing up.  At least this would give her a task that could actually do some good for him.  "Do you like vegetable soup?  It always makes me feel better when I'm ill."_

_"Vegetable?"_

_"Well…depending on what you have in your kitchen."_

_"I just had the worst night of my entire life…and you want to give me…vegetables?"  _

_Roarke shrugged._

_"Pavlova…with cream…LOTS of cream."_

_"Er…" Roarke stammered.  "I don't know what that is."_

_"And passion fruit…or even just some strawberries or bananas."_

_"Liam, I don't know how to make that."_

_"Or steamed pudding…apple crumble…grandma used to make…"  He was slowly drifting off into a light sleep, mumbling about the sweets he enjoyed in his childhood.  _

_Roarke hadn't a clue as to what his first request was.  She figured she had a pretty good idea as to what apple crumble was, but that always took a while to bake.  Steamed pudding was tricky.  He didn't know what he was talking about, asking for sweets.  Soup was the best option.  It's what her father always had after a full moon.  Question was, did Liam have any in the flat?  After one more glance down at Liam. She decided he would be asleep for a while and headed into the kitchen to look in the cupboards._

_3:30 that afternoon_

_"I don't like soup!" he said for the third time._

_"Well you have to eat something!"_

_"I asked for Pavlova."_

_"And I told you that I don't know what that is!"_

_Liam growled in frustration.  _

_"Besides, you don't have much in that kitchen of yours.  I fixed what you had."_

_"Don't I have anything sweet?  I know I have to have something."_

_"You need healthy food right now, not junk."_

_"Thank you – mother – but I would really like something sweet!"_

_"FINE!"  She tossed the spoon onto the tray and slammed the tray on the bedside table.  Very angrily, she opened his cupboard and found what she needed to make a cake.  She wasn't a very good cook, but if he wanted sweet, he was going to get sweet._

_5:00 that evening_

_"Liam," she said nudging him.  "Liam?"  He was asleep again.  "Liam!"  She jabbed her hand into his side and he woke up, startled._

_"What?"_

_"Your cake."  She held out a very lopsided looking cake covered in chocolate icing.  _

_Liam looked at it skeptically.  "Did you make that…all by yourself?"_

_Roarke rolled her eyes.  "Are you going to eat it or not?"_

_"Is it any good?"_

_"That's it, I give up!  I am trying to do something nice for you and it's just not good enough!"_

_She placed the cake next to the soup on the bedside table and headed back into the kitchen.  _

_"Roarke, I'm sorry," said Liam, suppressing a laugh.  "I'll eat it.  I need a fork though."_

_She shot a nasty look at him.  "You know, if you weren't really sick, I'd have to hurt you."_

_Liam smiled sweetly.  "Does that mean you'll bring me a fork?  Please?"_

_She came back to his bed with a knife, fork, and a plate.  She cut off a small piece and handed a fork full to Liam.  He tasted it hesitantly, but then smiled.  "Not bad."_

_"I'm glad you like it."  _

_The first piece of cake was gone in no time, and Liam was asking for a second slice.  Roarke gave in, but refused him his third piece.  She demanded that he get some rest while she cleaned up the kitchen.  Not wanting to cause another argument, Liam agreed and was asleep in no time._

_Once she was finished cleaning up the mess she had made in the kitchen, she stood in the living room wondering what to do next.  She didn't want to leave him just yet.  Liam didn't have his strength back, but she needed to do something.  Looking around at the messy room, she decided to pick up the clutter and straighten the room.  Seldom had Roarke known a man to actually keep his living area tidy.  Except for her father.  He was very organized.  _

_What is it with men and the inability to put their dirty socks away?_

_Socks were everywhere - under the couch, by the door, in the bathroom.  There were so many that Roarke thought he must just always buy a new pair everyday, since it looked like he never washed the dirty ones.  She collected them, and the other bits of clothing on the floor, and placed them in a basket in the bathroom.  _

_The cleaning didn't stop there.  She dusted a little, as the room needed it desperately, and started organizing the books on the shelf.  There weren't many, just several books on architecture and art.  Her father's book on lycanthropy sat on top of a sketch pad.  She resisted the urge to flip through and look at the sketches once more.  He might see that as an invasion of privacy.  Picking up socks was one thing.  Looking at his personal drawings was another.  _

_She found his wand under some papers on the coffee table.  She first thought it irresponsible for hi to have left it here, but then changed her mind.  He said he usually spent the full moon in the kitchen.  This was bout as far away from the kitchen as you could get.  Maybe he left it here as a way to protect it, so the wolf wouldn't damage it.  _

_By the time she got everything done and the room was in satisfactory condition, it was nearly 8:00 at night.  Liam was still sleeping soundly.  She wondered if she should leave, but then decided against it.  She should stay here until he wakes up.  It would be rude to just walk out.  What if he really did hurt himself last night and he just couldn't tell?  _

_Her gaze fell upon the sketchpad once more.  Maybe just a quick peek.  I've seen one…I doubt he would mind too terribly if I looked at the others.  _

_She grabbed up the pad, curled up on the over stuffed couch with a blanket, and began turning pages.  There were pictures of random people and places.  She recognized Mr. Williams and the Muggle clock, Big Ben.  Then came the drawing of the speaker the other night.  He hadn't finished it.  She turned to the next page and gasped.  It was a picture of her.  Liam had drawn her – and she looked beautiful.  _

_Very quickly, she closed the pad and tossed it on the coffee table.  She picked up a book on witches of the Australian Outback and forced herself to read.  Her mind wouldn't focus on the text, however.  It just kept floating back to the picture in the sketchpad.   Soon, her eyelids grew heavy and she forgot that she was trying to read.  With a yawn and a stretch, Roarke fell asleep.  _


	7. chapter 6

_Sunday, April 12 – 2:30 am_

_Liam's eyes fluttered open.  His mind slowly drifted into consciousness, trying to remember the day before.  He rolled onto his side and saw the cake sitting on the table next to the bed.  _

_Roarke was here…_

_He reached out and swiped a finger through the icing.  Licking the chocolate off his finger, he sat up slowly.  He felt a dull ache in his back and his limbs were stiff, but he certainly felt much better today than he did yesterday.  He took another taste of the icing and decided to actually eat a piece instead of just play with it.  _

_He helped himself to a nice large chunk of cake, unlike the very small piece Roarke had offered him.  He was ravenous!  Crumbs fell onto the bed, but he didn't bother to wipe them up.  The cake had grown a bit stale from sitting out, but it was food and it was close.  There was a bowl of soup on the bedside table that had gone cold, but who would ever choose soup over chocolate cake, anyway?_

_Feeling a bit stronger now that he had something in his stomach, Liam made his first attempt at standing in nearly twenty-four hours.  He felt lightheaded and weak, but managed to get to his feet.  He headed for the loo, stretching out his arms and twisting his shoulders and back to help them loosen up.   Once there, he slowly pulled off his robe and look at his face in the mirror.  He looked awful.  There were dark circles around his eyes and he needed a shave desperately.   His eyes drifted down to the reflection of the scar on his chest: four neat round punctures formed where Oliver had bitten him – and cursed him.  The werewolf had bitten him deliberately and carefully; spanning its jaws over the tattoo he'd let Oliver talk him into.   Liam felt sick thinking about it, and abruptly turned from the mirror and stepped into the shower.  _

_The water was like ice, but it felt good.  The bite of cold woke him up.  He stood under the stream of water, not moving, just letting it run over his skin.  He stayed that way until the water started to warm up.  He scrubbed himself determinedly, as if he could wash away the curse with soap and water.  His skin was pink and tingling by the time he turned off the water._

_Once he was clean, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.  He needed to shave, but his wand was out on the coffee table.  No worries, it can wait.  Besides, who shaves at this hour of the morning?  _

_What time is it, anyway?_

_Liam walked back to his bed and glanced at the clock.  It now read 3:07 am.  Wow!  I though it was later than that!_

_A noise from the living room startled him.  It sounded like someone snoring.  Liam froze in place, certain his mind was playing tricks on him.  But the sound came again.  "Surely it's not…"  The sound echoed through the flat again.  "No…she didn't…"_

_Liam peeked out into the living room to see Roarke asleep on his couch.  His eyes grew wide and his hand flew to the knot holding the towel in place at his waist.  Had she seen him?  He didn't recall shutting the door to the bathroom.  He thought she had left.  He quickly shut the door to his bedroom and found a clean robe in the closet.  _

_Once he was properly dressed, he tiptoed over to where Roarke was sleeping.  Her face was turned just enough for him to see her features, although there was a bit of hair covering her eyes.  Liam fought the urge to move the hair so that he could look at her better.  She was just so beautiful.  _

_She shivered slightly, and Liam jumped back in surprise.  He reached down and picked up the blanket she had obviously kicked off during the night.  Gently, careful not to awaken her, he placed the blanket back over her body.  His hands came close to her face and the desire to touch her hair was almost irresistible.  Almost._

_He pulled himself away from her and sat down in the chair opposite the couch.  His eyes settled on her sleeping face.  He watched her body gently rising and falling with each breath.  Her hand was draped over the side of the sofa, and on the floor, just under her hand, was his sketchpad._

_Liam winced.  Had she looked in it?  Hopefully she fell asleep before finding the one he attempted of her.  It was horrible.  It didn't hold a candle to the real thing.  She was much more beautiful than he would ever be able to capture in a drawing.  _

_That's when he noticed that the floor was clean.  And not just the floor, but the table…and the books were picked up.  He looked over his shoulder.  His clothes were gone.  Where had she put his clothes?  Why did she even do this?_

_Movement from the sofa brought Liam's focus back on Roarke.  She rubbed her eyes and pulled her arms out from under the blanket in a long stretch.  Her yawn faded into a very feminine sigh, the sound of which sent a chill right through Liam's body.  Her gray eyes blinked open and she smiled at Liam.  _

_"Hi," she said casually.  _

_"Hi," he replied softly._

_"You're obviously feeling better."_

_"Yes, thanks to you."_

_"Oh," she waved a hand at him.  "It was nothing."_

_"Not to me."  He held her gaze for a while without speaking.  There were no words that could express his gratitude for what she had done.  _

_"What time is it?" she asked sleepily._

_"After three," Liam said, not thinking anything of it._

_"Three!" Roarke exclaimed sitting up with a start.  "Good God!  I have to go!"_

_"You didn't have an appointment at two, did you?" joked Liam._

_"No, but I never meant to stay this late."  She stood up and folded the blanket._

_Liam stood up as well.  "Seeing as how it isn't late but rather early…"  He took Roarke's hand in his, stopping her from doing any more tidying.  "I don't see the problem."_

_He noticed Roarke swallow very hard as she looked up at him.  She licked her lips and Liam couldn't help but stare at them.  He wondered what she would do if her kissed her just then.  Was it too fast?  Yes…too fast.  He dropped her hand and took a step away from her.  _

_"Anyway…" he started, "you don't have to go.  You can stay if you'd like."_

_"Well…it's just that I…"  Her face grew pink with embarrassment._

_"You what?"_

_"I'm starving!"_

_Liam laughed.  "Well, did you eat dinner last night?"_

_"No, I kind of…er…fell asleep."_

_Liam turned and headed for the kitchen.  "Uh huh – after cleaning up my flat so I won't know where anything is."_

_Roarke followed him.  "This place was a pig sty!  I only really moved the dirty clothes.  Or were they part of your decorating scheme?"_

_"I'm an architect, Rory, not a decorator."  He opened the refrigerator and looked inside.  "Well, that's a surprise.  I happen to have eggs and juice."  He looked over his shoulder at Roarke.  "Care for some breakfast?"_

_"Yes, please!"_

_4:30 that same morning._

_"I've never played rugby, but I hear it's a lot like Quidditch," Roarke said picking at the crumbs of toast left on her plate.  _

_Liam leaned back in his chair, tilting it off the floor.  "Did you play Quidditch?"_

_"Yes.  I was a Beater for the Gryffindor House Team."_

_Liam's chair thudded to the ground.  "No way!  You were a Beater?"_

_Roarke flashed a smile.  "And a damn good one if I do say so myself.  Why?  Is that hard to believe?"_

_"Actually, yes, it is."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Well…I mean…Beater – that's a very masculine position that takes a lot of strength."_

_"Oh!" Roarke sat forward with her arms crossed.  "So, a female isn't strong enough to be a beater?'  
  
_

_"I didn't say that!" Liam said with a small laugh.  "I swear, how do you do that?"_

_"Do what?"_

_"Twist my words so that it always sound like I'm insulting you?"_

_"Their you're words, Liam, not mine."_

_"What I meant was, that even though I know you have the aggression that it takes to be a beater, you still seem very feminine to me."_

_"Well, I can't cook, I don't like pink, and I think dolls are stupid."_

_Liam laughed out loud.  "No, I mean…your features.  If someone told me to find a female Beater, I would go out and look for the most butch looking woman I could find."_

_"I see," Roarke rested her chin in her hands.  "So, telling me I'm feminine is a compliment."_

_"Yes, it is.  I mean your just so…"  Liam stopped abruptly, looking for the correct word to finish the sentence.  _

_"I'm what?"_

_"Pretty."  He raised his eyebrows at her as if challenging her to disagree with him.  _

_Roarke took that challenge.  "Then by your standards, only ugly girls can be Beaters."_

_"Oh GOD!" Liam cried, covering his face in his hands and flinging his head back.  "What did I do to deserve this?"_

_Roarke laughed at him.  He met her eyes still smiling.  "I'm only giving you a hard time, Liam."_

_"Well, you're doing a good job of it!"  Liam gulped down the last swallow of his juice.  "So, change of topic…Have you ever been to Australia?"_

_"No, I've never been out of England."_

_"You're joking, right?"_

_"Well, we've been to Ireland a few times, but I am hardly a world traveler.  I've never been out of Britain."_

_"Wow.  Don't you want to see other places?"_

_"Sure, but there's plenty of time for that.  Besides, isn't Australia expensive?"_

_"No more so than here!  The food in this place costs a fortune."_

_"I imagine that water costs a fortune over there."_

_"Only in the summer.  But then our continent isn't as soggy as yours.  Really, does it ever stop raining here?"_

_"Sure it does!  There is a lake at Hogwarts.  When the sunlight catches the water, it casts a glow all around the castle.  You would think that they enchanted it to do that, but they didn't."  She lost herself in the thought.  Liam lost himself just looking at her.  _

_"Sorry," she said snapping out of her daydream._

_"It's OK.  We all have our favorite spots."_

_"And yours would be?"_

_"The top of the mountain five miles behind my house.  My brother and I used to climb up there every summer.  I think we wore a path we climbed it so many times."_

_"I've never really been into climbing."_

_It was now Liam's turn to get lost in thought.  "You don't know what you're missing!  The challenge of climbing something that seems impossible to climb.  The strategy and planning and trust it takes to get to the top.  It's a lot of hard work, but the reward is to be in a place that few people have seen.  You are on top of the world and you can see how it bends. The sky is almost black because you're above the clouds and so close to space."  He looked at Roarke.  "I would love to take you there."_

_"Who knows, maybe someday you will."  _

_Their eyes met and that thick silence that seemed to follow them around snuck up and surrounded them again.   "Be warned," Liam smiled at her.  "Climbing is a poison.  It's additive as hell.  Once you've gone to the top of one mountain, you can't wait to do it again…and again…and again."_

_"Kind of like sex?" Roarke teased as she picked up her plate and utensils and carried them into the kitchen.  _

_Liam followed suit.  "Now that you mention it, there is something…" he paused next to Roarke and looked down at her face.  "…orgasmic about climbing – both physical and cosmic."_

_Their faces were inches apart.  Roarke took a deep breath and cleared her throat.  _

_"So," Roarke said breaking the thick silence.  "You have a brother?"_

_"Yeah, he's younger than me.  Charles - named for my father.  How about you?  You mentioned that you had a…sister?" Liam couldn't quite place the memory, but he knew from somewhere that Roarke had said she had a sibling. _

_"Yes, I have a younger sister and an older brother.  Malcolm is an Auror and Annie is still in school."_

_"That's interesting.  I would never have taken you for a middle child, Rory."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said that you don't seem like a middle child."_

_"No, not that.  You called me Rory.  That's the second time you've done that."_

_Liam shrugged.  "So?"_

_"I prefer Roarke," She left the kitchen and headed back out to get the rest of the items still on the table.  _

_"But Roarke is so…I dunno…It has that hard guttural 'K' at the end.  It's almost too harsh of a name for you.  You need a name that's…delicate."_

_"Are you back to discussing my femininity?"_

_Liam poured himself another glass of juice.  "I meant it as a reflection of your spirit, not your body."  He took a drink._

_"So then, I don't have good body?"_

_Liam nearly spit out his drink due to surprise.  Once he managed to swallow it he pointed a finger at Roarke and said, "I never said that."_

_Roarke only laughed at him again._

_"You're teasing me, again," Liam smiled.  "Just for that, you will forever be Rory."_

_"But Rory is a boy's name!"_

_"Well, you're the one that doesn't want to be feminine!"_

_"Touché, William."_

_Liam turned slowly and walked towards her.  A smile pulled on the corners of her mouth as she walked backwards, away from him.  Their eyes never broke contact.  _

_"William is what my mother calls me, my dear."_

_"Does that mean you don't like it?"_

_"I don't mind it, it just makes me think of my mother."_

_"Well let's see…you don't mind William, and yet you shortened it to Liam.  So that must mean that the name you really hate is…"_

_"Roarke, don't you dare…"_

_"Will!" _

_Liam grimaced.  "Ugh!  I hate that!"_

_"Good!"_

_"Fine, Rory.  If you want to call me Will, so be it."_

_She backed up against the wall, unable to go any further.  Liam looked down into her eyes and took one last step to close the gap between them.  For a moment, he thought he saw fear flash over her face.  But she lifted her chin defiantly and returned his stare.  She was breathing heavier than usual.  Liam couldn't help but catch the scent of honeysuckle that surrounded her._

_Roarke licked her lips and looked directly at Liam's mouth.  Does she want me to kiss her?  She's looking at me like she does.  But Liam didn't want to spoil this beautiful morning by doing something impulsive that might scare her away.  He took a step back and glanced over at the clock. _

_"It's after five now."_

_"Yes…so?"_

_"I'm…supposed to meet your father at noon…for lunch."_

_"Oh," she said disappointedly.  _

_" I think it would be best if I got a few more hours of sleep and a shave and…changed into something…nice."  He found it very difficult to talk to her about this.  Meeting her father after spending a whole night with her was an uncomfortable thought.  "Maybe you should…er…go," he said softly._

_Roarke nodded.  "I suppose so.   I'm supposed to meet my mum today anyway.   And my sister is home for the Easter holiday.  So I better…"_

_Liam did not want her too leave.  He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.  It was warm and soft, and it fit just perfectly in his own.  "Thank you – for everything."_

_"It was pleasure.  It's good to see you back to your old self again."_

_Liam smiled brightly.  "And here I thought you didn't like my old self."_

_"Well…he might have been a bit arrogant, but he had a very sweet side to him that I hope to see more of."_

_"And he would like to see more of you, too."_

_Roarke brought her hand up to touch the side of his face.  "I would like that."_

_"I have twenty-seven days of humanity free.  I think I could find sometime to have dinner.  Maybe…Tuesday night?  We never did get a chance to talk about that book you gave me."  He would have suggested Monday, but he didn't want to look desperate for her.  _

_"Sounds great."_

_"Should I meet you somewhere?  I don't think it would be wise to come to your house."_

_"I'll come here.  That way, if you're sick again, I don't have to worry that you stood me up."_

_Liam laughed.  "I don't think you'll have to worry about that."  His face suddenly grew serious.  "I don't plan on standing you up ever again."_

_"You had better not!"  Roarke went up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek._

_Liam's eyes fluttered shut as she did.  The softness of her mouth against his face lingered when she broke contact.  He inhaled deeply, claming his racing heart.  "I'll see you Tuesday."_

She smiled and nodded.  Liam opened the door for her and she walked out into the hall with only one small glance back at him.

_(Note – a special thanks to Luna and LB for help with the dialogue about climbing.  I can not be credited with any of those innuendoes.)_


	8. chapter 7

_Sunday, April 12 – 12:00 pm_

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Liam stood outside The Silver Goblet waiting.  It was noon according to his watch, but he didn't see the old man anywhere.  _No, not 'old man'.  He is Mr. Lupin - Rory's father.  _Liam was willing to be as polite and understanding as he possibly could with Lupin for Roarke's sake.  He wasn't going to cause any trouble and was determined to win the man over.  Getting on badly with the old man was no way to impress his daughter, Liam reasoned.

He looked up at the sign making sure he had the right place.  The Silver Goblet - that's what Lupin had said.  Liam chuckled to himself at the irony of the situation.  He had to give Lupin credit for his sense of humor.  Two werewolves meeting in a place named for an object neither of them could touch.  He was certain he had the location correct, and he distinctly remembered Lupin saying noon.  So where was he?

Liam decided to wait inside.  If Lupin didn't show up, at least then Liam would be able to  enjoy his lunch.  He opened the heavy door and glanced around the room. A man in the far corner caught his eye and waved at him.  It was Remus Lupin.  Liam forced a smile and headed over to the table.  

"Sorry I'm late," he said even though he knew he wasn't.  There was no need to tell Lupin he had been waiting outside for the past few minutes.  Lupin would just say Liam should have been smart enough to come inside.

"It's no problem," Lupin responded mildly.  "I'm usually early.  My wife teases me about it even.  She says my idea of on time is actually ten minutes early."  He motioned to the chair opposite him.  "Please, sit down."

Liam took in the details of Remus' face.  Now that he knew Roarke was his daughter, he couldn't help but notice the similarities between sthe two.  And it wasn't difficult to conclude that the eyes looked better on Roarke.  Lupin' eyes were deeper set than Roarke's were, and it didn't help matters that Remus had dark circles under his eyes.  Then again, so did Liam.  

A house elf came to the table and Liam ordered a butterbeer.  Remus ordered tea.  Liam gave himself a mental kick.  He should have waited for Lupin to order first, that way he would have known to order something simple.  

"Now then, how have things been?"             Remus asked.

"Good," Liam replied.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him.  "And your transformation?"

Liam with held the smart comment on the tip of his tongue.  "It was worse than what I expected, this month, I must admit.  But then, the moon was at Perigee," Liam pointed out.

"One of the reason's I made this appointment to meet with you to see how you fared.  The Perigree moon is always the roughest."

The comment struck Liam the wrong way, but the house elf had returned to the table with their drinks.  Liam waited for him to leave before he said anything.  Remus took a sip of his tea casually while Liam just glared at him.  "I'm sorry, but did you just say you purposefully wanted to see how I was after the perigee moon?

"Yes, why?"

Again, Liam had to bite his tongue.  "I just wondered why you didn't give me any warning about it.  I mean, seeing as how you are my guide though all this, shouldn't you have told me what to expect?'

"Sometimes it is better to not know.  If I had told you to expect the worst pain you would ever feel, you might have panicked and that would have made matters worse.  You'll find the wolf is very sensitive to your emotional state."

"But you could have at least told me what perigee was." 

Remus looked slightly taken aback.  "I assume by the fact that you're using the term that you know what it means."

"I had never even heard the word until Rory explained about it yesterday after finding me in a heap on the kitchen floor.."

"Rory?"

Liam shut his mouth quickly.  Had he really just said her name?  He promised her that he wouldn't mention her to her father, and here he just did.  Thankfully, he had referred to her as Rory, not Roarke.  Maybe Lupin wouldn't make the connection.

"Who is Rory?"

"Just… a friend of mine."  Liam took a drink of his butterbeer and avoided Lupin's eyes.  

"Someone from your building?"

Liam pursed his lips.  _Naturally Lupin would think the only people I get along with are other inmates under ministry supervision._  "No," he replied dryly.  

"What was he doing in your flat yesterday?  I hazard to guess that you were in no condition for company."

Liam needed to change the topic.  "Can we just not talk about it?  I don't think it's any of your business anyway."

"Actually it is.  You see Liam, I'm not just here to make sure that you take care of yourself, but I'm to teach you how to keep those around you out of danger.  If you had a guest in your flat during the full moon..."

"That's not what happened.  Rory didn't show up until the next day." Liam spat outsnarled in frustration.  "As my personal life is none of your business, can we just forget I ever mentioned it and move on?"

"No, we can't."

The house elf interrupted them. "Are sirs ready to order?'  The creature looked from Liam to Lupin and back again. Liam took the opportunity to change the subject. 

"Do you have beets?" he asked the house elf.

"Oh, yes, sir.  Lots of beets."

"Then I'll take a burger, medium rare.  And load it up with beets."

The elf looked confused at the request.  "Sir is wanting his beets _on_ his burger?"

"Yup."

"And for you, sir?"

"What's the soup today?"

Liam repressed a laugh.

"We is not making soup today, sir, only stew."

"Then I'll have that."

Once the elf was gone, Liam laughed.  "What is it with you people and _soup_?" Liam asked without thinking.  "First vegetable and now stew?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing," Liam said, taken aback that he had almost given it way yet again.  He was not accustomed to having to hide anything, ever.

"Now then, is this Rory person someone you are physically drawn to?" Lupin's tone was even and measured.

Liam frowned darkly at Remus  "Are you still on about that?" 

"Well, if you're starting to date then you need to be careful!"

"Careful?"  _Is he really going where I think he's going?_  "Don't tell me this is going to become a talk about safe sex.  I know that I can't pass this curse on through sex.  I'm not infectious or anything.  So don't tell me that I…"

"I'm not worried so much about your prospective partners as I am about you, Liam.  YOU have to be careful?"

"Why?"

"Because casual sex is not an option for you anymore."

"Now hang on!  I don't appreciate you assuming I just sleep with every one I meet.  I'm not like that.  Nor do I think _you _need to tell _me_ about how to behave when I'm alone with someone.  I've done just fine without your advice, Old Man."

"Other than this Rory person, have you been with anyone since you were bitten."  Lupin's tone was almost annoyingly calm and matter of fact.

"I'm not answering that."

"Fine.  I just think you need to realize that homosexual couples bond the same way heterosexual couples do.  So don't think you can get out of it."

"What?" Liam said in utter confusion.  "Are you making a pass at me?"

Remus looked just as confused as Liam.  "Heavens, no!  I am married!"

"Then why are you talking about homosexuals?"

Remus became visibly paler.  "Because…well because you and Rory.  Isn't he the one you desire to be with?"

"Rory is a _she_.  I am not….I like girls, okay?"

"She?  But Rory is a _boy's_ name."

_Rorake really is just like her father_.  

"Are you telling me you had a _woman_ in your apartment?"

"Don't sound so surprised.  It's not as if it's the first time I've ever had a woman spend the night."

"She spent the night?  Oh dear."  Lupin sipped his tea again.  "Liam, I had hoped that you would have read up on some of this.  You have so much to learn about lycanthropy before you make a rash decision like making love to anyone."

"I never said I made love to her!"

"I know you didn't," Lupin said pointedly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that had you actually made love to this Rory person, you would not be sitting here talking about them as if it were just a one night stand!  You are a werewolf, Liam.  You can't just go around flirting with whomever you please.  There are differences that you probably aren't even aware of yet!"

"And I suppose you're going to tell me." 

"For the sake of argument let's just assume you haven't done anything yet.  Maybe just a quick kiss after dinner.  Can you remember Rory's scent?"

"What?"

"The scent.  Can you remember it?"  

The conversation had taken a decided turn for the worse.  Liam shifted uncomfortably and tried to think of a way to get out of this conversation.  He was not about to tell the old man that he knew Roarke's scent.

"I'll take that as a yes.   _She_…"Remus said emphasizing the pronoun just a bit.  "… was in your apartment – can you pick up her scent on the pieces of furniture she sat on?  Or how about the way she breathes…or her heart beat…did you pick up on any of that?"

Liam looked away, unwilling to admit that the old man was right.

"Your senses are heightened, Liam.  And I dare say, the closer you get to a partner, the harder it is to maintain an appropriate distance."

"Yeah, but that goes for anyone.  The more you get to know someone, the more they grow on you.  I don't see how my being a werewolf really changes anything."

"You will when you really kiss her."

The house elf returned to the table, bringing the conversation to a dead stop.   He set the plates of food on the table carefully.  Once he was gone, Liam took a bite of his burger and, with his mouth full, said, "So, what you're trying to say is that I'll be stuck forever with the next woman I sleep with."

"Liam, you are oversimplifying things.  And I don't appreciate that you are not taking this seriously," Remus began. "Becoming involved with someone should be the _last_ thing on your mind right now.  There is so much you still have to learn about living with your condition yourself!"

"I believe that's my decision, Mr. Lupin," Liam said, a dangerous edge in his voice.

Lupin pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose as if massaging a dull ache throbbing right behind his eyes., but continued in the same, irritatingly placid tone.  "Liam, I am only trying to guide you through, to help—"  

Liam cut Lupin off with a harsh laugh, and Lupin finally gave up on the subject.  "Fine, then.  Go ahead and do whatever you want to do.  You are an adult and can make your own decisions.  Just know that if you come to me in a few weeks complaining that the person you have chosen to mate with is now refusing you, I will have little sympathy."  Liam bit back a retort with a supreme amount of effort and they ate in an angry silence for several more minutes.

Lupin took a bite of his stew.  "My real purpose this afternoon is to talk to you about your testimony."

"I thought I wouldn't be testifying until they had Oliver in custody?"

"Precisely."  Lupin said, but Liam only looked at him in confusion.  "Didn't you get a letter from the Ministry of Magic?"

"No.  Why?"  Liam asked.  

Lupin reached under the table for his tattered, old brief case.  He pulled out a letter and closed the case again.  "Here, look at this."

Liam opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mr. Lupin,_

_It is our understanding that you have been assigned by Mr. Williams, Administrator of the Werewolf Registry of the Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, Beast Division, to assist Mr. Liam Zetter, the werewolf allegedly attacked and bitten by one Mr. Oliver Kent, to function within the bounds of the law and learning to manage his new status.  This letter is to inform you that Mr. Kent is now in the custody of the criminal ward at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  Mr. Kent is facing multiple charges related to two attacks during the full moon.  A trial is set for the 20th day of May.._

_Mr. Zetter is to be present at said hearing, where he will be required to provide testimony regarding the circumstances surrounding and giving rise to the attack on him allegedly committed by Mr. Kent.  You are requested to aid and assist Mr. Zetter in obtaining counsel if any is needed in his preparation for said trial.  As such, Mr. Zetter should be advised of his legal rights and obligations of an individual with his lycanthropic condition, pursuant to British Magical Law, Statute 246 section 32.  _

_Please notify the Werewolf Capture Unit by owl at least five days prior to the hearing of any special arrangements, assistance, or security that may be required, or if you experience any difficulty in obtaining legal advice.  However, if you are unable to locate a solicitor willing to work with Mr. Zetter due to his condition, you are instructed to assist Mr. Zetter as best you can yourself.  Mr. Williams will no doubt be willing to provide you with all necessary legal references._

_With best regards,_

_Dorcus Dowerby_

_Werewolf Capture Unit_

_Ministry of Magic_

Liam read the letter again, not sure he caught the full meaning the first time.  Questions flooded his mind in a jumbled mess.  He opened his mouth and asked the first one that managed to make it's way out.  "_Multiple_ charges related to _two_ attacks?  What are they on about?"

"Mr. Kent try to attack some Muggle children while the moon was at perigee."

Liam shuddered.  "Tried?"

"He was unsuccessful as their father spotted him and used a Muggle shot gun against him.  That is why he is in St. Mungo's."

Liam looked over the letter again.  "Locate a solicitor willing to work…like that's going to happen.  I suppose this means I have to rely on _you_ to help me navigate the court system. This place is barbaric!"  He tossed the letter down on the table and sat back, hard, in anger.

"I assure you, Liam, I don't relish the prospect any more than you."  Lupin pocketed the letter and took another bite of his stew.  "However, you are in luck.  I happen to be acquainted with a very fine solicitor who does not have issues working with werewolves."

Liam scowled at him, fighting back the desire to make a snide comment about the kind of lawyers Lupin must know.  "Who?"

"His name is Sirius Black.  I spoke to him before I arrived here to be certain he has time to help with your testimony.  He was quite anxious to meet you and has tomorrow evening free.  He's invited us over to his home office to discuss the case.  I trust you are available?"

"No, I'm not," Liam said without hesitation.

Remus looked surprised.  "You have something more important that discussing what will be required of you to obtain your freedom?"

"I wouldn't word it like that, but it is important to me."

Lupin wasn't going to give in this time.  "Mr. Black is a very busy person.  He is an excellent barrister and will be providing you with his assistance at no charge.  You won't get another offer like this, Liam.  I highly suggest that your consider your priorities on this matter and reschedule your plans."

Liam thought about the options; an actual date with Roarke, or sitting around talking about his freedom with a couple of old yobbos.  The first was certainly more appealing, but he knew he had no choice but to take the second option.  "I'll work something out.  Where and what time do I meet Mr. Black?"

"We'll meet after dinner at 7:30.  I understand that you are unable to use the floo and are restricted from Apparating.  I'll be by your flat around 7:15 to take you to Mr.  Black's home."

"Cheers," Liam said, hiding his disappointment in the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Roarke.  He was also concerned that Lupin might show up at the same time Roarke did.  He would just have to do what he could to keep them apart.  "Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just yourself.  We'll work on your look later."

"My look?  What do you mean?"

Lupin sized him up and down.  "Oh you know, your hair and your robes.  When the date of the hearing is closer, we'll pick out something decent for you to wear and get you a trim."

Liam lost his resolve to try and make a good impression. "Yeah, sure.  And while we're at it, let's get you a new wardrobe and a good dye job on that hair."

Lupin stopped eating and gave Liam a piercing look.  "Listen, I am doing this to help you.  I won't force you to accept my help, but I assure you that the Ministry _wil_l find a reason to keep you in this country under supervision forever if you aren't well prepared.    This requires you to behave a certain way and look a certain way.  I will do everything in my power to make sure you have what you need to convince them to let you return to Australia.  But you need to trust me on a few things."

Liam looked away, slightly ashamed.  "Fine.  But you're not cutting my hair just so I can be a show pony."

"We'll see."

The two men ate in stony silence for a while.  Liam was overcome with the feeling that he was a trapped animal.  "Can't we just ask them to move the court date up?  Like you said, the sooner the better."

"No we can't.  May 20th is the new moon.  The Ministry is hardly willing to have three of us in the same room at the same time without taking precautions."

"But it seems so far off!"

"I'm not pleased with the date either, if you must know.   That happens to be my daughter's birthday."

Liam stopped chewing his burger.  _May 20th is Roarke's birthday?  _"Really," he managed to say.  There was something he had been wondering about Rory for a while now, and it wasn't something that women generally enjoyed discussion.  Perhaps he could get it out of Lupin.  "How old is your daughter?"

"She'll be seventeen."

Liam choked on his food.  _Good GOD!  She's sixteen?  _"That's er…that's young."

Lupin chuckled slightly.  "It makes me feel old.  Annie is my youngest you see."

_Youngest.  Rory mentioned a younger sister.  That means Rory is a bit older.  _Acting very aloof as if he were just making small talk, Liam asked, "And how old is your other daughter?"

"How did you know I had another daughter?"

Liam's eyes went wide.  "I didn't.  I just…you know…you said she was the youngest.  That means you have others right?"

Lupin smiled slightly.  "Yes, I have one son and two daughters.  My eldest, Malcolm, is twenty-two.  Now _that _makes me feel really old."

_That puts Rory somewhere between seventeen and twenty-three.  I can handle that._

"And, to save you the trouble of asking, Roarke, my middle child, will be nineteen in June."

Liam's stomached did a flip-flop.  Lupin had just said her name.  He said it differently than Liam said it.  The vowel sound in the middle was much more sing-song like when Lupin said it, and the "K" was softer.  But he got what he needed and more.  Roarke was eighteen.  That was young, but not too young.  And her birthday was in June, which is good to know as girls rarely appreciate it when a man forgets their birthday.

The house elf returned to the table with a bill.  Lupin picked it up casually and looked it over.  "I'll get this one, Liam, as I asked you here today."  Lupin paid for the food, and the lunch ended in silence.


	9. Chapter 8

_Tuesday, April 14 – 7:10 pm_

_Rory – _

_I know how bad this looks, but I'm afraid I have to take a rain check.  I'm meeting with a barrister tonight and I simply couldn't reschedule.  I would have told you sooner, but I haven't a clue as to where you live or nor do I have an owl so that I may contact you.  _

_If you're not too angry with me, perhaps you could come for dinner tomorrow night?  I promise you, I will indeed be here.  Just let me know if I'm forgiven and if my offer to grovel at your feet has been accepted._

_Liam_

He looked over the letter and hoped that she would see it as a peace offering.  At the bottom of the page, he had drawn a small hand holding a rose.  She seemed to like his artwork; maybe a token like this would smooth things over a bit.  He wished that she would show up before he had to leave so that he could deliver the message in person.  He could better explain that Black was doing this for free.  How could he refuse?  However, he knew that if Lupin showed up when Roarke was here, it would make things very awkward.  He cast a sticking charm on the note and pasted it against his door before leaving the building.

He did not want Lupin in his apartment, for Roarke's scent was still noticeable on the sofa.  If Liam could pick up on it, then surely Lupin would, too.  Therefore, he waited for Lupin outside the building, secretly keeping an eye out for Roarke as well.  Hopefully, Lupin would prove his wife correct and show up early.  That was indeed the case as Lupin came around the corner from the alley way where he Apparated.  Liam looked over his shoulder hoping to catch sight of Roarke, but had no such luck.  Perhaps it was _luck_ that kept her away.  

They made their way through Muggle London quietly.  The conversation was stilted and forced as Lupin made an obvious effort to settle Liam's nerves.  Liam wondered why they had to _walk_ all this distance, but didn't want to complain.  After all, Lupin was doing him a huge favor by just setting up the appointment.

"I think you'll be pleased with Mr. Black's services," Lupin said when they arrived at their destination.  "I know him very well from my days at Hogwarts."  The house was a rather large and impressive looking town home with a massive front door that had an oversized bronze head of a house elf holding a knocker in its mouth.  Lupin lifted the ring and rapped on the door.  A few second later, a tall boy with dark hair opened it and stood smiling at them.  

"Good evening, Griffin."

"Hi, Remus," the boy said with a grin

"We're here to see Sirius."

"Oh yeah!  Come on in." 

Liam followed Lupin into the hall, trying not to look impressed by the size and décor of the place.  "Griffin, I'd like you to meet Liam Zetter.  Liam, this is my godson, Griffin Black."  

"Hello," they both said to each other, shaking hands.  

"Dad is in the upstairs in the office." the boy said before bounding up the curving stairs.

Liam went to grab on to the handrail to follow the boy up, but stopped just short of touching it.  It was silver in color, and Liam had become very wary of touching anything that just might be the real thing.  However, Lupin took hold of it without even flinching.  Liam was still hesitant and made his way up to the top of the stairs without touching the rail.

"Are you enjoying the holiday?" Lupin asked the boy.

"Anything is better than seeing Snape on a daily basis."  Liam didn't understand the humor, but whatever Snape was, it made Lupin laugh.

"Dad," the boy called out.  "Remus and that guy are here to see you."   

A tall, lean man with an easy smile stepped out from the room to the left.  He had the same dark hair that the boy had and a very infectious energy about him.  He offered a hand to Liam.  "Mr. Zetter.  Glad you could make it tonight.  Please, come on in and have a seat.  I'll get you something to drink."

Liam entered the office first, followed by Lupin and Black.  "Right on time," Black said.  "I could set my watch by you."

Lupin sat down in front of the desk, making himself comfortable.  It pained Liam to have to do it, but he knew a comment of appreciation was necessary.  "Thank you for setting this up, Mr. Lupin."

"Don't thank me, thank Mr. Black here.  Once he heard a few details about this case, he was very anxious to meet you."  Black and Lupin shared a glance at each other that Liam didn't especially like.  _Just what exactly has Lupin been telling him?_

"I think what Mr. Lupin is trying to say," Black said pouring a cup of tea, "is that there are a few details that confuse me.  The more I looked into the subject, the more the Ministry of Magic gave me the run around.  I thought that the best way to get to the bottom of all this fuss was to meet you and hear your side of the story."  He offered the cup of tea to Liam and gestured for him to sit down. 

There was another glance between the two men.  Liam's eyes darted from Lupin to Black, trying to figure out the nature of the relationship these two had.  Lupin had mentioned that he knew Black very well.  They must be close if Lupin was godfather to Black's son.  They certainly had a casualness about them that made Liam feel like a third wheel.  However, they just didn't seem to fit.  

Liam liked Black instantly.  He was much more youthful than Lupin, which made Liam feel more at ease talking to him.  Liam felt certain that this man wouldn't judge him; that Black would listen to his story and not give personal opinions about his character.  He simply seemed more casual and not so stuffy.  He even wore a very fine black sweater that he must have purchased at a Muggle shop.  Liam couldn't imagine Lupin wearing such a thing.

It was Lupin's presence here tonight that really worried Liam.  There were things that Liam just didn't want Lupin to know concerning the night he was bitten.  Telling Black was one thing, but telling Lupin was a whole different game.  "Before I tell you anything, may I ask a few questions?"

"Certainly," Black said sitting down behind his desk.

"Am I to understand that everything I say tonight is private?"  He shot a look out of the corner of his eye over to Lupin.  

"Yes, indeed.  As your attorney I am obligated by law to keep all information given to me confidential."

Liam nodded.  "Ok…but what about Mr. Lupin?"

Black raised his eyebrows in surprise.  "I assumed that as your mentor, Mr. Lupin was welcome here."

Liam looked uncomfortably at Lupin and then back to Black.

Black made a shrewd assumption and said "However, if you are more comfortable just talking with me then I am sure that Mr. Lupin will be glad to wait outside."  Lupin and Black exchanged a look.  

"Liam, I will of course leave if you prefer, but as your assigned mentor…"

"Mr. Lupin, I haven't told _anyone_ the full details of that night."

"Not even the Ministry?" Lupin asked.  

"Hell no!" Liam said too quickly.  "Sorry…it's just I figured I was already in trouble.  I didn't want to get into more trouble."

"Just what exactly happened that night?" Lupin asked, carefully.  Liam held his stare for a long time, not saying a word.  "I promise you, Liam.  You have my word of honor that I won't say a word about this to anyone."

There was a thick silence as Liam thought about how to approach this.  He shifted in his seat and quickly considered the most polite way to ask Lupin to leave.  Then to Liam's relief, Black turned to Lupin and said, "Remus?"  For a second, Liam was afraid that Black would stand up for him and convince Liam to let him stay.  However, Black just raised his eyebrows and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  Liam felt a rush of gratitude toward Black.

Lupin nodded.  "I understand."  He stood up to leave.  "Is Liz home?"  

"She's in the lounge."

And without further comment, Lupin left.

"Now then," Black said picking up a quill and a piece of parchment.  "Why don't you tell me everything you can remember about the night you were bitten."

"How far back do I have to go?  Because the whole day was just…strange.  I don't even really know where to start.  I'm not even sure what you know already."

"The Ministry records indicate you were bitten by one Oliver Kent.  I know he bit you on your chest.  I know that he is an unregistered werewolf.  And I know that for some reason the Ministry of Magic is very interested in keeping the full details of this case private.  So, why don't you start at the beginning and fill in the gaps, and we'll try to figure this out together."

"Ok."  Liam's shoulders fell and he eyes darted to the floor.  "It was all Oliver's idea.  All of it.  I mean, I didn't exactly _oppose_ his suggestions but then…"

_It's now or never.  Just get it out and be done with it!_

Liam sat forward, determined to make Black understand his dilemma.  "What you need to realize is that Oliver and I go way back.  We were mates in school.  When he invited me over here, I had no reason to think there was anything…sordid about it.  I was supposed to start a new job in January.  Real work in the real world.  No more fooling around.  Oliver suggested that I come out here for a visit before settling down into responsibility.  The last big fling.  I agreed and came out here in late October.

"Once I was out here, though, I noticed that Oliver seemed—different somehow.  He kept saying odd things about his mission in life, the cause, and destiny.  And you have to understand that Oliver has never been particularly religious, or ambitious, or focused, so this was a bit out of character for him.  I thought it was weird, but I brushed it off thinking he was going through some sort of phase.  Besides that, I wouldn't be staying very long anyway, so I just sort of humored him, and didn't really pay a great deal of attention to what he was saying.  I was here to have a good time, you know.  And it was my first trip to England.  Really pretty wretched place to visit in October. 

"I was scheduled to go home on November 15th.  That was a Friday.  Monday was my birthday – November 11th – and Oliver suggested that since it was a special occasion, and I would be leaving soon, that we spend my last few days celebrating – _really_ celebrating.  He thought we should start with a good meal.  He took me to some bizarre restaurant that served eastern European food.  I didn't much care for it.  Most of the food was raw and I'm the type that likes my cows dead when I bite into them."

"He fed you raw meat?" asked Sirius, frowning.  
  


"Yeah.  I didn't think much of it at the time, but now I'm guessing that he was just having some cravings or something."

"But you didn't know at that time that he was a werewolf?"   

"No.  I hadn't a clue.  I didn't even know what the symptoms were.  We don't have werewolves in Oz.  We don't even study them in school, just like you folks probably don't study aboriginal magic.  There's no need for it over here."

Black scribbled a note on the parchment.  Liam sighed heavily.  "What?" he asked.  

"It's nothing, Liam," Black said.  "Please continue with your explanation."

"Right," Liam said skeptically.  "So we finished eating – or rather _he _finished eating – and then he took me shopping.  He said he wanted to buy me a gift as a birthday present.  So he bought me this…er…"  Liam really didn't know how to describe it.  "  I dunno what it was.  Some kind of animal pelt for your shoulders.  You know, with fur.  I didn't want it!  Looks like something a Sheila would wear!  But I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I just thanked him and stuffed it in a bag.

"Then he took me to get a tattoo."  

When Liam said this, Black stopped writing and looked at him pointedly.  "Why a tattoo?"  

"I dunno.  Oliver has one and he thought I should get one like his. He said it would prove that we were brothers forever. "

Black sat up at that comment, surprise evident on his face.  "Were those his _exact_ words?"

"Yes," confirmed Liam, worried as to what Black was getting at.  "Why?"

Black frowned.  "It's just a curious choice of words.  So then what happened after you got the tattoo?"

This was the part that Liam was not too anxious to talk about.  He wasn't certain about the laws in Britain or how this information would even be taken.  _Maybe he will believe what the ministry fell for?_

"Nothing.  We just went back to his flat where he bit me."

Black squinted at him as if working out a puzzle.  "Somewhere in there, Oliver transformed into a wolf.  When did you first see him in his transformed state?"

"Er…right before he bit me."

"Hum…" Black sat back, folded his arms and tapped his lips with his finger.  "There's something you're not telling me, Liam.  There's too much time missing.  You went into details on the rest of the day, but then once night falls, you sum it up in one sentence."

Liam felt his stomach get a bit queasy.

"You have to tell me everything, Liam, or I can't really help you.  You have to trust me.  I won't say a word."

Liam looked away.  Very quietly, under his breath he said, "We bought some fire whiskey…and some mushrooms…for a special potion."

"Mushrooms?  Hallucinogenic mushrooms?" Black asked.  

Liam nodded but didn't say a word.  

"So you went back to his flat, mixed a potion, and…"

"I was off my face by nightfall," Liam finished the sentence for Black.  He waited for Black to scold him, but it never came.

"Did you _both_ take the potion?"

Liam inhaled deeply and slowly let the breath out.  "I think so.  It was a very strong potion so I wasn't really concentrating on _him_ at the time."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

"Only…the bite.  I remember him transforming.  I thought I was tripping – that I was so far gone that I was imagining my friend turning into a wolf.  It was so wild and…" Liam shook his head in regret.  "Honestly, at the time I thought it was cool."

"Was that when he attacked you?"

"Yeah, he just slowly came up next to me as if nothing was wrong.  That's why I thought I was hallucinating.  Wouldn't a wolf pounce or something?  But he didn't. I think I even scratched his ears, just as you would a dog.  He licked my hand and then… he just … bit me."

"And you let him?"

"I don't know…One minute we were laughing and comparing tattoos, the next he was biting it."

"Hold on, where is this tattoo?"

"On my chest.  He attacked me right on the tattoo."

Black rested his elbows on the desk and clasped his hands.  "Liam, it might help in my research if I could get a better look at the wound.  That is…if I could see…the real thing."

Liam swallowed.  "Is it the bite or the tattoo that your so curious about?"

"To be perfectly honest, it's a little bit of both," Sirius said, his face showing little emotion.  

Liam licked his lips nervously.  Very slowly, he raised his hand to his top button and began undoing the front of his shirt.  Once he was half way down, he pulled the fabric aside revealing the blue-black tattoo with neat puncture wounds surrounding it.  They'd been interminably slow to heal, but now were white raised scars.  Black stood up and came around to the front of his desk to get a better look.  . 

"Hum…interesting." Black said after a long silence.  "And you say Oliver has one just like this?"

"Yeah.  The artist used Oliver's tattoo as guide for mine."

"Do you know what the image represents?"

"Some kind of animal?"

"Yes, it certainly is an animal, but don't ask me what kind of an animal.  It looks like an Egyptian hieroglyph that could be used to represent a wolf.  Very interesting choice for a werewolf to have a tattoo of this kind.  But it isn't just the tattoo that I find curious.  These puncture marks – is this where he bit you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well it's just that I've never known a werewolf to attack in this manner.  I don't think there has ever been such a precise and perfect looking scar.  No wonder the ministry is interested in it."

"What do you mean?"

"The file on this at the Ministry mentions a tattoo.  That's all."  

"And how would they even know that?  Who was it that told?  Some medi-witch at that sham of a hospital, I suppose.  They probably paid her a right good fortune for a description of my bite."

"Actually," Black said hesitantly, "I'm almost certain they have a photograph of it."

Liam looked at him bewildered.  "What?  How?"

"I'm guessing they took the picture without your consent while you were asleep." Black explained.  

"Did you see it?" Liam asked in growing concern.

"No.  Like I said, I wasn't given access to everything in the file.  However, there was mention in one of the documents about a photograph labeled "potion bite."  

"Hang on, they know about the potion we made?"

Black inhaled sharply.  "I don't think that's the potion to which they were referring."

"Well, what other potion is there?"

"Wolfsbane," said Black.

Liam tried to work out Black's meaning.  

"You see, Liam," Black said returning to his seat behind the desk, "wolfsbane is supposed to curb a werewolf's desire to hunt and attack.  It's supposed to render him harmless to those he may come in contact with.  I believe from what little I have read concerning the case, and from what you have told me tonight, that the ministry's real interest in this case is trying to prove that Mr. Kent cursed you while he was under the influence of the wolfsbane potion."

"But he wasn't.  If he had taken wolfsbane, he would have been in complete control that night.  He would have kept his mind and not attacked."

"He did keep his mind.  You said it yourself.  And he didn't attack you.  He calmly and _purposefully _bit you."

Liam felt a cold empty knot in his stomach.  "Now hang on, if Oliver had taken wolfsbane, then what your saying is he did this to me on purpose.  That he planned it!  That he _wanted_ to do this to me!"

"Think about it, Liam."  Black glanced down at his notes.  "He fed you raw meat.  Dressed you in animal skins.  Marked you with a tattoo similar to a wolf.  Do you honestly think this _wasn't_ planned?"  

Liam shook his head in disbelief.  

"How much do you know about werewolves?" Black asked.  

"Only what I've learned in the last six months," Liam answered quietly.

"Have you even seen a bite mark other than your own?"

"No."

"You wound is…perfection.  It's almost invisible.  Where as most wounds are caused by the wolf ripping the skin apart, pulling at it with its teeth.  The scar left behind is jagged and rough.  And I've never known a wolf to intentionally bite someone in a specific place on the body."

"You're saying that if he hadn't taken wolfsbane, he would have ripped me to shreds?"  A sudden realization hit Liam right between the eyes.  "I would be dead, wouldn't I?"  He thought about his scar…and the way Oliver had attacked him. Calm…purposefully…drawing just enough blood to pass on the curse.  "Oh my God."  Liam's eyes fell shut and his head flopped back against his chair.  "All this time and I didn't even realize.  What am I supposed to do, then?"

"Now just a moment.  I only pointed these things out to you to show you what the Ministry is going on.  I need to look into it further, but I think your wound is the only proof they have that Mr. Kent took wolfsbane before he cursed you."

"Well, it's damn good proof if you ask me!"

"You can't say that at the hearing, Liam," Black said, his face intense.

"Why not?"

"Because that's what they want you to say.  They want you to tell them everything that you just told me so they can reach the same conclusions we made.  If they can prove that a werewolf can pass on the curse while under the influence of the wolfsbane potion, what do you think the Ministry would do with werewolves at the full moon?"

Liam sat in a stunned silence, taking all this in.  At last he spoke.  "That's why they won't let me go home.  This doesn't have anything to do with putting Oliver away for life, does it?  It's about a death sentence for the rest of us."

Black nodded.

 "So what am I supposed to do?  Lie?"

"No, not lie.  But saying you know he drank wolfsbane isn't exactly the truth, either."

"But…" Liam started.

"Other than the potion that you and Oliver made, was there any indication that he was brewing wolfsbane?"

"I…I don't think so."

"Did you witness him stop at an apothecary and purchase a goblet full?"

"No."

"Am I correct in assuming that once you consumed your own potion, your mind was clouded and impaired?"

"Yes."

"Then everything that happened to you afterwards is subject to a hallucinogenic interpretation and can not be taken as clearly truthful."  Black paused a moment.  "For example, are you certain that he approached you slowly?  Or was your mind only processing information more slowly and interpreting his actions as such?"

"I dunno.  I just…"

"Do you see how tricky this can be?"

"Yeah, I'm starting to."  Liam exhaled slowly.  "Lupin said you were good, though.  Isn't this the part where you tell me I don't have anything to worry about?"

Black chuckled.  "I'm good, Liam, and I will do everything I can to help, but don't start thinking that I'll be able to fix everything easily.  This is going to take quite a bit of work.  You will have to consider your testimony carefully.  The ministry will try to trip you up, to twist your words.  You will have to be clear, simple and consistent.  You will testify only to that which you witnessed, and make no interpretation of the events.  Think you can handle that?"

Liam shrugged.  "I think so.  I mean, it sounds straightforward."

"Good, because you'll need to keep a very cool head under cross examination.  I'll be working on some of the questions that I think might come up during the trial.  When we meet up again, we'll go over it.  What I need you to do in the mean time is to really concentrate on the time you spent with Oliver before he bit you.  You said he mentioned a cause or a mission.  See if you can't remember what he said exactly.  What cause?  What mission?  Can you recall any other odd behavior?  And think about it from the perspective you have now…through the eyes of a werewolf.  Now that you are familiar with lycanthropic behavior, you might be able to remember something important that, at the time, seemed irrelevant.  Do you understand what I'm getting at?"

"Yeah, sure," Liam said softly.  "I just…might have a hard time with this.  Oliver was a good friend.  What you're asking me to do…you're asking me to figure out how he managed to pull one over on me—why he did this to me.  I guess I'm still having a hard time believing that he did this to me at all, let alone that he planned it all out."

Black looked Liam directly in the eyes.  "There is nothing more damaging than a friend's betrayal."  His voice was barely audible.  "Especially when that betrayal robs you of your freedom – and threatens to take away your life."  Black's blue eyes grew fierce.  "You have my word, Liam, that I will do everything I can to be sure justice will be served."

_9:00 later that evening_

Liam trudged up the steps to his flat thinking about the testimony he would have to give.  Black said that it would have to be worded very carefully so that the Ministry wouldn't get what they want.  He suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.  _Well…maybe not the world, but the fate of all werewolves in this godforsaken place rests on me and what I will say at the hearing._  

It was too much to think about.  All Liam wanted was to get to his flat, help himself to a nice bottle of fire whiskey, and drown out his thoughts.  If he was lucky, he might even pass out and get a decent night's sleep tonight.  But that wouldn't exactly happen.

Not exactly.  Because there was a note stuck to his door.  Liam smiled warily and read it, hoping it wouldn't be more bad news.

_Will,_

_So you stood me up again?  You're lucky your cute, or this would have been over a long time ago.  Unfortunately, Wednesday is bad for me.  Can we make it Thursday?  If not, we'll have to wait until next week.  I have family stuff to do all weekend._

_I'll be waiting for your owl tonight. We DO have a post office, you know.  And if they are closed – 76390 North Cumberland Ave 2A_

_Roarke_

_PS: The groveling had better be worth the wait!_

Liam grinned to himself.  "Oh, it will be."


	10. chapter 9

_Thursday, April 16 – 6:00 pm_

Roarke frowned at her reflection.  Pants?  Or a dress?  Muggle clothes?  Or robes?  She held up the new set of Robes she purchased a month ago and fitted them against her body.  _Too bulky.  They hide everything.  She tossed them aside and picked up the lightweight Muggle dress that was her favorite.  __Might be too cold.  Let's see how the hair behaves and then decide what to wear._

Running her fingers through her hair, Roarke debated between pulling it back behind her ears or letting it fall loosely around her face.  She tried both ways just to test the effect the style made on her face.  With her hair down, she looked older and more mature.  The trouble with that particular style was the tendency for the hair to fall flat after a while.  If she just held it back with a clip, she could keep the style all evening without worrying about how limp her hair might look.  However, Liam had only ever seen her with her hair back, and she wanted to look _special_ tonight.  After all, this _technicall_y would be their first date.

She left her hair down and charmed the ends so they would stay bouncy and full.  She tucked in her blouse and adjusted the belt at her waist.  She didn't want to look dressed up, but she didn't want to look underdressed, either.  She just wanted tonight to be perfect, and that started with her looking as close to perfection as she could manage.  She held up the soft dress again and compared the two outfits.  The dress was certainly more feminine…and it showed more skin.  _Let's go with the dress! _

There was a knock at the door.  Roarke scowled.  "Malcolm, if that is you…" she grumbled as she headed for the front of the flat.  She wrenched open the door, ready to chase Malcolm off.  It was Liam.  

He smiled broadly at her and held a bouquet of purple and yellow flowers in his hands.  "Good evening Ms. Lupin."

"Will!  What the stars…?  I thought we were meeting at your place?"

"We will eventually get there, but I couldn't allow a beautiful woman, such as yourself, to wander the streets of Muggle London unescorted.  Besides, this way I can begin groveling sooner and hopefully win your affections more quickly."

Roarke shook her head, smiling.  "You are such a tease."

Liam made a gesture of being wounded.  "How can you say such a thing when I brought flowers?"  He held them out for Roarke to take them.  

"They're wonderful.  Thank you."  She took them from him and breathed in their fragrance.  "Are these lilacs?"

"Hyacinth.  They are the flower of forgiveness.  And the yellow ones are crocus.  They represent cheerfulness."

Roarke gaped at him.  "You know the language of flowers?"

"No, but I can read."  He flashed another smile at her.  "Now, if you will so kind as to join me outside."  He offered her his arm.  

"Let me put these in a vase.  Come on in for a second."  She ran off into the kitchen for her favorite vase while Liam stood just inside her door.  She charmed the vase to maintain the water level and then set the flowers on the center of her coffee table.  Liam took a few tentative steps into her flat.  

"They look nice."

"Yes, I think so.  Er…I have to grab my…er…handbag from my bedroom.  I'll be right back."

It was a lie, but she needed an excuse to give herself one last look over.  She hurried into her bedroom and fussed with the image she found in the mirror.  Liam was dressed very nicely, and she wondered if she should change quickly into her dress.  _No, he's already seen you in this.  Just go…don't keep him waiting!_

She grabbed up her tiny handbag and returned to the front door where Liam was still waiting patiently.  "All right.  I think I'm ready."

He offered his arm again, and she took it suddenly feeling very shy.  _What's wrong with me?  This is just a date!  It's not like I've never done this before!_

Outside the flat stood an open carriage being pulled by a magnificent black horse.  She quickly checked the sky, dreading that it would threaten to rain.  However, there wasn't a cloud in sight.  Liam opened the door to the carriage and took her hand to help her in.  On the seat she found a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  Once Liam was seated next to her, the carriage started moving.  

"Will, why didn't you tell me you were going all out for this?"

"Telling you would have spoiled the surprise.  Besides, you told me that his had better be worth the wait.  I'm just complying with the lady's demands."

Roarke blushed.  "Yes, but I feel so…I dunno…underdressed!"

Liam laughed.  "You look gorgeous.  But then you always do."  There was a moment of silence between them until Liam took the wine bottle and opened it.  "Care for a glass?"

"I would love one."  

He filled the glasses carefully and handed one over to her.  "I hope you like it.  It's from home."

She took a sip and savored the stinging flavor.  "It's delicious.  What's it called?"

"Shiraz.  It's from Coonawarra.  My mum sent it over at Christmas.  We always have some for the holidays, and I think she felt badly that I wasn't there to enjoy it with them."

"So why didn't you drink it?"

"I didn't have anyone to share it with."

Roarke thought about the meaning behind those words.  Liam had probably spent his Christmas holiday alone.  With Easter just a few days away, it pained her to think of him sitting in his empty apartment with no one to celebrate with again.  

"When I planned out this evening," Liam said, drawing her out of her thoughts, "I couldn't resist breaking it open."

"Well, I'm glad you did."  She touched her glass to his in a toast and took another sip.

The carriage soon stopped at a park close to Liam's building.  They walked the rest of the way and were at his front door in no time.   He smiled over his shoulder at her before opening the door.  He stood back and allowed her to get a good look at what he had done.

The first thing she noticed were the candles floating around the room.  They cast a warm, welcoming glow on the normally chilly looking flat.  He had cleaned up the place, and even redecorated to some degree.  A painting Roarke didn't recognize now hung on the wall over the sofa.  The dining table had been set for two with caution to detail.   And there was a smell in the air that Roarke couldn't quite place.  She sniffed, and frowned.

"Is something burning?"

Liam's face fell and he darted into the kitchen.  The sound of an oven door opening was followed by several curses and a yelp of pain.  

"Are you all right?" Roarke asked coming around the corner to see what was going on.  

"Burnt my bloody hand getting the damn thing out of the oven!"  Liam sucked at his singed fingers.

Roarke surveyed the tray of meat now sitting in the sink.  It was black and charred and didn't look the slightest bit appetizing.  "I think it's dead".  

Liam examined the burn across his fingers and nodded ruefully.  "I think you are right.  Bloody hell, I worked all afternoon on that one!"  

Roarke glanced doubtfully again and the smoldering wreck, utterly charmed by Liam's efforts, and bravely asked, "Can we cut in to it and see if it's edible in the center?"

"No," Liam said, putting ice on his hand.  "Trust me, it's ruined.  There isn't anything worse than burnt lamb."

She spotted something else on the counter.  "The pie looks good.  At least we can eat that."

"Yeah, the pie's good because I didn't make it!"  He let out an angry sigh of frustration and headed into the living room.  "I spent all day fixing this place up.  Cooking…cleaning.  I really wanted this to be perfect…really…memorable."  He flopped onto the sofa.

Roarke giggled.  "Well then, you achieved it, because I don't think I'll ever forget this night."

Liam looked up at her as she drew closer to him.  "You're mocking me."

"No, I'm being totally serious.  Everything was absolutely perfect until that stupid bird had to go and injure your hand."  She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers.  His fingers were rougher than hers, but she didn't mind.  The fingertips on the right hand were pink from where they had been burnt.  Feeling very brave and daring, Roarke lifted the hurt fingers to her lips and placed a very gentle kiss on them.  Her eyes fluttered shut as she pressed her lips to his hand.  After a moment, she opened them and locked eyes with him.  It took all her courage to not look away.  His eyes were so intensely blue.  Roarke could feel the blush rise on her cheeks, but still she held the eye contact – and the hand.

Liam shifted forward slightly, never pulling his eyes away from hers.  "It's not a bird," he said softly.  

Roarke blinked.  "What?"

"The food.  You called it a bird.  Its lamb."

"Oh," was all she could say.  "Sorry."  Her mind was screaming at him.  _What are you talking about?  Bird?  Lamb?  Are you nutters?_

"I just thought you might see the humor."  

Roarke shook her head no.

"The big bad wolf cooking up a little lamb."  His voice was just more than a whisper, and his face was growing closer to hers by the second.  

Roarke inhaled sharply.  "You're not a big bad wolf," she said, her voice barely audible.  

"I'm not?" he asked, looking down at her mouth.

She licked her lips, now consciously aware that they were dry.  "Liam…I"

"Shhh…" His eyes darted from her mouth and back to her eyes.  

Roarke swallowed hard.  Her eyes fell shut almost instinctively.  She felt his nose brush against hers.  Her head fell back as the desire to feel his lips against hers over powered her.  She heard him draw a breath.

Someone knocked on the door.  "Liam?" a deep, muffled voice said from outside in the hall.  

Roarke immediately pulled away from him.  "Who is that?" she whispered.  

"I don't know, but they had better go away."  Liam scowled and stood up to see who was at the door.  

"Liam," the voice sounded again.  There was another series of knocks.  "It's me, Sirius Black."

Roarke gasped and jumped up from the couch.  "Oh my God!" she cried under her breath as she frantically looked for a place to hide.  "Don't open that door!"

Puzzled, Liam asked,  "What's wrong?  What are you doing?"

"He can't see me here!  I have to…where can I hide?"

"What are you talking about?  Black won't care.  He's cool."

"He's also my father's _best friend!_  Oh….what will he tell daddy?"  Roarke shock her hands nervously.  

Sirius knocked on the door again.  "Liam, I hear you in there.  Will you please open the door?"

Roarke looked to Liam in despair.  "Please…"

"Go in the bedroom…and close the door," Liam said with disappointment in his voice.  "I'll come get you when he's gone."

Roarke nodded in relief and darted into her hiding place.

_***_

Liam watched as Roarke slammed the bedroom door shut.  His shoulders slumped as he turned to answer the door.

"Mr. Black.  Sorry to keep you waiting."  

Black smiled at him.  "That's all right.  I should have contacted you before coming over.  I wasn't er…"  Black looked over Liam's shoulder into the flat.  "Did I interrupt something?"

_Did you ever!  "No, I was just cleaning up.  Come on in."_

_Black stepped into the flat and paused once he got a good look at the set up.  Liam distinguished the candles and lit the regular lamps.  "I did come at a bad time, didn't I?"  _

_"No, really…you didn't."  There was some truth in the statement, but Liam didn't allow his mind to hang on to the thought right now.  "I was just cooking dinner, but I burnt it.  It's a good thing…er…she stood me up."_

_Liam heard a faint thump from the direction of the bedroom and knew Roarke must have heard him.  Fortunately, Black didn't seem to have heard Roarke.  _

_"I just found some interesting information on that tattoo you have and thought you might want to take a look at this.  If you're sure you don't have other plans…"_

_"No.  It's fine.  Have a seat."_

_Liam joined Black on the sofa.  Black took out a stack of parchment and started spreading things on the coffee table.  "I told you that your tattoo was an Egyptian Heiroglyph, but I didn't tell you what it was.  I wanted to look into the matter before I told you too much about it.  Here."_

_Black handed Liam a photo of some kind of statue.  The head on the figure matched the tattoo almost perfectly.  "What is this?"  _

_"That's Set."_

_Liam didn't like the tone of Black's voice.  "And who's he?"_

_"The Egyptian god of chaos.  He is the embodiment of evil to the Egyptians.  He is sometimes represented with two heads symbolic of the polarity between dark and light – good and evil."_

_"Does this get any better?"_

_"I'm afraid not.  Set was known for killing his brother and scattering his body parts around Egypt."_

_"Oh God!"_

_"There were a few groups who followed the beliefs of Set, but one by one they were exterminated or removed from Egypt.  They were easily discovered, as their members would mark themselves with the head of Set.  They would honor the night with festivals ending in drunken stupors.  When you told me of the events preceding your attack, I couldn't help but think of the Set following."_

_"But you said all of the groups were extinguished."_

_"That's what I had to look up."  Black pulled out a second piece of parchment and handed it to Liam.  "Egyptian gods are becoming quite popular outside of their native home.  Many backwards eastern European countries are adopting the rituals and teachings of the gods.  About two years ago, a man in Romania complained to his local authorities that the moon stole his son from him.  They brushed it off at the time, but recently have begun investigating more closely.  They uncovered a Set following involving lycanthropes that has taken root and branched out."_

_"Following?  You mean like a cult?'  
  
_

_"That's exactly what I mean."_

_Liam was speechless.  His mind had difficulty processing the information.  Black helped him by clarifying a few things.  "It is my belief that Oliver, for reason's unknown as of this moment, joined the cult and came to England with the hope of helping it spread."_

_"But why me?" voiced Liam softly._

_"Simple.  You're Australian.  It's my guess that the leader of this cult promised Oliver great things simply because of where he was from.  Oliver must have been a real find for them.  An Australian werewolf.  The idea of sending a cult in to a country that has no defenses against it would tempt even the most harmless of leaders."_

Liam rubbed his eyes.  "So, I've unknowingly joined some cult of evil, dark, werewolves out to populate the world?  Great…just fantastic!"

"I haven't verified yet if the Ministry knows anything about this.  I don't think they do, or it would have been mentioned in the paper work.  If I'm right about this and it is in fact a cult following, then perhaps we can prove that Oliver attacked you under the influence of another potion – one that we have yet to discover.  It's a long shot, I know, but it does provide hope.  We have little information about lycanthropic behavior outside of the British Isles."

"Then this is a good thing?" 

"No.  But we can work it into a good thing."  Black stacked some of the papers together and handed them to Liam.  "Here is some reading for you.  I thought you might want to familiarize yourself with some of the details surrounding Set.  Something might spark a memory or make more sense to you.  But I warn you, this isn't a pretty tale."

"So far none of this has been pretty."

"I know this is difficult, but the more we know, the more we can prepare."  Liam nodded, knowing Black was right.  Black gathered up his other paperwork and stood up.  "I want you to leave the first weekend in May open.  I want to use that time to work one on one with you.  By that time I should have enough information to toss out a few practice questions at you and see how you handle them.  In the mean time, I want you to make a list of questions you have about the whole incident.  Perhaps there is a question in your head that hasn't been answered yet.  And you never know just what could be use to turn the case around."

"Sure.  No worries."

Liam walked Black to the door.  "Again, Liam, I am sorry for intruding on you tonight.  I'll be sure to notify you before I drop in again."

Liam only smiled and shook Black's hand as he left.  Once the door was closed, Liam shut his eyes and called out to the empty room.  "He's gone!"

Roarke emerged from her hiding spot slowly.  "I know, I could hear bits and pieces.  What tattoo?"

Liam turned to face her, but didn't move away from the door.  "I'm not sure I'm supposed to discuss it with you."

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

"No, you probably wouldn't.  You're good with secrets, after all."

Liam looked away from her frowning face.  "What do you mean?"

"Look, it's like this," said Liam as he took a step closer to her.  "I'm not very good at pretending things.  I'm a pretty open person.  I don't like lying and I don't like being lied to.  Some people would say it's a real fault to just let everything out, but I think it's a bit hypocritical to hold things back.  So, I'm having a really hard time with this.  I don't know if I can keep it up much longer – and quite frankly, I don't want to.  It's not fair!"

"Keep what up?"

"Pretending that I don't know you.  That I don't like you.  First your father, now Black.  Who else am I supposed to keep his from?"

Roarke looked at the floor.  "I just can't…I mean…I feel the same way about it, but my father would be so mad if he knew."

"Then why even press the issue?  Why even come here?"  Liam's voice raised in volume.  

"Because I like you!  I want to know you better!"

"And then what?"

Roarke shrugged.

"What happens after all that?"  Liam started pacing the room.  "What would happen if things developed between us?  Hell, what if I had kissed you ten minutes ago?  What then?  Are we supposed to pretend it didn't happen?"

"No!"

"Then what is it that you want, Roarke?  Because I have too much to worry about right now, that I simply can't concentrate on keeping one more thing a secret!  When I am with your father, I am scared stiff that I will let something slip…that he will pick up on something I said.  Even worse – that he'll come over here!  Did you even know he was here the other night?  I had to wait outside for him so that he wouldn't come in my flat and pick up your scent!"

"My scent?"  Roarke shook her head.

"Yes, your scent.  It's all over the damn sofa…in the kitchen.  Hell, I can even pick it up in the bedroom!  If _I can pick it up, then sure as shit your father will!"_

She shook her head again in disbelief.  

"So what am I supposed to do, Roarke?  If you keep coming over here, then it's not going to stay a secret much longer.  Or is that the game plan?  You say you want to keep this from your father, but you _know that he will eventually find out – like some sort of rebellion thing."_

Fury flashed across Roarke's eyes.  "I can't believe you're suggesting that.  I would never…"

"But you are!"  Liam stopped and just looked at her.  Roarke didn't offer a rebuttal.  The silence grew intolerable and Liam exhaled slowly.  "I just can't do this.  My life is upside down right now.  I need _something that is stable and reliable.  I don't need another…"  He said the first word that came to mind without even thinking.  "…problem."_

The comment obviously hurt Roarke the moment he uttered it.  Lima was instantly sorry for having said it.  "I didn't mean it like that.  I meant…"

"I understood you perfectly," she said picking up her handbag.  "And here I thought I was helping you."

"You did, but I can't lie anymore."

"Then I guess it's a good thing Sirius knocked on the door when he did."

Neither one could speak.  There was nothing more to say.  Liam's heart thudded against his chest with the reality that this was the end.  He wanted her to stay…he wanted her to say that she didn't care what her father thought.  But she obviously wasn't going to give up o her family just for a date with him.  _Who am I kidding?  I don't even deserve her._

"I should go," whispered Roarke.  She brushed past him and opened the door.  

_Say something.  ANYTHING!  _

"Roarke…"  She turned and looked at him over her shoulder.  "I'm sorry."

"So am I.  Good-bye, Liam."


	11. chapter 10

_Sunday April 19 – 11:30 am_

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1Roarke didn't especially like cooking, but there was something relaxing about preparing the Easter meal that almost made it enjoyable.  It could be the idea that having her mother nearby meant she wouldn't make so many mistakes.  Or it possibly was the fact that her family would all be together for the afternoon, something that hadn't happened since Christmas. Now that they were almost all grown and out of the home, this would become a much more important ritual of bringing them together.  Not to mention the fact that keeping busy would keep her mind off of Liam...and how much she wanted to see him and apologize. 

_Drat it. But it isn't my fault.  He should apologize to me._

She was currently in charge of whipping the potatoes.  When she was a child this task had been one of her least favorites.  It was boring and her arm grew tired from the pressure.  But now, as an adult, a simple swish and flick of her wand was all it took to get the masher to work on it's own.  

He father came into the room and wrapped his arms around her mother's waist.  "Katie-love, everything smells divine!"  He kissed her neck affectionately.

"Thank you, but don't think you're getting out of helping."  She twisted around to face him and held up a knife.  "The vegetables need chopping."

"Ah, but may I kiss the cook first?"

Roarke rolled her eyes and turned away as her mother and father continued their flirtations and kissing.   Watching her parents snog wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing.  There were few whispers and a giggle before they broke apart with a typically soft look and then glanced at Roarke. 

"Firecracker," her father said between kisses.  "Why don't you go and tell Annie she needs to help, too.  You're mother and I can manage for a while down here."  He kissed Katie again.

"You know, you two should get a room," Roarke teased, as she exited the kitchen.

"And what's wrong with a man kissing his wife in the kitchen of their own home?" Remus asked.

Roarke didn't respond since she knew her parents were back to the kissing again.  They were always very affectionate.  Public displays never seemed to bother them.  It never _really_ bothered Roarke either.  Her parents were very happy together – they _belonged _together. They had that special something that few people in the world found.  

She wondered if she would ever find that.

She wondered what Liam was doing today.

She headed up the steps to her sister's room, hearing the music coming from behind the closed door.  She knocked lightly.  "Annie, can I come in?"

The music was turned down and the door opened.  "What's up?"

"You've been summoned to the kitchen.  You know the rules.  No one eats for free."

Annie went back to her radio and turned off the wireless.  "So long as I don't have potato duty.  I hate that."

"Don't worry.  I already did them," Roarke answered in a long suffering voice.

Annie looked at Roarke with a puzzled expression.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing.  Why would you think something is wrong?"

Annie shrugged.  "I'm not certain; it is just that you honestly don't seem very happy lately."

"It's probably because I'm hungry - and the kitchen staff is up here primping still"

Annie rolled her eyes at her sister.  "Honestly—try to show a little sisterly concern and what do you get?   I just meant that you haven't been yourself for the past few days now."

Roarke forced a smile.  "I'm just...it's nothing."

"Nothing usually means _some_thing."

Roarke smiled at her.  "Really, Annie, I'm ok."

"Now hang on," Annie said, planting her hand on her waist.  "If the wand was in the other hand, you wouldn't let me leave this room until I told you what was up.  So spill it, Sis."

"It's really nothing to get worried about."

"Is it...something you're working on?  One of your battles against the Ministry?"

"Not really."

Annie sat down on her bed, thinking.  "Well, it certainly isn't school.  Is it a job you're considering taking?"

"Well, I do have a few possibilities I'm looking into, but nothing's certain yet."

"Oh, what kind of possibilities?" Annie said with a touch of excitement.

"It's nothing major – I mean, I haven't really decided on a career.  This is just something to do while I figure things out."

"Fine then…what?"

"I have an interview on Tuesday with Mr. Buckelbolt at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

Annie's eyes went wide.  "Wonderful!  Simply Brill!!  Oh, Roarke, that's perfect for you!"

She shrugged.  "Well, like I said, this isn't a big career move – just a way to pay the rent."  She grinned.  "Not to mention I would get a discount I could use to get a really lovely broom!"

Annie nodded in agreement, but then frowned.  "That just…doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?  Of course I'll get a lovely boom!"

"No, I mean…the job sounds great, and I know you'll enjoy it.  But…there has to be something else bothering you then."

Roarke shook her head.  "No, really.  Just forget it.  Mum and dad are waiting for us downstairs.  We better..."

"Oh no, you don't.  I'm going to figure this out.  And if mum and dad are alone in the kitchen, then my guess is that they_ want _to be alone."  Annie plopped down onto the bed and said, very matter-of-factly, "So, who is he?"

"Who is who?" Roarke asked, knowing her blush had already given her away.  She didn't really want to talk about it, especially with her kid sister.  "What makes you think it's a guy?"

"Because men are good at upsetting girls.  Trust me…I know."

"Griffin's not _that_ bad."

"I don't want to talk about Griffin.  I want to know about _Mr. Secret Crush!"_

"I don't have a _secret crush_," she said, fiddling with the door handle.

"You're lying!  Who is he?"

"Annie," she sighed, giving in.  "Don't say anything about it, ok.  It really is nothing.  There was a chap I fancied, but it just didn't work out.  That's all."

"Do I know him?"

"No."

"Was he someone from school?"

"Annie, I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh now, come on!  After the endless bits of teasing I have been going through lately from you and Malcolm about Griff, you owe me a little girl talk!"

That made Roarke smile.  "You know, Annie, Griffin's coming over here this afternoon."

"I am completely aware of that, and you're trying to change the subject."

"Annie!"

"Roarke!"

"There isn't anything to tell."

"You could start by telling me what he looks like at least."  Neither girl budged.  "Please?  Where did you meet him?  I'd even settle for just a name."  

Roarke moaned and closed the door behind her.  "All right, but not a word of this to mum and dad.  I know how they get and it's just not like that."

"So then tell me how it _is_ like."

Roarke bit at her bottom lip.  "I met him a while ago.  We've only seen each other a few times."

"Is he dishy?"

Roarke smiled.  "Annie!  People are more than looks, you know."

"He's dishy!"

Roarke played with the hair at the nape of her neck.  "Yes.  He's good looking."

Annie smiled mischievously.  "He's _sexy,_ isn't he?"

"He's...foreign."

"Ohh...where from?"

"Australia."

"Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"No, more like normal height, blond, and tan skin."

Annie's eyes fluttered closed.  "Swa -OON."

Roarke laughed.  "Annie, it's not like that."

"Why not?  Is he already attached?"

"No.  But there are...complications.  He's...going through some things right now that are difficult."

"Such as?"

"Personal things that I have no right to tell you about.  It might be different if there was actually something between us, but as it is… Besides, he called it off."

"He what?  Why?"

Roarke sat down next to her sister.  "It's a long story.  And it would just be too hard, I think.  If things had worked out... Annie.  It's complicated."

"Is this all I'm going to get?  A complicated Australian dish has broken my sister's heart, and you're not even going to give me specifics?"

"He didn't break my heart.  Not really.  He ended it before we even...well..."

"Yes?"  Annie said, looking anxious.

Roarke decided it was time to change the focus of the conversation.  "Don't you need to change?  Griffin will be here soon."

"Enough about Griffin!  I at _least_ should get a name!"

Roarke smiled and looked away.

"Roarke!  His name!"

"Liam."  She said softly.  "But it doesn't matter."

Annie fought back a smile.  "Was he a good kisser?"

Roarke's mouth fell open.  "I can not believe you are asking me that!"

"Be thankful I didn't ask you if he was good in _other_ ways!"

Roarke was left speechless.

"Roarke?  Annie?  You up there?" Malcolm's voice called from the bottom of the steps.

"Oh darn.  Looks like I won't get a chance to tell you about his rippling pectorals!" Roarke joked as she went to the door.  "We'd better get down there,"

"Yeah," Annie agreed as she followed behind.  She placed a hand on Roarke's shoulder once the door was open.  "Does he really have rippling pectorals?"

Roarke rolled her eyes.  "It's called sarcasm, Annie."  _But yes…from what I've seen, he is QUITE a dish!!_

_1:00 pm_

"I'm starving!"

"You always are!" Annie said to Griffin as they finished setting the table.  

"I'm a growing boy."

Malcolm and Roarke finished up charming the napkins into shape.  Malcolm mussed Griffin's hair.  "A growing _idiot_ boy is more like it!"

Annie and Roarke laughed.   Griffin squinted at Malcolm.  "You're lucky I'm not allowed to do magic.  Professor Malfoy taught us some excellent hexes last term."

"I tremble in terror," Malcolm teased, placing his hand over his heart.

The girls laughed again.  Griffin scooped up some butter on his finger and tried to wipe it on Malcolm's face, but missed.  Malcolm quickly jumped out of the way as the lump of butter flew through the air and landed on Roarke's sleeve.  She shot an angry glance at the both of them.

"Great.  Thanks a bunch, you two."

"I know a great cleaning charm that would get it right out," Griffin said.  "Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school."  

"Since when do you know anything about cleaning charms, Griffin?"  Liz asked as she placed a serving dish on the table and turned to examine Roarke's blouse. "And you two know better.  I must say that you grow more like your fathers every day."

She grimaced at Roarke and started dabbing the butter off with a napkin.  "I'm afraid this will take more than a napkin."

"Don't bother.  It's just us here anyway."  Roarke threw a dark look at Griffin and Malcolm for good measure anyway.

A confused expression passed over Malcolm's face as he counted the place settings.  "Nine…that's not right.  Hey mum!" he called into the kitchen.  "You've got one place too many.  There are only eight of us."

Katie came from the kitchen with a platter of breads and rolls.  "No, we're having one more for dinner this year."

"Oh?  Who would this be?" asked Annie?

"A young man your father's been working with lately.  He's not able to get home and has no one to celebrate the holiday with.  I can't stand the idea of him being all alone today."

Roarke felt a chill go down her spine.

Remus came into the room, followed by Sirius.  "Your mother insisted I invite him.  He's not my first choice for company, but I think it might actually do him some good."

"What do you mean?" asked Malcolm.

"Remus doesn't get along with him very well," explained Sirius.

"Padfoot, I am trying, you know.  He's just…difficult at times."

Roarke felt the color drain from her face.

"Well, when is he going to get here?  I'm starving!" complained Griffin.

"I told him one o'clock, but he's usually late."

"How do you know him, Daddy?" Annie asked.

Remus hesitated slightly.  "Mr. Williams asked me to help him.  I've been working with him for a few months now."  The meaning behind the words was clear even if Remus hadn't spoken them exactly.  The man that would be joining them was a werewolf.

Roarke felt as if she might fall over.  _Surely not…Liam wouldn't be coming here.  He would have told me._

"Is it that Liam fellow dad met with the other night?" Griffin asked.

Sirius confirmed his son's question, but Roarke wasn't listening anymore.  She couldn't think.  She couldn't breath.  Her heart was pounding in her chest.  How would she get though the meal without anyone figuring it out?  

Annie had turned slowly to look up at her.  "Liam?" she said quietly.  Then she turned to her father, who was heading into his study.  "Is he from Australia?"

"Yes, he is.  How did you know that?"

"Oh, I just over heard you and mum talking about it the other day."  That seemed a logical enough explanation for Remus, who disappeared into his office with Sirius.  Liz and Katie headed back into the kitchen, leaving the four younger members of the group scattered around the table.

Annie looked back at her sister with an all-knowing expression.  "When you said complicated, I had no idea that you meant…"

"Shhhh!!!" Roarke said sternly. 

"What's complicated?" Malcolm asked.

"Nothing," Roarke said to her brother.  "It's _nothing_!" she said pointedly to her sister.

Annie pulled her eyes away from Roarke and exchanged a glance with Griffin.  Roarke was positive the Annie would spill the beans to him.  She couldn't keep a secret from him if she tried!  Roarke didn't have time to warn Annie not to say anything because the doorbell interrupted her thoughts.  

"Guess who's coming to dinner?" teased Annie.


	12. Chapter 11

_Sunday, April 19 – 1:10 pm_

Malcolm gave an odd glance at his sisters and went to answer the door.  Roarke rubbed uselessly at the greasy spot on her blouse, decided that she didn't have time to run up the stairs and change, and ended up just holding her breath in anticipation.  Annie quietly hummed in a faintly teasing fashion beside her.

"Hallo!" Malcolm said, opening the door and extending a hand to the man on the other side.  "You must be Liam.  I'm Malcolm Lupin."

"Hi," Liam said with a smile, shaking Malcolm's hand.  Liam was very nicely dressed and had brought a bottle of wine with him.  He took a determined step into the house when Malcolm welcomed him in, but avoided Roarke's eyes.  

"Ah, Liam.  Glad that you could join us," Remus said, coming off the hall into the foyer, Sirius following behind him.

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin.  Good afternoon, Mr. Black. It's good to see you as well.  Mr. Lupin, I brought this for you and your family."  He handed the bottle to Remus who took it with a smile.

"Thank you.  We'll have this with dinner."  Remus set the gift down and began the necessary introductions.  "This is my son, Malcolm."

"Yes, we just met."

"And you remember Sirius' son, Griffin."

They exchanged hellos.

"This is my youngest daughter Annie."

"Nice to meet you, _Liam_."  

Roarke cringed, wishing she hadn't said anything to he sister.  

"And this is my older daughter, Roarke."

Liam made eye contact at last.  Roarke inhaled sharply as he took her hand and murmured, "Hello."  She could only hope her face didn't look as hot as it felt.  

"Actually," Liam said, letting go of her hand but holding her eye purposefully, "I do believe we've met."

Roarke's heart skipped a beat.  _NO!  Don't say anything!  Just pretend this one time.  PLEASE!_

"You two know each other?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Liam admitted.  Roarke took hold of a chair to keep herself steady. Liam turned from her with a silent look that held no apologies and met Remus' face. "Roarke and I met at a meeting a while ago – one of those werewolf rights things."

There was stillness to the air.  Liam had what he wanted.  Roarke hoped it would make him happy.  It wasn't a secret anymore.  Well…not everything was out in the open, but at least they wouldn't have to act as if they had never met.  

"Mr. Zetter!" Katie said, entering the room with Liz.  "I'm so glad you decided to come."

Remus placed his hands on Katie's shoulders.  "Liam, this is my wife, Katie."  

Katie smiled welcomingly "So glad you could join us, Liam."

"And Sirius' wife, Liz Black." Remus looked around for Liz but she seemed to have vanished as quickly as she'd come in.   Sirius shrugged.

Liam cast an awkward glance at Roarke and then turned to Katie.  "Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Lupin."

"Don't think anything of it."

"No really.  I've been looking forward to meeting you – all of you."  He smiled and quickly looked at Roarke again.

She swallowed – _hard_.  This was certainly going to be an interesting day.

 2:00 pm

All things considered, the meal was going quite well.  That is, for everyone but Roarke.  She had found it difficult to eat anything, as Liam had ended up sitting directly across from her'  making her more and more nervous as the meal went on.  Their eyes met so many times that she was certain someone, other than Annie who was watching them closely but betraying nothing, would notice.    

"So, Liam, what kind of work do you do?" Malcolm asked.  

"I've trained to become an architect and was going to start a new job back in January.  But er…life sent me on a bit of a detour."

"What type of an architect?" Katie asked.  "Building homes?  Offices?  Stores?"

"My first job was actually going to be on a team working to design a new school in the Blue Mountains outside of Sydney.  Karákul is just too small.  When I was there, I had to share a dormitory with seven other blokes.  Several families have even resorted to tutoring their students at home on their own, claming that the school's facilities aren't good enough.  Our Ministry of Magic decided a few years ago to build a new school not far from the original.  They've been scouting locations as well as taking bids and ideas from architects for some time now."

"And this was going to be your _first_ job?" asked Sirius, sounding impressed.

Liam leaned forward.  "I developed a charm that allows you to shrink a room when it's not in use.  That way, the surrounding rooms can fill the missing space and become larger.  Nice trick when you want to cut down on your budget."

"Very nice, indeed," Remus agreed.

Roarke was pleased everyone was impressed by Liam's accomplishments.  "That sounds like quite an endeavor," she said softly.

Liam met her eyes.  They had managed to get through the meal without really speaking to each other, but she had to take the opportunity to publicly praise his work.  

"Thanks," was all he said in reply.

"Where did you two meet again?" Malcolm asked, eyeing them with interest.

Roarke shifted, trying to hide her nervousness. "It was a meeting discussing the two children that were bitten a few years ago – whether they should be allowed to attend Hogwarts or not."

"Is that what they were talking about?" Liam chuckled.  "All I remember was a lot of yelling."

That surprised Roarke.  "You didn't even pay attention?" she asked, rather more sharply than she'd intended.  

Liam's smile fell.  "I was trying to…but people just kept interrupting me."

Roarke clenched her napkin under the table in frustration.  

"Besides," Liam said, looking away from her, "I remember hearing the word _vampire more times than werewolf."_

Remus sat forward suddenly.  "They were talking about vampires?"

"I would describe it as yelling."

Roarke exhaled slowly, knowing she would soon receive a reprimand from her father.  The growing hostility between vampires and werewolves was reaching a breaking point.  Werewolves always protested their status as beasts, but when vampires were granted status as beings, things really started to get out of hand.  There had even been talk between many werewolves in recent years of actually taking action against the Ministry and vampires unless something was done.

 Remus looked directly at Roarke.  "You went to a meeting where they discussed _vampires?"_

"That wasn't what they were supposed to talk about.  And I left before things got out of hand."

"Roarke, you know how I feel about this."

"Yes, I know," she bit out.  

"Working to overcome some of the prejudices wizards have about werewolves is one thing, but openly debating the rights given to vampires yet withheld from us is something I don't think you should be involved with."

"And I wasn't!"

"But you _know that's what the agenda boils down to, constantly, and _that_ is why I disapprove of your attending those meetings!  Your ideas and your dedication are wasted there, and worse they put you in danger!"_

"Can we _please_ not talk about it here?"

The table was quiet for a moment.  It wasn't common for Roarke and Remus to quarrel.  She could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially Liam's.  _Why did he have to bring that up?  Was it impossible for him to keep his mouth shut?_

"How about some dessert?" Katie said breaking the tension.  "I have apple tarts and some pumpkin pasties.  If we all help clear the table, we can then retire into the living room…have some tea…"  She nudged Annie's arm to get her to stand up.  Liz did the same to Griffin and soon everyone was getting up from the table.  

Roarke fixed her eyes on Liam as she stood.  There was something there she couldn't place.  Was he sorry for mentioning the vampires?  Was he surprised her father reacted the way he did?  Did he regret coming over here?   Roarke only hoped that she might be able to talk to him before he left.  Maybe then she could put to rest some of her unanswered questions.

3:00 pm 

Liam stood alone in the living room looking at the pictures that covered the mantel.  Most of them were of Mr. Lupin and his family.  There were a few of Mr. Black and his family, as well as several faces Liam didn't immediately recognize.  He thought that one might actually be of Harry Potter, but he wasn't certain.  But he wasn't really too interested in the nameless faces, though.  He was focused on the five photographs of Roarke, all from various stages of her life.  

She was always pretty.

Someone came into the room behind him and just stood.  He didn't need to turn around to look who it was.  He just _knew.  _

"I was just looking at the photos," he said without glancing at her.  "Is this _the _Harry Potter?"  Hopefully Roarke would follow his lead and keep the conversation on neutral ground.  Liam really didn't feel like getting into a deep conversation with her in the middle of her father's living room.

"Yes; he's a very dear friend of our family.  Sirius is godfather to both him and Malcolm.  It is…a very long story."

Liam nodded, trying not to look overly impressed or curious.  He remembered reading about the English battle with the dark wizard named Voldemort.  He knew that Harry Potter was pretty famous over here.  Hell, he was pretty famous everywhere. And now he saw that Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were in the middle of all of that.  Falling for with a 'Lupin Girl' seemed almost tabloid at the moment, but he tried not to linger on that.

"So where is everyone?" he asked, moving over to a comfortable armchair without making eye contact.

"Malcolm pulled Dad and Sirius into the office to talk about something he has going on at work."

"Isn't he an Auror?"  He fiddled with a trinket on the table next to him.

"Yes, he is."

Liam chuckled to himself.  

"What's so funny?"

"I just find that ironic."

"Why?"

"Well, don't Aurors kill werewolves?"  He looked up to see her face go pale.

"Sometimes – if they have to."

They were silent for a few seconds before Liam leaned back in his seat.  "What about the rest of your family?  Your mum and er…Mrs. Black?  Sorry – I forgot her given name."

"Liz.  They're in the kitchen talking."  Roarke sat down on the couch.

"Is she all right?"

"Who, mum?"

"No, Liz.  She doesn't look well – and I don't think she liked dinner too much."

Roarke shrugged.  "Oh, I dunno.  Maybe she's not felling well."

"I don't think she likes me either."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she looked at me rather oddly…when we first met, and she didn't even say hello."

"I wouldn't take it personally.  She could just be tired from work.  I know her schedule has been busy lately."

Liam nodded again.  _That's right.  Let's just keep up the small talk.  "And the other two younger ones – where did they run off to?"_

"Annie and Griff have disappeared, as they have been known to do since they could walk.  Who knows what they are up to?  They're always pulling pranks on the lot of us; bit of a family tradition.  I'd be horrified if they let a holiday go by without causing some kind of trouble."

"How long have they been…you know…together?"

"Together?  They grew up together, is that what you mean?"

"No, I mean – they're a couple, aren't they?"

Roarke smiled, and Liam relaxed a bit at the sight of it.  He'd had a momentary panic that he was treading on unknown ground.  "What makes you say that?"

"Well…"  Liam thought about how to word this without sounding a bit loopy.  "Ever since I was accused of not being able to pick up on certain scents, I've been er…paying attention.  Now I can't seem to shut it off."  It was an attempt at a joke - a small tease to break the tension between them - but Roarke pulled her eyes away from his when she realized he was talking about her.

"What does that have to do with Annie and Griffin?"

"They smell like each other."  He knew it was blunt to say it like that, but it was the truth.

"Oh," she said, licking her lips.  "They do spend a lot of time together.  But I wouldn't exactly call them a couple."

"Why not?" 

"Well, nothing's ever been made official between them.  They certainly like each other – and yes, there is chemistry – but it's complicated.  I think they're both too afraid to budge from where they are.  No one wants to make the first move."

"Kind of like us."  That caught her attention and he noticed the color rise in her cheeks.

"Is that why you came here today?"  She sat very tall and kept her hands in her lap, looking very proper and controlled.

"Sort of.  I wanted to see…the possibilities."

"Possibilities…" she took a deep breath.  "…with me?"

"Yes and no."  They were silent for a while as Liam worked out if he really should tell her what he was thinking, or just let it go.  It might scare her off – but then, hadn't he already brushed her out of his life?

"I won't lie and say that I wasn't at all curious about how things could have been.  I've lain awake all night imagining how differently the evening would have played out had I ignored the door…and gone ahead and kissed you as I wanted to."

He noticed Roarke bite her bottom lip and glance nervously over her shoulder towards the open door to the hall.  "But you aren't the only reason I'm here," he said softly, assuring her he understood her concerns and would keep his voice down.

Roarke played with a spot on her sleeve in annoyance.  "Then why else did you come?"

"Like I said, I wanted to see the possibilities.  Your father and I may have our differences, but I would be a drongo not to realize he's done well…all things considered."

Roarke looked puzzled.  "What does that mean?"

Liam sat forward, ready to explain.  "Have you ever met the Crowdens?"

"No."

"The Ministry set me up with them after I was bitten.  They're a married couple – both of them werewolves.  They live in the middle of nowhere in a run down house completely void of any and all Muggle influence.  It's like stepping into the dark ages.  And they don't _live normally either.  They take their lycanthropy very seriously – almost to the point of it being obsessive.  They don't do _anything_ without first considering __the Wolf…as they call it."_

He paused and waited for Roarke to comment.  She still looked a bit puzzled.

"I thought that that's the sort of life I would be forced to live.  That backwards and socially inept were the common ways of the werewolf.  But then I met your father…and I went to that meeting…and I know I was…"

"Rude?" 

Liam felt the corner of his mouth twitch, resisting a smile.  "Yeah.  I was confused and angry…but I saw that life didn't have to be abnormal.  I came here tonight to see just how _real_life could be. I mean, your dad is really …well it's amazing what he's done.  He has a wife and he's a father.  And everyone is right as ruddy rain, no worries.  It's proof that things can be simple and common again."  He looked at Roarke purposefully, but she didn't shy from the stare.  "It's nice to know at least _one of us has made a decent life."_

Roarke smiled softly and looked happily at the photos on the mantle before making eye contact again.  Her look was not so guarded now, but seemed to have a nod in it.  "So then…what do you think?  Did things meet your expectations?"

"Well," he placed a hand on his chin as he glanced around the room.  "The house could use a little work."

Roarke stared at him, her mouth open.

"I'm teasing you."

"I know."

"Well good."  

Katie and Liz entered the room with tea and dessert.  

"Because," Liam continued casually, "as an architect I certainly wouldn't have had the living room so close to the kitchen!  You taunt your guests with delicious smells while they're left looking at the fireplace."

Katie laughed and Roarke tried to hide her blush as her mother patted Liam on the shoulder before becoming all business again.  "I am very glad somebody wants dessert and will properly appreciate it.  I haven't seen hide nor hair of anyone for a while now.  I was beginning to think no one was interested in eating this!"  She poured a cup of tea and handed it to Liam.  

"Do you want me to go get everyone?" Roarke offered.

"Yes, Firecracker.  That would be helpful."

Liam snorted.  _Firecracker?   _

"Are you all right?" Liz asked.  

"I'm fine."  He couldn't help but notice Roarke's heated look at him before she left the room.  

"Mrs. Lupin?" he asked when he was positive Roarke couldn't hear him.  

"Yes, Liam?"

"This may be right forward of me, but how did your elder daughter earn a nickname such as 'Firecracker'?'

Katie and Liz both laughed as Liam smiled expectantly at them.  Liz again looked a little ill as she settled, but continued to chuckle through Katie's tea offerings.

"Well, you see…my eldest daughter has the distinction in this house of being focused yet volatile.  At a very young age her father and I found that she would explode over the smallest of things – just like a…"

"Firecracker," Liam said with a grin."

  
"At the age of 2," Katie continued, "she would become furious with us if we mispronounced a name in a book.  She had this expression that made both her father and I cringe as well as laugh.  When we saw it, we knew we were in trouble.  My baby is a passionate thing – something that has carried over to this day.  You saw a bit of that at lunch I believe.  And despite what Remus may claim, she gets it from _him_ and I will never let the man claim otherwise.  Although her passions are more serious now."

_Oh yes, she certainly is passionate!_

4:00pm

Everyone was now gathered around the living room, chatting and enjoying his or her dessert.  Griffin and Annie sat at opposite ends of the room.  Liam noticed a few signals between the two of them, as if they were waiting for something to happen.  From the way Roarke described things, it was sure to be a prank of some kind.  

But before they could execute whatever wicked plan they had devised, Mrs. Black sat forward and rubbed her temple.  Her husband patted her shoulder.  "Is something wrong?"

"I'm sorry.  I'm just not…feeling well today.  I don't think I got enough sleep last night."

"You're over worked," her husband sighed.

"Katie – Remus – I'm so sorry to end the party short, but I think I should be going home.  I know I'm not good company."

"NO!" Griffin said jumping up.  "We can't go yet!"  He looked disappointed and a bit angry.

"You can stay if you like, young Mr. Black, but your mother and I are going home," Black said, standing up.

Liam resisted the urge to laugh as both Annie and Griffin sighed in frustration.  Whatever they had planned would have to wait for another time.

Then Liam realized that he should probably take the opportunity and leave as the Blacks did.  "I should be going as well," he announced.  The objections were few and mostly from Mrs. Lupin.  Roarke didn't say a word.  

At the door, he shook Mr. and Mrs. Lupin's hands and thanked them once again for sharing their holiday with him.  Behind Mr. Lupin stood Roarke, staring at him intensely.  He desperately wished he could have a moment alone with her to say good-bye, but he couldn't think of a believable and reasonable excuse to get her to come outside with him.  He settled on a nod in her direction.  Hopefully she would understand and realized he wanted more.  

For he did indeed want more.


	13. Chapter 12

_Wednesday April 29 – 7:00 pm_

Liam sat on his sofa jotting down idea after idea.  He would meet with Mr. Black again soon and he needed to have this list of questions finished before that happened.  It looked as if he would never be finished as the questions just kept coming.    

_Why me?  Not one of the others?_

_Not at home - why here?_

_Birthday - significance?  _

_What's in it for Oliver?_

_Why no explanation?  Did he know I would refuse?_

_Why the drugs?  Distraction?  Numb the pain?_

_Why abandon me?_

_Time of year - look up position of moon._

His stomach rumbled, echoing the frustration he was feeling.  His anger was growing the more he dealt with the issues of the case.  He remembered the resentment he felt after being told that his friend had passed on the curse to him.  But that feeling didn't even come close to the rage he felt now that he knew Oliver did it as a part of some demented plan…that Oliver had selected him and cursed him intentionally.

Hoping to relax a bit and ease his mind before continuing, he fixed himself a glass of butterbeer and switched on the wireless.  Butterbeer, he decided, was the one virtue in England.  The music was certainly different here, but it was a distraction he needed.   He picked up his quill and glanced at his notes again.  Out of habit he began scribbling a picture off to the side.  His mind was on Oliver and the events of the attack, and he found himself sketching the tattoo forever etched in his skin

_Merlin…now I KNOW I'm obsessing.  There has to be something better to draw!_

With a sigh he tried to empty his mind and just allow a picture to come to him; a shadowy figure at first, but then increasing in detail.  Eyes…then a nose…lips.  A few long strokes of hair framed the face.  _Roarke…_

"This is ridiculous," he said to the empty room.  Tossing the notepad on the table, he stood up and stretched his arms.  His stomach rumbled at him again, demanding attention.  Hunger, and the fact that there was nothing apart from a few stale crackers to eat in the house, gave him the perfect excuse to get some air.  There was an excellent Muggle sushi bar a few blocks away.  He changed out of his robes and into some jeans and a t-shirt and headed out of the flat.

There was a damp stickiness to the night that warned Liam it would rain soon.  Liam felt a pang of homesickness for hot sun and clear skies..  He quickened his pace to the small restaurant and darted inside with the first flash of distant lightning, deciding to get the food to go.  

He placed his order and sat down at a near by table to wait for it to be prepared.  The woman had offered him a small glass of water as a courtesy, which he gulped down and nearly belched out loud.  It was only then that he noticed the couple sitting at the table in the back of the room.  

Liam blinked.  It couldn't be?  But it was.  It was Roarke, looking as fine as ever.  But who in the name of Merlin was that _wacker _she was with?  Liam couldn't see the man's face, but he could hear his annoyingly loud voice as he joked and laughed.  Roarke laughed back and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.  Liam clenched his jaw tight and decided that he disliked the man, whoever he was.  

Then the laughter stopped as Roarke's eyes found Liam's face.  He held her gaze without blinking.  The man sitting with her noticed that she was no longer giving him attention and turned around to look at Liam.  Liam's eyes darted to the man's puzzled face and then settled back on Roarke.  

Roarke leaned in and whispered something to her companion before leaving the table and coming over to where Liam sat.  

"Hi."

"Hi.  Who's he?" Liam asked, getting right to the point.

She looked over her shoulder quickly.  "Just a friend of mine."

"Hum," Liam hummed raising his eyebrows.

Roarke's face suddenly grew fierce.  "And why are you so interested?"

Liam returned her gaze evenly.  "I'm not."  He lied.

Roarke cocked her eyebrow.  "Really?  In that case I'll just go back to my dinner.  It was lovely seeing you."

She started to turn, but Liam quickly stood and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.  "Wait a second."  She paused and glanced down at the hand lingering on her arm.  Liam dropped it the moment she looked back up.  The intensity of her eyes made Liam suddenly nervous.  "I just wanted to tell you that – that I really enjoyed talking to you at Easter."

"Oh," she replied a little stunned.  "If that's true, then why haven't I heard from you since?"

Liam took a deep breath, unsure of the answer to her question.  He had asked himself that same question over a hundred times during the previous week.  There _were _some very logical reasons for not going to see her, but right now he couldn't think of any.  

"Sorry," a man said from behind Roarke.  "Is everything all right?"

Both Liam and Roarke jumped.  "Tarquin, I would like you to meet…an acquaintance of my father's – Liam Zetter.  Liam, this is Tarquin Noyes.  He was captain of my Quidditch team when I was at Hogwarts."

Liam reluctantly shook the man's hand.  "Nice to meet you," the man said with a smile.  Liam only nodded and looked back at Roarke.  

"I'm sorry that I interrupted your dinner," Liam said, looking into her eyes intensely.  "I'll send an owl…in a few days."

She nodded and Liam turned to grab up his food that was now ready and waiting for him.  He exited the restaurant without looking back.  

He had gone only a few blocks down when he heard Roarke call his name from behind.  He stopped and slowly turned to face her.  

"I can't believe you would just leave like that!"

"Like what?  You're on a date.  Did you want me to stay and make things even more uncomfortable?"

"No, I just thought that you might like to settle things a bit more."

"What's to settle?  You have a boyfriend and it's not me."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Sure could have fooled me."

"Oh, this is ridiculous!  I have known Tarquin since I was a little girl.  He is Malcolm's best friend.  He just wanted to have dinner to talk about something that has been bothering him lately.  It was entirely platonic.  What _I_ find interesting, however, is you jumping to the conclusion that I am involved with him AND," she said pointing an accusatory finger, "the fact that you are jealous!"

"Jealous?" Liam said incredulously.

"Yes!"  Roarke's expression was triumphant.

There was a rumble of thunder overhead.  "You want to know what I find interesting?"  Liam asked, with a note of challenge in his tone. " I find it interesting that out of all the restaurants in London you could have met at, you find the one closest to _my _apartment.  Were you hoping that I might walk by and see the two of you?"

"I never even considered such a thing.  Besides, you don't own this section of London, you know.  I can come here if I want to.  Just because you live here doesn't mean I have to avoid this place."

Liam laughed as more thunder sounded through the thick air.  "Look, I don't want to argue.  I just needed to get my mind off of the trial.  So, I came out here for some air and something to eat.  I certainly didn't think I'd run into you and that we would end up fighting again.  I just don't need…"

"Another problem," she finished, echoing his comment from their first and only date.

Liam took a deep breath.  "No, that's not…right."

"That's what you said."

"No…"

"Yes, you said…"

"But that's not what I meant.  I meant that it was a problem trying to keep it a secret that I know you."  He looked into her gray eyes, hoping she would understand how sorry he was for ever implying that she was a problem. 

"But then…I still don't understand.  Thanks to that dinner invitation from my mother, that's all water under the bridge now, isn't it?  You made it clear to my whole family that we did, in fact, know each other.  Why avoid me now?"

"I'm not avoiding you! I just…that is to say, I…I just didn't know what to say," he admitted as the first drop of rain fell on his face.

She looked down at the ground.  "I thought that after Easter…things would be…that – that you might…"

"I've been wanting to talk to you," he said truthfully.  "I just wasn't sure _you_ wanted to talk to _me_."

"Really? Because I thought the same thing about you."

 Liam looked at her in confusion.  "I thought you didn't want to deal with telling your father about me."

"I didn't really, but if you knew my parents better, you would understand my reasoning."

He raised his eyebrows at her.  "Meaning that you're embarrassed to admit how you feel about me?"

"No!   Meaning that my parents lead a second life as matchmaking old biddies. Meaning that if one of us kids even mentions having a _date_ with someone, they jump to the conclusion that we are getting married.  For months now my brother has put up with my parents prodding him to get back together with his last girlfriend.  They don't give up!  And I wasn't going to put myself through that.  Especially if there wasn't going to be anything between us."

Liam didn't quite understand her last comment.  "But there _is_ something between us."

"Is there?" she asked honestly.

He leaned forward.  "Don't tell me you don't feel it.  I don't think you would be out here in the rain if you didn't."  Another thunderclap sounded as the rain picked up.  Liam waited for her to respond, but it never came.  "You'd better get back to your friend," he warned.  

Roarke shook her head.  "I told Tarquin to go on without me.  We were nearly finished anyway."

There was a moment of understanding as Liam realized she had chosen to be with him over her friend.  Suddenly, he felt very guilty for thinking rude things about Tarquin Noyes.  A few seconds passed as Liam just looked down at her, the rain splattering all around her face and hair.  "We'd better get in before we're soaked through!"  He grabbed her hand as they darted down the street to his building.  

Once inside, they shook off some of the rain and headed to his flat.  As soon as they entered, Liam hurriedly picked up a few stray articles of clothing strewn about.  "The place is a mess.  I really wasn't expecting company or I would have…er…"

"It's okay.  I've seen worse.  You forget I have a brother."

Liam smiled, wondering what they should say or do next.  "Do you want to sit down?" he asked suddenly.

Roarke shivered.  "I'm soaked.  I'll ruin the furniture."

"Not likely.  Besides, I don't own this stuff."

"Do you have a towel?" she asked.  

Liam rolled his eyes.  "God!  What kind of a host am I!  Of course I have a towel. Let me er…that is, would you like a robe to wear while your clothes dry?"  He bit his tongue the moment the words left his mouth.  

Roarke gave a small chuckle.  "Well, I can't just stand here naked, you know."

The very thought of Roarke standing naked in his flat left Liam feeling a bit dizzy.  He signaled for her to follow him to the small bedroom so he could give her a clean robe and a towel.  He showed her into the bathroom, remaining as calm and focused as was physically possible.  Once the door to the toilet was shut, however, Liam took in a deep breath and forced his heart to calm down.  He quickly tossed off his own wet clothes and changed into robes as well.  

***

Roarke allowed herself a deep breath in the hopes that it would settle her heart.  All she could think of was the way Liam had looked at her a few moments before.  And when he admitted feeling that same something that she felt, she thought for certain her heart would leap right out of her chest. Why on earth did she mention being naked?

She looked at herself in the mirror and pushed her wet, stringy hair back behind her ears.  Her fingers worked at the buttons on her blouse before shrugging it and her pants onto the floor.  She paused for a moment to consider her reflection.  Her bra was damp, but she didn't think it would be very decent or proper for her to go without it considering Liam was just on the other side of the door.

He was probably just as undressed as she was.  Maybe more.

Trying to get her mind out of the gutter, Roarke called out, "I hope your food isn't ruined.  Raw fish is one thing, but soggy fish is another."

"Don't worry about it.  I kept it simple."  His voice was muffled for a moment, as if he were pulling something over his head.  Roarke did likewise and found herself draped in Liam's too big robe.  

"The full moon is next week," he continued.  "I was never big on sushi before I was bitten, but now it seems the most normal way to consume meat the way I crave it.  I know that sounds…I dunno…animalistic of me, but I just…"

She understood this.  There was an instinctive need for raw meat close to the full moon.  "You don't need to explain, Liam.  Daddy's the same way."  She tugged at the shoulders, trying to make the robe fit her better, but it was useless.  Giving up, she opened the door to find Liam staring back at her.

Then she realized what she had said._  Daddy._  The constant reminder that she knew much more about this curse than most people ever would know - not to mention the source of tension between them.  However, she mentioned her father so casually that perhaps Liam wouldn't dwell on it.  

She forced her eyes away from his before a blush rose to her cheeks.  The only other thing to look at in the room was the bed – and that only made things worse.  Thankfully, Liam must have realized how uncomfortable she was, for he led the way back into the living room, avoiding looking at her too closely.

She took a few steps and tripped over the hem of Liam's robes.  She managed to catch herself before falling all the way to the floor, but Liam turned to help her regain her balance anyway.  It was a friendly gesture, but for some reason the touch of Liam's hands on her arms sent goose pimples all over her body.  He smiled simply and turned away from her.

Roarke looked around for something to focus a conversation on.  There were notes and bits of parchment strewn everywhere.  "You look," she gestured at the papers on the coffee table, "busy."

Liam opened his take away bag and went to the kitchen for a plate.  "I am, but maybe you can help me."

"What are you working on?"

"My testimony.  Mr. Black asked me to come up with a list of questions – any question I had about the attack.  I could bounce ideas off of you, if you don't mind."  

She looked down at a few of the notes, curious and anxious to know the whole story.  She didn't want to invade his privacy, but she desperately wanted to know what happened to him.  "I don't mind at all.  In fact, I would love to help you.  However…"

"What?"  Liam asked, returning to her side.

"Well, it's just that I hardly know anything about the case.  I don't know how helpful I would be."

He sat down on the over stuffed chair, much to Roarke's disappointment.  "I suppose it would help if I told you about what happened." Liam said.

Roarke looked at him in surprise.  "I thought you said you weren't supposed to discuss it with anyone."  She took a seat on the sofa across from him

"Well, you're not just _anyone_, Rory."  Using _that_ name changed the mood of the conversation.  Roarke held her breath in anticipation of what he would say next.  "You're…special."

She really didn't have a reply to that.  She but her bottom lip and pulled her legs up against her chest.  "So, what do you want to tell me?"

"Well," Liam took a deep breath.  "How much do you already know?"

"That you were bitten by a friend.  And I know there is something about a tattoo."

Liam laughed and took a bite of food.  "Yeah, turns out I unknowingly joined a cult."

"What?" Roarke sat up a bit in surprise.  

"Yeah.  See – look."  Liam pulled the collar of his robe open revealing a tattoo on his chest.  He leaned forward slightly to give Roarke a better view.  Roarke found that it took her some bit of effort to focus directly on the tattoo itself, rather than on how close she was to Liam's bare muscular chest.  She squinted at the evenly spaced puncture scars surrounding the tattoo.

"Are those bite marks?"

Liam nodded.  "Got me with his eye teeth right around the tattoo."

"My stars," she said quietly, contemplating what he must have gone through.  Knowing a person is a werewolf is one thing.  Seeing the actual wound is something else.  It makes the situation so much more real.  A shiver passed over her body.  "Do you have a blanket?"

"Right behind you," Liam offered, taking another bite of food.  Roarke pulled the blanket over her legs and settled into the couch more comfortably.  "You know, you're the second person I've shown it to."

"Only two?"

"Yeah…well…" he shrugged, "unless you want to count the snooping Ministry people.  Mr. Black said that they had a photo of it in their files when I showed it to him.  And I have to say that a part of me expected him to mention it to your father."

Roarke shook her head.  "Sirius wouldn't do that.  Whatever you tell him as a client will be kept confidential, no matter how my father might fuss about it.  They have very few secrets from each other, so I'm sure this is driving my father mad!"

Liam laughed.  "How did those two end up friends anyway?"

"Dad and Sirius?  They went to school together."

Liam looked stunned.  "You mean…No!  I thought your father was Sirius' teacher!"

"What?  NO!  Dad and Sirius were in the same year together at Hogwarts."

Liam just shook his head again looking befuddled and took another bite of food.  Roarke wondered why he would think that her father was so much older than Sirius, but a sudden question popped into her head, changing her train of thought.  "Will?  I know this is completely off the topic, but why didn't you tell my family more?"   

"More about what?"

"About us."  Roarke said, bluntly.   Liam looked up at her a bit startled.  "You mentioned that we knew each other, but you didn't say anything else.  I just wondered why."

He thought about it a moment.  "In all honesty, I didn't think there was that much more to tell."

"Not much…?"  Roarke stopped mid sentence and bravely decided to stop beating around the bush.  "What about that kiss?"

Liam frowned.  "Like I said, there wasn't anything to tell.  After all, I never kissed you."

"But you wanted to," she smirked suggestively.

"And I suppose that _you didn't want to kiss __me?"_

"The thought never crossed my mind," she said.    
  


"Not true!  You wanted to kiss me after the last full moon!"

Her eyes went wide.  "I did not!  I was just here to help you!"

"Believe what you want, Rory, but I remember the way you looked at me that morning."

Her eyes squinted over at him.  "And I remember how you backed me into a corner and drooled over me!" she teased.

"I never drooled!"

She laughed out right at him and fell back against the couch.  "You most certainly did drool!  I was stunned when you told me to go!"

"And why was that?  Because I didn't kiss you?"

"Yes…I mean…NO!"

But it was too late.  The damage was done and Liam was laughing triumphantly at her slip.  "See!  You _admit it!  You wanted me to kiss you!"_

This wasn't how Roarke expected things to play out.  _He was supposed to admit it to _her_!  She glared at him, grabbed a small pillow, and tossed it at him.  It hit him on the chest and he groaned in false pain.  "You've wounded me!"_

Roarke slumped against the back of the sofa with a chuckle.  She leaned onto her side and rested her head in her right hand.  The mood of the room shifted as she caught the look in Liam's eyes.  The smile on her lips slowly faded under his intense gaze.  "What's wrong?" she asked tentatively.

"May I draw you?"

She blinked.  "Draw me?  Now?"

"Yes," he said maintaining his fierce focus.

Suddenly, Roarke was very conscience of her appearance.  "You're joking.  My hair is a mess…this robe is too big…"

"You're gorgeous," he said grabbing up his sketch pad and a pencil.

"Will!  I look a fright!"

"Just trust me!"

She really didn't have much choice because he immediately went to work.  Roarke had never sat for a portrait before, so she wasn't quite certain how to behave.  "What should I do?"

"Just sit there – don't move."  His eyes traveled over her body and face quickly taking in the general shape of things.  He made a few fast marks on the page before stopping and looking directly into her eyes.  "Relax," he suggested.  

But she found that hard to do.  His eyes were so focused and concentrated.  It was as if he was seeing past her face – past her eyes – into a deeper part of her.  Warmth spread through her body as she took in strong gaze.  

She shifted slightly causing the robe to fall off her shoulder.  Liam's eyes darted from Roarke's eyes the bare shoulder with a small smile.  An unexpected something clicked in her brain as she realized how very naked she felt under his piercing stare.  _If one small shoulder could extract a smile, what would a whole leg do?_

Leisurely she snaked one leg out from under the blanket making sure that the robe was out of the way as well.  She favored him with a small smile and slowly tugged at the cover until nearly an entire leg was showing.  Liam's eyes soon found their way down her body to the exposed leg.  He cocked an eyebrow at her suggestively.  She returned the look bravely.

The room was so still, but the air was thick with energy.  Liam wasn't even touching her, yet there was something so intensely erotic about the way he was looking at her.  It drove right into her soul – into her heart.  It made her feel worshiped…feminine…sexy.  It was so powerful that she didn't know how much longer she would be able to sit still.  Her heart was racing and she knew it would only be a matter of time before a blush would give her away.  

"Can I look?" she asked when she reached her breaking point.

"It's not finished."

She grew fidgety.  "Please?  Just a peek?"

"If you move, I'll lose the moment."

"'Moment'?  Seems rather more like a 'while' to me." Roarke said with a smirk.  

"Hold that expression!  You're beautiful!"  

Roarke felt her face go hot.  He admitted to feeling something earlier.  Was he experiencing the same thing she was?  It was too much for her to take in.  She sighed and tried to stay composed.  Liam squinted and fussed over something on the page.  It was a while longer before he stopped drawing and sat back.

"Are you done?" she asked eagerly.

"It needs a little more work, but you can see if it you like."  Roarke nearly jumped over the coffee table to get a look.  "Now hold on," he said pulling the sketch against his chest so she couldn't see it yet.  "Let me remind you that this was done very quickly and that I still want to work on it a little.  So don't expect a masterpiece."

"Will…just let me see it."  She sat down on the arm of the chair and took hold of the sketch pad, turning it to get a good look.

It was beautiful.  Roarke was utterly speechless.  The figure in the picture was stunning.  It was her face – her hair – but surely that wasn't her!  She wasn't nearly as pretty as the picture.  The eyes in the sketch were serious and determined.  And even though the pose was a bit sexy, it looked natural and not at all out of the ordinary.  

"That's not me," she muttered quietly.

"Yes it is."  Liam reached a hand up and gently brushed a lock of her hair out of her face.

"I don't look like that."

"That's how I see you."  His face turned up to look at hers and their eyes locked.  He turned her face to him.   

Roarke held her breath as she felt her body lean towards him.  His hand rested on the back of her neck as he slowly began to pull her to him. She closed her eyes, knowing what was about to happen.  His lips lightly touched hers just as her body lunged forward and she lost her balance.  With a mighty screech she landed in his lap.  Liam circled his arms around her, stopping her from falling to the floor.  

"Are you all right?" he asked with a chuckle.

"That's twice now!  I feel like a clumsy oaf tonight!"  She twisted around to look at him.

"I don't mind."  Their faces were very close.  Liam brushed his nose against hers.  "I don't mind at all."

Roarke tilted her chin up as Liam closed the distance between them.  Their lips met gently, softly.  The kiss was over much too quickly for Roarke's liking.  Liam just looked into her eyes, keeping his nose next to hers.  He moved his cheek against the side of her face and she heard him inhale sharply.  When he pulled back again, Roarke thought his eyes looked darker, more focused.  Soon, his eyes fell shut and he kissed her again.  He dragged his mouth over hers slowly.  Roarke settled into the kiss, welcoming the feel of his lips against hers.  It was a long while before either of them pulled away.  


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Saturday, May 9 – 7:30 am

The bright sunlight poured its way into the room and fell upon Katie Lupin's sleeping face.  She turned away from the light, and stretched her arms out over her head with a slow, languid yawn.  Her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the brightness of the light.  One glance to her right told her that Remus was still sleeping.  As carefully as she could manage, she pulled herself out from under the covers and got out of bed.  

She hated disturbing him on these mornings.  The irony of it all was that _he hated disturbing __her as well.  She asked him many years ago to wake her for the transformation.  In sickness and in health is what she vowed to, and she wanted to be there for him when he needed her.  But month after month, he would slip from the bedroom before dawn and return once the transformation was complete without ever bothering her.  He could get away with it in the summer time more easily due to the sun's early rising.  Katie hated it when he wouldn't wake her up, but she also understood._

She quietly ran a comb through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.  She slipped on a robe and gave one last glance at her husband before exiting the bedroom.  The house was very still with no children at home, and Katie found herself nearly tip toeing down the stairs to the kitchen.  

She put on some coffee and wondered wandered over to the farthest cauldron.  She learned from Remus that while he was at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey made him a special soothing potion from time to time.  Over the years, Katie tweaked the recipe until she was able to brew something that was not only helpful but tasted good, too.  Some mornings, when the transformation had been especially painful, she would use more valerian or calendula and, of course, chocolate.  Quite apart from the innate healing powers of chocolate, it tasted good. A few marshmallows sprinkled on top served to mask the bitterness of some of the more potent ingredients, without diminishing their effect a bit.    

As the cauldron bubbled, she headed back into the kitchen table for her usual cup of coffee.  She poured herself a mug full and sat down at the table to read the Daily Profit.  Footsteps on the stairs alerted her that she wasn't alone.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Remus said joining her at the table.  Only Katie would have noticed that he moved the slightest bit more slowly and stiffly this morning.  

"Because you need your sleep."

"Yes, but had you awoken me, I would have told you that last night really wasn't that bad."  His voice was tired and scratchy.  "And then you wouldn't have come down here to make that potion.  We would still be curled up in bed together."

Katie smiled over her mug at him.  "Who said I wasn't planning on coming back to bed?"  She sat down her drink and took Remus' hand across the table.  "Really, Remus-love, you should go back to bed.  I'll be up with your hot cocoa in a few minutes."

He closed his eyes and sighed.  "I'm not an invalid, Katie."

"I never said you were."

"I just…you…I don't want you to have to do this every month."

"Nor do I want _you _to have to go through this every month."  She squeezed his hand lovingly.  "Has it ever occurred to you that I enjoy doing this?  That I _need_ to do this for you?  It's the only way I know how to help."

"Just the fact that you're still here, after all these years, helps more than you will ever know."

"Then it's a good thing I don't ever plan on leaving." 

Remus stood up and kissed her gently.  "Since I know you will pester me until I do so, I will return to our bed.  However, you must promise to join me as soon as possible."

"Agreed."  They kissed again and Remus vanished back up the steps.

Katie took a few sips of her coffee and returned to check on the potion.  From the smell, she knew it needed a bit more cocoa.  She went to collect some from the pantry, but stopped in surprise to find Roarke helping herself to a cup of coffee.  "Goodness!  What are you doing here?"

"Good morning to you, too, Mum."

"I'm sorry but I just didn't expect to see you today, let alone this early in the morning."  She retrieved the cocoa from the pantry while Roarke offered her explanation.

"Well, I thought since I didn't have to be at work for a few hours, I would come by and see how Daddy was doing."

"He's the same as he usually is – no better or worse."

Roarke pointed at the box in her hand.  "Are you making Dad's Cocoa?"

"Yes, of course.  I always do."  She walked back to the cauldron, curious as to why Roarke was following her.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, it's nearly done.  You know it's a fairly easy and quick potion."  Katie added the chocolate powder to the brew and stirred slowly.

"Actually, I don't know.  You never showed any of us kids how to make it."

Katie looked up at her wryly.  "I could never get any of you out of bed early enough to brew it."

"So, it's not difficult?"  Roarke stepped up next to the cauldron with a smile.  "Why don't you show me now?"

Katie's thoughts shifted back a few weeks to Easter…and the very handsome guest they had over for dinner.  "Why do you need to know how to make this all of a sudden?"

"I don't _need_ to make it.  I just thought that it might be nice to learn."

Katie nodded and hummed knowingly.  "And when will you ever use this potion?"

Roarke shrugged.  "I don't know.  Maybe when I have children of my own and one of them falls off a broom and is injured.  Or something."

Katie gave Roark a sternly disapproving look.  "You would give a child valerian?"  

Roarke looked obviously flustered for the first time that morning.  Katie had to give her daughter credit; she certainly had a good plan.  It just wasn't good enough.  

"I don't know about that…I mean…you haven't even told me what it was made of.  No, I certainly wouldn't give that to a child."

Katie looked back down at the portion.  "Roarke, dear, I wouldn't advise giving this to anyone who hadn't suffered through a very painful transformation of the bones.  Now, why don't you tell me why you really want to learn how to make this potion?"

Roarke swallowed.  "There's – there's no real reason.  I was just curious."

"Curious about whether Liam would enjoy it or not?"

Roarke looked started at the mention of Liam's name.  "What?  Liam?  How did…why would I want…I mean…well…"  Katie met her daughter's eyes and smiled.  Roarke exhaled and slumped back against the wall.  "How did you know?"

Katie laughed softly.  "I have eyes, sweetheart.  How long have you been seeing him?"

"Not very long.  Not really.  We've known each other a while, but it's been just as friends."

"So, what you told us at Easter wasn't true."

"No.  It was true.  We met a few months ago at a meeting and a few other random times.  Nothing was planned.  And then…well…"

"But you are seeing him?" Katie asked pouring some of the cocoa into a mug for Remus and adding a handful of marshmallows.

"Yes.  It's only been over the last few days though."

"Were you with him last night?"

"No!" Roarke protested, eyes wide.  "No, I swear.  I wouldn't – I wasn't…"

"It's all right, Roarke.  I'm not angry with you."

"You're not?"

"No."

"What about Dad?"

"I don't think he knows.  I had my suspicions when I saw the two of you together in the living room, but I don't think your father saw what I did."

"What did you see?"

"Two people trying to stay as far away from each other as they could, even though their eyes never left the other's face."  Katie spoke from years of experience.

Roarke blushed at the comment, but it was the truth.  "Are you going to tell Daddy?"

Katie frowned.  "Is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"I just think that he might have a hard time with this.  And it's all so new right now.  I don't want to get him upset for no reason."

"What makes you think he would get upset?"

"Because he doesn't like Liam."

"Oh really now, that's not true.  Just the other day he was commenting on how calm Liam seemed the last time they met.  He even said that Liam was making some great improvements."

"That may be, but mum," Roark's voice grew very soft.  "Liam is a werewolf."

Katie blinked.  "Really?  I had no idea.  In that case, you should shun him and never speak to him again."

"Mum!  You know what I mean.  Dad is such a worry wort.  He'll have a panic attack if he finds out."

Katie poured another goblet full of the potion.  "That might be true, but I'm not going to keep this a secret forever.  In fact, I think you'd be better off explaining things to your father sooner rather than later."  She handed the goblet to Roarke.

"What's this for?"

"Didn't you come over here to get some of this for Liam?"

Roarke pursed her lips and looked down at the potion in her hands.  "But I wanted to learn how to make it."

Katie put an arm around her daughter and led her back to the front of the kitchen.  "Why don't you just take that to him.  I'm too sleepy to brew another batch and I'd like to go back to bed.  Next month, if you still are still interested, I'll show you what you need so you can make it at your flat.  All right?"  

Roarke nodded and looked up at her mother with a smile.  "Thanks, mum."

"You're welcome.  Now get going before it gets cold."

With another nod, Roarke charmed the goblet so the potion wouldn't spill and Disapparated.  Katie sighed and picked up the mug she filled for Remus.  She returned to the bedroom and nudged her husband on the shoulder tenderly.  Remus opened his eyes and sat up just a bit before taking the cup from her.  She tossed her robe aside, pulled back the covers, and crawled into bed.

"Who were you talking to downstairs?  I heard voices," Remus asked taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Roarke popped in for a moment."

"What did she need?" He took a larger drink.

"Just to talk."

"I would have come down if you asked me, Katie love."  He took one last drink and set the mug on the nightstand next to the bed.  

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Remus, but sometimes a girl just needs to talk to her mother.  You know, girl talk."  She snuggled up against him and kissed his cheek.

"Girl talk?  Oh dear.  Don't tell me some beast of a man is breaking my little girl's heart."

Katie laughed and wrapped her arms around him.  "I don't think she's at that stage just yet."  

Remus turned his face to hers.  "I can understand her not wanting to talk to me about it, but just promise to warn me if this goes badly."

"And what if it goes very well?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You're right.  You'd better warn me about that, too."

Katie smuggled closer to him and kissed him deeply.  "Consider yourself warned."

8:00 am that same morning

Roarke Apparated outside Liam's door and knocked lightly.  She waited for a while before knocking again.  She heard the click of the lock and placed a firm smile on her face as the door opened.  

Liam looked at her through squinted, tired eyes.  He wasn't wearing a shirt, only loosely fitting sleep pants.  His hair stuck up at all angles, and a thick stubble covered his chin.  "What are you doing here?"

Roarke's smile fell.  "Now that's twice this morning someone's said that to me.  Whatever happened to a simple 'Good morning, Roarke'?"

"Good morning, Roarke," he mocked.  "What are you doing here?"

"Fine, if you don't want my company…"

Liam groaned, "Good lord.  I'm tired, I ache, and you expect me to be charming?  I only opened the door because I knew it was you.  Now will you please tell me why you felt the need to wake me up at such an ungodly hour?"

"It's eight o'clock.  That's not ungodly."

Liam rolled his eyes and retreated back into his flat.  "I'm lying down.  You can come in if you want."

Roarke followed Liam for a moment until she realized he was heading for his bed.  Liam stopped just inside his bedroom to turn and face her.  "What's wrong?"

"You're going back to bed?"

Liam looked at her incredulously.  "I'm not even going to answer that."

"It's just that I brought you something."

"Did you bring my robe back?" he asked, crawling into bed.  

"No, I forgot."  She blushed at the memory of wearing his robes home the other evening, and reminded herself to take her own clothes back home with her.  She glanced down at the potion in her hands and returned to the purpose of her visit.  "I have something else."

"Just put it on the table.  I'll get to it in a while."

"But I wanted you to have it now," she said from the doorway of his room.

"Then give it to me."  He pulled the covers over his legs and flopped back against the pillow with his eyes shut.

Roarke pursed her lips in contemplation.  He was in bed – and to get to him, she would have to be next to his bed.  After a week of maintaining a relatively safe distance from the bedroom, she wasn't quite sure she was ready to cross the threshold.  Even sitting together on the couch had become dangerous a few times.  After all, two people could very easily fit on a couch together – especially when one was slightly on top of the other one.  They found that out just a few nights ago.  

Roarke blushed at the thought of how mush more comfortable a bed would be.

"You can come in here, you know.  And if you're worried about what happened the other night, I promise you, I'm too tired for that today."

She smiled, amazed at how in tune he was with her.  "I know.  That's partially why I came over."  Without further hesitation, she crossed over to the edge of his bed.  "I have something that I think will make you feel better."  She held out the goblet in front of her, expecting him to take it.  He didn't. 

"What is it?" he asked looking up at her.

"Cocoa."

"Right, and what's in the cocoa?"

"Chocolate."

"And…?"

"And…a few other little things that will help you feel better."

Liam closed his eyes again.  "Roarke, I'm not an invalid," Liam whispered.  

She furrowed her brow.  "I never said you were."

"Then why are you bringing me a heal potion?"

"It's not a healing potion.  It's just something to ease the ache and help you sleep."

"I was asleep when you woke me up to give me the potion.  You'll forgive me if I don't see the point."

"The point is that I want to help you!

"By drugging me?"

"It's not a drug."

"Then what's in it?"

"I don't know.  I know it has valerian, but other than that…"

"Rory, the last time I drank something whose ingredients I wasn't too certain about, I ended up being bitten by a werewolf.  So if you can't tell me the exact contents of the potion, I'm not drinking that."

"For Heaven's sake!  My mother made this for my father!  Do you honestly think she would poison him?"

Liam lay very still for a moment.  "You're giving me your father's potion?"  Roarke froze at the seriousness in his eyes.  "You went to your parent's house and brought me the same stuff your mother makes for your father?"  Roarke nodded and Liam sat up articulating his next comment very slowly.  "I am not your father."

"I know that."

"Do you?  Because I seem to hear you comparing us all the time."

"Comparing the condition, yes, but not comparing you as individuals.  I have watched my father take this potion for nearly all my life.  I know that it helps ease whatever discomfort he is feeling."  She placed the cup on his nightstand and continued her rant.  "For some reason that I can't quite fathom, I happen to care about you, and I thought that you might have some pain this morning.  Out of the goodness of my heart, I decided to bring you something that just might help you feel better.  But I see now that I was wrong for assuming that you would even want my help, let alone accept it!"

"Now hang on, just a moment!  I didn't mean to imply that I don't appreciate your help, because I do.  I know that you want to help, but what you don't realize is that I don't want another potion!  I take potions seven days out of the month.  I'm sick of them.  I can never learn to adapt to this curse if I kept drugging myself up.  And what happens when I go home?  Who's going to bring me a healing potion then?  I certainly am not going to brew them myself.  It would be better if I had never become used to them at all!  That way I won't feel as if I need them."

There was a long silence as they simply stared at one another.  Roarke took in the full weight of his words.  He would be going home – he wanted to go home.  Deeper still was the implication that Roarke wouldn't be with him when he did return home.  Her heart felt very empty at the thought of not having Liam in her life.

"Look," he said very softly, taking her hand in his.  "Just you being here helps me more than you will ever know.  I'm sorry I yelled.  I shouldn't have jumped at you like that.  I'm just tired and cranky."

"It's my fault.  I shouldn't have woken you up so early."

He smiled and pulled her hand to bring her closer.  Without even realizing it, she sat down on the edge of his bed.  "Rory, we've got to stop contradicting each other."

"We don't always contradict – " Roarke stopped, suppressing a laugh.  "All right, so maybe we do."

"May I be allowed to make a peace offering?"  Liam turned and picked up the goblet next to him.  "I'll drink it this time, just for you.  But you have to promise…"  Liam looked into her eyes with such concentration.  She felt that familiar shiver run through her body.  

"Promise what?"

Liam didn't answer her.  He sniffed the potion and took a drink cautiously.  He licked his lips, reflecting on the taste.  "It's good."

A smile formed on Roarke's face.  "You like it?"

"Tastes like hot chocolate."

"That's the point.  Now what do I need to promise you?"

He took another drink and set the goblet off to the side again.  He took her hand and stroked his thumb over the back of it soothingly.  "That you'll stay here until I fall asleep."  

"I have to be to work at nine."

"So stay until then."  He brushed her hair away from her face, resting his hand on her neck.  

She touched the hand on her neck with her own and brought it to her lips.  "Ok," she said though a kiss.  She looked up at Liam to find his eyes glued to her face.  Boldly, she leaned into him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  Liam sighed and dropped back against the bed.  Roarke fell with him, placing her hand on his chest for support. 

When the kiss ended, Liam's eyes remained closed.  Roarke sat up and stroked his arm affectionately until she was certain he was asleep.  She kissed his cheek one more time before Disapparating.                                                       


	15. Chapter 14

pter 14 Tuesday, May 12 – 5:30 pm  
  
Malcolm loved his job. He really did. But he hated the dullness of Tuesday. Most everything important in his department happened on a weekend. The planning would take place on Wednesday or Thursday. The action would take place on Friday or Saturday. Reports would be wrapped up on Sunday or Monday. That left Tuesday as the typical day for nothing to happen. For that reason, he always made it a priority to go out on Tuesday evenings and have a bit of fun if he could. Sometimes he asked Roarke over for dinner, but now that she had a steady job, she often worked later than he did. Every now and then, a few of the Aurors would go have drinks together. Everyone was busy or had obligations tonight. It wasn't so long ago that he would head for Storry's apartment, but that was not an option anymore.  
  
Tonight he would be joining Tarquin. He hadn't seen his friend in a while and was looking forward to catching up with him and his work. When Tarquin took the job playing professional Quidditch, he assumed it would be an opportunity to have a load of fun all day. Malcolm warned him it would be much harder than he expected, but Tarquin didn't mind. And besides, it always gave Malcolm the chance to say "I told you so" to his friend. He wondered if he would get that chance tonight.  
  
He stacked up his paperwork, said good night to a few co-workers, and made his way to the lift. Before long, he was heading out of the Ministry of Magic for an evening of relaxation and good humor. If it hadn't been for the flash of blonde hair and the musical voice calling to him, he probably would have made it out of the building in record time.  
  
"Leaving so soon, Mr. Lupin?" Emily said with a grin.  
  
Malcolm stopped in his tracks. "It's not so early. I was in at six this morning."  
  
"I see. You came in early so you could leave early. You must have a hot date," she teased, adjusting the stack of papers in her hand.  
  
"I don't see how that's possible, Miss Jennings." Malcolm said in his most sincere tones. "After all, you won't be joining me."  
  
She smiled, but didn't blush. It was becoming more and more difficult to make her blush. On the other hand, she managed to catch him several times.  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Some of us are stuck here until all odd hours." She frowned and looked down at the files she was holding. "Those of us in the Ludicrous Patents office don't have as much freedom with our schedules as Aurors do. But I wouldn't mind a rain check."  
  
Their eyes caught for a moment, and Malcolm very nearly gave in to temptation and asked her for a date. However, his break up with Storry was still fresh enough in his mind to hold him back. Not that he was still in love with Storry, for he wasn't! He told himself that every day. It was why they parted ways that hurt too much and kept him from openly admitting his attraction to Emily. What if Emily had feelings similar to Storry's?  
  
Instead of an invitation to dinner, he wished her a good evening and headed out of the building. The Leaky Cauldron wasn't far off. Malcolm opted to walk and take in some fresh air rather than Apparate. He wasn't supposed to meet Tarquin until six anyway.  
  
He made his way through London to the old pub marking the entrance to Diagon Alley. It wasn't as crowded tonight as it was on weekends, and Malcolm was able to spot his friend easily. Tarquin sat at a booth in the rear, a drink already in hand.  
  
"Don't wait for me," Malcolm said, taking a seat across from him. "I wouldn't want to slow you down."  
  
"You've got some catching up to do. This is my second." Tarquin took a gulp and fought back a belch.  
  
"Is anything the matter?"  
  
"Why do you ask? It was your suggestion to get together for drinks. I'm just obliging with your request." He took another large swallow, which was followed by the inevitable burp.  
  
Malcolm couldn't help but notice that Tarquin had yet to crack a smile. "I just haven't see you like this in a while."  
  
"Well, I have a lot on my mind, and I need to be pretty relaxed to tell you what I did last week."  
  
Malcolm didn't like the sound of that, and he told that to his friend. "Is this a bad thing?"  
  
"Depends on how you take it. You might want to get a drink though before I get into it."  
  
"Why don't you just tell me now, and we'll go from there."  
  
Tarquin finished off his drink and looked Malcolm in the eyes. "I asked Roarke out on a date."  
  
The exact meaning of the words took a moment to sink in. "As in just a friendly dinner or...a real date date."  
  
"As in...a real...date."  
  
Malcolm frowned. "I think I will have that drink." He signaled for the barkeep to bring him his usual, as well as another round for Tarquin. There was a thick pause before he spoke again. "I thought she was too young."  
  
"She was too young – but that was when I was seventeen and she was fourteen. She's not fourteen anymore."  
  
The drinks came to the table and Malcolm took a long drink. "So, you're here tonight to tell me that you've...that you've...kissed my sister?"  
  
"No!" Tarquin said, and to Malcolm's surprise he began to laugh. "I didn't even get the chance!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We had a lovely dinner, nice conversation, and then..." Tarquin exhaled forcefully, sending a whooshing sound of from his lips.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know. This guy came in and the whole mood of the night changed. She – GOD! I can't even believe I'm admitting this to you! She left with him!"  
  
Malcolm was totally confused. "Hang on. You asked my sister out on a date. You went on the date, had a nice time on the date, and she left with another man?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"That doesn't sound like Roarke."  
  
"Well, believe me, it was."  
  
Malcolm took a drink while he thought about this new information. "Who was the guy?"  
  
"No clue. Never seen him before. She said he was an acquaintance of your father's. He looked awfully rough to me. I would have never taken her to like that type of man." He took a drink. "But, he was foreign, and I know how crazy girls get over foreigners."  
  
Something clicked in Malcolm's brain. "He's foreign?"  
  
"Yeah – Australian is what I guessed from the accent."  
  
Malcolm rubbed his eyes, fighting back the laugh that was building up inside him. "Great Merlin!" The laugh fought its way out slowly.  
  
"You think this is funny?"  
  
"Oh, Tarquin. You don't know the half of it. I had a feeling – but at the time – it was just..." Malcolm slumped back in his seat. "I believe I've met him."  
  
"Really? So she's already introduced him to the family, has she?" Tarquin downed his drink in frustration.  
  
"Not...exactly. Dad invited him over for dinner on Easter Sunday."  
  
"Wonderful. Just peachy."  
  
"It's not what you think, mate," Malcolm said with a chuckle. "And here I thought I was the sneaky one."  
  
Tarquin gave him a piercing look. "Care to explain to me the humor of the situation?"  
  
Malcolm ran a hand through his hair. "Let's just say that I think she's been trying very hard to keep this from us. I mean, she's never mentioned it to me personally. At Easter, now that I think back on it, she always tried to change the subject whenever anyone asked about how she knew him. It was all very odd, and if it makes you feel any better, I highly doubt that my dad would approve of her seeing him socially. I think dad would rather she were out with you."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Malcolm thought about telling his friend the whole truth about Liam, but decided against it. He knew what it felt like to have people talk about you behind you back. His memory of Storry blabbing to her roommates still stung his heart. "I can't really explain that to you, but trust me. Dad doesn't really like Liam all that much."  
  
"Liam! That was the bugger's name. What kind of a name is Liam, anyway?"  
  
"What kind of a name is Tarquin?"  
  
"Stuff it." Tarquin turned around to order another drink, but froze when the door to the pub opened up. He moaned and flopped back against his seat rubbing his eyes. "Great Merlin. Can my luck get any worse?"  
  
Malcolm looked over to find the cause of his friend's misery. Roarke had just entered. She passed a quick glance around the pub and then seated herself at the bar. "What's she doing here? She told me she had to work late. Blew off our regular Tuesday night supper."  
  
"So, you only meet up with me because your sister was unavailable? What is this? Pick on Tarquin week?"  
  
Malcolm scowled at him. "Don't get all worked up about it. Let me go talk to her and see what's up. Maybe I can get an explanation out of her. Who knows, we could be wrong about this whole Liam thing. She might actually despise the man."  
  
Tarquin grimaced as Malcolm stood up and approached his sister. She had her back to him, her head turned slightly to face the door. "Waiting for someone?" he said in her ear. She jumped from being startled.  
  
"Stars, Malcolm! You scared me!"  
  
"Sorry. I thought you were working late."  
  
Roarke looked down at her drink, which Malcolm noticed was just water. "I was supposed to, but they didn't need me.."  
  
Malcolm sat down next to her. "You sure about that? Because it looks like you're waiting for someone."  
  
Her eyes flashed in sudden anger. "Are you spying on me?"  
  
"No, just...watching."  
  
"Watching is another way to say you were spying."  
  
"No- no. I didn't even know you would come in here tonight. I was just having a casual drink with Tarquin," he pointed to the booth in the back where his friend sat, " when in you walked. We were having a lovely conversation."  
  
Roarke pursed her lips. "What did he tell you?"  
  
"Nothing of importance really. Just that you walked out on a date with him so you could be with another man."  
  
"A date? Oh please! Tarquin and I are just friends."  
  
"Have you told him that?"  
  
"I don't need to tell him anything. He knows that would be too weird. He's like a second brother to me."  
  
"Take it from your real brother, I know Tarquin a lot better than you do. He does not think of you as a sister. I nearly pummeled him once when I caught him goggling at you after the Quidditch final our seventh year. He assured me then that you were too young for him, but I don't think he's ever lost interest. He was pretty hurt by the way your date ended."  
  
Roarke looked a bit stunned. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Would I be telling you this if it weren't true?"  
  
"But he only wanted to meet with me to talk about you! He never treated it like a real date."  
  
That confused Malcolm. "Why would he want to talk about me?"  
  
"Because you're still in a dither about Storry. And Malcolm," she pointed a finger at him, "let me warn you that if she even shows her face around me, I will hex her into next week! The nerve of her saying what she said about Daddy. And to think I once hoped that you would marry her."  
  
Malcolm's eyes went wide. "What?" he spat. "How do you even know about that? Tarquin didn't..."  
  
"Oh, yes he did! He told me everything."  
  
Malcolm's chest hitched in anger. "He had no right to tell you anything about that."  
  
"He only told me because he was worried about you. I'm glad he told me so that now at least someone in this family knows the truth. You realize that none of us really ever believed you two broke up over your job. You should have just told us the truth."  
  
"Are you insane? I could never do that to Dad. He already feels guilty about the stress the Ministry put me through just to become an Auror. If I told him what really happened with Storry it would just make things worse. He adored her."  
  
"You realize that Dad will continue to pester you about getting back together with her. He is relentless."  
  
"I know, but he'll get over it. Besides, I think he's in for a bigger shock when he finds out about your new boyfriend."  
  
The color drained from Roarke's face. "What new boyfriend?"  
  
"Liam Zetter. I think at Easter you conveniently forgot to mention that you were dating him."  
  
"I never lied about that. I wasn't dating him at Easter."  
  
"But you are now?"  
  
Roarke opened her mouth to say something but closed it again.  
  
"A simple yes or no would suffice. It might explain why you're waiting for him."  
  
"How do you know if I am? I just came in for a quick drink before heading home."  
  
"And it's only a coincidence that Liam just walked in?"  
  
Roarke's head spun around to make eye contact with Liam. She waved and looked back at her brother. "What did Tarquin tell you about him?"  
  
"Nothing much, but I pieced it together on my own."  
  
"I'm going to strangle him. He should never have said anything to you."  
  
"Yeah well, get in line." By that point, Liam had made his way over to the two of them. "Good evening, Liam. Nice to see you again." He offered a hand to Liam who shook it hesitantly.  
  
"Nice to see you, too, Malcolm" He looked slightly nervous for a moment before saying to Roarke. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"It's all right. I had a chance to explain a few things to Malcolm." Roarke stood up and whispered something in Liam's ear. He nodded, kissed her cheek, and headed back out of the tavern. "Look, I'm sorry Tarquin thought we were on a real date. I have never thought of him that way. If you want me to talk to him, I will, but not tonight."  
  
"Fair enough. What about Liam?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Don't I get an explanation for why you're keeping this a secret?"  
  
Roarke shifter her weight and placed a hand on her hip. "Why didn't you tell Daddy about Storry?"  
  
"I told you. I didn't want to hurt him," Malcolm said, a bit annoyed by the fact that she kept changing the subject to his relationship with Storry.  
  
"Exactly." Roarke's face was unapologetic. "You and I both know Daddy wouldn't approve."  
  
Malcolm frowned. "You're playing with fire, you know. He will find out eventually, and when he does, things are bound to explode."  
  
She nodded. "I know. Let me deal with it though. After all," she gave him a playful punch in the arm, "it's been a long time since I've lived up to my name."  
  
Firecracker!  
  
Malcolm watched as his sister left the pub. Through the window, he saw Liam put his arm around her and kiss her again. It wasn't the quick chaste kiss he had given her earlier. This was a real kiss. Malcolm pulled his eyes away quickly and focused on what he would say to his friend. From the corner booth, he could see Tarquin downing another drink. Obviously, Tarquin had witnessed the little scene with Liam. Malcolm sighed, giving in to the fact that the evening wouldn't be as relaxing or humorous as he had intended it to be. 


	16. Chapter 15

As many of you know, I took requests for this chapter. Doing so ended up making the chapter much longer than I intended. Hence, you've all added on a chapter to the fic that was supposed to be eight or nine chapters. And here we are with chapter 15...sigh...  
  
REQUESTS: Doc – "That's HUGE!" Alkari – "Coming back for more?" Mincot – awkward smut SS – smutty smut Durayan – No Morning breath Pel – They almost get caught Gryff – Liam's chest hair gets attention  
  
Saturday, May 16 – 9:41 am  
  
Liam stood in the doorway of his bedroom, silently watching the figure asleep on the bed. She was on her side, curled up around a pillow, hugging it close to her chest. Her hair was a mess of tangles, but it didn't matter. Her face was so calm and peaceful looking that no one would think twice about the state of her hair. She whimpered in her sleep and rolled onto her back. It was the first real movement she had made in the last hour. Her shirt was twisted around her body haphazardly. Liam was amused by the cat-like stretch her arms made and the big yawn that accompanied it. His eyes were immediately drawn to the small amount of skin on her tummy now peeking out from under her shirt. As her eyes slowly fluttered open, Laim took a step into the room.  
  
"Good morning," he said, approaching the bed.  
  
"Hi," she replied, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"  
  
"Nearly ten."  
  
Roarke opened her eyes and got her first good look at where she was. "Did I...is this your bed?"  
  
Liam loved how her face blushed at the implications and knew what she must be thinking. "Yes, I thought you would be more comfortable in here."  
  
Roarke's hands nervously pulled the covers up to cover her chest. "Did I fall asleep on the couch again?"  
  
Liam nodded. "That's twice I've supplied room and board for you, Miss Lupin. I'm going to start keeping a tab of your expenses." He sat down on the bed next to her without hesitation.  
  
"So then...you carried me in here?"  
  
"Yes." Liam wondered how long it would take her to ask the inevitable question he was certain was plaguing her mind.  
  
He didn't have to wait too long. "And where...er...did you sleep?"  
  
Liam smiled brightly. "Where do you think I slept?"  
  
Roarke looked down at her hands still pulling at the blankets. She was a total puzzle to Liam when it came to matters like this. One moment she would be forward, behaving like a little vixen. She would flirt without the smallest of a blush. The next moment she would tense up as if they had never even touched each other.  
  
Was she just stringing him along? Was this just a fling for her? Liam had difficulty accepting that. He had been in a fling before, and it didn't feel anything like this. Besides, Roarke didn't seem the type to do such a thing. However, if she wasn't just teasing him, that lead to the only logical conclusion Liam could think of; that she wasn't as experienced in relationships as he once believed. She didn't seem comfortable doing anything much more than kissing. When things grew any heaver than that, she would freeze up and grow suddenly shy. Liam's subtle hint that he might have slept in the same bed as her, and the deep blush that covered her face, nearly confirmed his suspicions.  
  
Liam couldn't stand to see her so nervous any longer. He placed a hand on top of hers and said, "I slept on the couch, Rory. I was just teasing."  
  
Roarke looked at him, her shoulders relaxing. Her hands stopped pulling at the blankets as her fingers laced through his in ease. "I know. I didn't think that you...I mean..."  
  
"Yes you did. Trust me, Rory, if we had slept together, you would have remembered it."  
  
Roarke smiled and shook her head. "Are you always this cocky with your girlfriends?"  
  
"Only the ones I like."  
  
Roarke gave a small laugh, which thrilled Liam. Not only that, but she had just officially declared herself to be his girlfriend, a word that, until now, had not been used. Deciding he had resisted long enough, Liam leaned in close to her for a kiss. Quite abruptly, a hand flew up to push him away. Roarke covered her mouth and looked at him in total horror.  
  
"What?" Liam said in sudden concern.  
  
"Don't kiss me!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I just woke up! I haven't brushed my teeth yet."  
  
"So?"  
  
"My breath."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Will!" she gasped. "It's...gross!"  
  
Liam didn't understand what all the fuss was about. He just wanted a small kiss, that's all. Yeah...riiiiight! "So, go brush them and get back here so I can do what I've been wanting to do for nearly an hour."  
  
"You've been up for an hour? Why didn't you wake me?"  
  
"Because you were up late last night helping me. I knew you didn't have to work today, so I figured I'd let you sleep in. Good grief, I can't be the only person who likes to sleep in when I can."  
  
Roarke looked at him a bit puzzled. "All right, I'll give you that. But I don't have a tooth brush, so you'll have to wait for me to run home and..."  
  
"Excuse me," Liam said pulling his wand out from the pocket of his trousers. "I would have thought that Hogwarts taught you how to conjure or even transfigure a tooth brush." He picked up a quill lying on the bedside table and transfigured it into a toothbrush.  
  
Roarke took it from him. "Ha ha. You think you're so clever."  
  
"No, I just think I'm a wizard who's a bit more practical than his girlfriend." It's amazing how good it feels to call you that!  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Roarke's mouth, but she resisted. "I suppose you want me to go use this, now?"  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
Something flashed in Roarke's eyes, a twisted grin on her face. "Why don't I just go back to sleep. I could use a few more hours..." But she didn't have the chance to finish her teasing. Liam pulled her out of the bed, playfully, and escorted her to the loo. "All right! I can take a hint." She closed the door behind her with a "tsk" sound. Liam could have sworn he heard her call him a foul name, but he didn't comment on it. He just went back to the bed to wait for her.  
  
For one brief moment, he actually considered waiting for her in the living room, but opted to see how she would react to him still sitting on the bed. Things were progressing between them in a way Liam had never expected. He genuinely wanted to know her – know everything about her. Past relationships were always based on physical attraction only. It wasn't something Liam was too proud of, but at least he could recognize the difference with Roarke.  
  
It was almost as if things were totally reversed when it came to Roarke. They spent more time talking about life and the trial and sharing humorous anecdotes from their pasts than they did snogging. Roarke spent most of her free time helping him understand wizarding laws on lycanthropy and how those laws might pertain to his testimony. Just yesterday, she accompanied him to his meeting with Mr. Black, much to Liam's surprise. After all, she was still keeping their relationship a secret from her family, and Liam had come to realize that Mr. Black was an extension of her family unit.  
  
That was another indication that things were different with Roarke. It bothered Liam greatly that she wasn't telling her family about him, and that was a shock to his system. He never really cared about parents before. He'd only ever been formally introduced to one set of parents in the past, and that was because his last girlfriend insisted. Why would it trouble him now that Roarke's family knew very little about him? And why did it matter that he made a good impression on them at Easter, even though they didn't know the full story?  
  
In all fairness, that wasn't exactly the truth. Roarke admitted to having told nearly everyone – except her father. That was the real worry. Liam met with Mr. Lupin every so often, and it was only a matter of time before something slipped out. That was why it surprised Liam so much that Roarke went with him to Mr. Black's yesterday. When Liam questioned her about it, she looked him in the eyes and promised to tell her father. It was a comfort to know that there wouldn't be any more secrets, but it was also frightening. Would Mr. Lupin accept it? Liam couldn't even begin to imagine what he would do if he were forbidden to see Roarke. She was his lifeline right now. She was his piece of normalcy. I need her. I want her. I...  
  
Liam squinted his eyes shut and pushed the thought from his mind. He hadn't known her long enough to draw such conclusions. She was his girlfriend and that was all. If luck was on his side, he would be going home soon. He would never have to see England again. Which meant that he would be leaving Roarke. He might never see Roarke again, and he knew he had to maintain enough of a distance from her so that he could leave when he had the chance. It was too great a risk to do anything else.  
  
Liam snapped out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened and Roarke stepped into sight. She took a few steps closer to the bed, but didn't sit next to him. Liam held out his hand to her, and she took it. "Dragon breath all gone?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. How about your werewolf breath?"  
  
Liam's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you just said that." She only laughed at him in reply. He pulled her hand quickly so that she lost her balance and flopped down on the bed. Liam immediately assaulted her with tickles. She screamed and tried to reach for her wand. Liam pressed her shoulders to the mattress hard, stopping her from moving. Her breathing was shallow and rapid as his gaze flitted from her eyes to her mouth.  
  
Liam kissed her slowly, gently. Roarke relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him to her. So much for keeping a distance! Liam rested his chest against hers, his hands working their way from her neck to her waist, lightly gliding over her curves. He fought against the urge to fully cover her body with his. He had always been careful about where and how he touched her, but the more moments like this they had together, the less willing his body was to behave.  
  
In fact, it wasn't behaving now.  
  
A little moan escaped from Roarke and Liam deepened the kiss. His fingers played with the hem of her t-shirt, lifting it up so he could touch the warm skin underneath that taunted him earlier. She was so soft that his thoughts were soon lost in the texture of her skin. He kissed her neck and took in the smell of her hair. The fragrance of her shampoo was nearly gone. She smelled like him – his cologne, his soap, his shirt. And it only made Liam want her more.  
  
It was a want Liam had never felt before.  
  
Roarke arched against him, inviting his hand to travel up her stomach. His finger traced a path up her side, causing her to shiver beneath him. Liam nibbled on her ear and daringly ran his thumb along the underside of her breast. He stilled his hand when he heard her gasp, waiting for her to scold him. But it didn't come. Instead, she turned her head and pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss. A jolt of excitement coursed through Liam's body. Her reaction to his touch was a welcome surprise and only encouraged him to go further. Soon, Roarke was reciprocating the ministrations in earnest. Wanting to give her access to whatever she wanted, Liam quickly pulled his shirt off and resumed his course of action.  
  
His mouth met hers in demand, misinterpreting the whimper that was burried in the kiss. His hands were on her hips now, playing with the waistband of her pants. He wanted to touch as much of her as he could. No – it wasn't a want anymore, but rather a need – a need that consumed him. An animalistic need. There was no other description for it. The wolf was in control.  
  
"Will...stop," she murmured against his mouth. The heat of her breath only encouraged him to continue. Conscious thought began to surface when he felt Roarke tightly grip his wrists, her nails digging into his skin. "Don't...Will..." she panted, but he silenced her with another kiss. She pulled her mouth away and forcefully pushed against his chest.  
  
"Please! We have to stop!"  
  
Stop! She said stop!  
  
STOP!  
  
Liam collapsed next to her, his head buried in her shoulder. He couldn't look at her just yet. Never in his life had he ever fought against a woman. Never, in all his relationships, had a woman had to tell him twice to stop. He wasn't like this. He was able to control himself, no matter how much he wanted to continue. He had always been in control. That's what separates man from beasts.  
  
Oh God...  
  
The old man was right!  
  
His eyes were shut tight as he forced his heart – and his body – to calm down. He still couldn't look at her, worried that he might see fear in her eyes. He didn't want her to be afraid of him, but knew he had done just that. Even he was afraid of what might have happened had she not forced him off of her. He wasn't sure what to say to Roarke, but he knew an apology was necessary. But how to say it and not sound artificial? His breathing slowed and he soon felt a gentle hand running up and down his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said with all sincerity.  
  
The words pierced Liam's heart. She had apologized to him?  
  
"Don't be. It's my fault."  
  
"No really. It's not you. It's me."  
  
Is she serious?  
  
Liam leaned up to look at her, just as Roarke went to sit up. Their heads collided in a hard crash sending them both back down to the bed in agony. Liam rolled onto his back, massaging the bump on his forehead. Beside him, Roarke's groan turned into a small laugh. "Well, that was positively romantic!"  
  
Liam turned his head to look at her. "Are you all right?"  
  
Roarke rolled onto her side. "I might have a headache later. Anyone ever tell you that you have a head like a Bludger?"  
  
"That's..." Liam closed his eyes, knowing she misunderstood him. "That's not what I meant."  
  
Fingertips danced lightly over his chest, teasing the hair and sending gooseflesh all over his skin. "I'm fine. Really. It was just...too fast."  
  
Liam nodded and looked up into her face. He captured her hand in his, stopping her from tempting him further. "I won't let that happen again. I promise."  
  
Roarke sat all the way up, her legs crossed in front of her. "Now, I didn't say I never wanted it to happen again. I just said it was too fast this time." She smiled and lowered her head to kiss him.  
  
What? Did I hear that correctly?  
  
Roarke sat back up and fidgeted with her hair. "I need a shower. How you can kiss me when I look like this is beyond me."  
  
Ignoring the mental image of Roarke in the shower, and still trying to work out what she meant by her previous statement, Liam stood up and picked up his shirt. It was necessary for him to change the conversation to a topic that had nothing to do with sex. "I haven't been to the store recently, so I'm sorry I can't offer you breakfast."  
  
Roarke got to her feet as well. "Don't bother. I think what I need is to get into some clean clothes."  
  
Again, an image of her naked drove its way into him mind. "Want to borrow another robe?" Liam grabbed up a set of robes and held it out for her to take.  
  
She frowned. "Will, what size do you think I wear? That's HUGE! Or didn't you notice how I tripped over them the last time I wore them."  
  
"I noticed." I notice everything. "So, you're going home then?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll come back later if that's all right? I think we were really on to something last night. The Ministry must not have any proof or they would have just repelled the Werewolf Act of 1934. I think we should explore that some more."  
  
Liam followed her out of the bedroom and over to the couch where her bag sat. She picked it up, stuffed a few stray bits of parchment into it, and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm meeting again with Mr. Black tonight. Do you want to come?" he asked.  
  
"No," she said with a frightened look on her face. "I'm having dinner with my parents, just the three of us. I thought...it might be a good time to tell them about us."  
  
Us...  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes. I feel guilty for not saying anything sooner. It's not fair to you, either. I don't want you to have to lie about this any more."  
  
Liam felt both relieved and worried. Telling her family about him meant so much more to him than he every expected it to. However, he knew Mr. Lupin didn't care for him that much, and would probably oppose the relationship. "Do you want me to be there? I could meet with Black this afternoon instead."  
  
"No, I think it would be better if I did this on my own. But I'll come by afterwards to let you know how everything went."  
  
"I would like that."  
  
There was a stillness in the air as they just looked at one another. This was really going to happen. Everything would be out in the open. Just in time for me to leave.  
  
Roarke kissed his cheek saying good-bye and Disapparated, leaving Liam alone with his thoughts. He stood still for a moment considering how important it was to him that everything went well today. His meeting with Mr. Black would be his last before the trial. Roarke's dinner with her parents would mark the start of them being a real couple. Today could end up making or breaking everything that was important to him right now. Today could provide some real breakthroughs – or heartaches - for his future.  
  
He ran a hand through his messy hair and headed back to the bedroom. He needed a shower. He needed to relax. He needed to get his mind off of the day – and Roarke – for just a few minutes. He turned on the water and felt the stinging coldness of it. A cold shower wasn't exactly a bad idea right now, so he didn't turn the hot water on full. He started to unbutton his pants just as a knock sounded at the front door.  
  
Roarke...  
  
He grinned mischievously. "You know, you could just Apparate in here," he called to her on the other side of the door while he fastened his pants. "I don't have a problem with that. So what's the matter?" he asked, hurrying for the door "Coming back for more?" He opened the door and the smile on his face fell. It wasn't Roarke at all.  
  
It was her father.  
  
"Mr. Lupin!" Liam said, eyes going wide.  
  
"Good morning, Liam. I should have owled before coming over, I know, but I didn't think you would be too busy this time of day."  
  
Liam tried desperately to wipe the look of shock off his face. "It's no problem. I was just about to take a shower. Let me...er...let me...get dressed." Without really inviting Mr. Lupin in, Liam ran back to the bedroom and turned off the shower. He picked up a shirt and started pulling it over his head. Roarke's scent filled his senses and he immediately tugged it back off.  
  
"Shit!" he spat out quietly. He dug to the back of the closet, looking for something Roarke had never touched. She's had her hands on everything...including me! He found an older set of robes and changed into them in a rush. He quickly grabbed up a bottle of strong smelling cologne from the dresser and splashed it all over his face, chest, and arms, hopefully disguising her lingering smell. It was a lost cause, but Liam didn't have any other choice.  
  
"Let's hope this works." 


	17. Chapter 16

Saturday, May 15 – 10:25 am  
  
Remus thought Liam seemed a bit nervous, but then Remus had shown up unannounced and uninvited. They really had started off on the wrong foot, and that was exactly what Remus was here to remedy. He looked awkwardly after Liam, and then cautiously took a step into the small flat, closing the door behind him.  
  
The flat was rather dingy, with the sort of generic furnishings that were functional, but not attractive or comfortable. Remus himself stayed in worse places in his day, but he was nonetheless struck by how lonely this place must be for Liam, so far away from home and kept here against his will.  
  
Remus hoped that his visit here would be well received. Both Katie and Sirius had chided him on his reaction to Liam, pointing out that Remus was basing his entire opinion of Liam's character on Liam's natural reaction to losing everything he had. It wasn't easy, but Remus had to admit that they were correct - to some degree. Liam's attitude and demeanor at Easter had come as a total surprise. He proved to be witty and intelligent and, if what Liam told them was true, a very talented wizard. It was time for Remus to stop judging Liam from a first impression and really get to know him.  
  
Remus glanced doubtfully at the rather worn couch, before wandering over to the bookshelf, and idly reading the titles of the books in Liam's collection. Liam had managed to assemble a fair number of books during his stay in England. Remus mentally chalked this up to a positive fact. There were mostly books on design, which wasn't surprising. There were a few books on England, mostly architectural information. On the cluttered coffee table sat an oversized book on wizard law and several scraps of parchment. Liam must have been working on his testimony. Remus brushed a few of the papers aside, glancing over the text, when he uncovered another smaller book. This was a book he never thought to find in Liam Zetter's flat.  
  
It was his book. The one he wrote several years ago, but which had failed to garner Ministry approval. It had never been published, and there were relatively few copies in existence. When did Liam get this? Better yet, WHERE did Liam get this? It wasn't widely known that Remus had ever written a complete book on lycanthropy. He was better known for his general work in Defense and the two textbooks he had authored at Dumbeldore's request. The only way Liam could have ended up with a copy of this book was if someone who already owned the book loaned it to him. Remus picked it up, curious to see if the original owner's name could be found in the book, just as Liam stepped out of the bedroom.  
  
"You read my book?"  
  
Liam looked pale as a ghost. "Yeah, a while ago. Research. You once accused me of not understanding lycanthropy, so I er..." He casually took the book from Remus. "I decided to take your advice and find out as much as I could." Liam smiled and set the book on the shelf behind him. The silence that followed was most uncomfortable.  
  
"May I ask how you found a copy?"  
  
"Er...borrowed it from someone I met at one of those werewolf meetings." It almost sounded as if Liam had to think of a proper answer to the question. "Is there a problem with me reading it? I mean...should I not have read it?"  
  
"No, not at all. I just haven't seen that book around in a while. I just wanted to know how you ended up with one." There was an unbearable silence again. Remus had to do something to ease the tension. Not only that, but Liam apparently had gone a bit heavy on the cologne, the strength of which was bothering Remus greatly. He needed to put some distance between them. "Do you mind if I sit down?" Remus said, indicating the couch behind him.  
  
Liam rubbed at his neck, apparently still nervous. "Sure. Maybe we should go to the kitchen table. The furniture here is really...lumpy and not very comfortable."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine," he said, taking a seat. Liam sat across from him, watching his every move quite closely. Remus laughed a bit. "You can relax, Liam. I'm here as a friend." Remus knew that it was going to take a bit of work to get Liam off the defensive, given their history. "Sirius told me you visited him yesterday."  
  
"What else did he say?" Remus noted a guarded quality in Liam's eyes, as if there was something about that meeting that Liam did not want him to know.  
  
"That you've been working very hard on this case. That the two of you would be finalizing things this evening. He appears to be satisfied that the hearing will go reasonably well. That you are ready for it."  
  
Liam nodded, but said nothing.  
  
Remus hesitated for a moment, then continued. "Sirius also suggested that I talk to you one on one before you meet with him. He scolded me for being so hard on you. After a great deal of thought, I've come to the conclusion that," Remus took a deep breath, hoping what he was about to say would put an end to the quarrelsome nature of his relationship with Liam. "That he's right. I haven't been sympathetic toward your situation. I daresay you've come to think of me as a bit of an ass, and I am afraid you are not incorrect. I've expected you follow my advice without question—to rely on my sage advice and vast experience. I've made the incorrect assumption, Liam, that I know what you are going through, because I am also a werewolf. For this, I apologize. And I hope we can start over."  
  
Liam's shoulders relaxed and a look of total astonishment crossed his face. "What?"  
  
"In short, I'm here to make amends. I think we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm willing to make a real effort at bridging the gap between us if you're willing to do the same."  
  
Liam sat looking stunned. "Really?"  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?"  
  
"No," Liam shifted in his seat, looking more at ease with the situation. "It's great, actually. After reading your book and spending time with your family, I've been really hoping that we could...I dunno..."  
  
"Be more civil toward one another?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's why I'm here." There was a pregnant pause as the two men simply looked at each other. Remus clapped his hands together, breaking the silence. "So, Sirius thought it might be good for you to practice your testimony in front of someone who hasn't yet heard it. I would be more than willing to give my honest opinion if you would like to use me as an audience."  
  
"Sure. I'd like that." Remus noticed the honesty in his voice for the first time. He still had a vague impression that Liam was hiding something, but at least the tension was starting to ebb. "Just make sure you think like a member of the Ministry while you listen. That way you can play devil's advocate." Liam said, standing up. "Would you like some tea first?" Remus nodded and Liam headed , rather quickly, into the kitchen to fix up two cups of tea. It seemed to Remus that Liam was trying to keep a distance from him. Curious. He seems...jittery.  
  
With Liam and his cologne gone, Remus picked up on a soft scent he hadn't noticed before. It was very familiar to him, yet he couldn't quite place it. Remus didn't get a chance really to dwell on the discovery, for when Liam returned his senses were flooded again with the unmistakable smell of bad cologne. The foul scent of the fragrance nearly made Remus sneeze.  
  
"Are you wearing cologne?" he asked, holding back a cough.  
  
Liam fidgeted. "Yes. I er...spilled it when I grabbed these robes."  
  
"It's very strong," Remus said, blinking so that his eyes wouldn't tear up.  
  
"I know. I've been choking on it myself," admitted Liam.  
  
"Surely you have another robe." Remus laughed. "If it's bothering me this badly, then you must be miserable!"  
  
Liam's eyes fell to the floor. "I suppose I could change," he said hesitantly. Again Remus got the feeling that Liam was not telling the complete story to him. But he agreed to change and left Remus to enjoy his tea.  
  
No sugar. Hum...  
  
Liam hadn't brought in a full tea service, only the two cups. That didn't bother Remus, for it was entirely possibly that Liam didn't have a full service. However, Remus hated bitter tea.  
  
"Liam, have you any sugar?" he called out.  
  
"Yeah. In the kitchen. Help yourself."  
  
Remus frowned. Having a guest rummage through your kitchen isn't exactly a polite thing to do, but Remus went to the kitchen anyway. Hopefully the sugar bowl wouldn't be too difficult to find, and it wasn't for there was hardly anything in the kitchen at all. Only a cauldron and a few mugs on the counter.  
  
And one familiar looking goblet.  
  
Now, where on earth did he get this?  
  
For the second time that morning, Remus wondered at how Liam could end up with an item commonly found in his own home. This was Katie's goblet. She bought four of them while on a vacation in France before Annie was born. Remus would know them anywhere.  
  
Liam returned, fully changed, this time wearing Muggle jeans and a button down shirt. He froze when he saw Remus holding the goblet. Not wanting to fully accuse him of anything, Remus said, "You know, it's odd, but my wife has a set of goblets exactly like this."  
  
Swallowing, Liam admitted, "I know. That's from your home. I er...I..."  
  
It appeared to Remus that Liam was doing some quick thinking.  
  
"Mrs. Lupin made a potion for me—I should have returned the goblet sooner."  
  
Remus placed the goblet back on the counter and helped himself to the sugar. "I'm sorry that things have been so difficult for you, Liam. I know that you and I haven't been on excellent terms with each other, but I would have hoped that if you needed anything – especially Wolfsbane – that you wouldn't hesitate to come to me. In the future, know that I will gladly help you when you are unable to get your potion here in town."  
  
Liam sighed and looked relieved. He walked back out into the living room to where his tea waited for him. Remus followed behind and took his seat again on the couch. The familiar fragrance from before caught his attention yet again.  
  
"Honeysuckle. That's what it is."  
  
Liam didn't comment. In fact he pursed his lips and tried to ignore the comment all together.  
  
"Your girlfriend," Remus said cautiously. "The one that you mentioned a while ago. Does she use honeysuckle in her hair?"  
  
Liam nearly dropped his cup of tea. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Remus internally scolded himself. "I know you feel it's none of my business, but I'm definitely picking up a very feminine fragrance." In a rush, Remus added, "I'm not going to reprimand you about this. You're a grown man who can make his own decisions. I was just inquiring as to how things were going with her."  
  
"Things are...fine."  
  
It was clear that this was a topic Liam was not ready or willing to discuss. Frustrated with his efforts to make small talk, Remus pressed forward by again offing help to Liam on the hearing. Liam agreed and picked up some of the notes scattered on the coffee table. In doing so, a sketchpad was revealed. The collection of artwork caught Remus' attention and he leaned forward to have a look. After hearing about Liam's achievements at Easter, Remus was very interested to see if this young man was as talented as he boasted.  
  
"Do you mind if I take a look at your work?" Remus asked, setting down his tea and already flipping through some of the pieces.  
  
Liam nearly grabbed the sketchpad out of Remus' hands. "Those aren't finished!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Nonsense, they're beautiful!" And indeed they were. Some were more detailed than others, but every picture Remus saw proved Liam certainly was quite capable in his chosen field. There were images of buildings, flowers, a dark night, random people...  
  
Remus froze.  
  
"What in the name of Merlin is this?"  
  
It was a portrait of his daughter. She was curled up on a sofa wearing next to nothing. Remus heard Liam's breath hitch. His eyes rose slowly to meet Liam's, whose face was rather ashen and worried.  
  
"This had better be a joke," Remus warned.  
  
Liam's eyes darted from the sketch back up to Remus' face. He exhaled and dropped the papers he held onto the table. "Damn it," he muter under his breath.  
  
"Excuse me? I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you felt it necessary to draw a portrait of my daughter? Especially one as demeaning as this!"  
  
Liam's eyes sharpened. "She didn't find it demeaning."  
  
Bewildered, Remus asked, "You've shown this to her?"  
  
Liam nodded slowly. "Yes. She thought it was beautiful."  
  
"Well, she certainly is more comfortable with your over active imagination than I am!"  
  
"Imagination?"  
  
"You spend an afternoon with my family and it inspires you to draw a picture of my daughter half dressed?"  
  
"You...think I just imagined that pose?"  
  
Remus' heart skipped a beat. His eyes fixed on Liam's face in astonishment. Then everything fell into place. The hint of honeysuckle...just like Roarke's favorite perfume. Katie's goblet in the kitchen. The book on lycanthropy.  
  
"Are you suggesting, that she posed like this for you?"  
  
"She came over here," Liam began explaining. "It had been raining. Her own clothes got wet, so I gave her a set of robes to change into."  
  
"Good Lord!"  
  
"It isn't what you think!" Liam insisted. "She was just here to help me. She sat on the sofa, and the robe fell off her shoulder...and I asked if I could draw her."  
  
"And that's it?" Remus spat, but Liam didn't answer. "She was just over here the one time?"  
  
Liam's eyes darted to the floor, a hard expression on his face.  
  
With that, Remus knew it was much worse than he believed. "How long?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How long have you been seeing her?"  
  
"What I told you at Easter was true. We met at one of those obnoxious meetings."  
  
"But you failed to mention that you continued to see each other. You left that little bit out, didn't you?"  
  
"Look, I never wanted to hide it from you. But Rory thought that it would be better to just take things slow and not..."  
  
"Rory?" Remus interrupted. "The woman who was with you during the full moon was Roarke?" A fury was building up inside of Remus. He had to remain calm. He was not going to lose it in front of Liam Zetter, of all people. If he could control his temper around Severus Snape, he could control it now.  
  
"She wasn't with me during the full moon. She came here afterwards."  
  
"I see. Apparently all of my advice has meant nothing to you." Remus tossed the sketchbook aside and grabbed up his book from the bookcase. "You got this from her?" He didn't need Liam to confirm because Roarke's name was written on the inside cover. "Just what I thought. And how about the goblet? Did she bring that over here, too?"  
  
Liam nodded. Suddenly, Remus remembered something Katie had said to him a few weeks ago about Roarke popping in on the morning after the full moon. Something about girl talk and a man breaking her heart. "She brought you a potion after the last full moon, didn't she?"  
  
"Again, I didn't ask her to do that."  
  
"That isn't the point, Liam. The point is that it was done. She's been here. You've both been deceiving me, carrying on behind my back."  
  
Liam's face flushed. "I told you, I didn't want to hide it from you!"  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because Roarke didn't want to tell you! She was afraid you would get angry, and now I can see why."  
  
"My daughter would never lie to me about something like this."  
  
"Welcome to the real world, Mr. Lupin, because she most certainly did!"  
  
Remus surveyed Liam coldly. "This conversation is over." He turned and headed for the door, trying desperately to control the rage building up inside.  
  
"Just let me get a few things straight," Liam called after him. "You come over here to make amends – bridge the gap. Those were your words, not mine. But now that you know about Roarke and me, that bridge is impassable?" Remus only glared at him in response. "And what about the fact that you said it was all right for me to have a girlfriend? It's all right as long and she isn't your daughter?"  
  
"Yes," Remus bit out. "I suggest, Mr. Zetter, that from now on you keep your distance from my daughter." Remus pulled the door open, intent on leaving before things worsened.  
  
"Then you might want to tell her that, as well," Liam said rather calmly. "Because she was pretty close to me this morning."  
  
Remus closed his eyes, blocking out the ringing in his head from Liam's statement. "Just stay away from her," he said before slamming the door behind him. 


	18. Chapter 17

Saturday, May 16 - 11:35 am Liam gulped down as much Fire Whiskey as he could manage. He paced around the living room, restless and anxious and overwhelmed by what happened only a few moments ago. He felt caged, lured into a trap with no way out. And he 'd walked right on in. How did this happen? Everything was going so good. Lupin even admitted that he wanted to make things better.  
  
But that was before he knew. Things were fine before he knew.  
  
It isn't MY fault. Not really. I didn't tell Roarke to fall for me. I didn't force her to kiss me.  
  
But I didn't have to be a smart arse, either. I didn't have to say what I did about being close to her.  
  
"Me and my big mouth!" Liam declared to the empty room. "Always have to get the last word in. Can't leave well enough alone!" He paused at the edge of the coffee table where Mr. Lupin's cup of tea still sat. A few quick shallow breaths were followed by a release of the rage building within him. "Fuck!" he yelled, and swung his hand at the cup, hitting it and sending it crashing against the wall.  
  


* * *

  
Remus stood outside for a few moments, breathing in the cool morning air. He let it flow through his lungs in an effort to calm his temper. But the calm wouldn't come. There was too much too be angry about – too much deception. He started walking aimlessly down the street, debating what he should do about the situation.  
  
I was fool for thinking Liam Zetter could be trusted! He must feel very proud of himself – he pulled one over on me.  
  
Was it a set up? Katie told me to make amends with Liam. Why? Was it because she knew?  
  
She would have told me. She wouldn't keep something like this from me.  
  
But then, I wouldn't have thought Roarke would keep something like this from me either.  
  
Remus stopped in mid step. He couldn't decide which upset him more; the fact that this happened at all or that his family knew about it and didn't tell him.  
  
Maybe it isn't what I think. Maybe I'm missing something. Surely Katie wouldn't be happy about this.  
  
"That picture..." Remus closed his eyes, forcing the image of his daughter draped across the sofa out of his head. Katie would not approve of Roarke posing for such a thing. He would tell Katie what he had seen and then she would certainly admit to having doubts about Liam Zetter. Yes, that's what would happen. With a pop, Remus Disapparated.  
  


* * *

  
There was a soft pop followed by a friendly voice calling out to him. "Sorry it took so long. I got side tracked looking something up at home." She paused and squinted at him in confusion. "Liam? Are you all right?"  
  
Leaning back against the couch, Liam took another hearty swig from the bottle. "I'm happy as a bastard on Father's Day! This has been the best day of my life, second only to the day Oliver decided to sink his teeth into me." Liam didn't even try to mask the sarcasm.  
  
Roarke frowned. "What happened?"  
  
"Funny you should ask. You know how you were planning on having dinner with your folks tonight? Tell them about us? Yeah well...," he took another drink. "I think that's a bad idea."  
  
Roarke's eyes grew wide. "What happened?"  
  
"You're father decided to drop by," he said, following the comment with another gulp and a belch.  
  
"Oh no," she sighed, leaning on the back of the chair.  
  
"Oh yes. And boy was that fun!"  
  
"What did you tell him?" she asked a bit more forcefully than Liam thought was appropriate.  
  
"I didn't tell him anything. He figured it out! He could smell your perfume...saw your damn picture."  
  
"But what did you say about it?"  
  
"The truth." Roarke groaned, which disturbed Liam further. "What did you expect me to say? He thought I was imagining you posed like that. Hell, he thought I was having – I dunno – wet dreams about you like that," he said indicating the picture. "I may be many things, Rory, but I'm not a pervert!"  
  
Roarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "And what did he say?"  
  
"He was angry as hell! Oh, he tried to look calm about it, but trust me, he was spitting chips!"  
  
"So you let him think that we...that you and I..."  
  
Liam narrowed his eyes at her. "I told him the truth, that you and I were dating. That's all! Which was exactly what I thought you were ready to tell him."  
  
"Yes, but I was going to ease into it. I wasn't just going to blurt it out. This isn't the time to be blunt!"  
  
Liam stood up, trying to keep his anger focused on the way Lupin reacted rather than on how Roarke was responding. "I wasn't blunt about it. Truth be told, I tried my damndist to cover things up. I lied about your mother giving me a potion when he found that goblet of yours. I lied about where I got his bloody book. I even doused myself in shit stinking cologne so that he wouldn't smell you on me! Now, I'm sorry that it didn't work, but I have never said I was very good at this."  
  
Roarke's face fell. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I know how you feel about lying. I just didn't want him to find out like this. Do you know where he went when he left?"  
  
"No idea. Off to call the werewolf capture unit for all I know."  
  


* * *

  
Remus Apparated into his home in Devon and immediately began calling for Katie. He charged into his office and pulled out his notes on Liam, trying to pin point the time when all this started. He had a note somewhere in here about Liam's first meeting through the Registry. He didn't know why he needed to know this information; he just knew that he would go mad if he didn't find it.  
  
"Katie!" he called again.  
  
She came around the corner quickly, wiping her hands on a towel. "What's the matter? Why are you yelling?"  
  
"I've just come from Liam Zetter's apartment," he said, closing the drawer to his desk angrily and unrolling the scroll on which he had all of his notes on Liam.  
  
"I take it things didn't go so well?"  
  
Remus laughed harshly. "Oh Katie, you've just uttered the understatement of the year. Do you know what he has in with all of his little drawings? He has a picture of our daughter, our Roarke, lounging on his couch looking as if she were posing for Aphrodite Woman magazine." He paused, waiting for his wife to comment. When she didn't he added, "Katie, there was more skin showing than there were coverings! Aren't you the slightest bit upset about this?"  
  
Katie blinked. "Was it any good?"  
  
Remus looked at her, his mouth agape. "WHAT?"  
  
"Well, you know, did it look like her? I've heard he's very talented, but I've never seen any of his work personally."  
  
Remus looked at his wife in total bewilderment. "That isn't the point! She was naked!"  
  
"Really?" Katie sounded reasonably appalled.  
  
"And do you know what he said about it? He said that Roarke was flattered by the drawing - how she actually posed for the picture!"  
  
"Roarke posed naked for Liam?"  
  
"No! She had some clothes on, but not much. Her shoulder was like this," Remus said indicating how the robe was draped over Roarke's skin. "Her leg was out like this," again he demonstrated the pose. "You know, like some sort of cheep tart!"  
  
"Sounds...sexy to me."  
  
Remus flopped down into his chair, amazed at how unfazed his wife was. "This doesn't upset you in the least, does it?" he asked.  
  
"Had she actually been naked, yes, I would be upset."  
  
"How about the fact that she's been out with him several times – over to his apartment doing Heaven knows what – all the time hiding it from us." Remus stopped suddenly and shifted his train of thought. "Although, she didn't hide it from you, now did she? You knew. It was that morning she came over her." He thought for a second. "She came to get a potion for Liam, didn't she? And she told you then."  
  
Katie nodded, "Yes, I knew."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because it wasn't my place. This was something you needed to hear from Roarke."  
  
"Unfortunately, that isn't how it happened. I found out the hard way – by discovering rude pictures of her in his note book!" Remus stood up, with the scroll in hand. "Katie, I could pick up on her scent all over his flat. I'm sure if I got close enough, I would have picked it up on him. He even suggested such a thing just as I left!"  
  
"They are dating, Remus."  
  
Remus ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't believe this. I thought you of all people would understand – that you would be just as opposed to this as I am."  
  
"Opposed to what, Remus? If you have issues with young woman falling in love with handsome werewolves, you should have said something about this twenty-five years ago."  
  
*** "I should probably go find him and talk to him. Try to smooth things out."  
  
Liam chuckled, hiding his irritation that she would rather be with her father than here with him. "And how will you do that? Tell him I was lying? That we aren't really dating?" He took another long gulp from the bottle.  
  
"You should put that away, now."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're drunk."  
  
Liam only laughed harder. "Drunk? It's Fire Whisky, Roarke. It takes a lot more than this to get me pissed. Believe me, I've tried."  
  
"Whatever you think, it is affecting you. Now please, put it away."  
  
"It relaxes me."  
  
"This is relaxed?"  
  
Liam sat down on the couch and glared at her. "It dulls the pain, all right?"  
  
Roarke frowned. "What pain?"  
  
Liam took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and let his head fall back. "I nearly got away with it, too. I was so close." He looked up at Roarke, who was now standing over him. He held up his finger and thumb as if he was ready to pinch the air. "I was this close to hearing him admit that he actually liked me. A few more moments and it would have happened. And then..." he laughed again. "Everything went to shit. And the worst part is, he blames me for this. He thinks it was my fault that he was kept in the dark."  
  
"So, you told him it was my idea to keep this a secret?"  
  
Liam didn't answer. He just shook his head in disbelief.  
  
In a very controlled voice, Roarke said, "I'm going to go find my father and explain everything to him. I can't talk to you when you're like this."  
  
"When I'm like what?"  
  
"Drunk."  
  
"I'm not drunk, Roarke!" Liam's voice became very irritated. "Fire Whiskey works on humans, and I'm a werewolf!  
  


* * *

  
"Just what are you implying, Katie?" Remus said coldly.  
  
"I'm not implying anything. It's completely hypocritical to tell your daughter that she can't date a werewolf. You said, of all people, that I should understand. Well, I do understand! I've been exactly where Roarke is."  
  
"This is completely different. You and I knew each other a long time. We resisted. We controlled our emotions."  
  
"Did we? Because that isn't how I remember it."  
  
"What's going on?" a familiar deep voice said from the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here, Sirius," Remus said in a very controlled tone.  
  
"Liz hasn't been feeling well. It's just morning sickness, but Katie offered to make a potion for her." Remus kept his eyes fixed on Katie as Sirius watched the both of them. "Really, what's going on with you two?"  
  
"Roarke is dating Liam," Katie explained. "Remus isn't too happy about it."  
  
A simple, "Oh," was all Sirius said.  
  
Feeling another surge of anger, Remus' eyes darted to Sirius' face. "Let me guess, you knew about this, too?"  
  
"Not...officially. She was with him when he came for his appointment yesterday. He said that she was helping him."  
  
"Oh yes, helping him practice his artistic abilities," Remus snarled.  
  
Sirius looked confused and Katie briefly commented about the portrait. Again Remus was astounded at how no one but him seemed to really be troubled about the whole situation. "It's just a picture, after all," Sirius said.  
  
"How would you react if you found inappropriate pictures of Griffin in a place you most certainly never expected to see such a thing?"  
  
Sirius thought for a moment. "I don't think I'd be too surprised." Remus gaped at him while Katie suppressed a laugh. "After all, he takes after his father."  
  
Remus didn't think it was funny at all. "I shudder to think at what you will do if Liz gives you a daughter." Remus brushed passed them, still holding the scroll. He headed for the dinning room where he opened it up and read the date he was so eager to find. "March twentieth. This has been going on for two full months!" He could sense Katie and Sirius behind him. "Only two months and already things have gone too far between them."  
  
Katie stepped to his side. "In your opinion, even dating is too far."  
  
"Yes, it is! I have warned Liam about this. And Roarke should know full well what she's getting herself into!"  
  
"It isn't as if they've...they've...you know," Sirius suggested rather weakly.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes. "No, Sirius, they haven't. But Liam implied that they've done other things." He closed his eyes, pressing the idea from him mind.  
  
It was Katie who spoke next. "After two months of dating, I would expect them to do some things."  
  
Remus couldn't believe Katie was being so obtuse. He slowly turned his face to her, his hands gripping the back of a chair tightly. "That is precisely why I am upset about this. I know first hand what the limits are. I can see that neither of you has a problem with the circumstances. And I can see that you are stunned that I even oppose this. What you are forgetting, however, is that I have a very different perspective on this than you do!" The anger had been in check too long and came out in one agonizing moment. "I know what he's feeling! You both seem to have forgotten that I, too, am a werewolf!"  
  


* * *

  
"I realize that! However, the fact that you are irritated at my comment only proves to me that you're not as well off as you think you are," Roarke pointed out, coming around the table to sit next to him on the sofa.  
  
"I had to do something to take my mind off the fact that I just royally screwed everything up!" She took the bottle away from him. "I'm open to suggestions if you have any better ideas."  
  


* * *

  
There was a moment's pause as Katie and Sirius exchanged glances, which irritated Remus to no end. "Remus," Katie said softly, touching his arm, "you're being irrational."  
  
"Irrational? No Katie, I don't think I am. I have every right to be concerned for my daughter's welfare. Liam hardly knows anything about this curse. If he wants to play with fire, that's his business, but I refuse to sit by and allow him to involve Roarke!"  
  


* * *

  
"First of all, you don't know if that's true. Second of all, I suggest that you wait and see just how bad the damage is before you jump off the deep end into a bottle of fire whiskey."  
  
Liam looked at her in uncertainty. "What might not be true? You've lost me."  
  
Roarke chuckled slightly. "See, if you can't even follow the conversation, then you've definitely had too much to drink." She placed a comforting hand on his knee. "What I meant was that I doubt you've royally screwed everything up."  
  
Liam groaned. "Trust me, I have. I said...something I shouldn't have said, knowing full well it would piss him off."  
  
"Which was?"  
  
Sighing heavily, Liam managed, "I didn't go into specific detail but I - " Liam sunk down into the couch more, embarrassed by his words. "I made sure he understood that we were...close."  
  
Roarke blinked. "How close?"  
  
"Like I said, I wasn't specific."  
  
Sensing Liam's growing worry that she might be angry with him, Roarke took Liam's hand and leaned over to place her head on his shoulder. "We are close. And I don't think this is your fault. Please, just let me talk with him and see if I can smooth things over."  
  
Liam shifted his body so that she could fit snugly against his side. "I would like that. It's suddenly very important to me that your father...well...likes me."  
  


* * *

  
"Has it ever occurred to you that Liam didn't drag Roarke into this? That she is only with him because she wants to be?" Sirius offered.  
  
Remus shot him a heated glance. "When I want your advice on how to raise my child, I will come and ask."  
  
"All right's that's it," Katie said, frustrated. "Remus. Dearest. Love of my Life. Butt out. Roarke is old enough to fall in love whether you approve or not, and I personally think Liam is a very nice fellow. Furthermore, you have no right to take this out on Sirius. He's only here as a friend. If you need to vent to someone, use me."  
  
Remus took a few deep breaths. His eyes started to lose their intensity as he swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Forgive me. I am displacing my anger – focusing it on the both of you. In reality, what I'm feeling is disappointment in Roarke for not only getting involved with a man like Liam, but that she would hide it from me."  
  
"I think," Katie started, "that after you calm down a bit, you should have a talk with Roarke and get her side of the story. But you must promise me that you won't fly off the handle again. She is an adult, Remus. That's something you need to start realizing, and not just for Roarke but for Malcolm and Annie, as well. None of them are children anymore."  
  
"That doesn't mean they don't need us. That doesn't mean that their decisions are the correct ones." He left the room, but still heard Sirius' last comment to Katie.  
  
"If that's how protective Remus is going to be about his girls, I guess I had better warn Griffin."  
  


* * *

  
Roarke tilted her head up, bringing her mouth closer to Liam's. Gently, and quite instinctively, he covered her lips with his. The kiss was out of comfort and reassurance that things would be all right. It wasn't the most passionate kiss Liam had ever experienced, but it held the most meaning.  
  
The kiss stirred his soul – his heart. She was here forgiving him for being an idiot – convincing him that things would turn out for the best. And for the first time, Liam actually believed that they would.  
  
It didn't matter what anyone else thought. This is what would be. She would be with him. He would have her in his life. Her father would just have to accept it – and Roarke would make sure that he did accept it.  
  
And then the words that had been plaguing Liam's mind made their way to his heart, piercing it without warning. The words went unspoken, but they rocked his body as if he had said them aloud.  
  
I love you. 


	19. Chapter 18

Wednesday, May 20 – 3:30 pm  
  
The Ministry of Magic was busier than usual, much to Roarke's surprise. As far as she knew, the trial taking place today was supposed to be kept as quite as possible. The Ministry didn't want the general public to know about a possible concern with the Wolfsbane Potion, which was odd considering that most of the general public didn't even know what Wolfsbane Potion was, let alone what it was suppose to do. Even Roarke herself was surprised when Liam explained exactly what the ministry was after.  
  
The only people Roarke felt should have been told about this trial were those it directly affected – lycanthropes. She recognizes a few faces from The Registry and various other meetings. She expected to see them, as most of them had been fighting against injustices since before Roarke was born. But what really bothered her was the number of protesters gathered in the hall outside the courtroom. It infuriated her to know that the Ministry leaked details to those people who believed the only form of justice befitting a werewolf was death.  
  
She scowled as she passed the mob of angry people and made her way down the hall to the holding room Sirius told her about a few days ago. As promised, Sirius had given the guard at the door Roarke's name, and she was granted entrance. Liam turned to her the moment the door opened, and Roarke smiled warmly. Liam returned the smile weakly, a worried expression on his face.  
  
"How are you doing?" she asked, taking his hand.  
  
"I'm better now that you're here."  
  
"Roarke," Sirius said from behind Liam, "I'm sorry but I can't let you stay very long. The Committee is watching us like a hawk. We don't need them to get suspicious about you or your purpose here."  
  
"Committee?" Roarke questioned.  
  
"Surely you noticed the protestors. The Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures put out word last night that the Ministry was trying a werewolf like a being through the Wizangamot rather than allow the Committee to handle him like a beast. Tanner tried to convince the gargoyles that in human form a werewolf should be tried by the Wizangamot, but they weren't persuaded. They've known about it for weeks now, but only issued a statement to the public at a time when the Ministry would have no opportunity to do damage control."  
  
Roarke groaned. "I wondered what was going on."  
  
"In fact, to hold back on protests, Tanner has agreed to let Quamar run the show today."  
  
Roarke's eyes went wide. "What? No! He can't!"  
  
"He can, and he did."  
  
One of the things Sirius was counting on today was the fact that the trial would be led by Dexter Tanner, the current Minister of Magic. Tanner was reasonably close with Remus and was the first Minister to hold any sympathy towards werewolves at all. All the questions he had prepared Liam for, and the way the whole trial would be held, was based on this fact.  
  
However, Quamar was a whole other story. As the current Head for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creators, and a gargoyle, he was certain to lead the questioning in a different manner than Tanner would. Quamar was ruthless when it came to werewolves. It was his decision to open the Lupus Claustrum, and if he had his way, all werewolves would be placed in there. This was undeniably the worst news they could get.  
  
Before Roarke could comment further, a tall gangly man announced that the trial would begin in a matter of moments and that all participants should take their places. Roarke looked up into Liam's troubled face. The grip he had on her hand tightened. He licked his lips and leaned in close to her, touching his forehead to hers. Releasing the breath he was holding, he whispered, "No matter how this thing ends today...I want you to know that I couldn't have made it this far without you."  
  
She closed her eyes and tilted her chin up for a brief, but needful, kiss.  
  
"We have to go, Liam," Sirius interrupted.  
  
Liam nodded and squeezed her hand once more before releasing it and stepping away from her. Roarke held his gaze as long as she could, memorizing the features of his face in a desperate attempt to lock him into her thoughts. She forced a smile, then turned and left the room.  
  
In the corridor, the noise of the protestors was overwhelmingly loud. She pushed and shoved her way through them, heading for the courtroom. She followed the stream of people into the large arena - like room, the sound dying down slowly. She made her way down the steps, wanting to get as close to the floor as possible. She wanted to sit where Liam could see her – where she could see Liam. It was vital to her that he have a friendly face to look at if the situation became dire. About five rows up from the floor, Roarke paused at her father's side.  
  
Remus frowned. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't be here today."  
  
"No, that was what you wanted. I never agreed to anything."  
  
Their conversation the other night about her relationship with Liam had been brief and distressing. The only conclusion that had been reached between them was that they disagreed about Liam, which wasn't a surprise. Remus told Roarke he didn't want her seeing him anymore, and that he thought it would be best if she stayed away from the trial. Roarke only laughed, knowing that his request was ridiculous and it was pointless to discuss it further.  
  
"You might as well sit down then," Remus said, indicating the seat next to him. "There is no point in fighting about it now."  
  
Roarke did as he said, hesitantly. "Do you know what happened with Quamar?"  
  
"Sirius told me as soon as he found out. How did you know?"  
  
Roarke looked her father in the eyes. "I just spoke to Liam and Sirius."  
  
"Ah," Remus said, watching as the interrogators took their places high above the central ground. "I thought only family was allowed in the holding area."  
  
"Sirius pulled some strings."  
  
Remus looked at her with intense eyes. Roarke resisted the almost overwhelming impulse to look away from her father's eyes, and held his gaze evenly. Suddenly, the sound of a mallet being pounded snapped them both out of the moment. Dexter Tanner spoke loudly. "Participants will take their seats."  
  
On his cue, Sirius entered the room followed by a surprisingly calm looking Liam. They took their seats off to the side. One quick glance was all it took for Liam to find Roarke in the stands. She saw him take a deep breath, a firm expression on his face.  
  
"Bring in the accused," Tanner said again.  
  
From the opposite side of the room Oliver was lead in by two fierce looking guards. His clothes, through once very fine, were tattered and ripped in several places. He had the look of a man that owned the world, and suddenly lost everything. The guards immediately placed him on the chair in the center of the room, locking him into the seat with iron manacles.  
  
Roarke's focus was again on Liam. She saw him shift uncomfortably and squint his eyes as the man who had changed his life forever. She could just imagine the curses Liam was running through in his mind – and she didn't blame him at all.  
  
Tanner again spoke loudly, reading from a large scroll of parchment. "Conduct hearing of the twentieth of May covering offences committed under The Werewolf Act of 1783 and the International Statute of Secrecy by Oliver Kent, currently residing at The Lupus Claustrum."  
  
"Interrogators: Dexter Tanner, Minister for Magic; Quamar: Head of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures; Dorcus Dowerby, Head of the Werewolf Capture Unit; Langston Ridge: Head of the Werewolf Support Services. Court Scribe, Evan Lightfoot."  
  
"The charges against the accused are as follows; On or about the twelfth day of September, 2019, the Accused, a lycanthrope, did enter this country without a license. The Accused further was present in this country for eight months without having registered as a lycanthrope. During that time, on or about the eleventh of November, the Accused did fail to take adequate measure to restrain himself and as a result, the Accused did attack and curse one Liam Zetter, an offence under sections one and four of the Werewolf Act of 1783. Furthermore, the accused unsuccessfully attempted to infect or kill two Muggle children on the tenth of April constituting an offence under section three of the Werewolf Act of 1783. The former event happened in the presence of several Muggles, thus constituting an offence under section thirteen of the International Confederation of Wizard's Statute of Secrecy."  
  
Tanner leaned back in his chair and glanced at the vicious gargoyle to his right. Quamar snarled and started in on the questioning, his voice gruff. "Accused, state your name."  
  
"Oliver Kent," he said, his face showing no fear.  
  
"How do you plead to these charges?"  
  
Olive glared balefully at his audience. "The laws of this land do not govern me. I do not recognize this court's authority to request a response from me on these so-called charges."  
  
There was murmur in the audience and on the stand. Quamar barred his teeth again in what Roarke could only believe was a grin. Tanner spoke next.  
  
"We don't see a representative barrister on your behalf. Have you been advised of your right to be represented by council?" It was an attempt to be civil, but still Oliver refused.  
  
"I am fully capable of speaking for myself."  
  
Quamar, seizing the opportunity to take advantage of the situation, said, "So be it. Let the record show that the Accused refused council. Now, how do you plea?"  
  
"As I said earlier, I do not recognize your laws or your judicial system as a governing body. I can not claim guilt for breaking laws I don't recognize."  
  
Again the malicious grin spread over Quamar's face. "Very well. Enter a plea of Not Guilty for the Accused." The court scribe jotted down the information and the hearing resumed. "Explain to us why you came to England."  
  
"I was chosen by the Maker to spread the glorious rewards of the change. My homeland is unspoilt and virginal, ripe for the picking. But finding those worthy of the change is a task not meant for only one. I was sent to England to find a partner for my cause."  
  
There was another murmur from the audience. "By homeland," asked Tanner, "do you mean Australia?"  
  
"Yes," Oliver replied with a small grin.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if we had the details surrounding Mr. Kent's own infection." The suggestion came from Langston Ridge, an elderly man who had spent his whole life fighting for the rights of lycanthropes.  
  
"Very well," Quamar agreed. "Tell us, Mr. Kent, where and when you were infected."  
  
Oliver looked proud. "I resent your referral to the change as an infection. It is the source of my strength and power. I was blessed with its effects while traveling in Romania during the spring of my twenty- second year. The Maker immediately saw my potential and welcomed me into his pack."  
  
Roarke saw Liam lean into Sirius and whisper something to him. Sirius nodded. Roarke began tapping her foot in frustration. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to know what Liam whispered to Sirius. Had Oliver said something that sparked a memory for Liam? The anticipation was nerve wracking.  
  
"Who is the Maker?" Quamar asked.  
  
"The Maker is the one who shares his power. It is his cause we work to fulfill. One day, you will all stand in awe of his greatness."  
  
Tanner and Quamar exchanged glances. "Is the Maker a man?" Tanner asked.  
  
"None of us are men. We are changed. We are greater than the human."  
  
Quamar pounced on the comment immediately. "Then you admit that you are not human!"  
  
"Human in appearance for twenty-eight days. On the night of the full moon, we take our true form."  
  
Quamar's eyes sparkled with delight. "Let the record state that the Accused has officially declared himself, and all others like him, to be non- human!"  
  
"Objection!" Sirius said standing up. "Mr. Kent does not speak for all lycanthropes."  
  
"Mr. Black, you do not represent Mr. Kent," Tanner said.  
  
"No, but I do represent Mr. Zetter, who is a lycanthrope, and who is able to speak for himself. Mr. Kent's statement is his own opinion and should not reflect upon other individuals with his condition."  
  
Roarke rubbed her hands nervously. Beside her, she noticed her father doing the same thing. Quamar squinted at Sirius, unwilling to give in and retract the statement. "Then we shall let the record state that it is the opinion of the Accused that all creatures with his condition are not human."  
  
Sirius couldn't object to that, as it was a truthful statement. He sat back down and leaned over to Liam to whisper again. Roarke was certain he was giving Liam instructions to comment on his status as a human when given the opportunity.  
  
Tanner resumed the questioning. "In plain English, Mr. Kent, you were bitten by a werewolf in Romania in the spring of last year. Is that correct?"  
  
"If it is easier for your simple mind to understand those terms, then yes."  
  
The courtroom buzzed with whispers. Several members of the Wizengamot murmured darkly to one another. "You should be advised," Quamar growled, "that it is not wise to insult those who have the ability to condemn you."  
  
"You hold no power over me. Only the Maker can condemn me." Oliver's voice rose above the murmur of the crowd.  
  
"Enough of this Maker business," Tanner said with a wave of his hand. "What is unclear to me is your reasoning behind coming to England. If you were sent on a mission to your homeland, why stop here first?"  
  
Oliver rolled his eyes. "As I told you before, my homeland is large and vast. It would be better if I had a partner to work with. Together we would be able to spread the change faster."  
  
"And that is why you enlisted the help of your partner?" Quamar asked, looking directly at Liam.  
  
Oliver beamed at Liam, as if he were a favorite son. "Yes."  
  
"Objection!" Sirius said again. "As you will hear from Mr. Zetter, he knew nothing of this mission. To suggest that he was helping with the cause Mr. Kent is referring to is false information."  
  
"Your objection is overruled," Tanner said. "Mr. Zetter will be given fair opportunity to explain his version of the events. It is for the Wizengamot to decide which of these creatures, if either, speaks truly.  
  
Sirius sat down and again said something to Liam, his hands and face very animated.  
  
"Why did you chose Mr. Zetter for this mission?" Tanner asked.  
  
"I have known Liam for many years. We were mates in school. I couldn't think of a better candidate to become my brother in more than just words. I invited him to join me for his birthday celebration. He agreed, and indeed, it was a glorious celebration for both of us!"  
  
Roarke's eyes darted to Liam's face. His jaw was clenched, lips pursed, in a futile attempt to remain calm and focused. She knew what Oliver was saying would only enrage Liam, and wished with all her heart that she could hold him and tell him to not listen to the ramblings of this horrible man.  
  
"Why did you not register yourself with the Ministry of Magic upon entering the country?" Tanner asked.  
  
"As I have said several times, I do not recognize your laws as an authoritative power. I saw no need to do so."  
  
"What, if any, precautions did you take to ensure that no one was harmed by your during the full moon?"  
  
"Harmed?" Oliver looked genuinely confused. "I have never harmed anyone. What I do is provide them with the opportunity to live a new life – one free from human restraint."  
  
"Are you aware of the Wolfsbane Potion and its effects?" Quamar asked pointedly.  
  
Remus sat up straighter upon hearing the question. Roarke felt the tension thick around her.  
  
"I am aware of it," Oliver asked smoothly.  
  
"Have you ever used Wolfsbane to retain control of yourself at the time of transformation?"  
  
"Yes. I have. It is a vile restraint of the Glorious One. It is a poison. However, it is, at times, necessary to carry out my work." Oliver showed teeth.  
  
"Are you saying you were under the influence of the potion when you infected your friend? Quamar asked suddenly.  
  
Ridge shot a furious glance at the gargoyle. "You are leading the witness – putting suggestions into his head!"  
  
"I'm only trying to find the truth."  
  
"Truth!" Oliver spat. "I have brought truth to this land and it has been ignored! You refuse to accept the wondrous cause and pass it off as a mere curiosity. I am here before you as the possessor of the only truth that can set you free, and yet you fear me and treat me as though I were a criminal!"  
  
There was a silence in the room for a moment as everyone looked down at Oliver in various degrees of pity, fear, and revulsion.  
  
"Might I make a suggestion, Gentlemen?" Dorcus Dowerby said bravely. "I think it is rather obvious that Mr. Kent is incapable of giving us a direct answer. Perhaps Mr. Zetter could provide us with a better, more accurate picture, of the events leading up to and involving his attack."  
  
The gargoyle shifted his focus to Liam, sitting below him. "Yes, that might suit our needs more effectively. Werewolf, come forward."  
  
Liam stood up and walked to the center of the room where Oliver sat chained to his chair. He smiled wickedly up at Liam. "Brother," he said just loud enough for those sitting in the first few rows to hear. "I trust you to explain to them the truth about your liberation."  
  
Liam's eyes were fierce, and Roarke could imagine him wanting to tell Oliver to go to Hell. Luckily, Liam held his tongue. To Roarke's relief, Quamar gave a signal to the guards, and Oliver was taken to a bench opposite from Sirius, giving Liam the full attention of the judges.  
  
"Now," Quamar asked in a smooth but biting tone. "Explain your relationship with Kent."  
  
"I met Mr. Kent as a first year student at Karákul School for the Promotion of Wizardry located in the Blue Mountains outside of Sydney, Australia. We attended seven years of schooling together, and even spent a few of our holidays visiting one another. Upon leaving Karákul, Mr. Kent started an apprenticeship in the Outback, studying aboriginal curses. I moved to Melbourne where I studied at a design school to become an architect. In the following years, I didn't have much contact with Mr. Kent outside of a few social events during the holidays. I officially finished my schooling in July two years ago and moved back to Sydney to look for work. It was there that I met up with Mr. Kent again. He told me he would be doing some traveling for his work with dark curses – that he would be spending time in Eastern Europe. It was a year later that I heard from him again."  
  
"And in that year, you had no contact with him at all?" Tanner asked.  
  
"No. I was focused on getting full time work and earning a living. In all honesty, I was taken by surprise when his letter came in June."  
  
"And what did the letter say?"  
  
"He explained how his travels had led him to England and that he needed to stay here for a while. He suggested that if I had some free time, that I should come and visit the country. He mentioned the architecture and the sights that I could take in. He even supposed I could pass it off as a learning experience."  
  
"Are you certain," Quamar asked, "that he never mentioned lycanthropy."  
  
"Positive. Do you think I would have ever left Australia if he'd told me he planned to curse me?"  
  
That wasn't the answer Quamar wanted. Roarke felt the first wave of triumph at this. Sirius had been right – the Ministry was hoping to make it look as if Liam were a willing participant in this whole mess. Fortunately, Sirius had warned Liam of this and had him prepare a long list of ready answers to those questions.  
  
"When did you arrive in England?" Tanner asked.  
  
"I arrived here on October twentieth. The plan was for me to stay through Halloween and my birthday in November. I needed to be back in Sydney by early December to start work on the redesign of Karákul." Liam shot a glance over at Oliver. "But now I realize that Mr. Kent had other plans."  
  
"And when did you first become aware of those other plans," Quamar asked, suggestively.  
  
"When I awoke in St. Mungo's on November twelfth, being treated for a werewolf bite."  
  
There was a pause as the members of the Wizangamot and the Committee adjusted papers and considered what Liam had just said. Roarke felt nervous suddenly, as if Liam had said the wrong thing and opened the door to further suspicion. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her knees, hoping that her fears were unwarranted.  
  
"Describe for us the events of November eleventh," Tanner said.  
  
Liam nodded, took a deep breath, and began in on the well-rehearsed description of what he referred to as the worst day of his life. "November eleventh was a Monday. It was also my twenty-third birthday. I was scheduled to leave on Friday, November fifteenth. For that reason, Oliver suggested that we make the most of the day and celebrate to the fullest of our abilities. He said he had the whole day planned out for us and that I wasn't to ask questions. He assured me that I would enjoy the day, and that by nightfall, I would be a new man."  
  
"And you weren't suspicious or alarmed by his choice of words?" Dowerby asked.  
  
"Not really. I knew something was different about him. He had mentioned that he found a new purpose to his life – that he'd found his mission and was finally on the right course in life. I assumed he found religion. Since he didn't talk about it but a handful of times, I never really concerned myself with it. If he found something that made him happy, then that was fine with me. He'd never been particularly religious growing up, but people are known to change."  
  
"And you never suspected that he intended to pass on the curse to you?" Quamar roared.  
  
"You're assuming that I knew he was a werewolf in the first place. I had no idea that he had been bitten."  
  
"And you expect us to believe that?" Quamar bellowed, his voice deep and rough. "You never noticed that your long time friend was acting strangely – that he had changed?"  
  
Liam remained calm, much to Roarke's surprise. "As I explained previously, based on the odd things he occasionally said, I was under the assumption that he had found a church of some sort. As far as his behavior is concerned, yes, he did unusual things. But again, I thought it had to do with his new religion or his travels in the east. Most of the behavioral changes I saw concerned the way that he ate. Most of his meats were raw – he stayed away from vegetables. He was thinner and paler, but I never considered for one moment that he was a werewolf."  
  
"And how is it that you, an educated wizard, failed to recognize these obvious signs of lycanthropy?" Quamar demanded.  
  
"The fact is, there are no werewolves in Australia. They are touched on in our classes only briefly. I've had time to consider Mr. Kent's actions, and knowing what I know now about lycanthropy, I realize that he was displaying signs of being a werewolf. However, at that time, I didn't know what the symptoms were."  
  
Quamar sat back in his seat and glowered at Liam. "Continue," he instructed.  
  
"Mr. Kent took me to a Muggle restaurant called Rampage. They specialized in foods I wasn't familiar with, so I allowed Mr. Kent to order the food. When it arrived, I found that it was mostly raw meats. I didn't want to upset my friend, so I went ahead and ate a little bit of the food. Mr. Kent, however, devoured his meal and even finished up most of mine.  
  
"After the meal, Mr. Kent expressed a desire to purchase a gift for me. We went into a shop that sold coats and such and he insisted on giving me a genuine fur stole. I tried to object—such a gift was expensive, and quite honestly, not something I could imagine wearing. But Oliver insisted strongly, and not wishing to be a prat when someone was trying to buy me a birthday gift, I let him do it.  
  
"The next stop on Mr. Kent's itinerary for the evening was to visit a tattoo parlor. He showed me the one he chose while he was traveling earlier that year. He said it was a symbol of brotherhood and unity, and that he would like me to have one, as well. It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"So you willing joined him in his cause?" Quamar said.  
  
"Objection!" Sirius said from Liam's side. "Mr. Zetter has repeatedly stated that he knew nothing of Mr. Kent's plan to infect him. He is merely giving you a direct quote so that you can better understand the delusional mind of Mr. Kent."  
  
"The werewolf has just admitted that he knew what the tattoo represented, and he willingly consented to being so marked."  
  
"No, he didn't," Sirius replied. "He was misled to believe that he and friend would have matching tattoos, not that he would be joining a cult or lycanthropes."  
  
"We are not a cult!" Oliver bellowed from the other side of the room. "A cult implies dishonesty. We speak the truth and provide man kind with the only honest way to achieve their highest potential!"  
  
"Honesty?" Sirius nearly laughed at the word. "Had you been fully honest with Mr. Zetter, we wouldn't be here right now!"  
  
"Mr. Black! You are out of line!" Tanner said. "You will refrain from questioning the Accused."  
  
Roarke bit at her thumbnail, more nervous now that she had been a few moments ago. It didn't look good for Liam that his own solicitor was misbehaving. Beside her, she could hear her father mumble, "Just sit down, Sirius." Luckily, Sirius did so.  
  
"Now then," Quamar said, "let's get back to the matter of this tattoo. You expect us to believe that you had no idea what it was?"  
  
"That's correct," Liam replied, looking a bit paler than he had a few moments before.  
  
"That you never considered how closely it resembled an Egyptian hieroglyph?"  
  
Liam licked his lips. "Yes, I thought it looked like a dog. At the time I found it interesting and unusual. That's why I agreed to it; it wasn't like all the common tattoos I've seen around."  
  
"And you willingly allowed yourself to be marked with the sign of Set?"  
  
"I didn't know it was Set. I'd never even heard of him. My only interest in Egyptology up to this point was the magical theory behind the construction of the Pyramids."  
  
Quamar thought for a moment. "Let us see this tattoo."  
  
Liam looked to Sirius, who stood up as if on cue. "Your Honors," Sirius said, "I believe you have a photograph of the tattoo in your possession."  
  
"So?" Quamar snapped.  
  
"To ask Mr. Zetter to disrobe here is unsuitable. I cannot allow you to - "  
  
"I didn't ask him to disrobe," Quamar interrupted. "I told him to."  
  
Sirius blinked. "Sir?"  
  
Quamar spoke very slowly. "The werewolf will remove his robe – now."  
  
"You can not force a man to take his clothes off in a public forum, such as this, against his will."  
  
"I'm not asking a man, Mr. Black. I am commanding a werewolf." There was a murmur from the audience. Roarke and Remus exchanged worried glances. "Under section one of the Werewolf Act of 1783, it declares that all lycanthropes will henceforth be defined as beasts, not beings. Furthermore, under section five of The Control and Treatment of Dangerous Creatures Act, it states that any beast must show identifying markings upon order. The werewolf is a beast and the tattoo is clearly an identifying mark."  
  
Sirius stood still for a moment before turning to Liam. Roarke covered her mouth with her hand, worried that Liam, or Sirius, might become violent. But that didn't happen. Sirius spoke quietly, and Liam only nodded. One by one, Liam undid the first few buttons on the front of his robes. When he reached the middle, he pulled back the material exposing his chest.  
  
"I said remove the robe!" Quamar demanded.  
  
"He has revealed to you the portion of his body that you wished to see!" Sirius raged.  
  
"It is important to our line of questioning that we see the rest of his body."  
  
Roarke gasped, and Sirius expressed the fury she was feeling. "You can not expect him to stand here naked!"  
  
"I will only say this once more. Remove the robes!"  
  
The silence that filled the room was deafening. Sirius turned to Liam, an apologetic look on his face. Liam was pale, his eyes wide. Roarke watched, horrified, as Sirius dropped his head in defeat. Having lost the support of his solicitor, Liam sought the only other friendly face in the audience for comfort. Roarke's eyes locked with his in a brief, but tense moment. When he turned away, dejected, Roarke grabbed her father's hand in need of any reassurance that things would be all right.  
  
Liam mechanically unfastened the remaining buttons and pulled the robe off his shoulders. Liam held his head high and stared unblinkingly at the Gargoyle. His hands paused at the waistband of his trousers, the muscles in his bare forearms taut with tension. Whatever Liam was feeling, Roarke was positive she was feeling it, too. The anger, the fear only added to the inhumanity of the situation.  
  
"Liam, don't," Sirius commanded. "Your honors, he has done as you requested and removed the robe. I beg of you to allow him some dignity and stop this now."  
  
"It will become apparent to you in a moment, Mr. Black, that it is vital to this case for us to prove that your client is, in fact, uninjured except for the bite wound." Quamar explained.  
  
Sirius narrowed his eyes at Quamar, then turned to face Liam. "Mr. Zetter, do you swear that there are no other marks of any kind on your body? No other visible wounds?"  
  
Liam looked at Sirius, uncomprehendingly, but said, "I swear."  
  
"There you see," Sirius pointedly said, "you have his word that this is the only mark or wound on his body. There is no need to take this any further."  
  
"And what is that worth?" the witch Dowerby asked. "The word of a werewolf."  
  
"Whatever the word of a Werewolf may or may not be worth, Mr. Zetter has given you what you wanted: evidence that the only scars from the attack are clearly visible on his chest." Sirius voice was edged with steel.  
  
Dowerby was about to protest once more, but Quamar placed a giant hand on her shoulder and stopped her from commenting. He faced Sirius and smiled maliciously. "Let it stand that the witness and his solicitor have both sworn under penalty of law that there were no other injuries – no other wounds received from the attack on November eleventh.  
  
Roarke blinked. Panic rose in her heart. She hoped Sirius knew what he was doing.  
  
"Your Honors," Sirius started. "I feel I must - "  
  
"You must take you seat, Mr. Black. Our questions are for the werewolf." Quamar dismissed Sirius without ever pulling his eyes off of Liam. "Now, Werewolf, explain to us how you received such a precise and perfect bite."  
  
Liam was noticeably shaken by the preceding events. He looked up at the gargoyle in confusion, the fear he had managed to hide up until now clearly showing on his face. "What?"  
  
"Your wound – how did you get it?"  
  
Liam swallowed and looked to Sirius for help.  
  
"You will look at me when speaking."  
  
Liam took several deep breaths, obviously trying to steady his nerves and pull his thoughts together. "Oliver, I mean, Mr. Kent – he – er..."  
  
Roarke bit her lip, tense and anxious. Liam wasn't thinking clearly. That's why the gargoyle had demanded Liam remove his robes. He wanted to break down whatever mental readiness Liam had worked for – and it had worked.  
  
"We went back to Mr. Kent's flat where he – he attacked me."  
  
Roarke knew that was a mistake. Sirius had reminded Liam time and again to not refer to the event as an attack. The Ministry would pounce on it if he did. Sure enough, Quamar took the opportunity given to him. "Attack? You have four small wounds on your chest. Surely that wasn't an attack. Had you been attacked, you would have other marks on your body."  
  
"What I meant was...attack meaning bite. He bit me." Liam fumbled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"With his teeth! How do you think?"  
  
Quamar nearly came over the bench he was so angry. "Do not raise your voice to me, werewolf! Your attitude and tone of voice is unacceptable!"  
  
"Your honors," Sirius said, darting to Liam's side. "Would you allow Mr. Zetter a moment with me to gather his thoughts and focus on his testimony? I'm sure he is... troubled and only reacting without properly thinking things through. If you give us a moment, I'm certain he will apologize in due respect."  
  
Tanner nodded, but Quamar wouldn't have it. "He will apologize now and we will continue with the questioning."  
  
Sirius looked into Liam's face and said something quietly to him. Roarke was on the edge of her seat with fright, and only slightly relaxed when Liam turned to the interrogators and said, "I apologize. I should have responded more respectfully." His voice was flat and mechanical. Roarke could tell that Liam was using Sirius' words, and not his own.  
  
"Now then," Tanner said, without waiting for Quamar, "will you explain how you came to be in the presence of a fully transformed werewolf?"  
  
Liam's jaw was set. "Oliver – Mr. Kent made a potion."  
  
"What kind of a potion?" Quamar asked, sitting up fully.  
  
"Something I had never heard of before. He said he was introduced to it in Romania – that the locals there use it all the time."  
  
"And what was in this potion?" Tanner asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Mr. Kent said it was a secret. All I knew what that it had mushrooms in it – hallucinogenic mushrooms. We bought them earlier in the day."  
  
Roarke's eyes were on her father now. Remus had never been told this part of the story, of that she was certain. And it was certain from the shock on his face that he didn't approve of Liam's behavior at all. Furthermore, it was clear that the members of the Wizengamot didn't know this part of the story either.  
  
"Mr. Zetter, are you saying Mr. Kent gave you a mind-altering potion?" Tanner asked after a pause.  
  
"Yes, he did. And I willingly drank the potion. After the strange day I had, I figured this was at least the one bit that might be fun."  
  
Remus shot a glance at Roarke. "Did you know this? That he takes drugs?"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Remus only scowled, shaking his head is displeasure.  
  
"Are you certain it wasn't Wolfsbane potion that the Accused gave you?" Quamar tried.  
  
"I'm certain. Wolfsbane is wretched. I mean the stuff tastes like – crap," Liam censored himself. "This was soothing. Besides," he looked up at Quamar with a piercing glare, "Wolfsbane is lethal to humans. Had I taken Wolfsbane before I was bitten, I would be dead."  
  
Ha ha! Nice catch, Liam. Take THAT you pompous, big-headed gargoyle!  
  
"Did the Accused take Wolfsbane?" Tanner questioned.  
  
"Not that I am aware of."  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know!" Quamar roared. "You were with him all evening!"  
  
"I saw him drinking a potion, yes. But I assumed he was drinking the same stuff I was drinking. From the relaxed mood he fell into, I had good reason to believe he was just as high as I was."  
  
Quamar wouldn't have it. "This is preposterous! You have no proof that you took any potion of any kind. This is a fabrication invented by your solicitor to make us believe you had no knowledge of the Accused condition!"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Liam said forcefully. "You wanted to know how I ended up in a room with a werewolf? I'm telling you. I took a potion that made me high. I watched my so-called friend transform into a wolf. I thought I was tripping and that I was imagining things. It was only minutes later, after he took a bite out of me, that I realized I wasn't hallucinating! I swear that is the truth!"  
  
"And you willingly sat there and allowed him to bite you?" Quamar argued.  
  
"Hell no! I thought it wasn't real! He came up to me, and I was laughing, all tripped out, and then he bit me. I may not have been in my right senses at the time, but I could still recognize pain."  
  
"But the precision of the bite – surely you recognize that it is impossible for a werewolf to attack with such purpose unless he is under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion!" Dowerby interjected.  
  
"Like I said, I never saw Oliver take Wolfsbane Potion. My mind was all messed up that night. Had I not awoken in St. Mungo's with 'werewolf bite victim' written on my chart, I would have passed off what I saw as a total hallucination."  
  
"But you must suspect that he did take it! How else could he attack you so precisely?" Quamar suggested.  
  
"Objection!" Sirius bellowed. "You are asking Mr. Zetter to make an assumption based on events he witnessed while under the influence of mind altering drugs. You can not expect anything he remembers from that evening to be clear or accurate."  
  
"But we will hear his opinion never the less!" Quamar shouted at Sirius.  
  
"That's just it – you're asking for opinion, not fact! Mr. Zetter was called here to provide the facts of that evening. He is not an expert on the behaviour of religious zealots out to populate the world with werewolves."  
  
"Very well," Quamar said, grinning ruthlessly. "We will take your advice, Mr. Black, and call an expert who knows exactly how a werewolf behaves while under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion, and how one behaves when he is not." Roarke saw Sirius exchange a very quick look with her father.  
  
Quamar scowled at Liam. "You, werewolf, are dismissed."  
  
Liam glanced at Sirius for a confirmation that he was, in fact, finished. Sirius signaled for him to return to his place at the side of the room. He picked up his robe, looking as if he had failed, and sat down next to Sirius. Roarke shifted in her seat, hoping to meet Liam's eyes, to give him reassurance, but Liam kept his gaze resolutely down.  
  
Quamar's voice bellowed from the stand. "Providing expert testimony as to the effects on Wolfsbane, we call Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." 


	20. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19  
  
Wednesday, May 20 – 4:15 pm  
  
There was an audible gasp as several people, including Roarke and Remus, turned to get a look at the thin, severe man that entered the arena. Snape, dressed in his usual black robes, took his place in front of the interrogators, looking cold and arrogant.  
  
Roarke watched her father in concern as he observed Snape. Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he covered his mouth with his fingers, his eyes squinted in thought. "This doesn't look good," he murmured without pulling his gaze from Snape.  
  
"Please state your name for the record."  
  
"I am Severus Waldimar Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
"Professor Snape," Quamar started, "How long have you been the Potions Master at Hogwarts?"  
  
"For thirty-five years," Snape said haughtily.  
  
"As a Potions Master, your responsibilities are more than just teaching, are they not?"  
  
" I prepare numerous potions, both mundane and esoteric, as is needed by the school."  
  
"And as the Potions Master, you have been required to brew many complicated and complex potions?"  
  
"Indeed. The students in recent years, much to my displeasure, tend to get themselves into more trouble, necessitating specific potions to help them alleviate any discomfort their foolish pranks might have inflicted. It's not the most important work I've ever been asked to do, but my skills at potion brewing can not be denied."  
  
"Have you ever been asked to brew the Wolfsbane Potion?"  
  
"Yes," Snape hissed.  
  
"And when was that?"  
  
"Many years ago, Headmaster Dumbledore employed a werewolf as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. I provided him with Wolfsbane in order to protect the students from any harm."  
  
Remus tensed next to Roarke.  
  
"Dumbledore employed a werewolf as a teacher at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Indeed, he did."  
  
"Were you opposed to the appointment?"  
  
"Certainly, so were many of the staff."  
  
"But you brewed the potion anyway?"  
  
"It was either that or risk the death or infection of a student or member of the staff."  
  
Remus scowled and shifted in his seat, agitated.  
  
"Did you observe the werewolf in his transformed state after he had taken the potion?"  
  
"Yes, on his first full moon at Hogwarts. I checked on his condition to ascertain whether the potion worked, as it was my first attempt at brewing it. It was imperative that no one would be in danger. The Headmaster had made alternative arrangements in case the werewolf didn't respond to the potion as we expected."  
  
Quamar grinned, showing his yellowed misaligned teeth. "Would you describe for us the behavior of the wolf as you observed it?"  
  
"Certainly. He sat on the floor, curled up like a sleeping dog. He was almost a caricature of a family pet. It was rather obscene, actually. A cursed monster curled placidly by the fire." Snape did not so much as glance in Remus' direction. "Quite a different scene from when I last saw a transformed werewolf."  
  
"Yes," Quamar leaned forward in interest. "It is our understanding that you have come face to face with a fully transformed werewolf in his natural state and managed to escape unharmed."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
Roarke could neither help but notice the look of surprise on her father's face nor the fact that Sirius and he were making fierce eye contact. Remus gave a signal for Sirius to say something, a mix of anger and fear resonating from his body language.  
  
"Please describe for us what you saw," Quamar urged.  
  
"Objection!" Sirius said at Remus' bidding. "Snape is not an expert on werewolf behavior."  
  
Quamar glowered at Sirius. "He has witnessed a transformed werewolf both with and without the aid of the potion. He can accurately describe the differences in the behavior he witnessed."  
  
"You must realize," Tanner said reluctantly, "that we can use Professor Snape's testimony to draw a parallel between how one werewolf behaves and another."  
  
Sirius looked from Remus back to Tanner. "But you must realize that every werewolf behaves differently. The parallels are impossible to draw conclusions from."  
  
Quamar rolled his eyes, agitated. "You only object to this line of questioning, Mr. Black, because the incident reopens old wounds for you."  
  
Sirius blinked.  
  
"Professor Snape will answer the question. He will describe the events as he remembers them, and he will provide us with the information that we need."  
  
Sirius ran an unsteady hand through his hair and looked at Remus again. Roarke was puzzled. "Daddy? What are they talking about?"  
  
Remus swallowed. "Something that happened a long time ago."  
  
"With you?"  
  
But Remus didn't answer. He was too focused on what Snape was saying. "In my sixth year as a student at Hogwarts, I was lured into the lair of a fully transformed werewolf as part of ...a joke." Snape's lip curled, and he glanced momentarily at Remus.  
  
Roarke gasped. Remus sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
"I was told I would find a surprise," Snape continued. "Indeed, I was surprised when I came face to face with the snarling, vicious, blood thirsty monster."  
  
"Daddy!" Roarke grabbed her father's arm. "What is he saying? He's lying!"  
  
"Roarke, we'll discuss it later," Remus said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Fortunately for me, one of the jokesters realized the implications of killing another student, and intervened to save his own skin. That his intervention saved my life, I do acknowledge. It was obvious that I had been sent into the werewolf's lair so that he could feed."  
  
"OBJECTION!" Sirius yelled. "Snape, you know that isn't the truth!"  
  
Snape turned to face him, an icy look in his eyes. "What I know is that my life was put in danger by what you affectionately referred to as a 'prank'. Interesting, don't you think, that no one, other than you, thought it was funny?"  
  
"Gentlemen," Tanner said. "We are not here to discuss the reasons behind the event. All we need is the description of the werewolf."  
  
"As I said," Snape continued, keeping eye contact with Sirius, "he was raging, wild, and completely out of control."  
  
"Professor, were you listening to the previous testimony while you waited in the holding room?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Can you clearly see the wound on the werewolf's chest?" Quamar asked, pointing to Liam.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will you describe it for us?"  
  
Roarke glanced at her father in confusion, not understanding where Quamar was going with this line of questioning. Apparently, Remus was just as puzzled as Roarke was. Not only that, but the look on Sirius' face showed just as much uncertainty.  
  
Snape squinted at Liam. "I see four small puncture wounds directly surrounding a tattoo."  
  
"In your opinion," Quamar sneered, "is that the type of wound that would be inflicted by a werewolf who hadn't taken Wolfsbane Potion? A raging, out of control werewolf as you described?"  
  
"Objection!" Sirius exclaimed. "Snape is a potions expert. He is not a mediwizard or expert in the area bite wounds! This line of questioning is purely speculation."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Black," Quamar said, much to everyone's surprise. "If you recall, I did ask for his opinion."  
  
With no way to further object, Sirius relented and sat back down. Snape, however, gave a sneer and offered up his answer. "Gentlemen, a werewolf in the control of his curse is more than a wild creature. It is bloodthirsty and vicious. No. This wound is not consistent with what I have observed of a werewolf not bound by the wolfsbane potion. I would guess by the precision and position of the bite wound that there was no struggle at all."  
  
"Objection!" Sirius shouted again. "This witness has no actual knowledge of what occurred the night Mr. Zetter was bitten!"  
  
"Mr. Black," Quamar growled, "I grow irritated at your need to object to every statement made by the witness."  
  
"Then instruct the witness to answer only the questions he is asked."  
  
Quamar glowered menacingly at Sirius before turning his focus back on Snape. "Professor, in your opinion, does it appear to you that the werewolf struggled when he received his wound?"  
  
"Objection!" Sirius said, producing a ferocious stare from Quamar. "That question has nothing to do with the behavior of Mr. Kent or the purpose of this trial! Allow me to respectfully remind the Wizangamot that Mr. Zetter was incapacitated by the mind-altering potion he had been given, as his testimony indicated." There was silence from the panel of judges. Sirius took the opportunity to question Snape. "Professor Snape, as a potions expert, how would a human behave if under the influence of a mind altering potion, such as the one Mr. Zetter described for us earlier? And before I hear an objection," Sirius said, glancing up at Quamar, "I will remind this court that Mr. Zetter was indeed human when he took the potion before he was bitten."  
  
"Mr. Black, you are out of order!" growled Quamar.  
  
Tanner spoke up. "I'd like the witness to answer the question."  
  
Snape inhaled deeply, thinking. "A mind altering potion would cause hallucinations. The recipient of such a potion would be incapable of distinguishing between reality and the illusions of his mind."  
  
"Would his altered perceptions make him slow to respond to stimulus in his environment?"  
  
"Why else do people take such unless potion?" Snape sneered.  
  
"Yes or no will do."  
  
Snape frowned. "Yes," he said with a hiss.  
  
"And how long would it take a human under the influence of this potion to register pain or even acknowledge that he has been injured?"  
  
"That would depend on how strong the potion was."  
  
"Generally – how long?"  
  
"Anywhere between several seconds to several minutes, depending upon the potency of the concoction."  
  
"From what you have said, is it possible to draw a conclusion that the lack of evidence of a struggle in Mr. Zetter's injuries may be solely because Mr. Zetter was in fact incapacitated? That Mr. Zetter did not realize immediately what was happening to him and therefore did not struggle at all?"  
  
Snape glared at Sirius. "That is possible."  
  
"Thank you," Sirius said with a smile.  
  
Quamar shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Are you finished, Mr. Black?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Sirius glanced over at Roarke and Remus hoping that he had managed to turn the trial around. He sat down next to Liam giving in an assuring pat on the back. For the first time, Roarke allowed relief to settle in her chest. But that feeling didn't linger long, for Quamar wasted no time in resuming his case.  
  
"Good, because we have further use of Professor Snape's mastery of potions. Since the werewolf known as Oliver Kent will not offer us truthful information about the events of this alleged attack, we ask that the Professor administer Veritaserum."  
  
There was an audible gasp from the audience. Roarke looked at her father.  
  
"They can't!"  
  
Again Remus didn't say anything, giving Roarke the impression that her father was keeping even more information from her.  
  
"Your Honor," Snape said softly. "I must point out that Veritaserum is lethal to lycanthropes. You will remember that when you first suggested that the need might arise to administer the potion to Mr. Kent, I clearly stated that..."  
  
"I remember your objection, but under the circumstances, we are left with no other option."  
  
"Just a moment," Tanner said, turning to face Quamar. "When I agreed to allow your committee to run this trial, there was no mention of the possibility of administering deadly potions to the accused."  
  
"There was no mention of it because Veritaserum is not deadly to lycanthropes."  
  
"Due to the extreme toxicity of the potion and the nature of the tainted blood of the lycanthrope, all evidence points to the contrary."  
  
"And that is where your information is wrong, Minister. All evidence does not point to the contrary."  
  
"Are you suggesting that you can prove Veritaserum isn't lethal to a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes," Quamar said with a nasty grin.  
  
Beside her, Roarke felt her father stiffen. His face went pale and his hands were balled up in fists. "Daddy? What's wrong?"  
  
Remus didn't have a chance to answer her before Quamar turned in his seat and looked directly at him. "Werewolf number UKW 1961-2584, please come forward," he mocked.  
  
"Daddy?" Roarke said, taking her father's hand. Remus only pushed it away in frustration. He rose and walked down to the center of the courtroom. Roarke looked at Sirius, trying to find some clue as to what this was all about, but Sirius appeared just as perplexed as she was.  
  
"So nice to see you again, Mister Lupin," Quamar taunted. "I trust you will be more cooperative with us today than you were the last time you stood before this committee. If memory serves me correctly, my predecessor was placed in the same situation I am in today and was forced to use Veritaserum to extract the truth from a werewolf once before."  
  
Remus met the gargoyle's eyes evenly. "I spoke the truth to the committee. It was not, however, what the committee wanted to hear, and so they ordered me to submit to the administration of Veritaserum."  
  
Roarke couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head and tried to get Sirius' attention. He looked up at her, bewilderment on his face. Alone in the center of the room, Remus stood, unwaveringly calm.  
  
Quamar leaned back in his chair, pleased with himself. "Mr. Tanner, I offer you Remus Lupin as proof that Veritaserum is not fatal to werewolves."  
  
Tanner's eyes darted from Quamar to Remus in confusion. "Remus, please, is this true? You've taken Veritaserum? You've survived it?"  
  
Remus swallowed hard. "Yes," he said quietly.  
  
Again there was a gasp from the audience, followed by hushed whispers.  
  
"When?" Tanner asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."  
  
"And you wouldn't have," Quamar said. "When Mr. Black was cleared of all charges, the file containing all information regarding his case was destroyed." Tanner still looked confused. "Isn't it obvious?" Quamar asked. "After Sirius Black was arrested, the committee questioned his only surviving friend, a werewolf, about Black's involvement with Voldemort."  
  
Roarke's glanced from her father to Sirius. Remus stood very still, avoiding Sirius' eyes. Sirius, stunned, sagged weakly against the railing behind him. Roarke's own heart thudded rapidly against her chest.  
  
"Remus," Tanner said, "is this true?"  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"They gave you Veritaserum?"  
  
"Didn't we already make that clear?" Quamar said, annoyed by Tanner's lack of belief. "The point is this: Veritaserum is not deadly to all lycanthropes. Therefore, I see no reason why we shouldn't proceed with administering it to the accused."  
  
There was silence in the courtroom as Tanner looked from Remus to Quamar, then to Snape and Oliver. His gaze finally rested on Quamar's aggressive face. Roarke held her breath in anticipation until Tanner nodded, giving his approval. The crowd began murmuring as Snape was instructed to dispense the proper amount of potion to Oliver, who had been brought back to the center of the room. While the guards held Oliver in place, Remus walked over to the side opposite from Sirius to wait. Roarke noticed that the two friends stared at each other intensely, a mixed look of apology and worry on their faces.  
  
"It is done," Snape's voice sounded once Oliver had consumed the full amount of potion.  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Quamar said. "Now then, werewolf, tell us the real reason behind your journey to England."  
  
Oliver sputtered, his face showed obvious signs of pain. "I already told you," he snapped. "The Maker sent me."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To pass on his powerful gift."  
  
"You mean, to infect the population with lycanthropy?"  
  
"No. It is a gift. You would be honored to receive it."  
  
Quamar did not like what he was hearing, and he made that fact known to Oliver and the entire courtroom. "I want the truth!" he demanded. "Did you attack your friend while under the influence of Wolfsbane Potion?"  
  
"I never attacked anyone!"  
  
"Enough! Professor Snape!" Snape stepped forward. "Are you certain you gave him Veritaserum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it's obviously not working! What was the dosage?"  
  
"If I may," Snape said, putting a finger to his thin lip. "The potion will only bring out the truth as the recipient knows it. It is very likely that the potion is indeed working, but that this is the only truth Mr. Kent is aware of."  
  
Quamar scowled. "I didn't ask for your opinion. I only asked for the dosage amount."  
  
"It was three drops."  
  
"Which wasn't enough. Give him another!"  
  
Snape froze. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
Quamar nearly rose out of his seat in anger. "I told you to give him another drop!"  
  
"Sir, that dosage is too much, even for a human."  
  
"GIVE IT TO HIM! I will have the truth!"  
  
Snape stiffened into a formal stance. "Respectfully," he bit out, "I will not kill this ...creature. The court may do as it wishes." With that, he set the vial on the desk before the enraged gargoyle, and stepped back.  
  
Quamar looked for a moment as if he would smash the vial against the stone floor in his rage, but instead he turned to a guard and bit out a harsh order. The guard tipped the contents of the vial into a goblet, and approached the captive gingerly, clearly trying to recall whether or not the werewolf curse could be passed while in human form. He freed Oliver's hands and passed the goblet to him carefully.  
  
Oliver Kent reached a trembling, yet determined hand up and took the goblet. "I fear no truth!" he declared, and downed the contents in a swift gulp.  
  
Every eye in the room was focused on Oliver as he shook violently in his seat. The goblet fell to the floor and shattered. Oliver's head whipped from side to side, a harsh cry escaping his throat. He grabbed at his throat, gasping for breath, wheezing and coughing. The color drained from his face, the lack of oxygen turning his lips blue. Still gasping, Oliver lost his balance and toppled over onto the floor, the chair crashing down along with him. He inhaled at long last only to emit a sharp scream of pain.  
  
Sirius and Liam were now on their feet, backing up away from Oliver. Roarke watched in horror, her hand covering her mouth, at the scene in the center of the room. Oliver was now coughing ferociously and was soon spitting blood. His body shook in agony as sharp heaves ripped from his throat. He worked his way up onto his knees before vomiting violently.  
  
Nearly everyone in the room covered their eyes in revulsion. Roarke, however, caught sight of Quamar who never took his eyes off of Oliver for one second. In fact, he looked almost enthralled at what was happening.  
  
When Roarke returned her attention to Oliver, his body had started convulsing. A mixture of blood and vomit and spit oozed from the corner of his mouth as he lay quaking on the floor. The intensity of his shaking reached its zenith, and with one final piercing scream, Oliver's body stilled.  
  
No one moved. No one breathed. They waited to see if Oliver would start back up again, knowing that he wouldn't. Time seemed to move in slow motion as realization dawned that Oliver was indeed dead.  
  
"Guards," Quamar said quietly, but forcefully. "Remove him."  
  
Roarke forced her eyes closed. She couldn't look, couldn't watch them haul him away as if he had been simply a dead animal. She waited until she heard a door close before daring to look. When she opened her eyes again, the center of the room was empty.  
  
"Mr. Quamar," Tanner said through clenched teeth. "Since you have managed to kill the accused werewolf and the only person capable of telling us the full truth of that evening, I suggest that you declare this Court adjourned." It wasn't a recommendation, but rather an order.  
  
Reluctantly, Quamar nodded.  
  
"Your Honors," Sirius spoke up quickly. "I request that you remove all travel restrictions currently in effect for Mr. Zetter and allow him to go free."  
  
"Granted," Tanner spoke firmly before Quamar could even object. Roarke's eyes fell on Liam. His face was pale, shocked, bewildered. Sirius guided him out of the room quickly, signaling to Remus as they passed him. Not knowing what to do, Roarke sat still until her father rejoined her.  
  
They sat side by side, not talking, for a few seconds.  
  
"What happened?" she asked.  
  
"They killed him."  
  
"I realize that! But Daddy," she turned to face him, "why did you let them do that? Why did you tell them you had taken Veritas -"  
  
"Because I have," Remus cut her off.  
  
They sat again in silence, neither one knowing what to say or do. Frustrated and worried, Roarke stood, not even looking at her father. "I need to find Liam." She exited the courtroom without a glance back at where her father still sat. 


	21. Chapter 20

Wednesday, May 20 – 10:53 pm  
  
Where is he?  
  
Roarke glanced at the clock for what seemed like the hundredth time, a mere five minuets from the last time she checked. The trial had been over for hours now. Liam should be home.  
  
At first, Roarke waited in the lobby of the Ministry of Magic for Liam to finish with the legal issues. She knew that there were still some matters to be cleared up. Sirius would make sure that all travel restrictions placed on Liam would be removed, and that was sure to take some time. Whatever charges the Ministry had against Liam would need to be cleared up as well. Roarke reasoned that there might have been complications, and that could have held Liam up. She had waited patiently for two hours in that cold, unwelcoming lobby, only to give in to her stomach when it rumbled in hunger. She left a note for Liam at the desk explaining that she was going to grab a bite to eat and then would meet him at his place.  
  
When she arrived at Liam's flat, she fully expected to find him there already. But to her disappointment, the small apartment was empty. She placed the take away food she brought for him in the kitchen, charmed it to keep it warm, and curled up on the sofa to wait a while longer. If she had to wait all night for him to return, she would. She had to.  
  
She wanted Liam to know he could lean on her. All Roarke wanted was to wrap her arms around him and comfort him the way she knew he needed to be comforted. She needed to be here for him. He would need a friend tonight. He would require more than a friend. And Roarke would give him whatever he wanted from her. Whatever it took.  
  
She had to. That's what love was.  
  
Love.  
  
She knew now more than ever that what she was feeling towards Liam was love. Yes, it happened fast, and she was still young, but she couldn't explain her feelings any other way. She saw the pain and fear and hurt in Liam's eyes during the trial and felt it right along with him. It was as if those things were being said and done to her. Up until now, Roarke thought she had a good understanding of how lycanthropy affected a relationship. After all, she had watched her parents and seen first hand the love they had for each other. But it wasn't until now that she was able to realize exactly what that relationship really meant.  
  
Loving a werewolf isn't an easy choice. It's hard. It's frightening. Sometimes it's just plain ugly. Lycanthropy is not a disease that can be cured. It's not something that you only deal with one night a month either. It's a constant presence that both people in the relationship have to face. Unlike most problems that can arise in a marriage, lycanthropy would be there from the start, and it would always be there. Not only that, but there is no textbook example of how to work through the problems that can arise. Her parents had to come up with solutions on their own and bravely live with the consequences, more so than most married couples. She would have to do the same with Liam. That realization hit Roarke hard. This wasn't Liam's issue to deal with alone. This was their issue. And together they would have to work through it.  
  
She glanced at the clock again. Time was dragging very slowly tonight. And yet, her mind was racing. She was contemplating all the things she needed to say to Liam, and there was so much to say. She wanted to tell him how proud she was of him and the way he handled everything today. She wanted him to know that whatever he needed to do now in his life, she would support him. If he wanted to go home for a while, she would understand. In fact, she thought that he should go home. After all, that was what he had been fighting for all this time. But most importantly, she wanted him to know that she loved him. She would always be here for him. Hopefully, he would say that he loved her, too.  
  
She knew he loved her. He had to. The way he looked at her, the way he made her feel, were all indications of his feelings. A warm contentment started to settle in her heart at the idea of hearing him say it. It would be a relief in some ways. No more tiptoeing around the issue. No more wondering if this was for real or if it would last. It was real and it would last. She knew it would.  
  
If only Liam would come home.  
  
She leaned back into the couch, pulling a blanket around her, and allowed her mind to imagine just how she would welcome him home.  
  
11:08 pm that same evening  
  
Liam stood outside his building and looked at the bum sitting on the opposite corner of the street. His clothes were all tattered and he carried a few dirty shopping bags stuffed full with what Liam could only assume were the only possessions the man owned. He had to be a Muggle. A wizard could at least magic some place to live temporarily. Liam stared at him for a long time as the man rummaged through a garbage bin, searching for a new treasure or perhaps something to eat. The man looked up, caught Liam's gaze, and smiled.  
  
He smiled.  
  
Liam didn't smile back. He didn't have it in him. How ironic. Here was a homeless man whose only possessions were from other people's garbage, and yet he has something to smile about. Liam shook his head in disgust; not at the man, but at himself. He had plenty to be happy about. The trial was over. He was given the right to go home. The Ministry would leave him alone now. He could come and go as he pleased. That's what he wanted, what he had been fighting for! In a sense, he won!  
  
But I lost, too.  
  
The events of the trial had come as a great shock. It's one thing to be labeled a "beast", but it's quite another to be treated as one. Up until now, Liam had thought of his limited freedom as a result of being the witness in an important case. But now he knew he was limited in all areas of his life because of what he was. He was a werewolf now and forever. That would always be his label.  
  
Werewolves don't have the rights of humans. Whatever humanity he thought he had left was gone. He knew that now more than ever. A year ago, no court would have had the right to make him strip. No judge would have referred to him as a mere number. He had been treated with total contempt, and then made to apologize for reacting to it. Most disturbing of all was the knowledge that the Ministry had the right to kill him if ever they saw fit - like some sort of rabid animal.  
  
Images of Oliver's body shaking and spitting up blood filled his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing the vision from his thoughts. But he knew those images would always be with him, just like that damned tattoo. They would be a constant reminder of what he was...a monster.  
  
He glanced at the door, not wanting to go in. Roarke would be in there. She said she would be waiting for him here. He didn't want to see her. The thought of facing her now after what he had been through was distressing. He had even taken the longest route possible on his way home trying to postpone the inevitable. He knew what he needed to do, for there was no other choice. He only hoped he would have the strength to do it.  
  
He had to let her go.  
  
It wasn't something he wanted to do, but it was necessary. If Roarke was ever going to have a good life – a normal life – Liam knew he had to end things now before the relationship went any further. She had grown to be such a part of his life in the last few weeks that Liam knew he wouldn't be able to call things off he if waited any longer. It was now or never.  
  
Liam closed his eyes and considered what he was about to do. Roarke, being the strong willed woman that she was, wouldn't be willing to just let things go without a fight. Especially if Liam told her the truth. And what was the truth? That he loved her, but Liam didn't dare tell her that now. She was worthy of the best in life. Her future was bright and hopeful, where as his would only hold her back. Liam would never be able to give her what she deserved.  
  
No. Liam decided that the truth wasn't the way to go. He would have to lie, and it would have to hurt. It would have to be painful and cut deeply into her heart. That was the only possible way she would ever let him go. If he could hurt her enough, she would leave him and move on with her life without looking back. It would be for the best. Someday she would be thankful for it.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Liam opened the door and headed up the steps to his flat, hoping he could pull off the biggest lie of his life.  
  
11: 21 pm that same night  
  
The rattle of the doorknob alerted Roarke that Liam was home. Sitting up, she closed the book she had been reading and placed it on the table. As Liam stepped into the flat, Roarke smiled brightly and stood to greet him.  
  
"Hi there," she said, but was given no response. "I was beginning to worry," she said as she approached him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The trial's been over for a long time." She reached out and placed her hand on his arm affectionately. Liam only shrugged and pulled away. Sensing his mood, Roarke decided not to press the issue and just try to make him comfortable.  
  
"I brought you something to eat." She signaled to the food in the kitchen. Liam glanced over his shoulder at it and shrugged again.  
  
The room was very still and quite as Roarke waited for Liam to say something – anything. He seemed so distant and closed. Roarke could only gather that her assumptions were right and Liam had taken the trial very hard. She debated for a moment on what to say next. Should she move on and try to pull him out of his slump? Or should she acknowledge his feelings and let him talk about it? The later seemed the most necessary, even if it meant facing some hard discussion.  
  
"So," she said, touching his arm again, "do you want to talk?"  
  
This time Liam was quite obvious in the way he pulled away from her touch. "What's to talk about?"  
  
Roarke frowned. "For starters, the fact that this whole mess is over. You're off the hook. You're free."  
  
Liam gave a half sort of a chuckle. "Free? I'm not free."  
  
That puzzled Roarke. "Didn't they remove your travel restrictions? Did something happen afterwards?"  
  
"Oh, they removed my travel restrictions, but that doesn't make me free."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Liam glanced over his shoulder at her with a look of disbelief. "Come on, Roarke. You of all people should know that werewolves aren't technically free. Sure, I can leave my apartment whenever I want, but I can't leave the country without proper approval."  
  
"Well," Roarke started, "no one can when you think about it. Passports and portkeys and..."  
  
"I have to wear dog tags when I'm traveling. I have to have a paper that proves I know when the next full moon is and that I promise to be properly sedated. I can only travel on certain days. And that's nothing compared to my day to day life."  
  
Roarke hadn't expected this. She was ready to talk about the trial and what happened to Oliver. It surprised her that Liam was so focused on issues he had been dealing with for months now. Surly he knew by now that he could lead a normal life. "Will, I know that the trial...didn't go as planned, but I'm - "  
  
Liam laughed. "That's an understatement!"  
  
Roarke swallowed. "I wasn't – I mean – why are you so upset about..."  
  
"About?" Liam asked, mocking her. "Being a werewolf? I would think that is quite obvious. Or were you expecting me to be delighted about having my rights stripped from me?"  
  
"You mean the laws?" Roarke asked tentatively.  
  
Liam flopped down on the sofa. "God, Roarke, how can you act so stupid about this?"  
  
That stung. "What?"  
  
"You're behaving as if this is all new information to you. I find it difficult to believe that in nineteen years you never realized that your father had no rights!"  
  
Roarke shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Does he have a real full time job? No. Why is that? He's a werewolf. Does he own property? No." Roarke started to interject, but Liam stopped her. "And before you comment on the house, allow me to point out that it was your grandparent's home, which your inept and dreary father lived in because he had no where else to go."  
  
Roarke stood very still, shocked at the angry tone of Liam's voice.  
  
"Who owns that house now, Roarke?" Liam continued, daring her to challenge him. "Have you ever seen the deed? I would bet my life that your mother owns the house."  
  
Roarke licked her lips. "Why are you saying these things?"  
  
"I'm just stating the truth!" he shouted. "It's time one of us faced reality and started living in the real world. Oh, it's been fun pretending that things can be normal. I've really enjoyed ignoring the facts of my inhumanity. But I can't do that anymore. Thanks to the trial and everything I have learned in the process, I know what's real. I'm not going to pretend anymore."  
  
"And just what have you been pretending?"  
  
Liam slowly brought his eyes to meet hers. His face was hard and his eyes were cold. Roarke could feel her lip start quivering. She fought against the emotion building up in her. She could not break down. She had to remain strong if she would ever prove him wrong.  
  
"You're saying that you've been pretending? With me?"  
  
Very softly, slowly, Liam said, "What did you think this was?" His eyes never blinked or pulled away. "Did you really think that my interest in you would continue after I got what I wanted?"  
  
"And what did you want?" she said, bitterness starting to rise in her chest.  
  
"I wanted to get out of this bloody country!" he exclaimed as he stood up. "I wanted to be rid of the wretched rain, the smog, the noise, the conceited, arrogant people!" Roarke stepped back, unsure if he was referring to her. "I wanted to go home! That's all I've ever wanted from this whole thing. I wasn't getting anywhere on my own, so found someone who would be willing to help me."  
  
Roarke didn't believe him. "You didn't know who I was. You didn't know, when we met, that I could help you!"  
  
"You're right! I didn't know you. I went to that blasted meeting hoping to find anyone who might help. You spoke to me first. You offered to help. So I took you up on it. Fortunately, you were a bigger help than I could have ever imagined. You know more about this shit than most werewolves! You were a godsend! And I did whatever it took to keep you around!"  
  
Roarke gaped at Liam, unable to speak.  
  
"Yeah, you heard me. Whatever it took." Liam grinned wickedly. "I must say, snogging you was like an added bonus. It wasn't very good at first, but you warmed up."  
  
The tears were very close now. "You're lying!" Roarke bit out.  
  
"No I'm not. I really did enjoy our little encounters. It's too bad you're so virginal that we never got past the kissing."  
  
Roarke felt the first tear fall down her cheek. "I don't believe you. You're doing this on purpose. You're – you're so upset from the trial that you're saying these things to hurt me as much as you've been hurt! You're – you're just...I don't believe you!"  
  
"Have I ever given you any proof that I feel differently?" Liam spat.  
  
"Yes! The way you behaved when my father got angry about us. The drawings. The way you look at me!" She stepped closer to him, desperate to convince him he was wrong. "The way we are when we're alone. The way you kiss me."  
  
She bravely stood very close to him, close enough to touch him. She wanted to touch him, but resisted. "I may not be as experienced..." her voice broke, unable to say it. "I wasn't imagining things when you..." More tears fell down her cheek. "I know you wanted me."  
  
Something flashed across Liam's face, and for a moment Roarke thought he would admit he had been lying. But the stone cold look reappeared and Liam didn't back down. "I'm male, and a very beautiful female was letting me touch her. Yes, I wanted you..." his voice quivered, "but I don't anymore." He started to turn away from her, his eyes staring at the floor. "What did you think? That I would fall head over heals for you...marry you?"  
  
"N – no," she said hesitantly, not really knowing how to respond to that.  
  
"It's silly really. You should know that a werewolf can't legally marry a human. Or is that something else your parents failed to discuss around you kids?"  
  
"What?" Roarke said incredulously.  
  
"Marriage, Roarke. It isn't legal by Wizarding laws. Muggle laws, yes, but not Wizard laws. Besides," he said, his eyes still cast down at the ground, "I don't feel that way about you."  
  
Roarke shook her head and reached out to stop him from walking away. "No, Will...you're just..."  
  
"LIAM!" he roared, violently pulling his arm free from her touch. "My name is Liam. I can't stand that ridiculous pet name you have for me!"  
  
She stared at him in horror, stunned beyond all belief.  
  
He only stared back in anger. "Now go home. I don't want to see you ever again."  
  
"Fine," she managed through gritted teeth. She turned to leave, but stopped cold as a new feeling rushed over her; she was angry. Never in her life had she let someone humiliate her way Liam was doing. And never in her life had she ever backed away from a fight without making her own point of view crystal clear. Why should she give Liam the pleasure of having the last word? Simple – she wouldn't.  
  
"I should have trusted my first instincts about you. You were rude, insulting, and far too bigheaded for your own good. I'm so sorry I ever gave you a second chance."  
  
She must have said the right thing, for Liam spun around and glared at her crossly. "And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Feeling a bit more in control of the situation, and slightly pleased that she had managed to hurt him, she thrust her chin high and said, "It means that I didn't really want to have anything to do with you. It was only after you begged and pleaded that I gave in. Now I know I was wasting of my time."  
  
Liam was visibly taken back. "Now THAT is a bloody lie, and you know it! You were so into me right from the start."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Yes you were, Roarke! All your life you have wanted to take care of your daddy, but your mum already had that job filled. You took one look at me and saw your chance to care for daddy...like some sort of crude Electra complex!"  
  
Roarke was utterly irritated now. Her eyes narrowed in anger as her hands balled up into fists, wanting to strike at him and shut him up. "How dare you?"  
  
"How dare I? It wasn't me who wanted to play doctor with the lycanthrope. Hell, it wasn't even doctor, really. It was more like house. I gave you the chance to play house with your very own werewolf!"  
  
A fierce crack sounded as her hand slapped his face.  
  
Liam rubbed at his face, "Interesting that you didn't get upset when I said I was using you. It took the mention of your father to get you to show your true color. At least now we both know the truth."  
  
Roarke couldn't stop the sob that came from her throat. "I know you're lying. I know you feel the same way I do."  
  
"Go home, Roarke."  
  
"I know you're only saying these things to get me to leave you. Well it won't work!"  
  
"I said leave!"  
  
"I know you love..."  
  
"GET OUT!" he yelled in total rage, his hand rising in the air. "I am DONE with you!"  
  
Roarke jumped back, away from him. There was a moment of thick silence before she said, "Interesting that it took the mention of love before you really got angry. Believe what you want, Liam. And I will do the same." Roarke Disapparated without another word. 


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Thursday, Sept. 24 – 11:32 am  
  
"Mr. Black," the grandmotherly voice sounded from the doorway, interrupting Sirius' thoughts. "You're lunch is in a half hour."  
  
"Thank you, Clara. Would you give this file to Roarke and ask her to look over it and make sure everything is in order for my meeting this afternoon?"  
  
"Certainly." The older witch summoned the file gracefully. "Will there be anything else?"  
  
"Not unless you can get me out of this lunch date?"  
  
The witch smiled, a twinkle in her eye. "Working miracles is not part of my job description." She gave a chuckle and turned to go back to her own desk.  
  
Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He really had no desire to spend a few hours feigning pleasure over a meal surrounded by up and coming politicians with heads too big for their shoulders. Yet, for some reason Sirius couldn't quite place, he had promised Dexter Tanner he would join him.  
  
Maybe I could hex myself to break out in unseemly spots.  
  
Sirius brushed the idea aside, pushed his chair back, and stood up from his desk. With a swift flick of his wand, he banished the thick Black's Law Dictionary, placing it back on its shelf. Uncle Alphard had been removed from the family tree for his work with Muggles, and he even had to publish his book under a Muggle non-de plum, but his book sure came in handy from time to time.  
  
Sirius sighed at the thought of leaving the office right now. He had too much work to get done to just run off for a situation requiring him to laugh at bad jokes and withstand the scrutiny of people who, as politicians, didn't give a damn about him, but were practiced in appearing as if they did. He was in the middle of a case against the Hogwarts Board of Governors and would be meeting with his clients later that day. He really should stay at the office.  
  
But a break would do me some good.  
  
He wasn't sure how much of a break he could get, as the topic of his case was sure to come up over lunch. But the law gave Sirius the best excuse; he was legally bound not to discuss the case with anyone but his client. He even smiled at the thought of telling a few of those young Ministry officials that very fact. It would most likely be the highlight of the luncheon.  
  
Before he left, he wanted to make sure Roarke was comfortable taking over the file. It was a big case, and she was pretty new to the office routine. But she wasn't new to werewolf rights, and she had followed the story of the two werewolf children who would soon be attending Hogwarts. Sirius hired her for an apprenticeship before he knew he would be covering this case. Once the case was his, he thanked the stars he had someone with her knowledge. But still, that knowledge came from the point of view of an activist, and not a lawyer. Roarke still had a few years to go before she would be admitted to the wizarding bar.  
  
He went to the door and looked over to Roarke's desk in the corner. Body language spoke volumes, and from the relaxed position of her back, Roarke wasn't stressed about taking the file Clara had handed her moments before. That was a good sign. But what caught Sirius attention even more was the fact that Tarquin Noyes stood directly in front of her, and she didn't seem to notice.  
  
It was a moment before Tarquin lightly rapped his knuckles on her desk top. "Knock knock?" he said, causing Roarke to look up.  
  
"Tarquin! I'm sorry...I was distracted."  
  
"Must be interesting reading."  
  
She shrugged. "I guess, and lots of it. So," she sighed, closing the file and looking up at him with a smile, "what brings you out here today?"  
  
"I was just running errands and I thought I'd stop in to see if you're free for lunch. It's been a while since we've talked," he smiled charmingly and leaned against Roarke's desk.  
  
Roarke frowned. "Sorry. I have so much work to do. Mr. Black needs me to have these files ready for a meeting this afternoon."  
  
"Mr. Black?" Tarquin echoed with a laugh.  
  
"Yes. You know...Sirius."  
  
"Yes, I know who he is. I'm just surprised you're being so formal about it."  
  
"Well, he is my boss now. And I don't want anyone to accuse me of getting a hand out when it comes to my degree. I want to earn my way, the same as everyone else."  
  
Tarquin held up his hands in surrender and chuckled. "All right! I never meant to accuse you of anything. It just sounded a bit strange coming from you." There was a pause before he added, "So, no lunch break?"  
  
"Sorry," she smiled.  
  
"Damn," he said, looking dejected. "Then I guess I'm going to have to ask you to join me for dinner next week."  
  
Sirius laughed under his breath at the scene. He had to hand it Tarquin; that was pretty smooth.  
  
"Dinner?" Roarke looked a bit surprised.  
  
"Yeah. The team has a box reserved for the semi-finals. I thought you might like to grab a bite to eat and join me for the game."  
  
"When is it?"  
  
Tarquin took a step back. "When is it? Roarke! Don't tell me you don't know when the semi-finals are? You always have the match schedules memorized!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That was when I was at Hogwarts. I've been so busy with other things lately that Quidditch really hasn't been on my mind."  
  
"Then let me remedy that! Come to the game with me. It's not until next Tuesday, which should give you time to free up your busy schedule."  
  
She shook her head no, much to Sirius' surprise. "I don't know. This case is very important and I'm not sure what will be going on next week."  
  
"Come on, Roarke. Surely Sirius can do without you for one night?"  
  
"I just don't want to make myself unavailable in case he needs me."  
  
"But it's the semi-finals!"  
  
"Yes, and there will be semi-finials next year."  
  
Tarquin's shoulders dropped in defeat. "All right. But if you ask me, you could use a break."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but I really have to finish this up."  
  
Sirius couldn't believe what he was seeing. Roarke opened the file again and didn't even glance up at Tarquin when he walked away. It wasn't like her to say no to her friends. It wasn't like her to say no to Quidditch! Something was up, and Sirius was determined to figure it out. After lunch, he would have a chat with Roarke.  
  
1:45 pm that afternoon  
  
"I've had the conference room arranged with all the necessary items that you requested."  
  
"Thank you, Clara."  
  
"And I should warn you that Mr. Sepuchri is hovering outside in the hall, anxious to make sure nothing goes wrong with this case. He is convinced you are going to get those children in more trouble than they are already in."  
  
Sirius only laughed in reply. Jonathan Sepuchri had long ago lost his life due to the inattentiveness his lawyer had paid to his case. Ever since then, his ghost kept careful watch over the lawyers in the building to make sure no client met the same fatal ending. He was annoying, but every now and then he would catch something that proved useful.  
  
"Should I show the Clarks in there as soon as they arrive or bring them in here first?"  
  
"I think they might be more comfortable meeting with me in here for a moment."  
  
"Certainly. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. I'd like your opinion on something, if you don't mind. Nothing to do with the case really."  
  
Clara's eyebrows went up. "I don't mind at all."  
  
"How do you think Roarke is doing? Does she seem to be handling everything smoothly? Any problems or concerns you might have?"  
  
"I think she's doing rather well. She's always on task, busy as ever. Willing to help out where ever she can. I often times have to find extra work for her to do. In fact," she paused and shifted her weight, placing a hand on her hip, "now that I really think about it, I would say she has a tendency to over do it."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She takes work home, even after I tell her it isn't necessary. She claims that she hasn't anything else to do in the evenings, but with her schooling I would assume she has loads of work to tend to. Still, she insists on making sure she isn't leaving anything hanging over her head."  
  
That didn't sound right to Sirius. Roarke was a high achiever, but she always had time for a bit of fun now and then. Of course, she was known to throw herself completely into projects if there was a real problem in her life. It was one way she dealt with tension. Which also meant that she wasn't letting off any of the steam that might be building inside her.  
  
"Has she mentioned anything to you that might be bothering her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, but then I think she sees me as something like a boss. I wouldn't expect her to open up to me about anything personal."  
  
Sirius hummed and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"It's possible, however, that she might speak to her Godfather about it."  
  
Sirius looked up at the plump witch with a grin. "For the record, I'm not her Godfather. But you do have a point."  
  
"Shall I have her come in then?"  
  
"Please. And thank you for your honesty."  
  
Clara smiled and headed out to Roarke's desk. A moment later, the young witch appeared in the doorway. "You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes, come on in."  
  
She took a tentative step into the office. "Was there something wrong with the file?"  
  
"No, not at all. I'm quite pleased with your work." Roarke smiled and relaxed a bit. "I just wanted to take a moment and catch up with you. Please, have a seat," Sirius said indicating the chair in front of him. "I just wanted to know how you were adjusting."  
  
"Everything is going fine," she said taking a seat. "Once I found my way around the place, things really started to click."  
  
Sirius nodded. "And how about the work load? Are we giving you too much? I wouldn't want you to neglect your school work," he said, trying to sound casual.  
  
"No, the work load is just what I need. I'm staying focused and busy, right on task."  
  
"Um hum," he hummed.  
  
Roarke's brow furrowed. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Well it's just that I've taken notice of how busy you've been keeping yourself and I'm starting to worry. Mrs. Trinkle informed me that you've been taking work home even when it isn't necessary."  
  
"I just want to stay on top of things. I have so much to learn still."  
  
"I can understand that, but Roarke, you need to take time for yourself as well."  
  
She sat forward in her chair. "If you're worried about my school work, I can promise you that I always take care of that first. I wouldn't let myself fall behind."  
  
"I know. Which only confirms to me that you're over doing it. You know, your father was rather like that when we were at school."  
  
"Sirius..." she started, but never finished.  
  
"Let me better explain what I mean. I said I was impressed with your work, and I am. You are doing a smashing job thus far, and I'm certain you will make a wonderful lawyer someday. However, you need to take time away from work to refocus and relax. One of the first things I learned about practicing law is that we cannot let it dominate every aspect of our lives. I spent too many years without a personal life to just abandon it to my work. Yes, I care about my cases. I work very hard, and sometimes am forced to take work home. Yet I strive to find time every day to get away from the caseload and just be. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"  
  
"I guess," she sighed. "Does that mean you want me to quit for a while?"  
  
"No! Not at all! What I want is for you to go home in the evenings and do whatever it is you enjoy."  
  
"But I enjoy working on the cases!"  
  
"Roarke," Sirius said pointedly, "you won't ever make me believe that you find case files more enjoyable than a rowdy game of Quidditch." She looked back at him in confusion. "I over heard your conversation with Tarquin earlier today."  
  
"Oh, that," she slouched back against her seat.  
  
"Yes, that. I can see no reason why you wouldn't be able to go to the game. And in the future, if you are offered another chance at something similar, don't assume I wouldn't let you participate. I may be old, but I do remember what it was to be young."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I just..."  
  
"You just?"  
  
She hesitated a moment. "I just think this case is so important. In fact, I can't think of anything more important to me right now. Those children deserve an education as much as the rest of us do! They shouldn't be denied that right for contracting an illness that is incurable."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"And I know that precautions can be easily taken to protect the staff and the other students. If only they were educated properly about lycanthropy, there wouldn't be this great of a concern!" Her face was starting to look a little flushed as she continued rapidly explaining her position. "The prejudice against these children is ridiculous! Our society cannot afford to treat them like outcasts anymore. If these kids could just be accepted into Hogwarts, then that is one step closer to bridging the gap between treating werewolves like monsters and respecting them as humans. Look at Dad! He got through Hogwarts, and everything that I know about that situation can help with this case. I grew up around him, was raised by him, and I have never once felt as if I were in danger."  
  
"Roarke..." Sirius tried to get a word in, but she was on a roll.  
  
"It's all I think about anymore, Sirius. When I was little, I knew that things were different for my father, but it wasn't until later that I realized just how different. With this case, we have the chance to really start some changes where laws are concerned. Changes that will give every werewolf a better life – better opportunities. This case is the start of changing the future. A future for Dad, for Liam..."  
  
She froze and looked away. Her own comment had obviously left her a bit stunned. Quietly she added, "A better future for everyone."  
  
Sirius didn't quite know what to make of her ramble. He could understand her passion for the work she was doing in regards to her father, but the mention of Liam surprised him. He knew they had broken up just before Liam left, and he suspected that it wasn't a painless decision, but Roarke had never mentioned Liam once since then. The fact that his name came up at all was interesting, not to mention how easily she seemed to incorporate him into her arguments. It was something Sirius was interested in learning more about, but he knew that now was probably not the best time.  
  
"I agree with you, Roarke. I do. This case has great potential for giving us the chance to change several laws. Which is why I stress how important it is for you to take a break. I need you to be at your best when you are in the office. You can't do that if you're not allowing yourself any time to relax and unwind."  
  
She nodded, still looking shocked at her slip of the tongue.  
  
"Will you do me a favor?" Sirius asked. "Will you go to the match?"  
  
She took a deep breath and sighed, "Okay."  
  
8:00 pm that night  
  
Sirius sat on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet with his feet propped up on the coffee table. The house was quiet and peaceful, as was typical when Hogwarts was in session. Liz entered and sat down next to him, the buldge of her stomach reminding him that they would soon revert back to the days of baby coos and cries. She leaned against him with a sigh or sleepiness.  
  
"You know, I don't remember being so tired when I was pregnant with Griffin."  
  
Sirius cocked an eyebrow. The first thing that popped into his mind was that Liz was older this time around, but he thought better than to say that. Instead he placed a kiss on the top of her head and said, "You are entitled to be tired, you know? No one expects you to be super woman. In fact," he paused knowing that this could spark a bit of an argument, "I wouldn't be opposed to you taking time away from work until after the baby comes."  
  
"Yes, Sirius, I've heard it before. And I still say that I would go mad sitting around here doing virtually nothing all day. It's better if I keep busy."  
  
Sirius folded up the paper and adjusted his position to allow Liz lean against him more comfortably. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a hand over the baby. "I just don't want you to over do it."  
  
"Don't mollycoddle, Sirius."  
  
"I'm not, I'm a concerned husband!"  
  
"And you will be the first one to know if ever I need anything." She tilted her head back far enough to look up at his face. "How was work?"  
  
"Busy, but I think we're ready to present our case to the Board of Governors."  
  
"Good."  
  
There was a long pause as they looked at each other, Sirius' hand gently rubbing at her stomach. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. As the kiss ended, Liz kept her eyes closed.  
  
"Why don't you head up to bed?" suggested Sirius.  
  
"Because I like it right here."  
  
Again they sat, taking in the quiet of the evening and the pleasure of just being alone together. Sirius even started to feel his eyes grow heavy until a soft rapping sound at the window punctured the stillness.  
  
"We've an Owl," he said, signaling Liz to sit up so he could open the window. The bird looked as if it had been carrying a cauldron it was so weary, but as it was there was only a simple parchment letter in its beak. Sirius took the letter as Liz stood to go and get a treat for the animal.  
  
Sirius wasted no time opening up the letter. A second envelope was enclosed, which only puzzled Sirius further. A quick glance at the bottom signature brought a stunned look to his face. Why would he write to me?  
  
"Who is it from?" Liz asked when she returned to the room with the owl treat.  
  
Brow furrowed, Sirius replied, "Liam Zetter."  
  
The owl nipped at Liz's fingers and flew away with its reward. "Liam Zetter? What does he want?"  
  
"Let me read and find out." Sirius skimmed over the letter, glancing at the content for any legal matters that might stop him from reading the letter to Liz. Nothing jumped out at him right away, so he proceeded to read the letter out loud. Liz returned to the couch, listening.  
  
Dear Mr. Black,  
  
I'm sure you're surprised to hear from me after all this time. After all you have done to help me, I couldn't let your generosity go unpaid. I know you said you wouldn't want payment, but this has been plaguing my mind for some time now and I simply must set things right.  
  
Along with this letter, you should find another envelope addressed to you. Please accept the contents as a first installment to paying you back for your services. It isn't much, but I do intend to send more as funds become available.  
  
Since I'm certain you will write me back asking all sorts of questions like solicitors do, I'll fill you in on some details. Thanks to rampant ignorance in Australia about lycanthropy, I've had a very difficult time finding work. England's laws regarding lycanthropy seem to be revolutionary compared to what we have over here. I've actually resorted to taking a Muggle position helping in an office. It certainly isn't the work I want to do for the rest of my life, but it pays rent, which is a whole other story in and of itself. Apparently my family was only supportive of me as long as I was still on the other side of the world, and a good distance away from them, hence the inability to pay you more for starters. I'm actually better off on my own anyway.  
  
Thanks for all you've done for me. I will pay you for your legal services, if it takes the next ten years. I can never repay you for your willingness to take my case in the first place--defending a werewolf at trial will certainly not advance your career. Further, your taking my case no doubt caused unnecessary strain between you and the Lupins. In fact, it's probably best if you don't mention that I've written. The sooner they forget me the better.  
  
Sincerest regards, Liam Zetter  
  
"Wow," Sirius said after a long pause of silence, "things don't sound very good."  
  
"Well, what did you expect? Being the first lycanthrope to live in Australia, Liam was bound to cause a commotion."  
  
"I realize that, but I figured his family would still support him." Sirius sat on the couch next to his wife. "They sent money to him while he was here, did you know that?"  
  
"I figured as much. He had to be getting money from somewhere. It's just too bad that he had to leave. He would be much better off had he stayed here."  
  
"No, he wanted to go home. Well, until..."  
  
Liz sat forward. "Until what?"  
  
"I'm not an expert on human behavior," he said thoughtfully "but I did notice how he talked less and less about going home once he started dating Roarke. His focus was more on telling the truth and getting the Ministry to leave him alone."  
  
Liz took the letter from Sirius and read the last line again. "You realize that when he says 'don't tell the Lupins' he's really saying 'don't tell Roarke'. What happened with those two anyway?"  
  
"I don't know. It's actually ironic that I would get a letter from him today. I had a chat with Roarke and Liam's name slipped into the conversation. She seemed flustered when it happened, as if she wasn't allowed to talk about him."  
  
"Interesting. She doesn't want to talk about him. He doesn't want to talk about her. Yet there is some sort of pain underlying the whole situation that could probably be settled easily if they just spoke to each other."  
  
Sirius gave a small laugh. "Reminds me of Katie and Remus before they got together. Imagine how different things would have been if Remus had followed though with his intentions to leave Katie instead of telling her exactly how he felt." Sirius sat back against the couch. "God, that was a horrible night."  
  
"I think you got it, Sirius."  
  
"Got what?"  
  
"Whatever it is that's wrong between Roarke and Liam."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"What were the reasons Remus gave all those years ago for leaving Katie?"  
  
"That she would be better off without him than with him. Stupid thought. I nearly strangled him when he said he wanted to leave. And you know what, Liz? I'm certain that Remus still thinks that way every now and then. Just because of the lycanthropy..." Sirius sat forward, his eyes growing wide. "You're suggesting that Liam left because he felt Roarke would be better off without him."  
  
"It would explain why they suddenly wouldn't have anything to do with each other. I remember Liam telling you he didn't want anyone there at the Portkey transfer when he left. And when you asked about Roarke, remember how adamant he was that no one was to know when he was leaving...or where the transfer was."  
  
"At the time I thought he just didn't want to have to say good bye. And then when I mentioned it to Roarke a few days later, she brushed it off – ignored it almost. I haven't heard her talk about it since."  
  
Liz nodded. "Sounds about right."  
  
"So what do we do?"  
  
"I don't think Roarke would take it very well if we butted in and told her what we thought about this whole thing."  
  
"Agreed," Sirius said, relaxing back against the sofa again. "I sort of did that at work today. I think I upset her." Liz gave him a very motherly look of disbelief. "Do you blame me for worrying about her?"  
  
"You are such a fussy Ninny sometimes," she said rolling her eyes. "Invite Liam back to England."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. Write to him and tell him to come back over here where he can get a better job, live a better life. Our laws aren't wonderful, but they have to be better than what he's facing right now. Once he's here, he's bound to bump into Roarke again."  
  
"And we let them sort it out on their own."  
  
"Yes. And if they don't work it out, we can do a little bit of matchmaking until they come to their senses."  
  
Sirius chuckled. "And you call me a Ninny?"  
  
"I'm not being a Ninny. I'm being a romantic! I like happy endings."  
  
"So do I," Sirius said with a grin. "God, I'm really getting soft in my old age, aren't I?"  
  
Liz only laughed and kissed his cheek. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Tuesday, Sept. 29 - 10:34 pm  
  
The Quidditch match was exciting as ever. It had taken little time for Roarke to lose herself in the action of the game and the conversations of the friends she hadn't seen in such a long time. Everyone from her old team at school had been invited, and some of them even brought dates of their own. Tarquin, whose own team had been eliminated two games ago, had taken on the task of personally seeing to Roarke's own enjoyment, not allowing her to even mention work while she was at the game. With each passing minute, Roarke felt better and more light-hearted than she had in a very long time. Sirius was right; she did need to take a break every now and then.  
  
As can happen in Quidditch, the game had lasted nearly all day. The group munched on the typical game food, but it wasn't filling. Once the match ended in a thrilling victory for the Ballycastle Bats, the group decided to grab a bite to eat at a local pub. Roarke went along for it willingly quite caught up in the energetic discussion over some of the plays of the game and the fairness of a few of the calls made by the referee. It had been too long since she had had an evening like this. She needed this. Besides, Tarquin insisted she stay out a while longer.  
  
Time always flies by quickly when conversation is good and butterbeers come non-stop. After a while, Roarke glanced down at her watch only to find three hours had passed without her even realizing it. Suddenly, visions of all of the work she needed to do came rushing at her. She thought of the sleep she should be getting and the headache she would most likely have in the morning. Shifting in her chair, Roarke started planning out her excuse to be the first to leave the party.  
  
"You all right?" Tarquin said quietly in her ear.  
  
"Yes, I just realized how late it was."  
  
He looked at his own watch with a frown. "Half past ten isn't really late."  
  
"It is if you have to work in the morning."  
  
"Very true," Tarquin said. Without warning he spoke up so everyone could hear him. "Hey you bums, I'm going to take Roarke home. Some people have real jobs that require early mornings," he joked. He stood and pulled out Roarke's chair, all the while saying goodnight to his friends. Knowing that she shouldn't Apparate after all the butterbeer she'd consumed, Roarke didn't argue with Tarquin about the escort home.  
  
They left the pub after a few long good byes and Tarquin offered her his arm, which she took casually, as friends do. Having just left a noisy and crowed pub where the temperature seemed a bit too warm, Roarke welcomed the cool air of the calm autumn night. They walked for a bit before she sighed and leaned against him, tired from the long day. "Thanks for tonight, Tarquin."  
  
"You're very welcome," he said wrapping his arm around her and holding her close.  
  
"I needed to get out. I needed a break."  
  
"I told you. You've been working non-stop for the last few months."  
  
Roarke let out a small laugh. "I'm amazed some of my friends still recognize me!"  
  
Tarquin's arm tightened around her. Quietly he said, "As if anyone could ever forget your face."  
  
The comment made Roarke laugh. "Right," she added, looking up at him.  
  
"I'm serious, Roarke. You're absolutely gorgeous and whoever tells you otherwise is a total moron."  
  
Roarke rolled her eyes. "Don't say that. You'll spoil the evening."  
  
Tarquin stopped walking. "How does telling you the truth spoil the evening?"  
  
"Because I'm not...gorgeous. And it's weird to hear you say that."  
  
Tarquin turned her to face him and brushed a stay hair out of her eyes, his fingers lightly dancing against her face. "Well, it's the truth from my point of view."  
  
Something clicked in Roarke's head and she realized, for the first time that evening, that Tarquin was not just being friendly. The consumption of too many butter beers had obviously left her clueless to the whole situation. His eyes connected with hers preventing her from looking away. "Tarquin...I think..."  
  
"Shhh," he hushed. "For one moment, just stop thinking." His face lowered and he brushed his lips over hers tenderly.  
  
Roarke's mind froze. Her body froze. She knew she had to move before any thing else happened. Time was moving very slowly as Tarquin pressed his lips against hers more passionately. This wasn't right...or was it? Was this what she wanted?  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to just relax into the moment, but her brain wouldn't let her. In the next instant her mind screamed out at her that Tarquin wasn't the one she wanted to be with right now. It wasn't Tarquin's face that she saw when she closed her eyes. Giving in to this was wrong and unfair, not only to Tarquin, but also to Liam.  
  
Liam...  
  
As if she had been hit by lightning, Roarke jumped away from Tarquin with a gasp. Her heart was racing in her chest and she knew her face was red. "I'm sorry," was all she could whisper. "I didn't...I mean..."  
  
"It's okay. I...."  
  
"No, really Tarquin. You don't understand."  
  
"It was too fast."  
  
"No, that's not it."  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why did you jump away like that?"  
  
"Because..." Roarke found herself on the verge of actually admitting what she promised herself she would never admit. "Because I don't feel that way about you."  
  
Tarquin looked genuinely hurt. "Oh, I see."  
  
"I care about you, Tarquin. I really do. But it's more of a brotherly kind of thing." That seemed to hurt him even more as he groaned and rolled his eyes. "What I mean is..."  
  
"It's all right, Roarke. You don't have to explain. In fact, I think I would rather not hear it."  
  
"But it isn't you. It's me."  
  
He turned to her, puzzled. "What does that mean? It isn't me? You don't fancy me that way, so it must be me!"  
  
"No, really. What it is...is that I...I think you're great. I think any girl would be quite lucky to have you in her life romantically."  
  
"Just not you."  
  
"No, not me," she said quietly. "You deserve someone who feels the same way about you that you feel about them. I can't do that."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Can't," she said with a telling blush to her cheeks.  
  
Tarquin licked his lips and thought for a moment. "That guy – the Aussie?"  
  
Roarke nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Does he know you feel this way?"  
  
Not wanting to talk about it, Roarke shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway. He's gone now."  
  
"Seems to me like it does matter – at least to you."  
  
Roarke met his eyes. "I...just..." Going against her instincts, Roarke allowed Tarquin to know what she was feeling. "I just can't get him out of my head. And until I can do that – until I can move on without thinking of him – then I can't start a relationship with you or anyone. So it isn't you."  
  
Tarquin stepped closer. "I'm not sure what happened, but if he hurt you like I think he did, then he doesn't deserve these feelings from you."  
  
"I know that. That's what makes this so hard! I want to forget him. I want to move on, but he's always there at the back of my mind."  
  
"And having a good friend come on to you is probably the worst thing that could happen right now."  
  
"Oh, Tarquin. Don't - "  
  
"No, listen to me." Tarquin looked her in the eyes. "I am your friend first, last, and always. Did I hope for something a bit more? Sure. Will I survive this? Yes. What I want you to know is that I want our friendship to survive, too. I'd hate to look back on this and know that it was my stupidity that made things worse for you." Tarquin paused to let Roarke think for a moment. She gave him a small smile and sighed deeply. "So can we both just forget this happened?" Tarquin asked.  
  
"That won't be necessary. I'm flattered that you would think of me that way."  
  
"But," Tarquin said, drawing out the vowel sound and leaning his body against a tree,  
  
it doesn't change the fact that you're in love with someone else."  
  
Roarke gasped, her mouth agape. Her mind wanted to object and tell him that wasn't true, but deep in her heart she knew that it was. Accepting defeat, Roarke closed her mouth and looked down at her feet.  
  
"You know, drowning yourself in work isn't going to help you forget him."  
  
Roarke sighed. "Merlin, you sound like Sirius!"  
  
Tarquin laughed. "I think that's the first time anyone has ever said I sound like a lawyer! I don't know whether to be flattered or insulted."  
  
With a smile Roarke said, "If you're going to laugh at me then take it as an insult!"  
  
Tarquin placed a hand over his heart dramatically. "The lady wounds me."  
  
Dropping the smile and turning serious, Roarke looked up at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Tarquin. I mean that."  
  
"I know. As nice as it would have been, I think I kind of always knew that it wouldn't work."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because at some point I would have to face Malcolm." That made Roarke laugh. "But I had to at least try. I hate going through life thinking 'what if', you know?"  
  
"Yes, I know. I've been thinking that a lot lately."  
  
"Well, it's not allowed! From now on I will make it my goal to see to it that you stop thinking that way! It makes you gloomy, and I don't like it."  
  
"Just what do you intend to do then?"  
  
"What else but take you to more Quidditch games!"  
  
Roarke chuckled. "And how will that stop me from thinking about what could have been?"  
  
"Did you think about it at all today? I mean, until just now?"  
  
"No," Roarke said slowly.  
  
"See? It works! And since I happen to have tickets to next weeks game, I expect you to join me."  
  
Roarke shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "You're mad, you know that? You're the only man I know that would ask a girl out again after just being turned down."  
  
"I'm not asking out a girl, I'm asking out a friend who happens to be a girl." When Roarke didn't agree right away, Tarquin added. "Say yes and I promise I will behave myself next time."  
  
Roarke pursed her lips, fighting back a smile. "All right. But I'm going to buy dinner."  
  
"It's a deal." Tarquin offered her his arm again and they resumed their path to Roarke's flat, the light of the full moon piercing through the darkness.  
  
Thursday, Oct. 8 - 7:45 pm  
  
The blur all around Liam slowed as the Portkey brought him to his destination. He blinked his eyes a few times, allowing his mind to adjust to the slightly dizzy feeling that lingered, and glanced around for the familiar face of Sirius Black.  
  
In the back of his mind, Liam was also looking for another familiar face. He hoped she wouldn't be there...but a part of him also wanted her there. When he didn't see her, he felt a mixture of regret and relief. He wasn't ready to face her just yet. He knew that in coming back to England he would eventually met up with her again. He just wasn't looking forward to that happening tonight. That's why he asked Mr. Black to please not mention his arrival to any of the Lupins, but most especially Roarke.  
  
Liam had no intention of returning to England ever, as the country held so many miserable memories for him. When he started reading Mr. Black's letter suggesting that he leave Australia, his gut instinct was to flat out refuse. However, there were two comments in the letter that made Liam reconsider the whole situation. First of all, Black informed Liam that the Goblins were going to start a massive restructuring of Gringots bank due in part to some damage that occurred over the previous Christmas holiday. Architects were welcome to submit ideas and bid for varying aspects of the job. Liam had never worked with Goblins before, but he knew that they were just as intolerant of humans as they were werewolves or any other type of creature. He just might have some luck in getting some real work.  
  
The second item in the letter that gave Liam pause for thought was a comment about Roarke and what she was up to. Apparently she was very busy starting law school and working as an apprentice for Mr. Black, who promised not to mention anything about Liam to Roarke. She was also spending time with her good friend Tarquin, and had even gone on a few dates, Black had told him. Clearly, Roarke had moved on with her life. Liam's plan had worked.  
  
After a great deal of thought, Liam decided that he couldn't refuse Black's offer. He had to return to England. There was the possibility of work in England. The laws, though still not totally acceptable, were more tolerable than the laws in Australia. And now that Roarke was focused on a new life, both socially and academically, it was "safe" for Liam to return. If he happened to bump into Roarke now, it would be as casual acquaintances and nothing more. And Liam was fairly confident that he could manage not to bump into Roarke any time soon.  
  
Liam exhaled slowly as Black approached him with a broad smile. "Liam! I'm so glad you decided to come!" Black extended a hand, but quickly realized that Liam was unable to shake hands due to the baggage he was holding. "Here, let me help."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Black. I really don't know how I can ever make this up to you."  
  
"Please, it's Sirius."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Sirius. Formality was never your style."  
  
Liam smiled. "Yeah, but you will be my land lord."  
  
"True, but I would still prefer if you called me Sirius."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The two men made their way through the small crowd to a clearing. "Do you remember where the house is?" Black asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Then I'll meet you there, right out front." With another nod, Black Disapparated leaving Liam alone.  
  
Liam took a moment before Apparating in front of the Black's home. One of the main concerns Liam had about returning to England was finding a place to live. He didn't have much cash on hand, and any place willing to take in a poor lycanthrope was sure to be a dump. The Black's offered to let Liam use the small set of rooms once reserved for staff quarters in the basement of their home until he could find a place of his own. Wanting to make it on his own, Liam nearly turned them down, but at long last decided it was another offer he couldn't refuse. Besides, he would pay them back as much as he could, just as he planed to do for Black's services in the trial.  
  
Once Liam arrived at the beautiful house that would be his home for the next few weeks, Black didn't waste time in showing him around. The flat had it's own entrance off a set of stairs on the side of the house. The rooms were small, but they were in better shape than the last place he lived in England. They were in better shape than the last place he lived in Australia, too. It was set up more like a studio apartment with just one main room, which was fine for Liam right now. All he really needed was a place to eat and sleep, and this would do just fine.  
  
Black handed him a key. "If you need anything at all, feel free to come to the main house. I know you don't have any food in here, but Liz and I are usually awake around seven in the morning if you want to join us for breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, but with the time shift I'll probably be asleep when you wake up."  
  
Black nodded. "True. I hadn't considered that."  
  
"I think I'll just unpack and...try to make myself feel at home."  
  
"Oh yes, absolutely. And I should warn you that my wife is quite pregnant and eats some rather odd foods. So, if you smell garlic bread baking at around three in the morning, you'll know why."  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."  
  
The silence was heavy for a moment as the two men just looked at each other. The whole situation was a bit unusual, and Liam wanted nothing more than to just be alone for a while in his new environment. Black must have sensed this for he shook Liam's hand and excused himself. Then a sudden thought hit Liam.  
  
"Mr. Black – I mean Sirius?"  
  
"Yes?" Black said from the doorway.  
  
"You have a few weeks to think about it, but er..." Liam had to ask the question, no matter how embarrassing it was to do. "What would you like me to do...for the full moon?" Black looked puzzled for a moment as Liam very quickly added, "I mean, I can go somewhere else if you're uncomfortable. I just need to know so I can start looking... "  
  
"No, no," Black said with a wave of his hand. "That won't be necessary, so long as you are taking the Wolfsbane potion. I think it's safe to say that I have spent more nights with a transformed werewolf than you have. I won't be uncomfortable if you won't be uncomfortable."  
  
"Right," Liam said looking down at the floor. "Okay then."  
  
Black smiled. "Good night, Liam. I'm glad you decided to come back."  
  
"Thanks." 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Monday, Oct. 26 – 9:30 am  
  
When the order came across Malcolm's desk that Gringotts had some sort of problem requiring the assistance of an Auror, Malcolm thought it was a joke. First of all, Gringotts rarely asked anyone, let alone the Ministry of Magic, for assistance. Second of all, thanks to the stunt his father and Godfather pulled last Christmas, Malcolm was not on the goblins' list of wizards in good standing right now. Yet there it was in plain sight – an order for Malcolm Lupin to go and investigate an item found in the tunnels of Gringotts Bank.  
  
Since Malcolm knew they were renovating the bank, he could understand that there would be items found in the underground tunnels. He personally had lost many a small toy as a child while riding to his parent's vault in one of the crazy carts. He also knew that goblins were greedy creatures. Any unclaimed item found in their bank was fair game for them to do with as they pleased. So the question was, why would the goblins admit they had found something interesting, and better yet, why involve the Ministry of Magic?  
  
"One of the architects called it in," a voice said, snapping Malcolm out of his thoughts. It was Alais Gobredo, chief Auror and Malcolm's boss. "He thought it looked too suspicious for even the goblins. From what I understand, they weren't too pleased with the fact that he notified us."  
  
"I can believe that," Malcolm agreed. "I have some free time later this morning, or should I get right on it? It doesn't say what kind of an item they have." Malcolm suggested with a hint of a smile.  
  
"You're right. It doesn't sound like any thing of great consequence, but you never know what the goblins have up their sleeves. Just go pick up the thing and get it over with."  
  
Malcolm did as he was asked to do, even though it wasn't something he found exactly exciting. It would give him the chance to stop in and say good morning to Emily in the ludicrous patents office without raising suspicion, so at least that would be nice. With the party fast approaching, he wanted to make sure everything was in order and planned out, especially since this would be their first official joint effort as a couple. However, she was too busy and Malcolm was turned away from her office without the privilege of talking to her. He would just have to wait until dinner that evening.  
  
When he arrived at Gringotts, Malcolm found himself being led from one place to the other with no real direction. None of the goblins seemed to really want to help him find his way around, and with the place under such construction, he was certainly getting lost. It took asking seven different goblins, two humans, and a good forty minutes to get the correct directions out of anyone. At long last Malcolm was taken to an underground tunnel where we was told he would meet the "foreign one", as the second human had described him. The tunnel was dark and uninviting. Had it not been for the sound of voices at the far end, Malcolm would have turned around.  
  
"I said it would take at least three weeks to make that change," the first voice said.  
  
"Then it will take three weeks," the second, more sinister voice said.  
  
"Look, the problem isn't the time! It's the fact that seven tunnels will have to be moved to make room for this one new vault," the first voice said again. This voice definitely belonged to a human, and there was something familiar about it. "What I'm suggesting is that we put the vault at the end of the line where it wouldn't interrupt a thing."  
  
"That will not be sufficient," the second voice, belonging to what Malcolm deduced was a goblin, sounded. "We need this vault placed exactly where we have described."  
  
"But it would be so much easier..."  
  
"The vault stays right here. If you can not make this possible, then perhaps we will have to find a replacement."  
  
There was a pause before the first man said, "No, I'll make it work. But you'll have to give me some extra time."  
  
The sound of footsteps approaching told Malcolm the conversation was over. The tiny goblin passed by Malcolm without so much as acknowledging his presence. When he was gone, Malcolm took a step into the darkness toward the man still at the end of the tunnel.  
  
"Bloody know-it-alls," the man said. Malcolm didn't quite know weather to trust his ears or not. That voice sounded as if it belonged to Liam Zetter, who was supposed to be in Australia. "They might know how to run a bank, but they sure as hell don't know anything about design!"  
  
"Excuse me," Malcolm called out, brushing aside the possibility that the other man very well could be Liam. "Might I have a word?"  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was there. What do you need?"  
  
"I'm an Auror from the Ministry of Magic. I was sent to look at an item you found."  
  
"Oh yeah, it's in the next tunnel." The man stepped out from the shadows towards Malcolm. "My employers don't see what the fuss is about, but when I saw that..."  
  
The man froze. And so did Malcolm.  
  
"Liam."  
  
Liam took a deep breath. "Malcolm Lupin."  
  
Not quite understanding what was going on, Malcolm said, "I thought you went back to Australia."  
  
"I did. I came back though...for work."  
  
"Oh." Another long pause filled the dark tunnel. "How long have you been back then?"  
  
"Just a few weeks."  
  
It was obvious to Malcolm that Liam did not want to participate in any small talk, but something wasn't quite right about the whole situation. "I saw Roarke on Saturday, but she didn't mention you were back."  
  
Liam looked away. "I haven't spoken to her."  
  
"But she does know you're in England, right?"  
  
"The item that I found is in the next tunnel over," Liam said, changing the subject and walking past Malcolm towards the other tunnel. "It isn't much, and my knowledge of the war against Voldemort is fairly limited, but I didn't think it would too wise to just hand it over to the goblins."  
  
Malcolm followed him around the corner to yet another dimly lit passageway. "How do you see down here?"  
  
"You don't. I think the goblins keep it this dark because they don't want anyone to know what really is hidden down here. I wouldn't have ever found this had it not fallen and hit me on the head." Liam picked up a small box and handed it to Malcolm. "It's got the Dark Mark on it. I wasn't sure so I asked one of the other architects."  
  
Sure enough, it was a small silver box with the symbol of the Dark Mark engraved on its lid. Malcolm ran his fingers over it finding the lid smooth, as if the mark hadn't been engraved but rather was part of the silver. "Interesting. I don't think it's much to worry about, but if you don't mind, I'll take it back to the Ministry to open it."  
  
"I don't care what you do with it. I just didn't think the goblins should have it."  
  
"Probably a good call. To this day, I am surprised at some of the things Death Eaters enchanted and the lengths they took to protect Voldemort."  
  
Liam nodded. "So that's all I needed. Sorry to make such a fuss. I thought they would just send a messenger to pick it up."  
  
"It's no problem, really."  
  
They stood there silently for a moment. In Malcolm's opinion, Liam didn't look too comfortable right now. In fact, Malcolm thought he rather looked like someone who had been caught doing something they shouldn't be doing. There were a few questions Malcolm still had for Liam about Roarke, but he wondered if now was the right time to ask them.  
  
You probably won't get another chance. What have you got to lose? Oh, what the hell.  
  
"Roarke really doesn't know you're in England, does she?"  
  
Liam licked his lip looking agitated. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, I think she deserves to know."  
  
"That's your opinion." Liam said flatly.  
  
"Can you at least tell me what happened?" Malcolm persisted.  
  
Liam gave Malcolm a rather hard stare, but that didn't faze him or stop him from continuing. After Tarquin informed him that Roarke still had feelings, deep feelings, for the Aussie, Malcolm spent a good while considering why Liam left in the first place. "I've been trying to figure it all out, but Roarke gives me the same cold shoulder you're giving me."  
  
"Maybe that's because it's none of your business," Liam said with an edge to his voice. He turned away and started back toward the other tunnel.  
  
"That's a good point. It isn't my business...unless you consider that I care about my sister and I don't like to see her hurting."  
  
Liam stopped, his back was still to Malcolm. "What...do you mean?"  
  
"I mean she's not happy. She hasn't been herself for a long time now – since you left – and I would just like to know why."  
  
Liam glanced over his shoulder. "I'm sorry that she's hurting, but you have to believe me when I say things are better this way."  
  
Malcolm noted that Liam's voice had softened. There was certainly more story here than Liam was willing to tell. "Did she decide that, or did you?"  
  
Anger flashed in Liam's eyes as he turned to fully face Malcolm. "Look, I don't know what you want from me, but I'm getting more than a little irritated with this."  
  
"I just want to know what happened."  
  
"If Roarke wanted you to know, then she would have told you."  
  
"Not if she wanted to protect you for some reason."  
  
"And why exactly would I need protecting?"  
  
"I have a suspicion about what happened, but I'm not sure. If I'm right, then you have a lot of explaining to do. If I'm wrong, then I suppose I owe you an apology."  
  
Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "What exactly do you think happened?"  
  
"I'm wondering if you hit her." It was a lie, but Malcolm had to test a theory.  
  
"WHAT?" Liam said, astonished. "Did she tell you that?"  
  
Malcolm shrugged. "She's been quiet, keeping to herself. And seeing at how quickly your relationship ended...and the fact that she refuses to discuss it with anyone..."  
  
"I never hit her! Whatever you may think of me, you have to understand that I would never hurt her like that!" Liam was satisfyingly appalled at Malcolm's accusation.  
  
Malcolm resisted smiling, as his comment garnered the exact response he was looking for. "Fine, I apologize for thinking it."  
  
"Now, are we finished here?" Liam said, anger still evident in his voice.  
  
"Almost."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Liam said, "Good God, what now?"  
  
"I'm just wondering if you have plans for Halloween."  
  
The comment left Liam stunned. "Huh?"  
  
"Halloween. I'm having a party at my flat."  
  
Liam stared blankly at Malcolm.  
  
"I thought you might like to come."  
  
"Are you joking? First you accuse me hitting your sister, and now you want me to come to a party?"  
  
"I was mistaken. I misjudged you and that was unfair. I thought that inviting you to my party would prove to you that I harbor no hard feelings. Think of it as my apology."  
  
Liam stood opened mouthed, looking at Malcolm in confusion. "Is this a trick to get me to talk to Roarke?"  
  
"Not at all. In fact, she's already told me that she has no desire to come. She's been working hard on a case, and with the office closed that evening, she wants to just relax at home. Besides, she said she thought dressing up was a bit silly."  
  
"Dressing up?"  
  
"It's my girlfriend's idea. She's Muggle born and really misses the Muggle tradition of wearing costumes on Halloween. So, I promised her a costume party."  
  
Liam still looked confused.  
  
"Think of it this way," Malcolm offered. "You come to my flat. Take your mind off of work. Drink as much of my alcohol as you desire. Meet some new people. Make some new friends. And I don't feel guilty for accusing you of hitting my sister."  
  
Liam didn't look convinced. "I dunno. I don't think it's a good idea. We don't really get along."  
  
"You don't have to spend the evening talking to me. In fact, I have a friend who sets up the building permits and contracts for the Ministry. I could introduce the two of you. I am sure the connection would be a useful one for you."  
  
Liam pursed his lips together in thought.  
  
"Well, it's your choice. If you change your mind though, I'm at number 14 Grace Street."  
  
Malcolm gave a small nod and headed out the way he came in. Liam grabbed his elbow, turning him back around. "Hey listen, about earlier. About Roarke..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to her about this. I really don't want her to know I'm here. Not yet anyway."  
  
"All right. But I think she'd really like to know you're back."  
  
"Trust me," Liam said, retreating down the tunnel. "She's better off without me."  
  
Now that was interesting. "Better off without me" he had said. Curious choice of words in Malcolm's opinion. If he had interpreted the signs correctly, Liam felt the same way about Roarke that Roarke felt about Liam. The question still remained; why did they call things off? Why would Liam try to avoid Roarke? Better yet, why would both of them try to pretend that they didn't have feelings for the other? Malcolm was determined to find out what was going on, even if it took a bit of trickery to do it.  
  
Saturday, Oct. 31 – 10:00 pm  
  
Against his better judgment, Liam knocked on the door of Number 14 Grace Street. He wondered if he had time to turn away and head back to his flat before anyone opened the door. Truth be told, he almost turned around several times on his way to the party. And even when the door opened and a pretty blond woman invited him inside, he still almost gave up and returned home. Yet here he was. And now that he had been seen by the host as well as a few others, he had better stay at least for a little while. After all, Malcolm had said that there might be someone at the party who could prove to be a good connection in the building department of the Ministry of Magic. Liam reminded himself that this was why he'd come.  
  
Liam tugged his hood down over his face further and hoped no one would criticize his rather sloppy attempt at a dementor. It was all he could come up with at the last minute. He and his friends had all worn over sized black capes one year to the end of year feast at Karákul. Since they were out of uniform, they all got in trouble, but with it being the end of the year no one really cared. The cape was the only thing Liam found in his closet that remotely resembled a costume. Since he didn't favor traditional wizard robes, Liam wore a plain black shirt and trousers under the cloak. The one item that he did have to fuss with was his mask. He conjured a simple looking skeletal mask resembling what he had been told a dementor looked like to hide his face in case the hood ever fell off.  
  
Malcolm made his way past a group of guests to welcome Liam with a handshake. The uncomfortable feeling Liam had in the pit of his stomach grew at the very idea of being in the presence of Roarke's brother. Malcolm, however, seemed to be as casual as ever. He showed Liam around quickly, pointing out the refreshments and making sure Liam knew it was an open bar. Not knowing quite what to say or how to behave, Liam was grateful when the pretty blonde called Malcolm into the kitchen.  
  
That must be his girlfriend.  
  
Wanting to calm his nerves as quickly as possible, Liam helped himself to a glass of fire whisky and tried to look as if he really belonged at the party. He wandered into the living room and leaned against a wall, surveying the other partygoers. Truth was that he wanted to make sure Roarke wasn't there. Now that he was certain she wasn't, he couldn't help but scold himself for feeling a bit disappointed. It had been so long since he'd actually seen her face, and he was desperate to know if she was truly okay.  
  
"It's still calm yet, isn't it?" a woman dressed as a princess said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"The party. Give everyone some time to get a few more drinks in them."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Liam nodded.  
  
"I'm Belinda, by the way. Belinda Patton."  
  
"Liam."  
  
"Yes, Malcolm told me. He said you and I should talk. I work for the building department."  
  
The rather stilted conversation went on for a while. Liam wasn't very interested in most of what she was saying, but he didn't want to seem rude and just walk away. Belinda, on the other hand, grew more talkative with each drink – and more flirtatious. Soon she wasn't even talking about architecture, but rather about what fun she was having and how sweet Liam seemed. She turned down an offer to dance with a young man in a garish Quidditch uniform, saying that she was in the middle of a conversation. Her arm found it's way around his waist once or twice. She even made sure Liam drank his fair share of the fire whiskey in what Liam assumed was an attempt to get him to relax enough to ask her to dance. She tugged his mask off a few times, saying she needed to confirm that there was a handsome face to go along with the sexy voice. Liam played along, after all, isn't that why he was here? To get his mind off of other issues.  
  
Five fire whiskies later, Liam's relaxed feeling came to an abrupt halt when the door opened and Roarke entered the room, escorted by none other than Tarquin Noyes, dressed fittingly as a pirate. Liam nearly spilled his drink upon seeing Roarke. Malcolm had said she wouldn't be here. This was exactly the kind of thing Liam was trying to avoid! He could not be in the same room with her. Not now. Not in the fuzzy condition his mind was in.  
  
And yet he couldn't take his eyes off of her. He hadn't seen her in nearly six months, and the sight of her was as refreshing as cold water on a warm day. She was laughing loudly, joking with Tarquin about some nonsense Liam cared little about. Her hair was longer and fuller. She was dressed as some sort of scullery maid and had ratted her hair to make it appear messy. It danced around her shoulders and face haphazardly as she tossed her head back to laugh at some witty comment Tarquin was making. Her laugh cut through the noise of the music playing and sent a shiver down Liam's spine.  
  
"You all right?" Belinda asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm just..." Liam didn't know what to say.  
  
"Do you know Roarke?"  
  
Liam swallowed. "Yeah."  
  
"What is she supposed to be? Tarquin is a pirate, that much is certain. So what is she? His wench?"  
  
At that moment, Tarquin lifted Roarke up over his shoulder, her bottom in the air. "I'll make ye walk the plank for that one!" he called out so everyone could hear. Roarke screamed in laughter until he put her back down. Her arms went around his neck, hugging him affectionately.  
  
Liam's heart fell into his stomach at the sight. He had to get away from here. Away from Belinda and her annoying flirtations. Away from Roarke and the vision of her wrapped around Tarquin Noyes. "I'm gonna grab something to eat." He didn't offer to get anything for Belinda. He didn't really care at this point. He just walked away in the opposite direction of where Roarke was.  
  
Keeping his eye on her position, Liam made his way around the room carefully avoiding drawing any attention. Once he was positioned by the refreshments, and clearly out of sight, he took a deep breath and willed his body to relax. The door was only a few steps away. He would soon be out of this apartment and away from Roarke. After six months of pushing her image from his mind, trying to forget about her, it surprised him that all those feelings he had for her were still so fresh. No, that wasn't correct. He wasn't surprised. He knew he was still in love with her. He just couldn't have her. He had to get out of here. The longer he stayed, the harder it would be to leave.  
  
Making up his mind to make a dash for the door, Liam boldly stepped out from behind the table and ran full force into Roarke. Their bodies collided and she screeched in delight at what she interpreted as a comical moment. Liam, however, was not laughing. In fact, he was desperate to get away from her. Her perfume was strong and the feel of her hands on his arms was all too much for him. When she looked up at him with those beautiful gray eyes, Liam felt more intoxicated than he had ever before in his life.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she said with laughter. "I didn't see you there. Are you all right?'  
  
Liam managed a nod.  
  
"I didn't do any damage. Nothing broken is it?"  
  
Her hands skimmed over his arms and chest causing Liam to jump. He shook his head, retreating away from her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You don't want to be touched. Let me guess," she eyed him up and down. "Are you a dementor?"  
  
Liam nodded.  
  
"And you're not talking," she said pointing a shaky finger at him. At this distance Liam could smell the alcohol on her breath indicating that she was rather drunk. "How very in character you are! I, on the other hand..." she spread her arms wide, revealing her entire costume. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
Liam's breath caught in his chest. She was hardly wearing anything at all, really. Her shirt was very low cut with a tight corset around her small waist. The skirt she wore was dirty and ripped and pulled up on one side showing off a rather shapely leg. He really needed to get away from her before he did something he would regret.  
  
Roarke gave an exaggerated sigh of impatience. "Moll Flanders."  
  
Liam blinked.  
  
"From the book. I swear, I have to wonder at the literary education of some of Malcolm's friends. No one here has heard of Moll Flanders!"  
  
Liam shrugged.  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm only here for the drinks." She leaned in very close to Liam, placing a hand flat against his chest. "It's my intention to stay very drunk tonight. I've earned it."  
  
He couldn't breathe. Her face was so close to his. If he hadn't been wearing the damned mask he just might have leaned down and kissed her.  
  
NO! NO! NO!! You have to get away from her now!  
  
"Roarke!" Tarquin called over to her. "Where is my drink?"  
  
Roarke picked up a cup and winked up at Liam. "Duty calls. Nice to meet you." And with that, she was gone.  
  
Liam's heart beat rapidly against his chest, his breath shallow and short. Without a moment's hesitation, he darted for the door, not allowing his mind to calm down until he was safely outside.  
  
"Way to go, Roarke," Belinda said, giving Roarke a small shove.  
  
Roarke turned around with a smile. "I'm sorry, Belinda. Did I spill on you?"  
  
"No, you just scared off the most handsome dementor I've ever met!" Belinda said, pointing to the door just as the unknown man left.  
  
"I'm sorry, was that your date?"  
  
"No, but he could have been. Things were going quite well until you showed up. What did you say to him anyway?"  
  
Roarke was taken back by the tone of Belinda's voice. "I didn't say anything to him. I just got a drink and left."  
  
"Well, there obviously was something wrong with what you said to him."  
  
Roarke's mind wasn't clear enough to fully understand what Belinda was going on about. "Look, I don't even know him. He wouldn't even talk to me."  
  
"That's your loss then. He had a rather sexy Australian accent."  
  
Roarke paused in thought. "Australian. Stay away from those. They are nothing but trouble!"  
  
"Yeah, and I wouldn't have minded getting into trouble with him. He's an architect. Perhaps I'll just need to follow up with him on some business. Can't be too many Liam Zetters on the floo network. Shouldn't be too hard to find, eh?"  
  
Roarke's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me? Liam Zetter?"  
  
"Yes, the guy. The dementor."  
  
Her head was swimming in a haze, uncertain if she was hearing things correctly. "Belinda, do a sobering charm on me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
A swift flick of the wand later, Roarke clearly looked the other woman in the eyes. "Now, did you say Liam Zetter?" 


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Saturday, Oct. 31 – 11:30 pm  
  
"Liam!" Roarke called out into the dark night. "Liam!" There was no answer, but then she really didn't expect one. She turned around full circle, looking in every direction she could for any sign of him. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest when she spotted a dark figure rounding the corner at the end of the street, nearly out of sight. "LIAM!!" she cried again and took off running after him.  
  
Sobering charms lasted only a short time under the best of circumstances. Running certainly didn't seem to help, either. Her breath was ragged as she drew closer, and even though she continued to call his name, he continued his resolute stride away from her. "Liam, I know it's you!" she said when she was with in a block of him. He glanced up briefly, before plunging into wooded park heading for what looked like an old bridge. "You can keep walking away, but you know that you will have to talk to me at some point! So please, just stop and look at me!" It all came out very quickly leaving Roarke breathless.  
  
But it worked. Liam stopped walking, however he kept his back to her. She saw his shoulders drop with a heavy sigh before he said. "What do you want Roarke?"  
  
Roarke was panting, out of breath from not only chasing him but also from the intense emotions she was feeling at hearing his voice again. Roarke could feel the muddling effects of too much firewhiskey under the fading sobering charm. "Why...why didn't you tell me it was you?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were even back in England?"  
  
"I didn't really think you would want to know," he said, finally turning to look at her, his face a cold mask.  
  
Roarke took in the familiar features of his face and was instantly over whelmed by how much she missed him. His hair was shorter, and he looked tired. "Of course I would want to know," she admitted quietly.  
  
Liam looked down at the ground, avoiding her stare. "I can't imagine why, after the way we left things."  
  
"You mean after the way you left things."  
  
His eyes met hers briefly. "What exactly do you want, Roarke?"  
  
"I just..." What did she want? She didn't really know. This man had hurt her deeply, and left her doubting not only herself but her judgment as well. Did she want an apology? An explanation? Proof that her feelings were justified? With the charm starting to wear off, she knew she had to get to the point quickly.  
  
"How long have you been back?" she asked, attempting to start with the easy topic.  
  
Liam licked his lips, hesitating to even answer the simplest of questions. "About a month."  
  
"A month?" Roarke said in surprise. "Why? Why did you come back? I thought you couldn't wait to get rid of this place."  
  
Liam looked away. "Yeah, well, Australian isn't exactly welcoming of werewolves, it would seem. Here, there is work at least."  
  
Roarke's mind was still racing with questions. There was so much she to say and yet she hadn't any idea how to word it. She closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to clear her head. "So...you come back and what? You thought you wouldn't see me?" Before Liam could answer, her emotions took over and all her thoughts started spilling out. "If you were trying to avoid me then why on earth would you come to London, when you know I live and work here. I know it's a big city, but we were bound to bump into each other. And why would you ever come to a party at my brother's flat? Beyond that, how did you even end up at this party? I mean, my God, Malcolm knew you were in England and I didn't? It doesn't make any sense, Liam! Unless it was your goal to shock the hell out me. Is that it? Did you want to cause a scene just to prove how little you care about anyone but yourself?"  
  
"Now hang on," Liam said stepping closer to her.  
  
"NO! I don't understand what's going on. I haven't understood it, and I've tried for months to make sense of it all. And now...you're here! And I...I..." Roarke felt as if the ground was giving out under her.  
  
"I came back for a job. Sirius told me about it."  
  
"So Sirius knows, too!"  
  
"Will you let me explain?"  
  
Roarke was more confused now than ever. However, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and waited for his explanation.  
  
"Things were bad back home, so I came here to try to make things better. Sirius told me about a job with Gringotts. I submitted a resume, got accepted, and could not turn it down. When I arrived back in England, I asked Sirius not to tell you or anyone that I was back."  
  
"Why?" Roarke asked.  
  
"Because I thought it would just make things worse. I wanted to avoid... this," he said, indicating the confrontation they were currently having. "I didn't return to England so I could fight with you."  
  
Roarke was still confused. "So, why come to the party?"  
  
"I ran into your brother at work and..." Liam thought long and hard, his eyes down cast. "To tell you the truth, I don't know. I don't know why I went to that party. Maybe I just wanted someone to talk to that wasn't a goblin. Maybe I just wanted to get drunk!"  
  
"You said werewolves can't get drunk."  
  
"Well, I can get a buzz! And if you must know, I was doing a pretty good job of getting one until you walked in the door!"  
  
"But if you didn't want to see me..."  
  
"I was told you wouldn't be there," Liam said rather quickly. "I specifically asked about that."  
  
This time Roarke looked down at the ground. "I decided yesterday to go. Tarquin talked me into it."  
  
Liam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I bet he did."  
  
Narrowing her eyes, Roarke asked. "What does that mean?"  
  
"Nothing! Just..." Liam sighed. "Nothing. Forget it."  
  
There was a very long pause, neither of them knowing what to say next. The wind picked up around them, rustling the leaves in the trees and on the ground. Roarke shivered. She wasn't wearing a jacket, only the thin muslin top that draped off her shoulders.  
  
"Look, why don't you just go back to the party," Liam suggested. "There's no reason for you not to enjoy yourself."  
  
"Are you kidding me? You think I can just forget that you're here?"  
  
"I promise, Roarke, I won't bother you again." There was a note of defeat in his voice that left Roarke more befuddled than the firewhiskey.  
  
He started up the steps to the bridge, but Roarke had to get one last thing out in the open. "Have you any idea how much I have struggled to try to make reason out of the time I spent with you? I felt things – and they were real. And they were strong feelings. I've replayed conversations in my head – moments between us – and attempted to make those things fit with your perspective. And I can't do it! I can't convince myself to believe that I was tricked into falling for you!"  
  
Liam looked away, "I really think you should go back inside, Roarke."  
  
"Why?" she cried.  
  
"Because it doesn't matter now."  
  
"It matters to me!"  
  
"But it shouldn't!" He looked her boldly in the eyes. "You have a life now that is completely separate from mine. And that's fine! That's wonderful! You've moved passed me, now it's time to forget me!" Roarke blinked in surprise. "Yes, I hurt you. Is that what you want me to say? That I apologize? Fine! But it shouldn't matter, Roarke. My opinions shouldn't make any difference to you now."  
  
With a flurry of his cape, he spun on his heal and headed over the bridge. Roarke followed determinedly after him. "This isn't over Liam. I am not one to give up a fight that easily. You...owe me some answers!"  
  
Liam stopped and looked at her, his lips pursed and a flush rising in his cheeks. "I'm not having this conversation."  
  
"Why not? Afraid you'll lose?" She swayed slightly as she said it and clutched the rail.  
  
"My God, Roarke, you're drunk! Just get back inside and cuddle with your boyfriend before you fall and hurt yourself!"  
  
Roarke frowned in confusion. "My boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. In fact, I'm surprised that he hasn't followed you out here to see what's going on."  
  
Roarke bit at her bottom lip in thought, which was difficult. "Are you...talking about...Tarquin?"  
  
Liam's brows went up. "You have another boyfriend? Yes, Tarquin. Which is why I don't understand how you can be so upset with me when you so obviously have moved on with him!"  
  
Roarke looked at him blankly. "Who told you Tarquin was my boyfriend?"  
  
"Sirius did, and I have to say that I wasn't surprised. Even when you and I were dating, I knew Tarquin was interested in you." Roarke might have been drunk, but the tone of Liam's voice was obviously that of a jealous man. "Besides, I saw the way you were together just now."  
  
"You sound almost surprised that I let another man even touch me. Just because you didn't want me doesn't mean that no one else ever will!"  
  
Liam sniggered. "It's just too bad that you couldn't find a real man. That you had to settle for some second rate Quidditch player whose mind has been scrambled after being hit in the head with so many Bludgers!"  
  
Roarke shook with barely suppressed rage. "At least he isn't using me to get what he wants."  
  
"I think he's getting exactly what he wants! Tell me Roarke, how long after I left did it take you to jump into bed with him?"  
  
Roarke swallowed hard, her head spinning. She felt as if Liam had just slapped her across the face with that comment. She felt the tears starting to well up in her eyes.  
  
You can NOT cry in front of him! You can NOT!  
  
"At least Tarquin is a gentleman," she said slowly. Liam laughed again which only infuriated Roarke more. But her anger tonight wasn't coming out properly as she was being reduced to tears. Not wanting to spend another moment with Liam, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she quickly spun around to flee down the steps, and away from his horrible laughter. Tears blurred her eyes, and she slipped on the damp steps of the bridge, falling hard at the base of the bridge cracking her head sharply on the last step. Roarke managed to think stupidly to herself that Bludgers never hurt quite like this.  
  
She pressed her eyes closed, and willed the tears of anger, frustration and pain to stay put. Her head pounded in agony along with her heart beat, and she reached longingly toward the blackness trying to engulf her. It was almost peaceful, just for a moment, but someone was touching her face, urging her to open her eyes.  
  
"Roarke! Oh God, please just open your eyes!"  
  
She didn't want to open them. She just wanted to be left alone. Go away. Just...go away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please. Please open your eyes and let me know you're ok." His voice was desperate and pleading. She felt his fingers brush over her forehead tenderly and down the side of her face. "Please wake up. Don't do this to me!"  
  
Roarke opened her eyes, trying hard to focus. Liam had pulled her head into his lap, and his expression was fearful, almost desperate.  
  
"Roarke?"  
  
She closed her eyes again. "Just... go... away."  
  
"Not until I know you're safe."  
  
"And why do you care?"  
  
There was no answer. Roarke opened her eyes back up to look into Liam's face.  
  
He licked his lips. "You're head is bleeding. I'm going to take you back to your brother's place." He ran his hand through her hair and it came away, wet with her blood.  
  
Before Roarke could argue, Liam was lifting her off the cold bridge and into his arms. Roarke felt wildly dizzy, and instinctively gripped tightly on to Liam and closed her eyes. . "My head really hurts," she moaned.  
  
"I know," he said softly. "I'm going to get help."  
  
"I don't understand," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't talk. Just relax, but stay with me. Don't fall asleep." Liam was now walking quite quickly back to the apartment. Roarke found it hard to concentrate and felt herself drifting.  
  
"Hey. Rory—you have to stay awake!" There was a note of urgency in his voice now, and he picked up his pace. It took Roarke a few moments to realize what he'd called her.  
  
"Don't....why did you call me that. Why did you call me that if you hate me?"  
  
His steps slowed ever so slightly. "I don't hate you, Roarke."  
  
She relaxed against him, and let her tears fall. "I missed you," she whispered.  
  
Liam looked down at her, a worried expression on his face. "You don't know what you're saying. Now, just stay quiet. We're almost there. I only hope Tarquin doesn't beat the shit out of me when he sees you."  
  
Roarke's head hurt so much that she couldn't think straight. If she had been capable of reason, she would have never said what she said next. "He's not my boyfriend. I don't know why Sirius told you that."  
  
Liam nearly stopped walking. "What?"  
  
"Tarquin," she said softly looking up into his eyes. "He's like...he's like another brother is all."  
  
A flush rose in Liam's cheeks. "But...but the way you two were..."  
  
Roarke gave a small laugh and closed her eyes. Her head fell back slightly.  
  
"Roarke!" Liam said in near panic. "Don't you fall asleep! I won't let you do this!"  
  
And with that, the world went dark.  
  
Sunday, Nov. 1 – 12:42 am  
  
"I swear to you, she fell! I would never hurt her!"  
  
"That's not what she told me."  
  
"I mean physically!"  
  
"So, it's all right to hurt her emotionally?"  
  
"This isn't the point! She needs help now. Am I the only one that cares enough about her to realize that?"  
  
Consciousness came slowly back to Roarke, allowing her to feel the thudding of her headache. The voices yelling in the background weren't helping to ease her pain.  
  
"You care so much about her that you take advantage of her when she's drunk?"  
  
"Tarquin, that's enough."  
  
"I didn't lay a finger on her!"  
  
"Again, that's not what she told me!"  
  
"I mean tonight, you asshole!"  
  
"But you admit that you hurt her before tonight!"  
  
"STOP! Both of you!"  
  
Roarke had to agree. "Yes, stop!" she managed to cry out. When she opened her eyes, she found herself on Malcolm's bed surrounded by her brother and his girlfriend, Liam, and Tarquin. A witch she didn't recognize was peering concernedly into her eyes. Roarke brushed her away and tried to sit up, but was pushed firmly back down on the pillow.  
  
"Lie still," the strange witch commanded.  
  
Roarke was too tired to fight. "What happened?"  
  
"Lover boy here hit you!" Tarquin spat out.  
  
"That's not true," Liam's face was red. "I told you, she fell and hit her head."  
  
"You're going to be ok, Roarke," Malcolm said, placing a cold cloth on her head. "Flora is training to be a medi-witch at St. Mungo's."  
  
The young girl Roarke didn't know smiled down at her. "You've had a minor concussion, and you've got a cut on your head, but I don't think we need to take you to hospital."  
  
"Do you want me to contact your mum and dad?" Emily said from the side.  
  
"No," Malcolm said. "It's their anniversary. I think this can wait till morning. Now, Roarke, do you need anything? You can rest here tonight if you like."  
  
"I want to go home."  
  
"I'll take her," Tarquin volunteered, stepping closer to the bed. "We certainly don't want the Neanderthal here to take her," he indicated Liam.  
  
"Now wait just a minute!"  
  
"Liam didn't hurt me," Roarke explained before any more yelling broke out. "He's telling the truth. I slipped and fell." Liam and Tarquin exchanged nasty looks. "Now please, I just want to go home."  
  
"I don't think that's a wise decision." Flora said. "It's best if you just stay here and rest."  
  
"Should I get rid of the rest of the guests?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"No, I think she'll be fine in here if we put a silencing charm at the door so the noise doesn't bother her. No need to toss everyone out."  
  
"Someone should stay in here with her," Emily suggested.  
  
"I'll do that," Tarquin said again.  
  
"I don't want to spoil your evening," Roarke said with a sigh.  
  
"You didn't spoil it."  
  
"All right," Liam sneered. "I get the point. I know when I'm not wanted so I'll just go."  
  
"Wait!" Roarke called out, sitting up faster than she should have. She grabbed her head in agony.  
  
"You need to lie down," Malcolm said.  
  
"But Liam..." Her eyes met his in demand. "I want to talk to Liam for a moment." When no one moved she added, "Alone, please."  
  
Malcolm took Emily's hand as they left the room. Tarquin gave Liam a very hard look before following Flora out. "Call if he starts anything."  
  
Liam exhaled slowly once they were alone. "I'm so sorry, Roarke. This wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"Close the door," she said, and Liam complied. "Now come over here."  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "I never meant for you to get hurt."  
  
"Then why did you say all those things? That it was all just a trick. That you didn't care about me. Because," she took his hand, "I know you care about me."  
  
Liam's eyes focused on their hands. He shook his head in defeat.  
  
"You do care about me, don't you?"  
  
"It's not that simple, Roarke. I wanted you to have the best. You deserve...so much more..."  
  
"I saw they way you were looking at me when I was hurt. I heard how panicked you were. And I don't think you would have fought with Tarquin about me if you didn't care."  
  
"I do care," he admitted at last, locking eyes with hers. "I was scared out of my mind when I saw the blood," he said touching the cut on her forehead. "And when you blacked out, I thought I might lose you."  
  
"Lose me? That would imply that you have me."  
  
He looked away again. "I could handle being on the other side of the world from you. I could even handle watching you fall in love with another man." He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. "But I don't know what I would have done...if you had..." He swallowed hard.  
  
"Once and for all, tell me the truth." Roarke's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "Did you lie to me that night?" Liam nodded ever so slightly. "And what we had together...that was real?" He squeezed her hand and brushed a stay hair out of her eyes.  
  
"I had to leave. Being with me would only have held you back in life."  
  
Roarke's heart thudded so hard she was certain Liam could feel it. She had one more question to ask, yet the answer he might give frightened her that she almost didn't ask it. "Did you ever love me?" The silence that hung in the air was so thick Roarke could hardly breathe. The longer he waited to answer, the faster her pulse raced.  
  
"You know I did," Liam said in a shaky voice. Roarke closed her eyes and let the knowledge sink into her soul. "But Roarke," Liam said, bringing her back into his focus, "you need more than what I can give you. That's why I had to leave."  
  
"Then why didn't you just tell me the truth and then leave? Why insult me and tell me you don't love me?"  
  
"I didn't want you thinking of me. I didn't want..." She frowned in confusion. Liam paused and started his explanation again from another angle. "If I had told you that I was in love with you, would you have let me just walk away?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Which is why I had to do something to make sure you wouldn't try to stop me from leaving. I wanted you to hate me so much that you would be glad I was gone. And I did a damn good job of it, too."  
  
"No you didn't," Roarke said, surprising Liam. Slowly, Roarke sat up. "That's what I had so much trouble with. I remembered the way you held me, the way you kissed me, just the way we were together...and it didn't fit with what you said. I tried to make it fit, and the best I could come up with was that you did love me at some point, but that something happened to make you not want me any more."  
  
"Not want you? Oh, Roarke. I wanted you. I wanted everything." Whatever barrier Liam had kept up was now completely gone. It left Roarke speechless to hear him speak so openly and honestly. "But it had to be all or nothing. With the way the trial went, and knowing what kind of life I would have, I didn't think it would be fair to you to have to make that kind of decision. I knew that if I stayed, I wouldn't be able to be around you without...giving in to what I was feeling. So I left, so that you could have a normal life – a better life. "  
  
He was speaking in the past tense, which worried Roarke. "And what about now?" she asked, again fearing the answer.  
  
"I still feel that you can have a better life without me. Even though I think he's rude and obnoxious, Tarquin can give you so much more than I can."  
  
"But I don't love Tarquin."  
  
Again the silence enfolded them as she let the full meaning of her words sink in.  
  
"I treated you so badly," Liam admitted. "You can't love me."  
  
"And yet I do. Yes, the logical conclusion would be that I hate you for what you did. But I fell in love with you when you drew that portrait of me. I've never been able to forget the way you looked at me...and the way I felt when you weren't even touching me."  
  
A smile played at the corner of Liam's mouth. It was the first hint of a smile Roarke had seen on his face the whole evening. "I fell in love with you when you baked that lopsided chocolate cake. There I was, again behaving like a total prat, and you stayed and made sure I was going to be all right."  
  
"And what about now?"  
  
Liam looked puzzled. "I told you, you're better off without me."  
  
"No I mean - " Roarke wet her lips in anticipation. "Do you still love me?"  
  
Liam slumped back, as if she had shoved him away from her. "You don't know? All this talk and you don't know?"  
  
Roarke smiled weekly. "I just... want to hear you say it. Just once."  
  
Liam looked away, and then back at Roarke. Tears were in his eyes. "Yes, Roarke. I love you."  
  
They stared at each other for a long while. Roarke could feel her own eyes flooding with tears threatening to fall down her face. Liam squeezed her hand affectionately. Not able to wait a moment longer Roarke's frustration got the better of her. "Damn it, Liam. Aren't you going to kiss me?"  
  
Liam laughed and looked down at their hands. "Would you believe that I'm afraid to?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't think..." his voice grew very soft, "...that I'll be able to stop at just one kiss."  
  
"That's ok," she said, earning another laugh from Liam. "Just remember that not only have I had a head injury tonight, but I've also had far too much to drink. So don't be upset if I happen to pass out again."  
  
A full smile spread on Liam's face. "Why don't you just lie down then, before you do pass out?"  
  
"I'll rest," she said as Liam stood up. "On one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"That you kiss me first!" she said with exasperation.  
  
Liam sat back down and took her in his arms. She hugged him tightly, reveling in the feel of his body against hers. She felt his lips against her hair. "I would kiss you," he said, "but now there has been so much build up and expectation that I don't think I could do it justice."  
  
She slumped against him, annoyed. "Liam, please," she leaned back so that she could see his face. "If you don't kiss me right this second I think I will..."  
  
She gasped as his mouth met hers gently. A shock pierced through her whole body, leaving her breathless. Tenderly, Liam dragged his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss. His hands pulled her against him tightly as he kissed her painstakingly slowly. She sighed into his mouth, inviting him further. This was so much more than a simple kiss. All thought left Roarke's mind and all she could feel was the joy of being loved. 


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 Sunday, Nov. 1 – 1:30 am  
  
She was asleep. Her slow breathing and the relaxed features of her face confirmed that. Very quietly so as not to disturb her, Liam slid his hand away from her face, picked up the cloth that had been on her forehead, and slipped out the door.  
  
The party was still going on full swing. Liam glanced around, catching Malcolm's attention, and signaled for him to join him in the kitchen. "How is she?" Malcolm asked.  
  
"She's asleep, but I want to put some more ice on her forehead to keep the swelling down. She's gonna have a nasty bruise."  
  
"Flora said Roarke can have some more of the headache potion when she wakes up, so hopefully that will help."  
  
Liam nodded and waited, not really knowing what else he should say. When Malcolm didn't say anything, Liam knew it was up to him to offer the apology. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this. I feel so badly that she got hurt like that."  
  
"And I hope you realize that I honestly didn't know she would be here."  
  
"I know. She told me it was a last minute thing."  
  
"I was only trying to be friendly."  
  
Liam smiled. "Well, if it's any consolation...I'm glad I came."  
  
Malcolm squinted at him. "What did Roarke tell you in there? Or is that none of my business?"  
  
Liam gave a soft laugh. "She er...accepted my apology." Liam wasn't the sort to blush easily, but considering who he was talking to, it couldn't be helped. "You know."  
  
Malcolm nodded.  
  
"If you don't mind," Liam said, "I'd like to stay with her a while longer."  
  
"No, why don't you go back in and take her some more ice. I'll finish up with the rest of the guests and come in later so you can go get some sleep."  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Tarquin said from behind them. "You're not seriously going to let him back in there with her, are you?"  
  
"Yes I was," Malcolm replied. "Someone needs to keep an eye on her tonight."  
  
"Then let me go in. That way you'll know she won't be taken advantage of."  
  
"Excuse me?" Liam scowled. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means that I don't think you can be trusted to be alone with her too long!"  
  
"And what precisely do you think I will do to her?"  
  
"If I have to explain it to you, then you are more dense than I thought."  
  
"Now listen," Liam said pointing a finger at Tarquin, "I would never do what you are suggesting. Not to Roarke or any woman for that matter!"  
  
"No, you would just trick them into believing you care about them, then stomp all over their heart and toss it aside once you've got what you want!"  
  
"Tarquin," Malcolm interrupted, "that's enough."  
  
"I can't believe you're taking his side!" Tarquin said in a rage. "You've seen how miserable she's been because of this bastard. How can you just let him have at her again?"  
  
"Because I know a few things that you don't."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Things that are none of your business!" Liam interjected.  
  
Tarquin took a step closer to Liam. A few random guests looked in the direction of the kitchen, some with interest, others with awkward embarrassment. "Roarke made this my business when she came to me with her problems. I was there for her! And where were you? Taking care of yourself!"  
  
"You think I don't care about her?" Liam shouted back.  
  
"It's pretty damned clear that you don't! I think you are here to just get what you want from her. And unfortunately, she's willing to give it!"  
  
"You better watch your mouth, Bludger boy. I don't like the way you talk about her!"  
  
Tarquin's eyes blazed. "I've known her a hell of a lot longer than you have."  
  
"So?" Liam shrugged. "Being friends with her brother hasn't made you an expert on what she wants out of life."  
  
"Neither has lying to her just for a good snog!" Tarquin said pointedly as the room went quite.  
  
Liam glared at Tarquin. "I have apologized to her – not that it's any of your business. What has happened and what will happen is between Roarke and me!"  
  
"After the torture you've put her though, I can't even believe that she would want you back!"  
  
"And yet, that is for her to decide! Besides, I seem to recall that she asked for me to stay with her just now, not you!"  
  
"She doesn't need you, Werewolf!" Tarquin roared.  
  
Liam pursed his lips, waiting for more insults. But it was Malcolm who spoke next.  
  
"What?"  
  
A mix of fear and worry crossed Tarquin's face as he considered what he just said. The tension in the air was thick. Forcing a calm voice, Tarquin repeated, "I said she doesn't need you."  
  
"You left something out." Tarquin's eyes flashed to Malcolm, who looked utterly disappointed. "I think you should go, Tarquin," he said softly.  
  
"Malcolm, you know what I meant."  
  
"What I know is that we have all had a stressful night and probably a little too much to drink. I really think you need to go home and calm down."  
  
"Malcolm...I..." he licked his lips. "Liam and your father are two very different people."  
  
"Just go."  
  
Tarquin shot a nasty glance at Liam before he gathered up the hat and eye patch from his costume he had taken off, never saying another word. Liam released a deep breath and looked over at Malcolm who was rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Stars, what a mess," he mumbled. Emily came up behind him and rubbed his back.  
  
"I should go, too," Liam offered.  
  
"No, just..." Malcolm looked around at the rest of his friends. The party had basically come to a stop during the argument and now, thanks to Tarquin's announcement, all eyes were on Liam. "Go in and make sure Roarke is all right. I'll clean up in here and be in to check on her in just a minute."  
  
Liam nodded and headed for the bedroom where Roarke was sleeping. The crowd parted, jumping out of his way. He wasn't sure if they were just making way for him or if they pitied him for Tarquin's slur. Some might even be reacting out of fear. Liam noticed that Belinda, the witch who had flirted with him earlier, avoided looking directly at him.  
  
Liam slipped inside the bedroom and closed the door as quietly as he could manage. His gaze fell on Roarke's sleeping form, her face peaceful and relaxed. Liam sighed and looked away, lost in thought. She doesn't need you, Werewolf! Tarquin had said it perfectly – had figured it out. It was the very point Liam tried to make to Roarke only a few moments ago. How long would it take her to reach the same conclusion as Tarquin?  
  
The bitter cold of the ice wrapped in the cloth pierced his hand, snapping Liam out of his thoughts. He tiptoed over to Roarke's side, pulled up the chair from the corner of the room, and sat down next to her. He placed the cold cloth on her forehead gently and traced the side of her face with his fingertips. For five hard months he'd dreamt of this face and wondered if he would ever have the gift of seeing her again.  
  
She really is beautiful.  
  
She shifted in her sleep, making Liam jump slightly. Her arm worked its way out from under the blankets as she turned on her side. Liam pressed the cloth to her forehead so that it wouldn't fall. Without opening her eyes, Roarke reached up and took Liam's hand in hers. She snuggled into the covers and pulled her hand, still grasping Liam's, against her body.  
  
Liam didn't move. He sat very still, waiting to see if Roarke would let go or wake up or just remain asleep. She had his hand tucked tightly against her, so he couldn't really pull away without disturbing her. After a few minutes, once Liam was sure Roarke would stay asleep, he adjusted his own chair and sat back to relax. Her hand was soft and her body was warm where she held on to him.  
  
He let his mind wonder over all the wonderful moments they had shared in the past, longing for the chance to experience a few more. He closed his eyes and thought of how he almost lost her earlier that evening. Not wanting to dwell on that moment, he pushed the thought aside and focused on the kiss they shared instead. His hand tightened in hers as his mind drifted further away and sleep over took him. He never even noticed the door crack open a few minutes later when Malcolm popped his head in.  
  
Sunday, Nov. 1 – 7:12 am  
  
The cloudy haze of sleep lifted from Roarke's mind as she drifted into consciousness. She stretched her legs out and felt a stiffness in her back. In spite of the ache in her head, she blinked open her eyes and focused on the form in front of her. Liam slept slouched over in a chair next to the bed. He didn't look especially comfortable with his head cocked to one side, but Roarke couldn't suppress the grin that broke over her face at seeing him. Very lightly, she reached out and tapped his arm, waking him up.  
  
He yawned and stretched smiled back at her. Leaning forward, he ran his fingers over the cut on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sore. My back hurts."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not surprised. How's your head?"  
  
"I have a headache."  
  
Liam nodded and traced her hairline. "You look a bit of a mess, too, I'm afraid."  
  
Roarke sat up to peer at herself in the bedroom mirror, and moaned. "Brilliant. Two black eyes. I got hit with a Bludger once and the same thing happened. I was hideous for days."  
  
"Impossible," Liam countered. "You will never be hideous."  
  
Their eyes met and they just looked at each other for a moment. "What time is it?" Roarke asked, stretching her arms again.  
  
"Not sure." Liam glanced around and spotted Malcolm's clock. "Just after seven. I wonder why he let me stay."  
  
"Hum?"  
  
"Your brother. He said he would be in to check on you. I kind of got the impression that he didn't want me staying here all night."  
  
"Maybe you just fell asleep and he didn't want to wake you up."  
  
"Could be," Liam replied. He took Roarke's hand in his, running the finger of his other hand gently up her forearm. There was a long pause as the two of them just sat there. Liam lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I'm glad you're all right."  
  
"And I'm glad you stayed with me." Silence filled the room yet again, leaving Roarke feeling quite awkward.  
  
"Liam, I think that we..."  
  
"Look, Roarke we should..."  
  
They stopped and laughed. "You go first," Liam offered.  
  
"But now I'm worried about what you were going to say."  
  
"So, you want me to go first?" Liam asked?  
  
"No, because I have a feeling you're about to tell me that we need to call this off – that it will never work, and that's not what I want."  
  
Liam sat up and opened his mouth ready to say something, but Roarke stopped him. "Please, let me finish." She shifted, pushing up onto her elbow. "I don't think we can just ignore everything that's happened, and start over as if there were never any problems, but I don't want to give up on it either. I think we need to...in a way...start over. Reacquaint ourselves with each other. A lot has happened in my life since you left, and you..." her eyes fell to their clasped hands. "I've been so worried about you and how things were going for you at home." She looked back up into his eyes. "Do you think that's possible? Do you think we can try to start over, or is that too naive of me?"  
  
"I wasn't going to call it off. I just need to make sure you really understand." His eyes were intense.  
  
"Understand what?"  
  
Liam pursed his lips and rubbed at Roarke's hand nervously. "I don't know how to word it without sounding like an idiot."  
  
"I won't think you're an idiot. I promise."  
  
He licked his lips worriedly and avoided looking into her eyes. "Starting over sounds great. That's what I want, too. But I don't know if I can...ignore...the fact that I...that I'm in love with you."  
  
Roarke pushed herself up the rest of the way. She felt a bit more confidant knowing that Liam didn't want to end their relationship. "I don't want you to ignore how you feel, because I feel it, too."  
  
"But Roarke -"  
  
"All I'm saying is that we need to take a step back and relearn how to be with one another. I spent so many months trying to convince myself that you didn't love me that my mind needs time to adjust to the fact that you do. If that makes any sense."  
  
Liam met her eyes, a pained look on his face. "But see. I'm...worried...because..." He looked away again, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. "I can't be near you. The more I'm...with you..." he looked up, "the harder it will be."  
  
Roarke bit at her bottom lip contemplating what he was trying to say. "You're talking about the lycanthropy?" It was more of a question than a statement. Liam frowned, distressed by the mention of his condition. Trying to offer some comfort, Roarke said, "Liam, I know what you mean."  
  
"Really? Because I didn't." The comment left Roarke puzzled. "I didn't realize exactly what it was until I was away from you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Liam rubbed his eyes. "You talk about starting over, Rory. Taking a step back. And here I am telling you that I don't know how well that will work." His face grew very serious. "Your father told me something a long time ago. I didn't think much of it at the time. In fact, I laughed at him for it. I mean, it's embarrassing and it just seemed...stupid at the time. And you must understand that I don't like to verbalize my feelings in animalistic terms. So when he said it, I really got annoyed."  
  
"You mean," Roarke started, "when he refers to lycanthropy as 'the wolf'?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it exactly. I don't like to talk about it that way. But in this case, there isn't any other way to word it."  
  
"Then why don't you just tell me what it was that he said and we will go from there."  
  
Liam rubbed his hands on his knees, his shoulders tense. "He said – he said - " Liam took a deep breath and very quickly spit it out. "He said that mating is more than just sex."  
  
The comment hung in the air as Roarke contemplated what it meant. Liam was looking at her very intensely. Mating...werewolves mate for life. And if mating is more than sex, and Liam is worried about being close to me...  
  
Liam shook his head. "Just forget I mentioned it."  
  
"No. Will...I understand." He looked into her eyes, startled at being called by the old nick name. "And I agree."  
  
"I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you into any thing."  
  
"You're not. In fact," Roarke blushed, "I was the one forcing you to kiss me last night."  
  
"Oh yes, and that was such a horrid thing to be forced into," he teased.  
  
She chuckled lightly and took hold of his hands. "I do understand. This is what I want, Will."  
  
He smiled slightly and leaned in to kiss her mouth. She let him briefly before putting a hand up to stop him from doing anything more serious. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
She smiled with her lips closed and pointed to her mouth.  
  
"Oh," Liam said realizing what she meant. "This again? I'm going to keep breath mints next to the bed so I can kiss you when I want to in the mornings!"  
  
Roarke couldn't resist the jab. "And what makes you think I will be next to you in the mornings?"  
  
Liam leaned over the bed, bringing his face and body very close to hers. "What makes me think that?" He looked down at her mouth and kissed her deeply without warning. Roarke sighed against him, wrapping her arms around his chest and pulling him close. They broke apart and Liam pressed his forehead against hers gently. "That is my proof."  
  
"Pretty convincing."  
  
"I think so." They kissed again, tenderly. "Now, are you hungry?" Liam asked rather out of the blue. "Because I'm starving!"  
  
Roarke laughed. "As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
"Then why don't I go out and see if Malcolm has anything to eat. Besides, it's probably a good idea for him to see that I'm not in here taking advantage of you, as I have been accused of that just recently."  
  
"But what if I want to be taken advantage of?"  
  
Liam smiled fully. "That may be the case, but I'm not really in the mood to face an angry older brother this morning."  
  
He kissed her once more and left the room with a promise of returning shortly. Roarke sighed and flopped back against the bed feeling very warm inside. They still had a long way to go, but she was content to know that Liam loved her as much as she loved him, and that they would work together to solve any problems that came their way. Of course, the first problem they would have face would be her father. He would certainly have a few things to say about all this. But that could wait. For now, all Roarke wanted was to enjoy the morning with Liam...and just be. 


	27. chapter 26

I know I said no author's notes, but I needed to make sure my readers understood the delay. I just had a baby! She came a bit early, so the fic just has to wait a while. This was the last chapter I managed to dish out before she was born.  
  
Chapter 26 Friday, Nov. 6 – 3:47 pm  
  
"You have to do this."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"You're the only one who can."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"Because you're the only one who's done it."  
  
"That doesn't mean that I did it correctly."  
  
"Remus, you were a Prefect!"  
  
"A Prefect who didn't become Head Boy."  
  
Sirius wasn't going to win this argument. Remus simply wasn't going to testify, no matter what Sirius said to try to convince him. Sirius slouched back in his seat and rumpled his hair in frustration. "Do you even care what happens to these kids? Surely you have some compassion for what they are going through."  
  
"Certainly I have compassion for them. As you said, I'm the only one who's been through what they are going through. I'm the only one who can relate to their situation."  
  
"Then why won't you help them?"  
  
"Because Sirius, as I have tried to tell you, any statement from me could actually do more harm than good for them."  
  
"And as I have said, I don't see it that way."  
  
Remus sat forward on the edge of his seat and took a deep breath. "All right, Padfoot. I've been skirting the issue on the assumption that you are too intelligent a wizard to miss the facts, but apparently you have blinders on where this case is concerned. My time at Hogwarts was not without its problems, of which I'm sure the Board of Governors is well aware." He gave Sirius a very pointed look. "I'm not just referring to what happened when I was a student, but also when I was a teacher."  
  
Sirius' jaw was firm, his lips pursed as he considered what Remus was saying. "But Remus..."  
  
"No, Sirius. There is no 'but' to the argument. My carelessness endangered lives both times I was allowed to stay at the school. My testimony would only add fuel to the fire and prove why these children shouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts."  
  
Sirius wasn't going to give up that easily. "Couldn't you comment on how, with the wolfsbane potion, the children will be virtually harmless? That's something you didn't have when you were a student."  
  
"Yes, but I had it as a teacher and I still managed to endanger lives."  
  
"I knew it," a haughty voice said from the corner. "I knew you would find a way to muck up this case."  
  
"Jonathan," Sirius sighed, looking over at the ghost who had been listening to the entire conversation, "I'm trying to help these children."  
  
"By bringing in testimony that could ban them from the public forever!' Jonathan screeched, heatedly. "I wouldn't be surprised if all werewolves end up behind bars when you finish with this case!"  
  
"Forgive him, Remus. Mr. Sepuchri has a tendency to be overly dramatic."  
  
The ghost strode purposefully through the conference table to stand directly in front of Sirius. "I'm not being overly dramatic! I'm simply considering the possible outcomes based on the facts and letting them draw out to their natural conclusions. If this man testifies," he pointed a transparent finger to Remus, "mark my words, those children will be banished!"  
  
"Well, I think banished is too harsh of a word," Remus said, running a finger along his chin, "but I don't think I can be of much help to the Clarks."  
  
Sirius sighed. "Remus, you're proof that a person with lycanthropy can lead a normal life."  
  
"There are many of us who lead normal lives. If that's all you need, then I suggest you find someone who hasn't been in front of the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."  
  
"Oh, God," Sirius grumbled and looked away. "Did you have to bring that up?"  
  
"I only bring it up because you seem to have forgotten," Remus said, pointedly.  
  
"For the record," Sirius met Remus' eyes with honesty, "I'll never forget that." There was a moment's pause as the two old friends just stared at one another.  
  
"You see, Sirius," Remus started, "I really do have good intentions where the children are concerned. I know Roarke thinks I'm avoiding this case because I don't like being involved in anything overly political. However, I am keeping out of it so they will have a better chance at winning. And you can tell Roarke I said that. Or..." Remus looked over at the door to the office, "if she ever shows up I'll tell her that myself."  
  
"I had her run an errand. She'll be back shortly," Sirius said with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Oh, don't be so glum about this. How would you win this case if you didn't know me?"  
  
"But I do know you. And I know that these children deserve a chance – the same chance that you had."  
  
Remus sighed, knowing Sirius was right about that point. The children did deserve the same chance. "All right, how about a compromise?" Sirius looked up in hope. "I will meet with the Clarks and answer any questions they might have. But know this, Sirius, I will be completely honest with them. If they ask about certain events, I will tell them what happened and what the consequences were."  
  
Sirius searched Remus' face intently, then nodded slowly. "I understand."  
  
There was a tension between them at even mentioning the infamous prank from all those years ago. It was a period in their history as friends that they avoided discussing as best they could. They had an unspoken agreement not to reopen old wounds, but Remus knew that he owed it to the Clarks to be truthful with them about what can happen...even between good friends. Fortunately, Sirius understood that, too.  
  
"When will they be here?" Remus asked, shifting the focus of the conversation.  
  
"Within the hour. I told them you had agreed to come in and talk to me today. They were hoping to meet with you, so I'm sure they will be pleased that you want to speak with them." A knock sounded at the door, interrupting the conversation. "Come in," Sirius called.  
  
The door opened to reveal Roarke holding a dusty old book, and sporting two black eyes. "Took me forever, but I eventually found it." Her eyes traveled to Remus, who instantly became alarmed at her appearance. "Hi Dad. How's the meeting going?"  
  
Remus was on his feet and at her side in no time. "What the devil happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, my eyes?"  
  
"And your head!" He took her chin in his hand and examined her face more closely. "Were you in a fight?"  
  
"It's not what you think." Remus' brows went up in alarm. Roarke pulled away from him and handed the book she was carrying to Sirius. "Here you go. If you don't mind I'll just take dad out into the lounge and explain to him what's going on."  
  
"But I'd love to hear this!" Sirius' tone was clearly one of interested curiosity, rather than concern.  
  
"Precisely why I'm going to talk to him privately," Roarke tossed out over her shoulder.  
  
The comments only concerned Remus further. What did Roarke get into? And why hadn't he been told of any trouble? Sirius obviously knew what was going on. Why would Roarke keep such an injury from me but not Sirius?  
  
Alarmed, with a growing sense of paternal indignity, Remus followed Roarke out of Sirius' office, down the hall and into a small lounge. She closed the door behind them and turned to face him calmly. "I fell down," she said, simply.  
  
"You... fell down?" Remus looked her over again. "That must have been one hell of a fall."  
  
"It was. I slipped on that old bridge in the park by Malcolm's and banged up my head. That's what the cut is from. The black eyes came later. But trust me, I look a lot better now than I did a few days ago."  
  
"Did this happen on Halloween?" Remus asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Roarke nodded.  
  
"And you didn't feel it necessary to let your mother and I know that you had been hurt?"  
  
"There was a medi-witch at the party. She said I would be fine. Besides, I didn't want to spoil your anniversary."  
  
"But that was days ago! You could have told us after the fact."  
  
"Well..." Roarke shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I'm fine so I didn't see any sense in worrying you."  
  
"Worry me?" Remus rubbed his eyes. "Roarke, someday you will be a parent and you will understand that parents like to know when their children have been hurt. Worry me, indeed!"  
  
"Ok. I'm sorry. I should have told you."  
  
"Were you drunk?"  
  
Roarke rolled her eyes. "Dad, I am old enough to drink. Besides, I wasn't seriously injured so I didn't think it would be much of a big deal."  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"Come on," Roarke said in disbelief, "you knew we'd all get smashed."  
  
"Wasn't Tarquin your escort that evening?"  
  
Roarke's eyes went wide, a stunned look on her face. "Why?"  
  
"I just wondered where he was while you were off running through the park in a drunken stupor."  
  
"That's not what happened. I followed...someone...outside to talk where it was quiet. We went into the park, I slipped on the bridge, and then I spent the night in Malcolm's apartment."  
  
"It still surprises me that even Tarquin didn't seek out help from someone more trusted. His grandmother would have been more than willing to tend you, I'm sure."  
  
Roarke groaned. "Dad, like I said, there was a medi-witch there...and Malcolm was there and...trust me, I was well taken care of."  
  
"Yes, I see that," Remus said sarcastically. "Tarquin should have taken you to his grandmother's. You probably wouldn't have ended up with dark circles under your eyes if he had."  
  
Roarke frowned. "This isn't the first time I've been hit in the head and ended up with black eyes. Even Madam Pomfrey couldn't help me avoid them. And why are you so hung up on Tarquin?"  
  
Remus didn't miss the irritation in his daughter's voice. "I'm not 'hung up' on him. I just know that you two have been seeing each other and that he was your escort at the party."  
  
She turned away from him. "We're just friends, dad."  
  
Remus smiled to himself. She was avoiding admitting something to him. "Yes, but friends sometimes can...well...become more than friends."  
  
Roarke looked at him, her mouth open. "I'm not dating Tarquin." She shook her head and started for the door. "Why everyone assumes that I should be with him is beyond me."  
  
"Firecracker," Remus stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "I just want you to be happy. You've been out of sorts lately, and Tarquin's a good fellow. Forgive me if I assume the wrong thing when my daughter is spending her evenings with an intelligent, good-looking young man." He meant it as a fatherly sort of tease, but the comment only seemed to upset Roarke further. She pulled the door open and left the room with another groan.  
  
Remus followed her with a frown on his face. He didn't quite understand why she was so upset at his assumption. Tarquin was a good friend of the family, and from what Remus had been told, Roarke was spending quite a bit of time with him. It delighted Remus to know that Roarke's choice in men was changing for the better. Of course, anyone would be a better choice than her last boyfriend, in Remus' opinion. However, Roarke seemed rather upset at the very idea that she would even consider Tarquin in that way. Maybe Siruis knows something more. After all, he sees her nearly every day.  
  
Remus knocked on the door to Sirius' office and was granted a "Come in" from its occupant. Sirius was flipping through the book Roarke had brought to him earlier. He glanced up at Remus with an intense expression on his face. "I would have thought that the original founders of Hogwarts would have said something about what types of beings or beasts would be allowed to attend. However, I can't find anything about it at all. Even Salazar Slytherin leaves it open for debate – well...somewhat. He doesn't exclude students on the basis of curses, only on bloodlines."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing, then? If it's open for debate, can't you use that in your favor?"  
  
"Yes, but later. I'll take it home and read through it." Sirius tossed the book aside. "So how did it go with Roarke? Did she...tell you what happened?"  
  
"Yes," Remus said taking a seat, "but I don't feel good about the whole thing. Why did she wait so long to let me know what had happened?"  
  
Sirius sat forward with his arms resting on the desk. "Maybe because she knew you would feel...badly," he explained tentatively. "You weren't exactly...positive...about it in the past."  
  
"She's never really done this before, so I can't imagine what you mean. She used to come to me about everything, but this past year..." Remus exhaled slowly. "She's changed so much."  
  
"She's been through a lot. Change is to be expected. She's not a little girl anymore, Remus."  
  
"I just wish I wasn't the last one to find out things about her life. I get the sense that she's keeping secrets from me – even now."  
  
"But she did tell you about the party?"  
  
"Yes, but like I said, I'm still confused."  
  
"I wasn't confused as much as I was surprised."  
  
"Yes, exactly!" Remus agreed, for Roarke's reaction concerning Tarquin was quite a surprise considering their history.  
  
"Consider it from my point of view. One moment he's telling me not to let anyone know he's even in the country, and then the next moment he's having lunch with her every afternoon! I had a feeling that he would eventually work things out with her, but I didn't expect it so soon. Not that I'm upset about it, just surprised. And you, Remus – I didn't expect you to take it so well."  
  
Remus was utterly confused now. "Take what so well? What the devil are you talking about?"  
  
"About the party."  
  
"That my daughter was injured and didn't feel it necessary to inform me until nearly a week later?"  
  
"Well...that too. But I mean about Liam."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius in bewilderment. "Liam? What about him?" Sirius' expression froze, his lips pursed tightly. "Sirius, that man is in Australia!" Sirius didn't say a word. He just stared at Remus and swallowed hard. "What?" Remus asked after a minute of silence.  
  
Sirius shook his head and looked away nervously. "Nothing." He fiddled with a few items on his desk. "Forget it. It's nothing."  
  
Remus thought over what Sirius had said, piecing it all together. "He is in Australia, isn't he?" he asked slowly.  
  
Again, Sirius said nothing.  
  
Remus wet his lips. "You're telling me Liam was at Malcolm's Halloween party?" Roarke's voice sounded in Remus' head. I followed...someone...outside to talk where it was quiet. "And that he's had lunch with Roarke every day this week?" Trust me, I was well taken care of. "So they're...together?"  
  
"I thought you just said she told you," Sirius said quietly.  
  
With growing frustration, Remus said, "She didn't tell me this." Sirius slouched a bit in his chair. "How long have you known?" Remus asked. "You said he asked you not to tell anyone he was in the country. How long have you known he was here?"  
  
With the look of a child that's been caught and sent to the headmaster's office, Sirius went into his explanation. "He's been here about a month. He took a job with Gringotts, and I let him stay in the basement flat of the house."  
  
"He's living with you?" Remus said, astonished.  
  
"He did. He found an apartment in the city last week and moved out. Now I don't know how he ended up at Malcolm's party, but I know that he was with Roarke when she fell and that since then they have been working out whatever problems they might have had."  
  
"Oh, God," Remus said closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. He took several deep breaths trying to stay calm. "And here I thought she was over him." He looked at Sirius sternly. "You should have told me he came back."  
  
"He asked me not to."  
  
"Of course he did! He wanted to weave his way back into Roarke's life – play with her emotions - encourage her to change her goals in life."  
  
"I don't think that's what he intended."  
  
"And yet that's exactly what has happened. When he was here the first time, Roarke kept secrets from us – from me! She used to confide in me about everything. Now that he's back, she's keeping secrets again!"  
  
"Because she knows you will get angry!"  
  
"No, because she knows it's wrong!'  
  
Sirius placed his hands on his desk and pushed himself to a standing position. "I'm not going to fight with you about this, Remus. And I think that having you talk to the Clarks while you're in this sort of state is a bad idea. So why don't you go and take Roarke somewhere private and discuss it with her. Sirius walked to the door and opened it in an obvious gesture of asking Remus to leave.  
  
Remus pursed his lips, stood up, and went to the door. "Who else knows?" he asked quietly, but with a hint of aggression. "I assume Malcolm and Liz know. Does Katie know?"  
  
"I don't know if Roarke has spoken to her or not. You will need to ask Roarke."  
  
Remus nodded tersely and headed to where Roarke was working, scribbling legal jargon on a parchment. "Roarke, might I have a word with you?"  
  
She looked up at him showing signs of irritation. "Daddy, I really don't want to talk about Tarquin any more." She immediately went back to work on her notes.  
  
"This isn't about Tarquin. It's about Liam." The announcement was sharp, making Roarke halt her work quite abruptly. Her eyes slowly rose to meet Remus'.  
  
"Liam?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, Liam." Roarke opened her mouth to say something but Remus stopped her. "Please don't try to deny anything, Roarke. Sirius told me he was back and that you've been seeing him again." Roarke closed her mouth and just looked up at her father expectantly. "Now, is it possible for us to go somewhere more private so we can talk about this?"  
  
She glanced back at her work as if dismissing Remus. "There isn't anything to say."  
  
"Oh really? You don't want to explain to me why you felt it necessary to keep this bit of information private?"  
  
"Dad, I'm not going to have this conversation now," she said sharply.  
  
"I just want an explanation. I think I deserve one."  
  
She looked up at him suddenly. "Why? Why would you deserve one?"  
  
Remus was astonished. "I am your father!" His voice had risen slightly, along with his anger. Not wanting to draw attention to their disagreement, Remus lowered his voice to that of a harsh whisper. "There are certain things I feel I am entitled to know about your life."  
  
"And now you know. I am dating Liam and I will continue to date Liam for as long as I want to."  
  
"And you do this against my wishes? Against all the advice and council I have given you?"  
  
"Your wishes?" she said rather loudly in total bewilderment, her mouth agape. She shook her head and stood up. Remus noticed several others looking over at them. Even the ghost was watching the scene. "All right Dad, I can see you will not let this go without an argument." With a nod of her head, she signaled Remus to follow her back into the lounge where they could talk more privately.  
  
Once inside the room, with the door shut tight, Roarke nearly exploded. "This isn't your decision. When are you going to realize that I am an adult and I can make decisions on my own?"  
  
Remus held up his hands and ignored her outburst. "I have told you time and again that it is unwise to get involved with him. He is reckless and out of control, and certainly not the type of man that I have ever envisioned you being with."  
  
"That's the problem, isn't it? You just don't like Liam!"  
  
"No, I don't!"  
  
"Because he's a werewolf."  
  
Remus paused, choosing his words carefully. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But I did. And I'm not talking about a bump on my head. I missed him terribly when he was gone. It hurt me to not have him around to talk to - to be with. Now that he is back, I am thrilled – ecstatic! And I wanted to tell you and mum, but I knew you would just yell at me and tell me to call it off. I'm not going to do that, Daddy. I'm not!"  
  
Remus pursed his lips in frustration. "This is not the right thing for you. I think you realize that. If you honestly thought Liam was the best choice for your future, you would have come and told us right away."  
  
"I didn't want to fight with you."  
  
"The only reason you kept your relationship with him a secret, both then and now, was that you knew it was wrong." Roarke shook her head in disagreement. "You knew that he was not the right person. You are playing with fire by just being with him."  
  
"I love him."  
  
The announcement pierced through Remus, stopping him cold. He stared at her for a long time, a mix of emotions and thoughts flooding through his mind. "One week. That's a bit sudden, don't you think?"  
  
"No," she said quietly. "I was in love with him before he left."  
  
Remus wet his lips. "This is an illusion, Roarke. An infatuation –"  
  
"No it's not," she countered. "I love him."  
  
"You're too young."  
  
"I'm an adult!" she stressed again. "When you realize that and stop treating me like a child, then we can continue this conversation." She turned on her heal and left the room without so much as another word.  
  
Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Irritated by her comments and aggravated with the whole situation, he slumped against the wall just as the head of Jonathan Sepuchri popped through the door. "If that is how you typically handle argumentative situations, then I must say that I am very glad you will not be participating in the hearing for the Clarks." 


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

_Saturday, Nov. 14 – 8:30 pm_

November eleventh was Liam's birthday and the one year anniversary of when he was bitten. Roarke had every intention to make sure this day held nothing but good memories for Liam. Unfortunately, she hadn't considered that Liam's mood would be less than receptive to anything but brooding over the past. So instead, she waited for the weekend to help him make some good memories. No, not just good memories – _fantastic_ memories. She hadn't given him any clues about what the night held in store except for letting him know that they would be dinning out. Liz suggested a top notch Muggle restaurant near Covent Garden. It was expensive, but well worth the romantic atmosphere and privacy it guaranteed.

They spent the meal staring at each other over the wine and candlelight. Occasionally, Roarke would maneuver her foot so that it would brush up against Liam's leg. He was most receptive to her touch and didn't complain when she suggested skipping desert and leaving the restaurant.

A cool breeze was blowing as they exited the restaurant. Roarke pulled her sweater tightly around her in an effort to fight against the stinging temperature. To her pleasure, Liam wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her hair, warming her body with his.

"So tell me," he said softly, "what's next on your agenda for the evening?"

"That depends on you," Roarke said, turning around to face him. "I had a few ideas in mind, but I wasn't sure which you would prefer. So I'll give you a few options and you can chose for yourself."

He squeezed gently at her waist. "Do any of these options include you in a silky little negligee?" he kidded her.

"What?" Roarke gapped up at him, blushing to the tips of her ears. "No, they are all dignified and fully clothed options."

Liam puffed his bottom lip out in a phony pout. "Oh damn. Well, you can't blame a bloke for trying." He pulled her closer to him, fitting her body directly up against his.

Roarke smiled and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I thought that was the point of this whole conversation. What _are _you going to do with me?"

"Well I thought that since we were all ready in this part of London that we might take in a Muggle concert or some theatre." She played with the buttons on his shirtfront as his hands rubbed along her back. "But I wasn't really sure if you enjoyed that sort of thing. I didn't want to purchase tickets on an outing that didn't suit you." Liam lightly kissed her cheek and rested his forehead against hers, making Roarke's thoughts fuzzy. "Instead, I brought a list of choices with me. If you find any of them interesting, we could -"

The sentence was lost when Liam began kissing a path down the side of her face to her neck. Her mind went blank and instinct kicked in. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed at the pleasurable sensations he was sending through her body.

"Did you plan," Liam said against her ear, "for anything more private?"

"Yes," her voice hissed out. She hadn't meant for it to sound like _that_, but then her mind wasn't exactly in control at the moment.

"Good," he replied before capturing her lips with his. The touch of his mouth was gentle and light, and expressed nothing but sincere affection. They slowly broke apart, and Roarke's eyes fluttered open to look up into his handsome face. "I love you."

"I love you."

Amazing how simple it was to say that now. Even more amazing was the fire it lit within her soul to hear the words repeated back with such honesty. The joy she felt was indescribable. The way he was touching her, and even looking at her, was sheer perfection. There wasn't anything else in the world that could make her feel more beautiful than she did right at this very moment.

_Well...maybe there is one thing that might feel better._

"I suppose," she said playing with the hair falling around the base of his neck, "that we could skip all of that and go right to the presents."

"Traditional birthday etiquette does suggest that people should bestow gifts upon their loved ones."

How he was able to manage such clear thought was beyond Roarke's comprehension. "We have to go back to your flat though."

Liam's eyebrows shot up. "My presents are back at the flat?"

"Um hum," Roarke hummed, rubbing her hands down his chest and back up to his neck.

"Is one of the presents you in a silky negligee?"

"You don't give up, do you?" she laughed.

"It's my birthday. I'm just trying to make the most of it."

"Well, why don't we Apparate back to your flat and see once and for all what I have waiting for you."

His hands were pressing on her back, holding her firmly against him. "Apparating means I have to let go of you."

"Unless you want to get splinched."

"Yes, please," he teased, kissing her deeply, the fullness of his body completely fitting against hers.

"I promise," she managed through the kiss, "you won't be disappointed."

Liam pulled away from her slowly. "That's a promise now?"

"Promise."

"I'll meet you there then."

It was only a moment latter that they resumed the kiss. Disorientation from Apparating, mingled with the dizziness from the feel of Liam's hands on her body, left Roarke trembling. In fact, she wasn't quite sure how her legs were able to keep her from falling down.

Liam's mouth worked his way down her neck once more. "Where – is – this – gift?" he said, punctuating each word with another delicate kiss.

"Behind you," Roarke whispered.

Roarke could tell that wasn't what Liam was expecting. His lips paused against her warm throat. "Pardon?"

"Behind you," she said more clearly.

Liam straightened up and turned around to look for whatever it was Roarke was referring to. It didn't take him long to find, as an image of the mountains directly behind your sofa isn't exactly something easily hidden.

"How in the world?" Liam voiced his surprise.

"Do you like it?"

Bewilderment showed on his face as he stepped closer to look at the details of the image. "What...what...?"

"You once told me that you loved climbing for the joy of being able to look out at the world and see a view that few people have ever seen before. Well, I gave you the view."

His mouth hung open in amazement. "It's wonderful."

"It's Mt. Everest. Well, I mean, it's the view from Mt. Everest."

Liam chuckled. "I've never climbed Mt. Everest."

"Maybe this will inspire you to do so."

His eyes found hers. "_You_ inspire me." He took her hand and tried to pull her close.

"Wait," she said, pushing him away. "I have something else."

She darted into the kitchen, excited about her next surprise. The pie lay on the counter untouched and looking scrumptious. Picking up a knife, she cut into the dessert and carefully dished out two slices. She scooped out the whipped cream and strawberries as she had been instructed to do, and delicately garnished the creamy pie. When she turned around, Liam was looking over her shoulder.

"Pavlova!" he exclaimed, and took a plate from her. "How did you know?"

"You told me. Remember? The perigee moon? You didn't want my lopsided chocolate cake. You kept demanding this."

Liam took a bite into the pie and closed his eyes, savoring the taste. "Dib you muk thish yursef?" he said through a mouthful.

"Are you kidding? I wanted it to be edible."

"It's delicious," he said taking another bite.

"Well, I thought it was time I finally gave you what you wanted," she said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Liam set down his plate rather hastily and pulled her to him. "Oh really? So then you _do_ have a silky negligee?"

Roarke kissed the tip of his nose. "I guess you'll just have to come to the bedroom and find out."

She walked out of the kitchen before Liam could respond. When she reached the door to the bedroom, she glanced over her shoulder to find him standing still and looking stunned. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Before she disappeared into the room, she made certain Liam saw her lift her shirt up over her head.

She laughed to herself; unable to believe she was really going to do this. She dreamt about doing this, even imagined what it would be like, but to actually do it...that was very different. Her face felt hot as she imagined what would happen next. Her whole body felt hot.

Quickly, and not too gracefully, she pulled off her skirt and tossed it aside, letting it land on the floor next to her blouse. Making sure the camisole was in place, she pounced on to the center of the bed and made an effort to sit in a way that made her look sexy but not too posed. She fluffed her hair and waited for Liam to come in and see his final gift.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest when his form appeared in the doorway. He was looking at her in a way he had never looked at her before. It was part surprise, part desire – and every bit intoxicating. A ball of nervousness sunk into the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't turn back. Not now. Not after he had seen what she was wearing. Not considering what she had said. Or where she was currently sitting. Besides, deep in her heart she knew she didn't want to turn back.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now," Liam admitted in a soft, hesitant voice.

Roarke bit her bottom lip. "I thought it was fairly obvious."

She could see him taking deep breaths. "What I want to do and what I _should_ do are two very different things." He took a few steps closer to the bed.

He was giving her an out. She recognized it clear as day. She could say no, and he wouldn't argue. The idea comforted Roarke and calmed some of the nervousness she was feeling. But she didn't want to say no. She wanted him. All of him.

"It's your birthday. You should do whatever you want."

Liam stepped next to the bed, his eyes taking in the full sight of the delicate underclothing she had chosen – and the flawless skin that it revealed. "I thought you wanted to take things slowly."

"I changed my mind. Besides, how many time have you asked for this tonight?"

"I was joking. You don't have to - "

"But I want to."

"Are you sure?" he said in a voice that was scarcely audible.

Roarke nodded.

Liam licked his lips. "This isn't just...for one night."

"I know."

"Are you _sure_?" he asked again. This time, his voice cracked as his fingers worked through her chestnut hair.

Roarke looked up at him and willed herself to remain perfectly still. "Yes."

His hand traveled down the side of her face to her neck and shoulders. Roarke noticed his Adam's apple bob heavily as he swallowed hard, his eyes wandering over her face and body. Carefully, he planted a knee on the bed and lowered his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss. Wanting more of him, Roarke cupped his face in her hands and deepened the kiss.

His mouth traveled a tantalizing path to her neck. Roarke tossed her head back, inviting him to do as he pleased. She marveled at how delicately his fingers were touching her as he played with the straps of her camisole. His mouth was soon moving lower towards her chest. Roarke, feeling light headed by the sensations building in her body, leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him.

Liam rose to his full height and kissed her deeply. She couldn't help but moan in response. His hands, still light as feathers against her body, found their way down her sides. He teased at her breasts for a moment before finding the hem of the camisole and running his hands up underneath. Without waiting for him to ask, Roarke helped him pull it up over her head.

Roarke's mind focused for a moment when she realized Liam was looking at her. She still wore a bra, but she had never before been this exposed. She felt naked and a blush rose to her cheeks as she moved to cover her breasts. Liam tenderly took her hands in his and guided them to the buttons on his shirt. There was a smile on his face that was almost a smirk. Roarke let out a slight laugh upon seeing it.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," he said in a voice much deeper than Roarke had ever heard.

She cocked an eyebrow and worked at his buttons, biting her lip in what she hopped was a playful yet sexy fashion. When she was finished, she glanced up at him through her lashes coyly and pushed the shirt down his arms. Roarke attempted to stay as focused on his eyes as possible, but the desire she saw reflected in them made her blush yet again.

The soft touch of Liam's fingertips on her bare skin sent a shiver down her spine. "You're so beautiful," he whispered before capturing her mouth again with his.

The lightheaded feeling returned as Roarke felt Liam's skin against hers. This was really happening! She was in his bed, nearly naked, and he was kissing her. He was touching her. She never wanted him to stop touching her. Her mind was racing, taking in the sensation of Liam's hands caressing her skin, as well as the feel of her own hands on his exposed skin.

His arms wrapped around her tightly for the first time since they entered the bedroom and Roarke reveled in the feel of his naked torso fully pressed against hers. Her mind was so fuzzy she didn't even realize he was lowering her to the bed. The cushion of the pillow under her head was the first sign that she was even lying down.

Sinking into the mattress, Roarke stretched out her legs and pulled Liam closer. He lowered himself ever so gently on her, their legs intertwined. His touch remained soft, but in this new position, it was now quite obvious to Roarke that he was holding back. The nervous knot in her stomach returned for a brief moment at the very idea.

Her thoughts were soon jumbled again as Liam continued kissing her mouth and neck, all the while acquainting himself with the curves of her body. She couldn't control the energy and emotion building up inside her. She arched into him, seeking more, wanting more. He responded by nibbling at her skin, down her front to her navel.

Liam rose up every so slightly, making Roarke wonder for a second what he was doing. His hands found her inner thighs and Roarke gasped in surprise. He traced tiny circles on her legs as he delicately pushed them further open. Roarke's breathing quickened, and she despised the fact that she was suddenly so anxious. She closed her eyes and waited for the touch that never came. Instead, Liam returned to her mouth and kissed her lovingly. The full weight of his body now covered her, leaving no room to doubt the effect she had on him.

They lay like that, just kissing, for a few seconds. As her body relaxed into the moment, Roarke snaked one of her legs around Liam's outer thigh. Liam moaned and pressed against her body needfully. "I love you," he said between kisses. "But I don't want to scare you."

"I'm not scared," she replied in a voice she hardly recognized.

He kissed her again. "Roarke, look at me."

"Hum?"

The kisses stopped. "You are scared. You're tense and you've had your eyes closed this whole time."

She hadn't even noticed. She opened her eyes to find Liam's smiling face over hers.

And then she gasped in fright.

"What?" Liam cried in startled surprise, jumping away from her. "What's the matter?"

Roarke, desperate not to alarm him further, forced a smile. "Nothing. It was nothing." She tried to look him in the eye, but just couldn't. She shifted on the bed, trying to hide the fact that she wasn't quite able to meet his eyes.

"No, it was something. I know you're nervous, so if you want to wait, that's fine with me. But Rory I just..."

"That's not it," she interrupted. "Really. I want this. I just..." She paused and took in the mixture of confusion and worry on Liam's face. Her heart was racing for concern of how he would react if he knew what had happened. But then, Liam always encouraged her to be honest with him. Maybe he wouldn't be upset if she told him the truth as calmly as she could. Everything appeared fine now anyway. "It was your eyes."

"What about them?"

"They...changed."

Liam frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Changed color. They were gold."

"That's impossible. Eyes just don't spontaneously change color." Then with a small intake of breath, Liam sat back on his heels. The blood drained from his face as he took on a look of fear. "Oh, God...you don't think..." He jumped off the bed and ran to look in the mirror. "Was it just my eyes or was it anything else?"

"Just your eyes."

"I shouldn't be transforming. It's a new moon," he mumbled, looking over his face for any remaining signs of the wolf.

"I don't think you were transforming."

"Then what the bloody hell happened?" He turned to face Roarke. "How else can you explain it?"

Roarke shifted uncomfortably on the bed, pulling the covers over some of her exposed body. "I think...and this is totally a guess...but I think it has to do with...us."

"You mean because we were – " Liam stopped short, a look of disbelief on his face. "No. _No._ I've read about this. Hell, I've nearly got that chapter in your dad's damn book memorized! There's nothing about this in there!"

"I know," Roarke said softly.

"The only time I know of that my eyes would change color is during a damn transformation!" Liam threw his arms out in frustration. "My GOD! It's one thing to lose my humanity to this curse. Don't I at least get to make love as a man?"

Roarke had to calm him down and fast. "Obviously, yes you do!" Liam gaped at her. "My siblings and I are living proof of it. So maybe this is only something that happens every now and then."

"Then how come I've never heard of it before now? _You've_ never heard of it!"

"I don't know. Maybe it has to do with what you're experiencing...or your state of mind...I don't know."

Liam began pacing. "My state of mind was that I wanted to make love to you – badly! And what I was experiencing was nothing new."

Roarke shrugged. "It was sort of new."

"No it wasn't."

"Well...not for you, but..."

"Roarke," he sighed, "I meant it wasn't new for us. We've kissed before, and this has never happened."

"We were doing a lot more than kissing." Roarke face went scarlet.

"Ok, then, we've snogged before."

"Yes, but not like that. I mean you've never been...well...maybe you have but I wasn't aware."

"I never what?"

"You know..." Roarke moved her eyes downward from his face very quickly.

Realizing what she meant, Liam made a face at her. "Are you kidding? Rory...trust me. I have been. Several times. And this has _never _happened."

"Are you sure? Did you look in a mirror to see?"

"Now, how perverse is that?" Liam took on a mocking tone of a proper Englishman. "Oh look, I'm quite aroused. Perhaps I should go look in the mirror to see if my eyes are gold."

Roarke tossed a pillow at him. "You oaf! I'm only trying to help."

Liam picked up the pillow and made his way over to the bed. "I know. I'm sorry. I just never thought - " He sat down on the side of the bed and avoided looking at Roarke. "I just want one aspect of my life to be _normal._ Is that too much to ask?"

Roarke reached over and took the pillow from him. She scooted closer to him, linking one of her hands with his. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"I scared _you_," Liam corrected. "You're the normal one."

"Stop saying that. We might not know exactly what this means, but I don't think it's anything really bad. If it were, there would be something written about it, right?"

"I'd think there would be something written about it regardless."

Roarke leaned her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his arms. "This isn't how I wanted tonight to end."

"That makes two of us."

"It doesn't have to end, you know." She kissed his bare shoulder letting her mouth linger against his skin.

Liam glanced down at her face. "I don't want to hurt you, Rory."

"You won't."

"I don't know that for certain. I don't think we should do this until I know more about what happened. I would kill myself if I passed this curse on to you."

"You talk as if it's contagious."

"It is. If I transformed in some way...and I bit you..."

Roarke kissed him gently on the lips, stopping him from protesting further. "I'm staying here tonight," she murmured against his mouth.

"Rory - "

"I'm not saying we should do anything more than what we're doing right now, but I don't want to be alone tonight, Will. I just want to be with you."

Liam brushed her hair away from her face. He thought for a long time before giving in to her request. "All right. But if anything more happens that we can't explain, you're leaving. No arguments."

Roarke nodded and smiled before tucking her feet under the bed covers. She tossed back the sheets on the right side of the bed and tapped them with her hand, signaling Liam to join her. He gave her a half smile and crawled under the covers. Without faltering, Roarke wrapped her arms around his torso and snuggled up against him. A few gentle, hesitant kisses later, they found themselves drifting off to sleep.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

_Sunday, Nov. 22 – 11:17 am_

Katie Lupin sat alone in her living room and looked down at her watch expectantly. It wasn't like Roarke to be late, and yet eleven o'clock had come and gone. But then, it wasn't like Roarke to avoid her father either. Katie knew the two of them weren't seeing eye to eye right now, but purposefully waiting until Remus was out of the house to schedule a mother/daughter chat was a bit much.

A soft pop sounded in the hall alerting Katie that Roarke had finally arrived. The young woman rounded the corner with an apology already on her lips. "I'm so sorry, but I completely lost track of time. We had just finished breakfast and the next thing I knew it was after eleven!"

Katie gave her a wry smile. "You're lucky I didn't have anything pressing today."

"That's why I waited to talk to you on Sunday. I knew you wouldn't have any deliveries or potions to make today." Roarke glanced around the room. "Is dad home?"

"No," Katie said slowly. "As you requested. He's off doing heaven knows what with Sirius and Malcolm, but Roarke, don't ask me to do this for you again."

Roarke sat down with a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like keeping secrets from your father. It's not the way we do things in this house and you know it."

"I'm not asking you to keep a secret, mum. I just wanted to talk to you alone, without any possible distractions."

Katie surmised that the statement was only partially true. "This is about Liam, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then I suspect that you didn't want your father here because you don't want him to know anything more about your relationship with Liam."

"No," Roarke said shaking her head. "That's not true. I don't want to be lectured about what Dad feels is the best course of action for my life."

"And what makes you think _I _won't lecture you?"

Roarke sat back. She obviously hadn't expected her mother to be upset. "Hang on. I thought you liked Liam."

"I do, but I don't like what is happening between you and your father. I agreed to this chat with the intention of making it clear to you that from now on everything will be on the table. I didn't tell your father about the morning you came over for the potion, and he was quite upset when he found out I knew more about your relationship than he did. I'm not going to let this drive a wedge into my marriage when there is no need for it. So please, don't expect me to keep things from your father anymore. After all, honesty is the only way to build and keep anything worthwhile."

Roarke rolled her eyes. "And here I thought I at least had _one _ally."

"You make it sound as if your father and I are opponents in some game, and that's not the case. Yes, it's true, I happen to find Liam more charming than your father does; however, we both want what is best for you. We both want you to be happy."

"Liam makes me happy, mum!"

"And," Katie said ignoring the interruption, "your father and I both understand the issues and concerns that are involved in a relationship such as the one you have with Liam. I like Liam, but I know that there are risks you need to consider – things you probably haven't even begun to think about. You have to be very careful and stay cautious. Your father understands this, too. He is just concerned for you."

"That's why I wanted to talk to _you_."

Katie sighed, uncertain that she had made her point clearly. "All right. What did you want to talk about then?"

Roarke's face flushed a bit. Her eyes suddenly went down to her hands, which were now fidgeting with a pillow. "Well...I just...er..." She looked back up. "Those concerns you mentioned. I thought you could answer a few questions."

Katie's eyebrows went up in suspicion. "I have several concerns, as I'm sure you do. So where would you like to start?" Roarke bit her bottom lip and blushed even more, giving Katie a pretty good idea as to the direction this conversation was heading. "Would this have anything to do with being _alone_ with Liam?"

"Mum," Roarke sighed.

"You're the one that wanted to talk about it. Don't be upset with me." Roarke looked away again, totally embarrassed. "Does that mean I'm right?" Katie asked. "You said you had breakfast with him so...is this about sex?"

"MUM!" Again the cry came and was followed by a very red face.

"Oh, Roarke. I don't believe this. You and I talked about sex years ago."

"But this is different."

"How so?

"Because – "she started and immediately stopped, unable to fully express her reasons. She shifted in her seat, collecting her thoughts. "It's not specifically about sex, but it has to do with it. It's incredibly embarrassing to have to ask my mother about it, but you're the only person I can ask about this because you're the only one I know of that has been in a similar situation. We looked in all the books and there's nothing about it! And we can't figure out why." It all came out very fast.

"All right," Katie nodded, encouraging her daughter to continue.

Roarke took a deep breath. "Something..._happened_...the other night."

Katie frowned. "Something related to the lycanthropy?" Roarke nodded, a worried expression on her face. "Did you...make love?" Katie asked, trying to sound calm and collected. Knowing your children have adult lives is one thing, but talking about it so openly is quite another.

"No, no we didn't. We wanted to, but something happened."

"Can you be a little more specific?" Katie asked with an amused smile.

"Well," Roarke looked thoroughly upset. "It wasn't anything bad, really, but we weren't sure. Liam thinks something is wrong with him in fact. We weren't even expecting it. I'd never heard of it before."

Thinking she understood what the problem was. Katie put a finger to her lips, contemplating how to best approach the subject. "Well, Roarke, every man at some point experiences...stress"

"Stress?"

"Liam has had a rough time these last few months."

"He's had a rough year."

"Exactly. So it's no surprise that the stress level is effecting...personal aspects of his life."

"Well of course, but I don't see how that..."

"Roarke, he's a man, he's not a machine. Every man has...problems...now and then."

Mouth agape, Roarke stared dumbfounded at her mother. "What are you talking about?"

"Liam's...problem." When Roarke made no response, Katie offered up some advice. "Sometimes a nice backrub will sooth the spirit, or maybe even some tea. Just relax and come back to things at a later time."

"MOTHER!"

"What?"

"Liam isn't impotent! My stars!"

"But you said you two couldn't make love."

"I said we _didn't_, not that we _couldn't_." Roarke gave her mother a look of mortification.

"Then what is it? Did he hurt you?" Katie said in concern, voicing the next thing that came into her mind.

"No, that's why we stopped. We didn't know what was going on, and Liam refused to..._do_...anything until we found out why it happened. I went to the library and read everything I could find on werewolves and mating and this isn't mentioned anywhere."

Katie closed her eyes for a moment and thought that perhaps this mother/daughter chat wasn't going as well as she would have liked. It was neither easy for Roarke, at nineteen, to ask her mother about intimate details, nor was Katie willing to assume again she knew what her daughter was hinting at. Katie thought for a moment about what it could be. It puzzled her further as to why Roarke hadn't just come out and said what happened. Why play this guessing game? If it wasn't mentioned in any book, then it would have to be something rather personal. But what could it be? Then, quite suddenly, it came to her.

"Was it his eyes?" Katie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Roarke's own eyes went wide in surprise. "Yes!"

"Were they golden?"

"You know about it, then?" Roarke said in relief. "Please tell me it's normal."

Katie smiled. "If I told you it wasn't normal, what would you do?"

"I think we'd both die of total frustration." Roarke admitted.

Katie chuckled. "Yes, it's normal."

Roarke gave a sigh of relief. "Then why isn't it mentioned in any book?"

"I don't know. That's a good question. It might be because it only happens at an extremely personal moment that no one who has experienced it wants to explain the phenomena."

Roarke gave Katie a puzzled look. "There are some fairly personal things mentioned in some of those books, mum. Even Dad gets pretty personal in his explanations. And can I just say how uncomfortable it is to read something your own parent has written about making love, especially knowing the information you just told me!"

"It can't be much more uncomfortable than talking to your daughter about it," Katie pointed out, getting a smirk from Roarke.

"Mum, come on. Why wouldn't Dad mention this is his book?"

Katie shrugged. "Probably because he doesn't realize it happens."

Roarke looked at her mother in total shock. "Are you kidding me?"

"He might, but we've never spoken about it."

Roarke sat dumbfounded, her mouth hanging open. "How...why...I don't understand. Didn't it startle you when you saw it happen?"

"Yes, but I didn't say anything. I take it you did."

Roarke nodded slightly. "I guess you could say that."

"What happened?" Katie asked hesitantly.

Roarke grimaced. "I sort of, well, screamed."

"Really?"

"Really."

Katie nodded in understanding. "I almost did, too, that first time."

"So why didn't you? How were you able to keep quite about it for so long?"

"To be honest, Firecracker, I didn't say anything that first time because I didn't want Remus to push me away again." At the puzzled look on her daughter's face, Katie continued. "It had taken me so very long to hear your father say he loved me that I wasn't about to do anything that might jeopardize our relationship. He was so convinced he would hurt me. So when I saw the change in his eyes, I forced myself to not react. If I had, it would have only given him another excuse as to why we shouldn't be together."

Roarke looked even more confused. "Daddy didn't want to be with you?"

"Why do you think it took us so long to get together. I was in love with him for several years. It took the threat of him leaving me forever to get me to actually put my feelings into words. I knew that my heart would break if he left me. I had to convince him that he would never physically hurt me, and once he was able to realize that himself, then our relationship went forward."

Roarke looked down at her hands. "Like Will."

"Who?"

"Liam." A lopsided grin appeared on Roarke's face. "I call him Will as a nickname." She paused and took a deep breath. "That's why he left me. He said I was better off without him. But I disagree."

Katie sighed and leaned back against the couch. It amazed her at how very similar and yet totally different Remus and Liam were turning out to be. If only Remus and Liam could see the similarities instead of focusing on the differences, things might be smoother between them.

"Then there isn't anything to worry about with the whole eye situation?"

Roarke's question snapped Katie out of her thoughts. "Depends on how you look at it," she said after a moment's consideration.

"What do you mean?"

"The eyes turning golden isn't a signal that Liam is transforming. No, he won't physically harm you or pass on the curse or whatever else you might have thought. However, you do need to be cautious. That change is a signal proving how committed to you Liam is becoming. He is mating with you, Roarke. He will be...joined to you...in a very special way. That's why your father and I are concerned."

"I know," Roarke said softly. "I understand."

Katie took her daughter's hands and gave a small smile. "No you don't. But you will."

They sat in silence for a moment only to be interrupted by a voice coming from upstairs. "Katie, do you know what I did with that Talisman Malcolm gave me? I thought I put it in the trunk up stairs but I can't find it." Remus, who had been walking down the steps, stopped short of the last step when he saw Roarke. "I didn't know you were here."

"She just came over for a chat," Katie explained.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you then. Or," Remus said, changing his thought process, "is this about Liam?"

Roarke closed her eyes with a sigh.

"I see I am correct," Remus said. "That would explain why you haven't spoken to me in weeks."

"I don't want to fight about it."

"And why you haven't even come over here."

"Daddy."

"You don't want me to know anything that's going on with you two."

"Because you make such an issue out of everything."

"Only because you refuse to use any common sense when it comes to Liam."

Roarke narrowed her eyes in anger. "I love Liam and he's going to be in my life," she said, rising to her feet. "I just wish you would stop trying to pull me away from him. What is it going to take to make you leave us alone? What will it take to make you realize that this is for real?"

Remus looked at her, startled. He opened his mouth to say something, but Roarke stopped him. "Never mind. I think I know what it will take." She turned to her mother. "Thanks for the chat, mum." She looked back at her father. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to Liam's." She Disapparated, leaving Remus and Katie alone and more than a bit shocked.

"What just happened?" Remus asked.

"I think you just officially pushed her over the edge."

"Oh come now. I was teasing."

"You were not, Remus. You've been angry with her for weeks. You blame her for not sorting things out with you, but have _you_ made any effort yourself? She came over here for advice, and I was able to have a very nice talk with her about some very personal things. We made some progress, but Remus, you have to stop being so negative about this."

"Katie, you can not tell me that Liam is the man you want for Roarke."

"No, he isn't exactly the kind of man I thought she would end up with, but then it isn't my decision. It's Roarke's. And it's time you realized that. Besides, neither one of us is what anyone would call perfect: a werewolf and a healer raised without a magical education." She paused and inhaled deeply, calming herself down. Remus stood quietly at the foot of the steps.

"It's in your office."

"Pardon?"

"The Talisman. It's in your office."

"Oh, right. Thank you."

Feeling flustered and disappointed, Katie stood up and headed into the kitchen.

"Katie-love," Remus called to her. "I know this is Roarke's decision, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"No, but can't you at least find a way to live with it?" She waited for an answer, but none came.

_11:48am that same morning_

In a haze of unconsciousness, Liam was vaguely aware that the covers of the bed were being pulled off of him. He felt the bed sink next to him, but it wasn't until a set of lips pressed firmly against his mouth that he opened is eyes.

"Roarke? Is that you?"

She began kissing his neck. "Of course it's me." Her eyes met his. "No one else had better be waking you up like this."

Liam chuckled and was promptly kissed again.

"I see it took you all of two seconds to go back to bed," Roarke scolded, her hands working their way down his chest to his stomach. The sensation was enough to fully wake him up.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled into her mouth as her finger tips played with the elastic of his boxers.

She sat up, straddling his legs. "If you don't know what I'm doing, then we have a real problem." Her mouth met his again in demand.

"I take it," Liam said though the kisses, "that your mother had good news."

Roarke pressed her body against his. "Great news."

Wrapping his arms around her tightly, Liam pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. She kneaded his shoulders and pressed against him once more, bringing a moan up from his throat. His hands found her waist where he tugged her shirt out from her pants, giving him access to the skin beneath. "So we're okay?"

"Better than okay." Proving her point, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Will, stop asking me that."

Liam gazed up at her in amazement. "You are bloody gorgeous, you know." He squeezed her waist and leaned up just enough to capture her lips with his. With a gentle, but needful tug, Liam pulled Roarke down on top of him and began to rein kisses on her smooth neck.

"I want you," she whispered in his ear, dragging her fingernails along his side.

"Oh, God," he moaned and flipped her over, reversing their positions. His hands needed to touch her. He couldn't touch enough of her. Her skin was soft and warm and irresistible. Her scent filled his senses and he was lost.

To Liam's delight, Roarke arched against the bed, pulling her arms up over her head, giving him full access to whatever he wanted to touch. His mouth eagerly sought out the places his hands had been. The sigh that escaped Roarke's mouth encouraged him further. He kissed his way down her stomach, lingering at her belly button. Roarke ran her fingers through his hair, using her nails once again to send a shiver through Liam's body.

"Tell me now if I need to stop," he panted through the kisses.

"I have no intention of stopping you."

He looked up at her to see her smiling. "And the eyes?"

"Perfectly natural."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

With another kiss on her stomach, he unbuttoned her pants. "So then," he said breathlessly, "your mum didn't get angry with you?"

"Why would she?"

Liam stretched out next to her, draping his leg over one of hers, and resumed his assault of kisses on her neck. "I dunno." He unzipped her pants. "Talking to your mum about..." His hand found its way under the waistband of her pants, and suddenly he realized that he didn't care what Roarke's mother thought. He didn't want to think about anyone but Roarke and the fact that she had far too much clothing on. "Never mind," he said, and pushed against her knee to mover her leg.

Roarke laughed and kissed him hard. "I don't want to talk about my mum either!" She wrapped her leg around his, bringing him completely against her. "Or my dad!"

Liam groaned, "No, no talking about your dad. _Please!_" He squeezed her bottom.

"Right," she said, kissing Liam feverishly. "Just make love to me."

Liam didn't need her to tell him that. He was busy trying to free her from her clothing so that he could fulfill the request. His mind was focused so intensely on Roarke and the sensations building in his own body that he almost didn't register her next comment.

"And then this will be over."

"What will be over?" Liam asked, nibbling at her earlobe.

"This thing with my father."

That caught Liam's attention. He stopped cold. "What?"

Roarke looked at him in bewilderment. "Why did you stop?"

"What do you mean by 'this thing' with your father?"

Roarke wet her lips. "Oh, I er..."

"Did you see him this morning?"

Roarke swallowed. "Yes."

"And you two fought again?"

"Forget about it, Will." She tried to kiss him, but Liam pulled away and sat up.

"You need to explain something to me first. Did you come back over here just to win a fight with your father?"

"What?" Roarke sat up, obviously angry. "How can you ask me that?"

"Because you just said, 'make love to me and this will be over'." Liam paused, looking directly into Roarke's eyes.

"It would be," she said. "My father keeps arguing with me about you, saying that I don't know what I'm doing or that I don't really love you. Well, as I see it, this would put a stop to all that."

Liam racked a hand through his hair and groaned. "God, Rory, no it won't! I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing. Making love to me against your father's wishes would only anger him more!"

"That didn't seem to bother you a moment ago."

"A moment ago I didn't know you were only here to get back at your father."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why did you say 'make love to me and this will be over'?"

Roarke thought for a moment, opening her mouth to say something, only to shut it again. Her eyes darted away from Liam's face as she searched for an explanation. "I just..." Her eyes began to swell with tears. "I just love you both, and you hate each other."

Liam slumped against the headboard of the bed, feeling badly that she was crying, but not knowing what to do about it. "I don't hate your father," he said after a long pause. "We just don't have much in common."

Roarke nodded. "I thought that maybe...if you and I were really officially together that he would try harder to get along with you – that he would accept you."

"Rory, honey, your father didn't like the idea of me drawing a picture of you. He certainly isn't going to like the idea of me making love to you."

"But you're okay with it."

Liam wasn't quite sure what she meant. "I'm okay with what? Making love to you? Because yes, I am definitely in favor of that."

"No, I mean," Roarke cracked a smile. "I know you're in favor of that. What I meant to say was that you are willing to work something out with my father."

Liam still didn't understand. He had never said anything of the sort to Roarke.

"You want to be with me," Roarke continued. "Seeing as how my family comes with me and my father is part of my family, I assumed that you would eventually work things out with him. That you would...oh...I don't know." Her face fell into her hands with a sob.

It tore Liam apart to see her like this. Roarke was right. It was time for someone to do something about this mess. "Roarke," he said softly, rubbing his hand on her back. "I know what it feels like to have a family member turn his back on you and abandon you. I don't want that to happen to you, and I am not going to be the reason for it."

"My dad would never turn his back on me."

"Do you know that for certain? Because I would have said the same thing about my brother, and yet looked with happened with him. I am not going to be the person that tears you away from your father."

Roarke glanced over at him with a vicious look in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that you want to leave again!"

"That isn't what I was going to say. God, Rory," he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm kind of past the point of being able to leave you. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

Roarke blushed. "Then what did you mean?"

"I'll go and talk to your father. I'll put it all out in front of him – how I feel, how you feel, what we want – and I'll find out exactly what it is that I need to do to make things right."

Roarke sniffed. "And if he still doesn't come around?" What then?"

"That's his problem then. I don't want you to look at me ten years down the line and feel angry with me for causing a rift in your family. I'll do everything I can, and then we'll see what happens."

She sniffed again and nodded. Liam tugged on her arm, pulling her close enough to him so that he could wrap his arms around her. She snuggled against him, her head in the crook of his neck.

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, you know. And I swear to Merlin that I will make love to you." Roarke laughed against his shoulder. "But I want it to happen because we love each other and that's it. I don't want it to be for any other reason."

He felt her nod in agreement. "I _do_ love you. Please don't think I don't love you."

"I know," he said honestly. "I reckon the only reason you're still with me after everything we've been through is that you love me. It's that or you're just plain insane."

Roarke chuckled. "A little of both, most likely."

Their eyes met and Liam kissed her gently.

"When will you talk to him?" she asked.

"The full moon is in a week. I should probably wait until it's waning again. He might not be so short tempered then."

Roarke couldn't help but agree.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

_Tuesday, Dec.1 - 8:17 pm_

Curling up with a good book was always something Remus enjoyed. It helped him to unwind and he usually waited until later in the evening to read, when interruptions were few and the house was sure to be quieter. With Katie away helping Liz with the new baby, Remus had virtually nothing to do _but_ read. It was a rare occurrence, but one Remus wasn't going to overlook. After lighting a fire and pouring himself a glass of wine, he relaxed against the sofa, propped his feet up on the footstool, and opened a book he had been longing to read.

A knock at the door was an unwelcome disturbance. _Who could that be?_ Shaking his head in disbelief at the timing, Remus placed his book aside and went to the door. He placed a transparent enchantment on the door to verify that it wasn't a wayward Muggle salesman soliciting some unwanted product. To his surprise, it most certainly was not a Muggle. However it wasn't someone he particularly wanted to see right at this moment, if any. Knowing that he would only make matters worse if he ignored the visitor, Remus, took a deep breath, pursed his lips and opened the door.

"Good evening Mr. Lupin."

"Good evening Liam."

"I know I'm the last person you expected to see."

"Indeed, especially since Roarke isn't here this evening."

"I know. But I didn't come to talk to Roarke."

From the way Liam was looking at him, Remus knew that this wasn't going to be a casual conversation. "I see," Remus replied, readying himself for whatever verbal shots Liam might take at him. After all, Roarke had probably told Liam the details of her last few encounters with Remus, and much to Remus' disappointment, those meetings hadn't ended very well.

"May I come in?" Liam asked, rubbing his hands together, "or do you want to talk out here in the cold?"

"No, no. Come in."Remus closed the door behind them and led Liam into the den. He invited Liam to have a seat, but noticed that the young man sat at the edge of his chair as if ready to pounce. This didn't bode well to Remus.

Liam looked around expectantly. "Isn't Mrs. Lupin home?"

"No. She's helping over at the Black's house. Now, why did you come over here, Liam?"

"I considered starting with some small talk, but that didn't seem very appropriate," Liam stated, rubbing his hand together somewhat nervously.

Remus nodded. "It would be best for you to just get right to the point. I can only assume you are here about Roarke."

"That would be quite right."

"You want my permission to date her."

"No, sir." Remus' eyebrows went up in surprise at this. "I don't need your permission to date her," Liam stated evenly.

Liam's bluntness astonished Remus. "I beg your pardon?"

"She's a grown woman. She is capable of making her own decisions." Before Remus could object to the statement, Liam continued. "However, I would like your blessing."

Thoroughly taken aback, Remus said, "My blessing? You want my blessing to pursue my daughter?

"Yes, sir."

"You honestly thought I would grant you my approval of your relationship? Give you my blessing to date her?"

"Actually I want to marry her," he boldly admitted.

Stunned at the young man's forwardness, Remus sat open mouthed for a moment before letting out a small chuckle. "I don't believe it. What ever gave you the impression that I would agree to such a thing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why ask me? Why even come to me?"

"Because the fact that you and I don't get along is killing Roarke. Now, I love her enough to do whatever it takes to find a common ground here. I was hoping that you would do the same."

Remus felt a hot flash of anger and even noticed that he barred his teeth momentarily before reasserting control. "You are out of line, Mr. Zetter."

Something flashed in Liam's eyes for a fleeting moment, before he broke Remus' gaze. Liam forced a calm attitude and apologized. "Forgive me, but I didn't mean to insult you, only to explain why I was here."

"Which is?" Remus' intent look bore down even harder.

"I told you. I want to know what I did that made you dislike me so much and how I can fix it."

Again a laugh escaped Remus' lips. It was becoming quite obvious to Remus that Liam was trying desperately to keep the conversation as easy as possible, even to the extent of taking blame for their disagreements. It was an act that Remus knew wouldn't last very long. "Oh, Liam. You make it sound as if it's one little, simple thing, when in reality it's so complex I don't even know where to begin."

Liam's eyes narrowed as he dropped the act at last. "Is it me personally you have a problem with, or is it just the lycanthropy?"

The forced smile on Remus' face and was replaced by a hard stare.

Liam nodded his head as Remus stayed silent. "I take it that it's the lycanthropy. A bit hypocritical, don't you think?"

"No," Remus bit out. "My situation is quite different from yours."

"Really? Because as far as I know, you and I both deal with the same problem when the moon is full," Liam stated flippantly.

"Except that _I've _been "dealing with it", as you say, for over fifty years." The bitter comment had the intended effect, causing Liam to shift uncomfortably in his seat. "You believe that one year as a werewolf has taught you everything there is to know about lycanthropy. That simply isn't the case, Liam."

"I never said I know everything, but I know a damn sight more than you give me credit for," Liam said intensely.

"Oh really? Tell me, Liam, have you ever gone through a transformation without the Wolfsbane Potion?"

Liam frowned. "No, but I don't see what that disgusting brew has to do with anything. I still transform. I still feel the pull of the moon - just like you do."

"Very true. It is disgusting, but it is also necessary in order to stop you from feeling the real effects of this curse. Consider that I did not have the luxury of potion for the first twenty-five years or so."

"Luxury?" Liam said with a snort.

"Yes, Liam, luxury." It was time for Remus to start making some points very clear to Liam, as he was obviously missing out on the true nature of the wolf. "You think you've felt real pain during your transformations? You don't know pain until you wake up in a cold shed to find your fingernails torn away and bleeding from scratching at the walls, and your shoulder broken from the constant beating your body took when you tossed yourself against the door trying to rip it from it's hinges and free you from your prison. Even more so, the fear that you will somehow get out and kill an innocent person, or worse, pass on the curse, plagues you constantly." Remus let his words sink in. "_That_ is what the potion does for you. It allows you to keep your mind. Without it, you become nothing more than a wild animal desperate to hunt and kill anything - any_one_ - that stands in your way."

"All right - I get it. I won't ever forget to take my potion." Liam shrugged. "I don't even understand why you think I would go ever go without it."

"I don't think that. I'm just trying to prove a point to you. Your experience with the curse has been quite limited; I don't feel you fully appreciate the danger of it."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Liam said, rolling his eyes.

Remus sent a piercing stare at the younger man. "I most certainly am not kidding about this. This is not a joking matter."

Liam rose quickly to his feet, pointing a finger at Remus. "You have no right to tell me I don't know the dangers of this curse after the hellish year I've had! Remember, I got to witness Oliver's trial and murder up close."

Remus stood up, keeping his eyes fixed on Liam. "This year has been nothing compared to some of the horrors you might face in the future. What happens when the moon is full and you are unable to brew the potion? What happens to Roarke then? Do you just expect her to easily escape a werewolf?"

"If you didn't want Roarke exposed to lycanthropy then why the hell did you have children?"

Eyes going wide, Remus said, "Oh believe me, that decision didn't come lightly. However, I spent many years before I started a family finding new and better ways to protect those that I loved from the wolf. Katie and I never approached a full moon without planning precisely where I would be, where the children would be, and even then accidents happened. I have never been more terrified in my life than the two times that I was unable to take the potion and fully separate myself from my family for a transformation."

"Amazing. You admit to having made a mistake," Liam mocked.

Remus scowled. "Yes, I have made mistakes even when I put all my effort into making sure my family would be safe. Based on that, how am I supposed to trust you to take the same care of my daughter?"

Liam's eyes went wild. "I would die if ever I hurt Roarke."

"Yes, you would because I would kill you."

Liam went silent, staring back at Remus with angry eyes. "So - what? I have to wait fifty years to prove to you I know something about lycanthropy? Would I be allowed to marry Roarke then?"

Remus shook his head. "Your lack of respect for this curse proves my point." Turning around, Remus headed for the door. "I think it's time you left, Liam."

Jaw firm, Liam nodded his head slightly. "Fine. If that's the way you want it."

Remus looked over his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Liam cocked an eyebrow. "I mean that if I walk out of here and tell Roarke nothing was settled between us, then don't expect her to be too pleased with you."

"Oh, yes, I imagine your version of tonight's proceedings will be quite one sided," mocked Remus.

"I will tell her the truth." Liam said pointedly. "You will simply have to live with the consequences."

Remus was tired of listening to Liam's argument, but he couldn't resist hearing Liam's far-fetched ideas of how the situation might turn out. "And what, pray tell, are those?"

"The fact that Roarke will choose to be with me regardless of your opinion."

"I highly doubt that."

Liam shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Something about Liam's confidence gave Remus pause. "You have no reason to believe such a thing unless Roarke actually said she would marry you regardless of how her family felt about it?"

"Well, she didn't say that exactly."

"Precisely my point." Remus said smugly, turning back to the door.

"But she did ask me to make love to her."

Remus froze with his hand on the doorknob.

"And more than once."

Slowly, Remus turned to face him, his face ashen. "Please tell me you didn't."

"Would I be here talking to you about this if I had?" There was a heavy pause before Liam continued. "But trust me, I've been tempted more than once. Whether you want to believe it or not, the only reason we haven't made love is because _I_ said no, and let me tell you that it was one of the most difficult things I've ever done. I desperately want to be with her, but I also want to see if there is any chance of working things out with you before we make a final decision on where we are going with our lives."

Remus wet his lips, contemplating what Liam had said. "Roarke...has she...spent the night with you?"

"How do you mean? I just told you that we haven't - "

"Has she slept with you in your bed?" Remus asked bluntly.

A blush rose on the younger man's cheeks. "Yeah, a couple of times."

Remus nodded, knowing full well from personal experience that it would be next to impossible for Liam to be without Roarke, now. As much as it pained Remus to admit it, they had already begun to mate. "Then why are you here, Liam, as it seems you two have already made your decision."

"I told you why I was here. God." Liam ran a hand through his fringe in frustration. "Didn't you understand me when I asked what I could do to set things right?"

"Yes, I did, but what I want from you obviously isn't going to happen."

"If you mean for me to leave, then no. I'm not going to leave. But I would do anything else if it would mean you and I could get along. Do you want me to go through a transformation without the potion next full moon and lock myself away somewhere so I can experience 'real pain'? Would that satisfy you?"

"No, Liam. Good God. Don't be absurd. I would never wish that on anyone."

"Well, it seems that's what you're hung up on. That I haven't been a werewolf long enough to really understand this curse. But you know what?" Liam pointed a finger at Remus as his thoughts suddenly shifted, "I actually think I know better than you what this curse is about. Come to think of it - yeah - I do have a better grasp on what's at stake here."

The statement angered Remus beyond belief. "How can you possibly know better than I? One year is nothing!"

"Oh, I'll agree with you that you have suffered much longer than I have, but it doesn't mean you know more about it."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't, and here's why." Liam pointed at himself. "_I_ remember being human. I remember _fully_ what it felt like to be human. I used to be able to travel whenever I wanted to without consulting the government. I used to be known solely as Liam Zetter and not some horrid registry number. If I had a really bad day, I could go to the pub and get drunk! Imagine that! I used to wear a silver necklace that was passed down to me from my granddad. I have stood under a full moon as a man, enjoyed it's beauty, and took it for granted. I remember dis_tinct_ly waking up in St. Mungo's and feeling...knowing something was wrong." His eyes were piercing as he asked, "Do _you_ remember that, Mr. Lupin? Do you even remember being human?"

Remus held his stare, silently keeping his emotions in check. He was physically shaking, enraged by what Liam had said. Not that Liam had said it, but that he was right. Swallowing hard, Remus fought back his urge to throw the young man against a wall and tell him to shut up. Instead, he managed a cold, barely audible, "I think you had better leave."

Liam blinked and the hard look on his face fell. "Mr. Lupin, I only meant - "

"I understood you perfectly. Now, please leave," Remus said through gritted teeth.

Liam looked away in disappointment, a heavy sigh escaping his throat. "Please, Mr. Lupin, let me - "

"Go!" Remus demanded, opening the door. A cold wind swept into the room, chilling Remus to the bone.

"Fine. I'll go."

He brushed past Remus and walked out into the winter night. Liam swore under his breath once outside, but Remus never heard it. He was too busy slamming the door and trying desperately to remember what it felt like to be five years old...and human.

_11:43 pm that same night_

Sleep would not come no matter how hard Remus wished for it. He flipped from one side to the other, only to give up and settle for staring at the ceiling. His thoughts were a jumbled mess with no easy way to straighten them out. Liam's question rang in his ears, the quiet of the night lending no distraction. _Do you even remember being human?_ Rolling the question over in his mind again and again, Remus shook his head and sighed out loud, finally admitting to himself that Liam had made an excellent point.

"Are you going to tell me about it or just lay there and brood all night long?" a soft voice said from his left.

When Katie had arrived back at the house, Liam had only been gone a few minutes. Remus was in quite a state, angry with Liam while at the same time angry with himself. Katie had asked what had happened and all Remus had been able to offer her at the time was that he had had yet another argument with Liam and that he had just wanted to forget about it. Remus knew that he needed to tell her what had been said, and he did want to tell her, he just needed some time to calm down first. Supposing this was as calm as he was ever going to get where this topic was concerned, Remus turned his head to look at his wife and expose the details of the evening.

"He wants to marry her."

"Um hum," Katie hummed in acknowledgement.

"You don't seem surprised."

"I'm not. I saw this coming the moment I heard Liam was back in England. I take it that he asked you for her hand."

"No actually, he didn't."

"Really?"

"He said he wanted my blessing, but that my permission wasn't needed," Remus explained bitterly.

Katie thought a moment. "Well, he's right about that. Roarke is an adult."

"She's nineteen."

"Which is legally an adult."

"Which is a foolish law if you ask me. Married at nineteen -"

"Like Ron and Hermione."

Remus frowned. "That's a different situation. They knew each other for years."

"And James and Lily."

Remus propped himself up on his elbow. "Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on anyone's side. I'm just helping you to realize that you only have a problem with her young age because she is your daughter. You didn't have any trouble accepting the fact that James and Lily wanted to be married young...or Ron and Hermione."

Remus flopped back down on the bed with a groan. He closed his eyes and gave in. "All right. Point taken."

"But that isn't what's really bothering you, now is it?" prodded Katie.

Slowly opening his eyes, Remus focused on a spot on the ceiling and whispered, "No."

This time Katie leaned up on her elbow. "Tell me, or you'll fret about it all night long and keep us both awake."

Remus wet his lips, keeping his gaze upward, and said, "Do you know what my earliest full memory is? By that I mean true, fleshed out memory, complete with all the details."

"No. What?"

"My first transformation," Remus said softly. "My parents had taken me from healer to healer, trying to find a cure. But the only solution even tolerable to them was to lock me in a room upstairs at our old house. They had been told that since I was so...young...that I probably wouldn't cause much damage. I was convinced I had done something bad and was being punished. I felt so sick all day, and I couldn't understand why. After all, the bite had healed by then. I can still picture my mother's terrified face as she shut the door." Remus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I didn't know what was happening. I didn't understand. But oh my God, Katie, it hurt like hell. I really think the first transformation is the worst one." He sighed and turned his head to look at her.

"Is this what you and Liam fought about?"

"In a way. He asked me if I remembered what it was to be human."

Katie scowled. "He what?"

"I realize that you don't agree with the idea that the curse strips us of our humanity, but Katie, it does."

"No, Remus, it doesn't. If it did you and I wouldn't have three wonderful and perfectly normal children."

"Katie, I am not human. I don't feel what you feel. I don't smell what you smell. I don't hear what you hear. I look the part, yes, but my blood is tainted."

"Did Liam say these things to you?" Katie bit out, incensed by what she was hearing.

"No. No, he just asked if I remembered being human. His point was that he knew very well the dangers of lycanthropy because he had so recently lost his humanity, and all the rights and feelings that are attached, due to the curse. I've been too focused on the fact that he's only dealt with these issues for one year, compared to my fifty, to even consider his point of view."

"What does this have to do with your first transformation?"

Remus locked eyes with his wife. "I don't remember anything before it. Well, except for a few flashes of birthday parties, family outings, and of course...the time I stupidly wandered out into the woods in the middle of the night. But I don't recall how I felt at those times. Does anyone? Is it even possible for a person to recall how their body felt when they were just six years old?"

Katie wisely let the question go unanswered. "So, what does this mean," she asked tentatively. "Do you have a new opinion of Liam?"

Remus shrugged. "I still don't like the idea of Roarke marrying him."

"Why not?"

"Honestly, I don't want her spending the rest of her life dealing with this curse, which sounds hypocritical, I know. But Katie, when you and I decided to have children, one of the reservations I had was that they would be forced to deal with this curse for years and years. My only comfort was in knowing that one day they would be grown up with lives of their own - lives that had nothing to do with lycanthropy. By choosing to marry Liam, Roarke will never experience that. I don't want that for her."

"Remus," Katie sighed, placing a gentle hand on his chest, "do you honestly think that our children will grow up to forget about lycanthropy? It's part of them and it always will be."

"But not like it was when they were young."

"True, but they will never look at a full moon without thinking of you."

"So you're saying...I should let it go."

Katie nodded silently.

"I should allow them to be married."

"They're going to be married whether you like it or not, Remus. Wouldn't you rather let bygones be bygones and remain an active part of Roarke's life, rather than hold a grudge and remain bitter and risk losing her?"

Remus took hold of the hand resting on his chest. "Liam said the same thing. I'm starting to dislike him even more."

"Because he's right?"

There was a very long pause before Remus allowed his voice to creak out an unwelcome, "Yes."

Katie snuggled against him in reassurance. "Now, was that so hard to admit?"

"Yes, and furthermore, what has me really tied up in knots is that I have to admit it to _him_."

Katie kissed his shoulder. "I love you."

Remus looked down at her with a crooked smile. "Despite the fact that I've been so ill tempered lately?"

"Oh, I knew you'd come around eventually."

Remus held her tightly against him. "I love you, too. More than you will every know."

She rose up just enough to place a tender kiss on his mouth. Pulling away slightly, Remus played with a strand of her hair for a moment before asking, "What are we doing for Sunday dinner?"

"No plans. Why?"

"I thought we might invite Roarke...and Liam."

Surprised, Katie asked, "Are you sure?"

"No, not fully. It will take a while for me to adjust to having him around as a permanent fixture, but I know that the sooner I start making amends the better things will be."

"Then Sunday dinner it is." She kissed him again, pulling away only briefly to say, "I could serve humble pie for dessert if you'd like?"

Remus groaned and silenced her with another kiss.


	31. Chapter 30

AN: This is the "edited for content" version of the chapter. For the full version, visit the Mirrored Yahoo Group. Thanks!

Chapter 30

_Sunday, Dec. 6 - 7:02 pm_

"This is a bad idea."

"Can you at least try to be optimistic?"

"Optimistic? I'm being _realistic_, Rory. Tell me, have you ever known your father and me to be in the same room together for more than five minutes without arguing with each other?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Easter."

Liam stopped walking for a moment before adding, "Yeah, but that was before he knew that I wanted to...-" Not wanting to say too much, Liam didn't finish the sentence.

"Wanted to what?"

_Damn! _He hadn't wanted to mention the idea of getting married just yet and here he had nearly blown it. Thinking fast on his feet, Liam said, "Be with you."

Roarke smiled. "True, but I doubt my parents would have invited us over for Sunday dinner if they just wanted to yell at us."

The couple came to a stop at the Lupin's front door. "Yeah I guess you're right. They wouldn't want to cause a scene in front of your brother and sister."

Roarke knocked on the door, puzzlement on her face. "Malcolm and Annie won't be here."

"What?"

"Annie is still at school. The term isn't over for another week. And Malcolm told me yesterday that he and Em are having dinner with her parents."

"So it's just you and me?" Liam said incredulously. "Oh God, this really is a bad idea."

"Shhhh," Roarke hushed as the lock on the door clicked, signaling to them that someone was about to open it.

Indeed, it did open. Liam had been desperately hoping that Roarke's mother would greet them at the door, but alas, it was just her father. "Roarke, Liam, come on in before you freeze to death." Liam found his tone to be suspiciously cheerful.

Liam glanced at Roarke, still tentative to the whole situation, and followed her inside the house. Mr. Lupin closed the door behind them, helped them with their coats, and lead them into the living room where they all sat down stiffly, unaware of what to do next. The silence was thick and heavy, and only confirmed to Liam that this was going to be an unpleasant experience. Luckily, Roarke's mother entered the room with a smile and ushered everyone into the kitchen to help.

"Mum's motto - no one eats for free," Roarke whispered to Liam as they carried food into the dinning room while her parents remained in the kitchen. "But she's never asked a guest to help."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I find it unusual that mum would ask you to help her in the kitchen," she explained, setting down her basket of bread.

Before Liam could comment, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin joined them with the final touches and signaled for everyone to sit down. Since there were only four at the table, Liam found himself sitting across from Roarke rather than next to her, which he would have preferred. It would have put a greater distance between him and her father, but as it was, Mr. Lupin was directly to his left.

Helping himself to a spoonful of potatoes, Mr. Lupin smiled and started right in on making conversation. "So, Liam," he said searching for a simple topic of conversation. "How is Gringotts coming along?"

"As well as can be expected," he answered, nervously awaiting the slight that was sure to come next.

"Are the Goblins giving you headaches?" Mr. Lupin asked with a chuckle.

"Yes. They change their minds every day as to what they want. I don't expect to be done any time soon." Liam tried to keep the confusion he was feeling from showing on his face.

"That not a surprise. In the mean time, we all just have to manage our banking around the mess." Mr. Lupin smiled brightly at Liam.

Not sure what was going on, Liam shot a puzzled look at Roarke, who looked back at him with just as much uncertainty. The conversation lapsed into silence that made Liam quite uncomfortable.

Passing the next serving bowl of food to Liam, Mr. Lupin looked as if he were thinking hard. He was evidently searching for another safe topic, and made it clear that he had thought of one by asking, "What will you do once you finish with the Gringotts project, Liam?"

_Ah ha! So THAT'S it. He wants to know how I plan to support Roarke. I see...._

Liam dished out some vegetables. "One of the contractors has become quite a good friend. He's pointed me in the direction of a few more opportunities. Nothing as big as Gringotts, of course, but enough to pay the bills." Liam made a point to emphasize the last bit.

"I wish you well with it." The older wizard said. Mrs. Lupin exchanged a strange look with her husband. Liam got the distinct impression that she was encouraging him to say something else, but he couldn't determine what

Liam noticed that Mrs. Lupin shook her head at her husband before saying, "From what we can see from your work at the bank thus far, you are certainly talented, Liam."

Again, Liam looked to Roarke questioningly. She shrugged her shoulders and began buttering her bread.

"Do you suppose you will ever work on houses?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"It's possible, but there are more Galleons in commercial contracts."

"I suppose you will design your own home, however." The comment came from Mr. Lupin, which shocked Liam, especially considering the way his eyes darted between Liam and Roarke.

_Is he suggesting what I think he is suggesting?_

"Probably, yes," Liam confirmed, approaching his next comment tentatively. "When the time comes for my own home, I would like to design it." He again looked at Roarke, but this time for support.

Boldly, Roarke said, "Just be sure to run the design by me first."

Liam nearly dropped his fork. He glanced over at Mr. Lupin, expecting a rude retort, but none came. The older man cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his neck in obvious discomfort.

The meal continued in much the same way with the Lupins asking questions and Liam answering them. Liam felt as if he were being interrogated to some degree. As if he had to prove to them that he was an acceptable choice for Roarke. It was all very polite and respectful, however, which only made Liam more nervous. Certainly, something was bound to be said that would upset Mr. Lupin. No one is that capable at feigning pleasantness.

The tension grew considerably when Mr. Lupin asked, "Do you ever intend to return to Australia?"

Again Liam looked to Roarke for a queue on how he should proceed. She only looked back at him with as much interest as her parents did. "I suppose it's possible, but - " He stopped talking at the sight of Mr. Lupin giving his wife an I-told-you-so look of disappointment. "Why do you want to know?" Liam asked coldly.

Mr. Lupin looked rather stunned. "I'm just making conversation, Liam."

Liam laughed. "If you think I'm falling for that, then you must really take me for an idiot." Roarke glared at him. "I'm sorry, Roarke, but this is insane." He turned his focus directly on Mr. Lupin. "I want to know what's going on here. I can't take this interrogation anymore."

"It's not an interrogation. It's an attempt at getting to know you better."

"Why?" Liam asked without hesitation.

Mr. Lupin frowned. "Because, Liam, it's necessary if you intend to be a part of my daughter's life."

Liam nearly fell off his seat. "What?"

Mr. Lupin's eyes darted to his wife's face and back to Liam.

"Roarke, love," Mrs. Lupin said standing, "why don't you and I go dish up the dessert."

Liam looked over at her and tried to communicate with her to stay. He really didn't want to be left alone with her father, but Mrs. Lupin was determined to convince her otherwise. She took roakre's hand and gave a small tug. With a short head nod, Roarke followed her mother into the kitchen, leaving Liam handle the unavoidable conversation on his own.

Mr. Lupin took a deep breath. "Why don't you come into the study with me. I'd like to show you something."

Liam repressed a groan and pushed his chair back from the table to follow Mr. Lupin into the study. He knew that Mr. Lupin used this room primarily as an office, but the leather sofa and chair made it seem more like a comfy gathering room for the family. Mr. Lupin went to the bookshelf behind his desk and picked up one of the many framed photos.

"Did Roarke ever tell you that her maternal grandparents are Squibs?"

Liam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No, she didn't."

"My wife's family moved to America when she was just a little girl, cutting off all contact with the magical world. Her parents live as Muggles – as if Magic had never touched their lives. It's made things a bit complicated for us over the years. It's only natural that they have taken an interest in their grandchildren, but they don't often come to visit."

"Roarke told me she's never been out of the country," Liam said, thinking somewhat out loud.

"She hasn't. We can't go to California because there would be no way for Katie to brew my potion, and she refused to go without me. So her family has been here a total of two times. The first time we did everything we could to make them comfortable. We agreed as a family that we would do nearly everything without the aid of Magic."

Liam had no idea why Mr. Lupin was telling him all of this. It seemed rather pointless as it had little to do with the fact that he wanted to marry Roarke. It didn't matter to Liam that she was related to Squibs.

"I can see you're wondering where I am going with this," Mr. Lupin said intuitively.

Liam nodded.

Mr. Lupin held out the photo for Liam to see. It was of Roarke when she was about eleven or twelve. She was lying on the couch with her leg wrapped in some sort of splint, her face smiling rather wearily. "What happened?"

"Katie's parents insisted on letting us go away for the weekend alone. They assured us that they could care for the children. So, we left, making sure that the children were aware of the rules. Roarke, however, disobeyed us and went flying. Roarke and her broomstick were nearly inseparable, and living on the ground for more than a week was more than she was willing to do. Naturally, she chose that weekend of non-magic to fall off her broom and break her leg."

Liam looked at him aghast. "And they didn't fix it?"

"Oh, Katie healed her when we got home, but that wasn't until the weekend was over.. She ended up spending three whole days without the use of her leg. You would have thought we had tortured her."

Confused, Liam asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Mr. Lupin sat the photo back on the bookshelf. "Because, Liam, I wanted you to see that accidents will and do happen. You can never be too careful. It's rather impossible for you to promise that you will never hurt my daughter. All I can hope for is that you do your best to make her happy."

Liam licked his lips, anxious to know if he had actually heard Mr. Lupin correctly. "Do you mean...are you..."

"I've had a lot of time to think over what you said to me the other night."

"Oh," Liam said, worry setting in. "I suppose you're angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you, Liam," Mr. Lupin said shaking his head and looking much more serious than he had all evening. "I was, certainly, but after a great deal of thought I came to conclusion that Roarke deserves to be happy, and you seem to be the thing that brings her the most happiness. I just want you to promise that you will do everything in your power to maintain that happiness."

"Absolutely," Liam confirmed.

"And I have one request."

Afraid of what that might be, but knowing he should at least hear what the older man had to say, Liam nodded. "All right."

"Wait."

That wasn't what Liam had been expecting. "Excuse me?"

"Wait a while before getting married. She's only nineteen. Her birthday's in June and I ask that you wait until after her birthday."

Doing the maths in his head, Liam said, "Seven months. I...well...we..." He didn't think he had the will power to last that long, but explaining that to Mr. Lupin was going to be rather difficult.

"Married, Liam. I'm only asking you to wait to be _married."_

The way he emphasized the last word caught Liam's attention. "You mean wait for the rings and flowers and dresses and all that."

Mr. Lupin nodded.

There was a very long and heavy silence broken only by the voice of Mrs. Lupin announcing that they should move into the living room where the cake and tea waited. "The fire is lit and we all will be much more comfortable," she said once she appeared in the doorway.

Mr. Lupin stood and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist before walking with her into the other room. Liam thought it was all too casual and didn't quite know what to make of the whole situation. Surely it wasn't going to be this easy.

Roarke hurried over to Liam, a hopeful expression on her face. "What did he say?"

"I'll tell you later," he whispered.

"Well, at least tell me if it went well."

Liam took her hand. "Yes, to a degree."

Roarke fought to repress a squeal of delight.

"But I don't want to jinx it by talking about it right now."

"Okay, okay," she said, trying to contain her giddiness.

"Just calm down." he said with a chuckle.

"I can't. I'm on cloud nine." Without warning, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Liam didn't resist, wrapping his arms around her and fitting his body against hers.

"Roarke? Liam?" Mr. Lupin called from the other room.

Liam jumped away from Roarke as if he had been splinched.

"Your tea is getting cold," Mrs. Lupin warned.

"We'll be right there," Roarke called out, laughing at Liam's horrified expression.

He shook his head at her. "Come on." Taking her hand, he let her lead him into the living room where her parents waited for them.

Dessert was one of Mr. Lupin's favourites, or so Mrs. Lupin said; chocolate cake with raspberry filling. It was delicious, and Liam told Mrs. Lupin so. "Much better than Roarke's," he added with a playful nudge at Roarke's side.

"Hey!" she said, looking at him in mock anger. "You asked for some horrid Aussie concoction that I had never heard of! And besides, if it was so bad, why did you eat nearly half of it?"

"Because the only other option you gave me was soup."

"I've tried to teach Roarke how to cook, but she's always been more interested in flying and Quidditch, and getting dirty," explained Mrs. Lupin. "Believe it or not, but Malcolm is the best cook of all the children."

Mr. and Mrs. Lupin were more than happy to share more comical stories about Roarke's childhood, many of which elicited gasps and exasperated phrases like, "Daddy, no!" But it was the story of her first crush that made her blush and beg her parents to stop the torture.

"All right, all right," her father said giving in. "We'll stop, but you're depriving us of our fun and ending Liam's much needed education."

Liam turned his head in surprise.

"You see, Liam, Roarke takes after her mother in the fact that she is an alpha." He pointed his finger at Liam. "Keep that in mind from now on."

"You sound as if it's a bad thing," Mrs. Lupin said with a playful smile. "I've never once heard you complain. In fact, if I wasn't so demanding you and I would never have married."

"True," Mr. Lupin admitted. "I just wanted Liam to make sure he understood who would wear the pants in his family."

"Yes," Mrs. Lupin agreed, turning her focus to Liam. "But that doesn't bother Remus as he prefers to wear robes."

Roarke made a short giggle sound before covering her mouth with her hand.

Liam was befuddled. "Excuse me? Are you saying I'll have to...wear robes...if I...marry Roarke?"

Mr. Lupin shot a piercing stare at Liam, clearly taken aback by the mention of Marriage. He wet his lips, glanced from Liam to Roarke in wonder, and sighed. He settled his gaze on his daughter. "A bit dense, that one," he said forcing a joke and indicating Liam with a jerk of his head. "Are you _sure_ you want to marry him?"

Roarke beamed at Liam. "Absolutely."

_This is it. The insults are about to fly._

"Well then, Firecracker, my only advice would be to never make any lycanthropic jokes around him as he apparently doesn't comprehend werewolf humour."

Liam was stunned. He starred at Mr. Lupin in total disbelief. "I'm sorry...what?"

"Jokes, Liam. You know. Anecdotal stories intended to cause the listener to laugh."

Again Roarke sniggered.

Mr. Lupin continued. "I was joking with you about Roarke being an alpha...which you didn't quite seem to..."

"No, I got that now. Alpha wolf. I just..." Liam paused. He considered directly addressing the issue by flat out asking, _It is all right, then, that Roarke and I want to be married?_ But he decided he should just let the conversation go. After all, Mr. Lupin had asked them to wait to be married...so that must mean he approves. Better to let a sleeping dog lie than to press the issues.

They finished their dessert and an uncomfortable silence fell over them. Feeling uneasy, Liam hoped that Roarke would find an excuse for them to leave. It worried him that the longer they stayed, the more likely it would be that an argument would happen. As the evening had gone so very well this far, Liam didn't want to risk ruining it by over staying his welcome.

Roarke came through brilliantly by announcing that she had work in the morning. "Sirius gets on my case if I'm late."

"Yeah, I have to be at the bank early, too." Liam stood up and offered his hand to Mrs. Lupin. "Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful."

"Yes, thanks mum."

"My pleasure."

Trying not to look anxious, Liam then offered his hand to Mr. Lupin. "Thank you for inviting us over, Mr. Lupin."

"Remus," the older wizard said.

"What?" Liam said, pausing mid handshake.

"Call me Remus. Mr. Lupin is a bit too formal, don't you think?"

Liam was speechless.

"I agree," said Mrs. Lupin. "You should call us Katie and Remus, but only if you're comfortable with that."

Liam wasn't totally comfortable with it, but he didn't dare say that. The offer was unexpected and totally surprising. From the look on Roarke's face, she didn't believe it either.

"All right," Liam stammered. He was still shaking Mr. Lupin's hand. "Thank you...Remus." He wet his lips in nervousness. "And thank you, again...Katie."

The Lupins followed them to the door where they said good night. Liam helped Roarke into her coat before slipping into his own. With the air of normalcy, Roarke and Liam bid good night to her parents as if nothing monumental had taken place.

"Did that just happen?"Roarke asked, stepping out into the cold night with Liam directly behind her.

"Yes it did,"he answered, restraining himself from grabbing hold of her and kissing her right then and there. The Lupins might still be watching them.

"So then...."She looked at him with the most flabbergasted expression. "Everything's...fine?"

He was itching to touch her. "More than fine," he said. Keeping himself in check, he calmly took her hand in his and gently began pulling her to him.

"So what do we do now? We've been worried about this for so long. It seems unreal that it's all over."

"I have a suggestion,"he said once her body was against his own. He glanced back at the house to confirm that no one was watching. Lowering his lips to meet hers, he kissed her slowly and meaningfully.

"Your place or mine," she said against his mouth.

He couldn't hold back the moan that rose in his throat. "Mine," he said, not knowing if he was simply answering her questions or expressing his possessiveness. His mouth met hers fiercely as the mood shifted rapidly from gentle and soothing to desperately sexual.

Roarke pressed her body against his suggestively. Liam could hardly restrain himself. He had to touch her. He had to kiss her. And yet he knew they needed to separate their bodies soon or he wouldn't be able to concentrate well enough to Disapparate. "Go," he commanded, stepping away from her. "My place."

"Right behind you," she said with one last kiss.

A moment latter, Liam was where he wanted to be, in the bedroom of his flat. He tossed off his coat and looked for Roarke. However, he found himself alone. Roarke was no where to be found. He sat down on the bed, tense and confused as the minutes passed. She said she would be right behind him. _Maybe she's just not ready._ He collapsed back against the bed with a groan of frustration.

_I went too fast._

But the sound of footsteps in the living room jerked his senses. "Rory?" he called out, standing up.

"Sorry," she said with a smile from the bedroom doorway. She had obviously left her coat in the other room. "I popped home for a moment to get something." She blushed slightly as she held up a delicate little nighty for him to see.

Liam sighed in relief. "For a moment there I thought you changed your mind."

She smiled brightly, "Not on your life!"

Not waiting another moment, he wrapped one arm around her waist, burying his free hand in her hair. His fingers went to the nape of her neck as he impulsively pulled her against him in a feverish kiss. She responded by kissing him back with equal passion. "Bed," he mumbled through the kisses. He felt Roarke nod in agreement.

Unwilling to pull his lips from hers, he managed to steer her to the edge of the bed by directing her as one would lead a dance partner. Once there, he guided her to sit down on the mattress. Rolling his forehead against hers, he panted out his next comment. "You realize that you won't need the night gown, right?"

"I could quickly hop into the loo and put it on," she offered.

"And deprive me of the chance to undress you myself? Not on _your _life." Gently, he lowered her down and knelt above her, his hands gliding up and down her arms. "We've waited too long for you to waste precious time in the bathroom."

"But I wanted to look special," she explained.

"You do," he said as his mouth, firm and confident, covered hers.

He ached to know every part of her body. Boldly, his hands traveled up and down the length of her, familiarizing himself with all the curves her clothing covered. _This will not do!_ "Off," he said, working the buttons on her blouse until it fell open. "Gorgeous," he whispered, pulling the unwanted item down her arms before tossing it on the floor.

He resumed his task of covering her body with hot kisses and letting his hands roam over her, hardly noticing where Roarke's own hands were. It took a gentle squeeze on his rear before he stopped and looked down at her again. "Yes?"

"Lean up a little."

He did as he was told, allowing Roarke to grab the bottom of his jumper and pull it over his head. Liam jerked his arms free and the garment went flying to the other side of the room. The sound of Roarke's joyous laughter thrilled him, and he kissed her to make sure she knew just how thrilled he was.

He reveled in the feel of her skin under His. She was so warm and soft and her body heat penetrated every inch of his chest. With his hands on her hips, he met her eyes with a dangerous grin. Her face was flushed, her lips red and swollen from his kisses. She smiled seductively up at him through her lashes.

His mouth found her throat and he kissed her fervently. She arched against him. His name fell from her lips over and over. Liam was lost in the feel of her writhing body. He had to have her. There was no question about it. And he wanted her now.

"I want you," he said breathlessly against her cheek. "Forever." He pulled back just enough to look directly into her eyes. "You understand?"

"Oh, Will," she sighed, taking his face in her hands and kissing him deeply.

Anxious to remove the remaining barriers, Liam rocked back just enough to reach the waistband of his pants. Stopping the action, Roarke sat up and grabbed his hand. "Wait."

"What?" Liam said with a touch of frustrated anger.

"Let me, please."

"Why," he panted out, knowing that things would go a lot faster if she would just let him do it.

"Because..." she said, eyes lowering in shyness. "I've never...done this before."

For the life of him, Liam couldn't figure out why that should matter to him. All he cared about right now what resuming his course of action. His mind could focus on little else.

Roarke bit at her lip and muttered another, "I know it sounds silly, but I just...don't want things."

Having had a few seconds to allow the blood to return to his head, Liam started to understand what she was trying to say. He swallowed, suddenly feeling dreadfully stupid. He was going to fast. In fact, he realized he hadn't been that attentive to her so far concentrating more on his own pleasure. He didn't want to be a man that was all take and no give. Roarke deserved better.

"I'll do whatever you want."

And he did. He allowed her to take her own time, no matter how difficult it was for him – no matter how tempted her was to ravish her. It was a slow and somewhat awkward journey of discovery for the both of them. Once there was nothing more to separate them, Roarke blushed deeply under Liam's gaze.

"I didn't think I'd feel this way?"

Liam waited, not wanting to talk right now but willing to let her have her say.

"I feel so...well...nervous. Which makes me feel so silly because I shouldn't be. I want this. I really do, but it's so different and new and...oh Merlin. Listen to me. You probably think I'm being incredibly virginal and naïve not to mention analytical and clinical." It all came out rapidly in one breath.

What Liam really wanted to say was that her hot and cold nature sure did have bad timing. Instead, he said what he believed was the correct thing to say. "I don't think that at all.

"You don't?"

"No. It's natural to be nervous. If you makes you feel any better, I'm nervous, too."

Stunned, Roarke stretched out beside him. "You are?"

"You sound surprised."

"Well, you've done this before."

"Yeah, but..." he placed a hand on her hip and squeezed. "I've never been with you. And I've certainly never loved anyone like this before."

There was a long silence as they just looked into each other's eyes. Liam could feel his heart race increase as she began leaning into him until their lips met. He kissed her passionately, absorbing the taste of her. His senses heightened, taking in her scent and the soft thump of her heart. He rolled over her, entwining his legs with hers. Her lips met his as an indescribable hunger sliced through him. Their bodies mingled, their souls met, and soon, the two became one.

Once the passion had consumed them both, it took a long while for Liam to focus clearly enough to speak or to even find the will to move. The emotions he felt were jumbled and confusing. His body was totally alive, and yet he had never felt so relaxed. The love making had left him weakened in energy even though he had never before felt so strong. The only thing that was clear to him was how connected he was to Roarke, both physically and mentally. It was as if her soul had linked to his and he could hardly tell where his spirit stopped and hers started.

It was nothing short of amazing.

Roarke sighed beneath him, her finger tips lightly grazing over his arms. "Oh, my God," she panted out softly.

Finding his voice, Liam shifted slightly against her and asked, "Are you..." he swallowed and tried to steady his breathing. "Okay?"

"Okay?" Roarke whimpered.

"I'm sorry," he said breathlessly. "I didn't mean..." he panted out, "to hurt you."

Roarke's breathing was shallow as she said, "You didn't."

Forcing his own breathing to grow steady, Liam leaned up a little to look at her flushed face. Her neck was red where his mouth had been – where his teeth had been. "I bit you," he said, unaware that he had done so.

"Yeah," Roarke said, her eyes dropping closed.

Liam buried his face in her hair. "Oh, God, are you sure you're okay?"

"No," she breathed. "I can't...describe it. But this is definitely not 'okay'."

Liam pushed himself up again, worried. "I'm so sorry. I tried - "

"Will," she stopped him. "I feel...fantastic – on fire – every inch of my body tingles." She smiled brightly. "I am so much more than simply okay."

Liam was lost in her eyes. For the first time he understood that saying about the eyes being the window to the soul. He could truly see her. More than that, he could _feel _her. Pressing his forehead against hers, he breathed in her scent. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Their lips met in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry it went so fast," Liam said against her mouth.

"Quit apologizing," she ordered. "It was wonderful."

"I promise it will be better next time."

Roarke pulled back from the kiss. "Better?" She laughed. "Is that possible?"

Liam grinned. "Well, practice makes perfect, right? And that was only our first try."

Roarke laughed again and ran her fingers lovingly through his wild hair. She stared into his eyes and told him how beautiful their golden color was to her. His only reply was to kiss her again – and again. Liam was lost in a world of only Roarke, and she was lost in him. Their only peace came from finding each other in the night. And even with their energy spent, it was a good long while before either of them drifted off to sleep.

AN: Once again, this is the edited version. If you would like to read the full text, you can find it at and at the Mirrored yahoo group until the WWR story archive comes back on line. Thanks!


	32. Epilogue

AN: I know this is old and I know this fic is totally and completely AU now, but it was pointed out to me recently that I never posted this epilogue here. I hate leaving things unfinished, so I sent it in. If you read the fic a long time ago, I'm sorry for the oversight.

Epilogue Friday July 18 – 6:09 pm 

Stepping out of the fireplace, Liam glanced around the living room to find that he was totally alone. Not only did the house seem empty, but it was also quiet. Too quiet. The only sound was that of the rain beating against the windows. Most people would find the atmosphere relaxing after a long day at work, but not Liam. In fact, he found it rather puzzling and worrisome.

He left his briefcase next to the sofa and went in search of Roarke for some answers. He headed directly for the office at the back of the house expecting to find her reading over some documents, as she always requested quiet while she worked. Not wanting to disturb her too much, Liam gently rapped on the door and peaked inside.

"Roarke?"

The pair of dark gray eyes that looked up at him didn't belong to his wife.

"Aiden?" he said stepping into the room.

"Hey," was the only reply.

The boy had obviously been playing outside for most of the day. His face was slightly smudged with dirt and his dark hair was windblown. "What are you doing?" Liam asked glancing down at what the boy had in front of him.

"Trying to beat this Troll." It was a wizard game somewhat similar to chess, but the pieces could play on their own when only one player was available.

Liam watched on as a blue troll smashed a club over the head of a green troll. "I hope you're blue," he added when the green troll finally fell. "Does mum know you're in here?" Roarke rarely let any of the children play in the office.

"Yeah. She said I could when the rain started."

"And where is she?"

"Upstairs with the other sheilas." He gave a nod to the steps and rolled his eyes.

Liam smiled. "I take it they are participating in some sort of girl talk that just disgusts you?"

The boy nodded. "I think that's why mum took pity on me and let me in here."

Liam ruffled his son's already messy hair. At ten years old, Aiden had little to no interest in anything feminine. "Sorry I left you alone with all the females. You and I will do something _manly_ this weekend, ok?"

Aiden's eyes twinkled. "Quidditch? With no girls?"

"Sure, but you know that Miah will probably want to play."

"I doubt it. She's too busy looking frilly for her boyfriend."

Liam frowned. "Boyfriend?"

Aiden's eyes focused on his game once more. "Yeah, that guy she met a few weeks ago. She hasn't stopped talking about him all day."

Liam suddenly became very nervous. _Miah has a boyfriend? More than that – she has had a boyfriend for a few weeks? And no one told me?_

Seeing that his son was obviously more concerned with his game than discussing anything relating to girls, Liam excused himself and headed for the stairs. Near the top he heard what could only be described as giggling coming from his eldest daughter's room, which was odd since neither Miah nor his wife were known to behave like silly girls. Gwenyth, certainly, but not Miah or Roarke.

The door to Miah's room was cracked just enough to allow Liam to peak in without making his presence known. Gwenyth was holding up some earrings against Miah's face.

"I think these would look wonderful!"

Miah swatted them away. "I'm not sticking holes in my ears just for a boy."

"But they will draw his attention to your face," the younger girl explained.

"First a necklace and now earrings." Miah sighed. "You sound more like Schuyler everyday."

Liam stifled a chuckle. Schuyler Black had at one time tortured Miah about her tomboy ways. Miah, being a year older and several inches taller, spent many a family holiday knocking her cousin down in the dirt simply to stain whatever pretty outfit Schuyler might have been wearing. It had only been in the last few years or so that the two cousins started accepting each other for whom they were.

"Gwen, you know your sister doesn't like jewelry," Roarke said, running a comb through Miah's dark hair. "How are you going to wear your hair?"

Miah shrugged. "I'd like to do something different, but nothing…" she looked up at her mother. In unison the two of them said, "too girly." Again a laugh broke out between them.

Gwenyth rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed, flicking her blond hair as she did. "I don't understand you. If it were me, I would wear long dangle earrings and have mum do my hair all up with curls."

"Sean doesn't like that sort of thing. He says it makes girls look phony. He likes a more natural look." Miah primped her hair a bit and looked up at her mother. "What do you think?"

"Believe it or not, I think that you would look very nice with your hair up." She grabbed a handful of hair, twisted it around, and placed it on top of Miah's head. "And see here, it shows off the neckline of your blouse – draws more attention to your shoulders." Miah cocked her body just enough that the blouse slipped down to reveal a bare shoulder.

"Ohhh!" Gwenyth said with wide blue eyes. "Sexy!"

That was all Liam could take. This had to be stopped right now before the child went out half naked. Opening the door without so much as a knock, Liam asked, "What's going on?"

All three of them turned around in surprise. Only Roarke smiled. "Liam! We weren't expecting you home for another hour." She didn't sound deceptive, but then why hadn't she told him anything about this?

"Uh-huh," he nodded. "Was Miah supposed to be gone by the time I got home?"

"No," Roarke said, her smile fading. "Not at all." She tilted her head at him with a frown. "Is there a problem?"

Liam looked back at her with wide eyes. "No one told me Miah had a boyfriend!"

Gwenyth chose that moment to giggle.

Miah sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "He's not my boyfriend.

"Not yet anyway," Gwenyth added.

Miah shot a nasty look at her sister. "You're not helping things."

"Miah, don't worry about your sister," Liam said stepping closer to his eldest daughter. "Right now I just what to know what's going on."

A gentle hand on his arm pulled him toward the door. "Oh really now, there is no reason to be upset. Come with me and I'll explain everything while Miah finishes up in here." Roarke smiled at him, still tugging on his arm.

Reluctantly, Liam allowed himself to be led into the master bedroom where Roarke closed the door to insure some privacy. Liam didn't waste any time in getting to the bottom of things. "Who is this boy? And how long have you known about it?"

Roarke folded her arms and leaned against the door. "This isn't anything serious, Liam. It's just one date."

"Why is it that no one wants me to know who this boy is?"

Roarke opened her mouth and then shut it again. "His name is Sean. He and Miah met up when she went to that film a few weeks ago."

"Film?" Liam asked in near disbelief. "He's a Muggle?"

"Do you have something against Muggles?"

"No but I do find it interesting that you don't find any harm in letting our daughter date someone who has no clue about our world."

"And what sort of harm are you talking about? Miah knows better than to expose him to magic. For a seventeen year old girl, she is pretty capable of keeping a secret."

"Obviously," Liam retorted and slumped onto the bed. "Well, she's not going out dressed like that."

Roarke frowned. "And why not?"

"There was more skin showing than cloth."

"It's the latest fashion, Will. Trust me, it was the most decent one in the store."

Liam gaped at her. "You bought that for her?"

"Yes, and I think it looks rather nice."

He shook his head and opened the door. "Well she's not wearing it."

"Liam, wait." Roarke said, stopping him. "Think about this for a moment. Our tom-boyish daughter is dressing up for a boy. Do you really want to barge in there and tell her she's going about it all wrong? After all, it was only a year ago that a certain father I know tried desperately to get her to wear a dress."

Liam exhaled slowly. "Point taken. I just…" He bit at his lip. "Let me talk to her for a moment. I promise I will be as compromising as I can be."

He headed for his daughter's room with a slight glance back. He stood outside her room and thought for a moment on how to approach this without sounding too much like a stodgy old man.

"Miah, girl, can I come in?"

"Sure dad." She was still sitting at the mirror, fussing with her hair. "Are you angry with me?"

He sighed. "No, I just wish you had told me. May be I could have prepared myself a little bit better."

She shrugged. "I dunno. Talking with your dad about boys is kind of…well…you know."

"I understand. I also understand that this boy is a Muggle."

She looked up at him with a worried expression. "You're not angry about that, too, are you?"

Liam smiled. "No, I just want you to be careful."

"I will be. Mum already gave me a speech about that."

There was a long pause while the two just smiled at each other. Liam licked at his lips, wanting to ask her to please change her clothing, but knowing that it was silly for him to ask such a thing. She was growing up and it was time for him to accept it. _I'm being an old prude. Surely I'm not so old that I've forgotten what it is to be young._

_No…I remember…_

_I especially remember what I was thinking when I was alone with a pretty girl._

Wanting to ease his troubled mind, Liam asked, "Can you tell me anything else about this boy…this Sean fellow?"

Miah shrugged, "He's cute and he's really cool."

"How cool?"

She smiled dreamily. "Oh dad, he is so talented. I can't even believe how good he is. I mean, I've seen your stuff…and you're good…but his stuff is so over the top. It's just so imaginative. Sometimes I have to remind myself that he is a Muggle."

Rather confused about what "stuff" she was referring to, Liam asked, "What are you talking about? What is so imaginative?"

"His art," she said pointedly.

A chill passed over Liam's skin. "His art? This boy is…an artist?"

"Yeah, didn't Mum tell you?"

Liam stood up in alarm and went to the door. Out in the hall, Roarke looked back at him with a half smile. "No she didn't. Excuse me for a moment." He exited the room, grabbed Roarke's hand, and pulled her back into their bedroom.

"An artist? She is dating an _artist_?"

"It appears so."

Shaking his head, Liam said, "Oh, no she is not!"

Roarke groaned. "Come on, what did you expect? She has oohed and aahed over your old art books since she was little. She still has that drawing you did of her as a baby up on her wall. It's her form of romanticism."

"Romanticism? We're talking about Miah, here, not Gwenyth. Miah – who enjoys sports and comes undone at the sight of pink and purple."

"Regardless of those facts, Miah is still a girl, Liam!"

"And she will be out with a boy!"

"That's usually how it works."

Liam looked at her incredulously. "I don't like it, Roarke. I know what this kid is up to. I know what is going to happen tonight. And if it doesn't happen tonight, it will happen the next time they see each other."

"And just what are you afraid will happen? That he will _draw_ her?"

"Yes! Remember that once upon a time I was a teenage old boy with a knack for drawing pretty girls."

Roarke crossed her arms. "So then I wasn't your first?"

Liam froze. He swiped a hand through his hair and over his eyes.

"I see," his wife said with a smirk.

"Now wait, how did this end up being about me? How did I end up being the one in the wrong?"

"You're not in the wrong, but you are being over protective."

"But I know what…"

"Yes, and so do I." The remark startled him and left him slightly confused. "Now it is _you_ who is forgetting that I once fell head over heals for a talented artist."

Liam sighed. "Then you should know that when I draw you I'm usually having dirty thoughts."

Roarke smiled, "I know. And how long was I able to resist you?"

"Not too long."

Roarke gasped. "Liam Zetter! I resisted you for quite some time."

"Not once I drew you."

Roarke thought for a moment. "All right, so _our_ first kiss came after you drew my portrait."

"Which is why I am worried."

"Oh please! She is allowed to kiss a boy. I don't know why you are being so prudish."

"I'm not being a prude. I'm a concerned parent who happens to know quite a bit about boys using art to flirt with girls."

"No, you're a father who wants his daughter to date anyone who isn't in your profession."

"Hey, I'm an architect. Big difference between that an art. If she were interested in an architect…"

"You know, it really doesn't even matter. It's not as if she is going to marry this boy. It is a date, plain and simple."

"MUM!" Miah's voice rang out, halting the conversation. "Can you help me, please?"

Roarke turned away from her husband. "I'm going to go see what she needs. It would be best if you put on your brave face and didn't let her know how upset you are about this. Believe me, I know how difficult it makes things when your father doesn't approve of your boyfriend."

Liam hurried up next to her. "Hang on, is that what this is about? You approve of this boy because it reminds you of our situation when we first dated?"

"No, I approve of him because there is nothing wrong with him. He's a nice boy who happens to do some drawings every now and then. Do you know what his real love of life is?"

"No," Liam said hesitantly.

"Going to the movies. That's where he's taking her." She smiled up at him.

"The movies? Again?"

"And to some burger place. Nothing fancy or inappropriate."

Liam ran a hand through his hair. "I suppose I can handle that."

"Good, now come with me to tell _her_ that."

They walked together to Miah's room. Just outside the door, Liam whispered into his wife's ear, "One more thing. If she comes home with a sexy, half-naked drawing, I will personally put a curse on this boy."

Roarke suppressed a laugh. "That's funny. I recall my father making a similar statement about you once." She winked at him and entered Miah's room.


End file.
